Track Down this Murderer
by Eriksangelofmusic4ever
Summary: "Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to - but shoot to kill." This was the plan Christine knew about, but what she didn't know was that Raoul had another. Will she stay faithful? E/C as always. Will eventually be an alternate LND story.
1. Chapter 1

**Christine's POV**

Heartbroken. That's what my angel was feeling after Raoul pulled me away from the cemetery. I knew he was only there to look over me, to see that I was all right. He may not know that I noticed, but each and every time I journeyed to the cemetery to see my father's grave, my angel was there, watching over me. I knew this, for I could feel his presence all around me. I knew he was watching over my every move, ready to pounce at the first person who thought they had a shot at robbing a helpless girl. But today, Raoul came running to me as if I were in danger and pulled me away from my angel. I had thought Raoul was going to take me to the opera house and leave things as they were, but instead, he whisked me away to his estate where he scolded me.

"Christine, your monster must be taken down."

Raoul was sipping on a glass of wine, while I was sitting across from him, trying to ignore everything he was saying.

"Raoul, please-"

"Please what? Don't tell me you have feelings for that thing?"

What could I say? My angel had become a dear friend in my eyes. He had taught me how to sing, and above all things, he had been there when no body else was. I was so sad when my father died, but my angel pulled me out of the depression that was to come soon enough. And from out of darkness, music was born, music that my maestro and I spent endless hours enjoying.

"Please, Raoul, don't make me do this." I begged. "I don't want any part of your plan."

"Christine, you have no say! Your monster is going to be brought to justice for all that he's done."

"And by justice you mean death? Is that the sort of justice you speak of?"

"Death would be too kind for a monster like him! I have a wonderful plan, Christine. He never misses any one of your performances, and therefore, I shall call in every guard there is in Paris. And when he shows up, he will meet his demise."

"You expect me to lure him straight into a trap."

"And tomorrow night during Don Juan, he will meet his demise. Do not fail me, Christine."

"I refuse!"

Raoul grabbed me by my arm and hoisted me up with a violent grip.

"You will do this, Christine! Come hell or high water, you will do this if it's the last thing you do!"

I was in tears now, for Raoul had never touched me like this. He expected me to raise my angel like a pig for slaughter, lure him into a trap like a rabbit during hunting season. My angel might have done a lot of terrible things, but he was good deep down. When I was taken home that evening, I dressed in my night attire, and found my way down into the chapel. I needed to pray, I needed advice…I lit the candle that was placed beside my father's portrait, kneeling down on the cold cobble floor to pray.

"Papa, I come to you this night to ask for help. My angel of music is in terrible danger. I know he can be at his worst behavior at times, but I know you wouldn't have sent him to me if there wasn't at least some good within him. The last thing I want, is to see him hurt, to see him die…Oh, papa, please help me help him. He deserves so much better than the fate that is destined to meet him."

"Christine, praying to clouds once again."

I gasped, and looked up upon hearing that voice. It was him! It had to be, for his voice always sent shivers down my spine.

"Angel, we need to speak."

"Ah, and now she wishes to speak with her maestro, when just this morning, Christine allowed her fop to pull her away as if maestro were a monster!"

"Angel, it's not like that, not at all."

"Really? Then tell your angel, Christine, tell him how it is?"

From behind me, I felt a deathly chill and within seconds, a dark form was standing over me, icy eyes glowing within the darkness. Oh, how my angel was at least three feet taller than I was, skeletal and frail…But I knew he was far from it, for his anger and strength were two of the most deadliest combinations.

"Angel-"

"Look at me when you are speaking." he demanded.

When my angel wore his mask, he was easier to look upon, but even as he wore the piece of porcelain, I knew his eyes were still as demanding as ever. I never did enjoy staring into those icy eyes, for they were two different shades of blue…Only the devil could be born with such a trait.

"You will be attending tomorrow night's gala, won't you?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, his arms folded across his chest as his posture stayed as stiff as a board.

"And why wouldn't he be attending? Don't play dumb with your angel, Christine."

"Don't come, please…" I begged. "There is a plot to kill you."

I thought this would scare my angel, but he simply laughed! Laughed! Oh, why was he laughing over this? Did he not believe a word I was saying?

"Kill him?" he chuckled. "Kill the Phantom of the Opera. Pishposh that is! The angel of music is untouchable."

"But it's true. Raoul is going to have every guard standing watch, and when they see you, they are going to be ordered to shoot." I paused, taking a reassuring breath. "And shoot to kill."

"Ah, but wouldn't Christine be happy for this? Wouldn't she be free? Free from the angel in hell?"

"I don't want to see you taken down, angel." I was looking up at him now. "I don't want to see you bleeding to death on the very stage you cleared just to make it my own."

"And what would Christine do if her angel lay bleeding on that very stage?"

My maestro was circling me now, his eyes never looking away from me. Oh, he was like a lion, ready to pounce on it s prey.

"I…I don't know."

"Exactly, Christine. Your angel must thank you for your warnings, and bid you goodnight."

My angel approached the opening of the corridors, only turning when I called for him.

"You will be there tomorrow night, won't you?"

"Your angel has never missed a performance, and he won't start now."

"But-"

"In the shadows, Christine, always in the shadows."

I could only smile as I turned back to my father's candle.

"And Christine?"

I turned to face his form once again.

"Yes, maestro?"

"Get upstairs before Christine catches her death. She's in her bare feet for god sakes."

And when my angel left, I blew out my father's candle, and did as I was told. My angel would be safe, my angel would not be killed…I wouldn't let it happen. Only, Raoul had a plan, a plan that I didn't know about, one that would leave me heartbroken in the end.

**Erik's POV**

Perhaps there was a possible life for Erik. Perhaps there was possible love for him within Christine. Yes, she had told her Erik about the plot Raoul had planned! But why? Why would she tell poor Erik about his demise? Did she not want a life with the boy? A life of freedom from this monster who burns in hell? Erik's original plan was to kill Piange and take his place on stage as Don Juan. But, to do it now would only mean the end of Erik's life. Instead, Erik came up with another plan, he would watch his angel sing from the rafters, and then, after her performance, he would join her in her dressing room. With a red rose in hand, Erik would get to his knees and confess his love for his Christine. Never once, had he ever mentioned a single word about it, but he couldn't hold onto such a feeling any longer…No, this feeling needed to be told, so that hopefully, Christine would understand and come to love her angel of music.

"Erik loves you, Christine." Erik practiced his pitiful speech in front of his mirror. There had to be more to say than just that.

"If you would have him, Erik would be grateful to have you as his lifelong companion. Oh, Christine, Erik will ask nothing more of you if she just agrees to just that! Just knowing that she will be beside Erik through night and day is enough to fill his heart with all the joy the world could ever offer."

Just thinking about it made Erik's heart leap! How meals wouldn't be so lonely anymore, how music would have a meaning…Sunday walks would be joyful! For Erik would have his Christine beside him! But along with love, also came rejection, and Erik was ready for it. His heart was weak enough as it was without being rejected by Christine. But, if she did, Erik would come home to die…It was Christine who made life worth living. Without Christine, there was no reason to wake, no reason to write music, and that's why he would die without her acceptance. Perhaps she would agree. Perhaps Christine would smile and say "Yes, Erik, that is a wonderful proposal."

If his Christine agreed to just that, he would never ask her for a kiss, never beg her of a single hug…No, she would never be forced to do anything more than be by her monster's side.

Erik had to be presentable…Erik had to look like a man willing to be beside his Christine until death do we part. He sat there in his copper tub, scrubbing his yellow flesh raw with soap. Afterwards, he found himself in his bedchambers, dressing and adjusting his bowtie in front of the wardrobe mirror. Erik was almost finished dressing, when he heard a terrible crash coming from out in the foyer. Was it Christine? It couldn't be…She was nearly at her performance by now. But who else could it be? No one knew where Erik lived…No one knew how to get here? Quickly he grabbed his trusty lasso, and crept down the hall, ready to strike. Erik had never been afraid before, but when he came out from the hall, and saw no less than a mob of fifty people, his heart stopped within his chest. Christine! It had to be because of Christine. Yes! She betrayed her Erik! Told him not to attend the performance in order to catch him at home…Let the mob handle him!

Quickly, Erik pounced on everyone and everything he could get the lasso around. The mob went mad, hitting Erik, lashing their blunt weapons upon his body. Erik was knocked to the ground within seconds, backed into a corner like a helpless animal. That's when the ambush occurred. Every weapon and everyone came down upon his skeletal body! Leather bullwhips lashed at his flesh…Oh, those whips! Those horrible objects brought back memories from so long ago, memories of the pain and scars they left upon Erik's flesh after three nightly beatings.

Erik saw a flash of red, splattering itself among the walls, floors, even the mob's clothes. Blood, his blood was pouring out of every inch of his body! How they laughed and taunted poor Erik after tearing away his only shield from the world, his mask! Staying awake was becoming harder now, for Erik was in so much pain. What made matters worse, was when the mob found his lasso laying across the floor, for they laughed and hung Erik up by his neck! How he struggled to breathe, as their fun continued. Never had Erik ever felt the wrath of being stabbed, but now, there were two men at each side of his chest, forcing their jagged blades into either sides of him! Erik screamed! Erik pleaded with them to have mercy, but they would hear nothing! Blood was pouring like a waterfall from his body onto the floor. His face was clawed upon, his scars were reopened by knives…How painful it was to feel his scars reopened, scars that had formed over twenty years ago!

"Please…" Erik couldn't hang on much longer. He was pleading with them to have mercy for him. But, the mob didn't care, for their abuse just kept coming, the lashes becoming harder, the blood draining faster! And only then did Erik pass out, ready to surrender to the death he had fought off for far too long. Betrayed! My Christine had betrayed me! Oh, why had I trusted her? Why!

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't feel it. My angel of music had promised me that he would be watching my performance from the rafters. I could never see him, but even when I used to dance in the operas, I could always feel his eyes burning into my skull, feel the chill of his presence, and yet, now, as I danced with Piange on stage, I could feel nothing. From box five, I looked up to see Raoul occupying it, with no less than three guards standing beside him. I knew he was waiting, waiting for my angel to appear, but he wouldn't, for I had warned him. Perhaps he was running late, perhaps he was waiting until the end to show up…but even as Piange and I sang along to "Past the Point of No Return" I still felt nothing.

When the opera ended, I stood there on stage taking my final bows as roses were thrown my way. But, something was strange, something was terribly wrong. From up in box five, I noticed a disheveled man leaning beside Raoul, whispering something into his ear. I wasn't sure what he was saying, but what ever it was made my Raoul smile. I kept telling myself that everything would be all right, that I would arrive at my dressing room to find a red rose sitting on my vanity like always. I couldn't make it there fast enough, hurrying straight towards my dressing room door as soon as the curtain closed the final time. It would be there! It would be there! It always was… I pushed open the mahogany door, and hurried to my vanity…Oh, how my heart stopped when I noticed that there was no rose laying upon its surface.

"No…" I mouthed the words over and over again. Perhaps he had placed it somewhere else! Yes! That's it… I worked frantically, tearing apart my wardrobe, even finding myself crawling along the floor like a toddler, feeling around every crevice of my dressing room.

"Christine, have you lost something?"

I gasped! That voice! Raoul! I lifted my head, only to bump it on the stool of my vanity. I rubbed the spot that would most likely form a bump, coming out from underneath it to face Raoul.

"Come Christine." he said, pulling me to my feet. "We must go to dinner."

"Raoul, wait."

"What is it?"

"You're acting strange."

"Strange?" he raised his brow in question.

"You're overly happy at the moment. You're never like that…"

"Right, perhaps it is because the opera ghost is dead."

"Dead?" I questioned. "How? He never showed up tonight?"

Raoul smiled and sat me down on my vanity bench.

"Christine, I couldn't have done it without you."

My heart began to race. Oh, what was he talking about? What did he mean? I had warned my angel about what was to come did I not? How was it that Raoul thought he was dead?

"You see, Christine, I knew you would warn your angel about my plan."

"Raoul-"

I tried to speak, but he pressed his finger against my lips to silence me.

"Just listen to me, Christine. I knew you would warn him… So, I came up with my own plan, a plan that would fall into the place with the plan you would ruin."

Oh, how my heart stopped within my chest. I had caused this! I had hurt my angel…Raoul had wanted me to warn him in the first place.

"…So, you see, Christine." Raoul continued. "I knew he would be in his lair right before the performance because you warned him. Therefore, I hired a mob to seek him out and kill him."

"You don't know where he lives!" I cried. "I never told you."

"But I followed you, Christine." Raoul assured. "Two weeks ago, I followed you when the beast took you to his home. I even made a map so that the mob could find their way to and from his sorry excuse of a home. They went down there, stabbed him, beat him until his blood drained onto the floor."

"No…" I was in tears now. "No! how could you! How could you do this!"

"Oh, believe me, Christine, he deserved something, but even death was too good for the likes of him!"

Raoul pulled me to my feet again, so violently that I yelped in pain.

"No!"

"Come along, Christine, dinner awaits us!"

"No! Never! Never!" I tore away the chain that was hanging around my neck, the same chain that held the engagement ring he had given to me. "I will never marry you, Raoul! Never!"

Raoul was angry now, so angry that he threw me across the room.

"Sleep it off, Christine!" he shouted. "You'll forget all about your monster in the morning and then, we get go on with our lives!"

But I wouldn't, for he had destroyed the only person in my life besides himself that I cared for. But I wouldn't just sit here…I wouldn't just fall asleep… No, I needed to see my angel's body! I needed to give him a funeral. He lived such a lonely life, but he would not die alone… No, I would bury him, and then, disappear from Paris before the sun rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so here's the first chapter of the new story. Sorry for those who were enjoying "And Yet I won't regret" I'll try to make this one just as entertaining as the last one. So, please review! Sorry, once again. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

When Erik opened his eyes, he wondered if he were even still alive. His entire body throbbed with a dull ache, his breathing heavy wheezy. Was this what death felt like? For if it did, then where were the bright lights? Where was the life that supposedly flashed before ones eyes? No, there was nothing. Erik couldn't feel his right hand, making it obvious that it was either severed or broken. Though, he shifted his eyes down to his legs, only to notice that the bone was sticking out of his left calve. Oh, there was blood everywhere…Erik could feel it all around him. Was this how he was going to die? To leave the world alone and bloody? His sweet Christine must have betrayed him! How else would the mob known where Erik lived? Christine was the only one that knew. Breathing was getting harder, so hard that Erik could hardly stay awake. And so, when the time came, Erik would surrender to the death he had cheated since birth.

**Christine's POV**

How frightening it was to step through that mirror in my dressing room. This was how my angel took me to his lair all those countless times, and this was how I would reach his body now. There were two different ways to reach my angel's lair. The first option was to take the gondola, and the second and last was to walk through the corridors. Though, he barely liked taking me through those eerie paths due to the deathly chill and rats scattered about. But when I reached the flimsy dock and noticed that there was no gondola, I knew I would be taking the corridors tonight. My maestro had only taken me through it once, and once was enough due to how scary it was. But, as long as I had my angel, I felt safe. Tonight, I was alone, and as the cool water dripped down from the ceiling and landed on my shoulder, I gasped. Every few inches, there were rats scurrying by, and I tried desperately not to scream out from how frightened I was.

What a relief it was to finally reach my angel's front door, though there was no door. No, just an opening appeared, dark and cold. Oh, how many times over the years my angel yelled at me for not closing the door all the way upon entry. He always wanted to make sure that the heat from his fireplace stayed within his lair. Not that I thought the cold would matter to him. No, I always believed he kept his lair warm incase I was to ever show up. My flesh became prickly with goose bumps as I pulled my robe closer to my body and took my first few steps inside. Oh, how my angel's lair was always warm and inviting…yes, a little dark in color, but to me, it always felt like home. Those monsters! Those cruel men! They broke every piece of furniture he had within his lair, shattered china and silverware…But my heart stopped within my chest when I looked down upon the floor and saw the trail of blood. So much blood covered the floors, the walls, the furniture! A blood bath! Oh, my angel!

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I stepped closer to the hall, following the trail of blood that had started at the front door and was leading all the way throughout his lair. Perhaps there was no body to find, not traces of my angel left. But I gasped when I entered the hallway and seen a mangled body laying upon the floor. Naked, bloody, and dead! Oh, my angel…God! Those horrible monsters! I never thought I would sob over my angel's body, but I did just that, falling to my knees and sobbing hysterically over his mangled form. The first thing I noticed besides the substantial amount of blood splattered all about his body, was his leg! The bone was protruding from his calve! Besides that, there were two knife handles sticking out from either sides of his chest.

"Angel, forgive me!"

This had been all my fault! If I hadn't warned my angel about Raoul's plan, then perhaps he would still be alive.

"Forgive me, forgive me…" I couldn't get the words out fast enough. To even prove that I was serious, I laid my head upon his chest, hot tears landing on his twisted form. "Angel, forgive me. I never meant to hurt you, this I swear!"

And as if the gods above had heard me, a small groan escaped his lips. I gasped, lifting my head from off his chest, just to make sure that what was happening was real.

"Angel?" I called his name, but that small sigh did not occur again. Was he really dead after all? But before I could say another word, from the cobble floor, where his hand lay, I saw for just the slightest of seconds, a twitch from his pinky.

"Angel? Angel…" I caressed his emaciated cheek, causing that small, yet weak sigh to occur again. Alive! He was alive! I never worked so quickly in my entire life. I pulled him up off of the cold floor and swung his arm around my shoulder. I needed to get him out of here, I needed to get him warm. I never thought someone of his stature to be heavy, but my angel was dead weight against me as I dragged him from his lair and laid him into the gondola that was on his side of the lake. He shivered violently, causing me to put aside my own health and wrap my robe around his body.

"Stay with me, angel.." I pleaded as I took the gondola stick and began steering us away from shore. I always asked my angel if I could steer the gondola, but he always chuckled and switched the subject as if I were kidding.

"But why not, angel?" I would question. "I've seen you do it a thousand times. It doesn't seem like such a hard thing for a girl like me to handle. You're here too, if I need help."

"Christine is wishing to be the captain of the pharaoh's vessel." he would scoff.

"Yes, I am." I would reply, thinking my angel would give in.

"….Ah, but Christine must know that the only captain aboard this vessel is the pharaoh himself." he would selfishly reply. "Christine's job is to be the pharaoh's queen and do nothing more than sit aboard his vessel and feast on grapes."

Oh, how that would make my blood boil! And yet, now, here I was doing exactly what he always forbid me to do...and all on my own. I knew, however, that he would not survive much longer if I didn't get him some help. As soon as the gondola hit the shore, I jumped out and looked down at him.

"I'm going to get help, angel…" I assured. "Just stay with me a little longer."

I ran up the cobble stairs and back through my dressing room mirror. There was only one person I could trust, that person being the only chance at my angel surviving. I pounded on Madame Giry's door, calling out her name until she finally opened up. It was extremely late now, and Madame Giry was dressed in her night attire. She gasped when she noticed that I was covered in blood, but I quickly blurted out the reason I had come to her at such a late hour.

"Madame, you must help!" I exclaimed. "It's my angel of music-"

Madame Giry stopped me right then and there, pulling me into her apartment and looking both ways in the hall to be sure that nobody else was around.

"Christine, what is this that you speak of?"

"It's my angel." I cried. "Raoul hired a mob to go down into my angel's home and kill him. I went down to give him a funeral, and he was alive!"

"Alive?"

I nodded. "Yes, he needs help. I don't know who else to go to."

It was strange that Madame Giry did not question me. No, she just threw on her cloak and pulled me out of her apartment.

"Lead the way, Christine."

Did Madame Giry know my angel? Did she too have a history with him? Surely she knew him, for the moment we arrived back at the gondola, she covered her mouth with her hand in horror, as if she was staring down at a beloved family member.

"Christine-" the old woman paused, still taken back by my angel's condition. "We…We must get him upstairs into my apartment. Grab his legs, gently and I'll get his front."

I didn't question her orders, and got at my angel's feet, lifting him up from the boat as Madame Giry did the same to his front. My maestro sighed in pure agony and then nothing as we carried him up the stairs and to Madame Giry's apartment.

"Lay him down." she ordered as we entered the spare bedroom of her home. Oh, how he looked like death laying upon those sheets. Surely he was going to die without help.

"Christine, I am going to fetch a doctor. You need to stay here, and keep him company."

"But-"

"No buts." she was throwing on her cloak now and headed towards the door. "I shall be back as soon as possible."

And when Madame Giry was gone, I knelt down at my angel's side and did the only thing I knew how to do in this type of situation…I prayed. I prayed for the angels to watch over his body, I prayed that he would get well again… I even prayed that he wouldn't feel any pain. My angel always told me that praying would get one nowhere, and that he didn't believe in God because he didn't believe someone as high and mighty could be so cruel. I didn't understand what he meant, for praying always answered my questions, my fears, even gave me comfort. Hadn't my angel ever prayed before? And if so, weren't his prayers ever answered. But one time, I remember him saying that god never listened to the woes of beasts. Little did I know that he was speaking of himself.

My praying was cut short, when about twenty minutes later, Madame Giry came back accompanied by an older man. I wasn't even sure on whether to trust him or not, but I knew Madame Giry wouldn't bring my angel a man who couldn't be trusted. He instantly began working on him, placing the end of his stethoscope down on my angel's chest and listened to his insides.

"His left lung is collapsed." came his voice. "And his right," the doctor moved to his other lung. "Is filled with blood."

The doctor worked quickly, pulling the blades out of my angel's chest and working to drain the fluid from his lungs.

"He needs blood."

I was already rolling up my sleeve before the doctor finished telling me about my angel's blood. I would do everything and anything possible to keep him alive even if that meant giving him every ounce of blood that I had. I wanted him to take more, but the doctor only took a pint.

"You can take all you need." I stated. "Surely that's not enough."

"It will be." he said, working on giving my angel the blood I had just donated. "His body will produce the rest."

"But-"

"I assure you," the doctor smirked. "Believe me, I'm a professional. This amount will be sufficient."

Oh, what a grueling night this was. For four more hours, I sat there watching the doctor stitch my angel up. He must have had scars from previous years, scars that those bastards must have torn open, for the doctor took his time, stitching every last laceration on his body. Two of his fingers on his left hand had been shattered, leaving my angel wrapped up in bandages. Though, the most gruesome part of the night, was sitting there watching the doctor pop the bone in my angel's leg back into place. Oh, it must have hurt him terribly!

"This might turn septic." the doctor mentioned after two hours of silence. "He might lose it."

"Lose his leg?" I gasped. "Is there not anything left to be done?"

"I've done all that man can do." he said. "If he gets an infection, it will have to go."

Tears streamed down my face as I took in such horrible news. The last thing the doctor did, was stitch my angel's bottom lip, for those monsters had split it. How all those boils and blisters that he had been born with were no more! No, now instead of those gruesome deformities, lay a trail of mangled and sore flesh and pus.

"I've done all that I can do." he finally said, standing to his feet.

"Will he live?" I asked, my voice filled with both worriment and concern.

"He's in God's hands now. Keep him warm and immobile for the next few days. I will be back to check up on him soon enough."

"And what about his pain?" I asked.

"I've given him enough medicine to keep him in a deep sleep. Though, when he wakes, I left doses of morphine on the night table to give to him when he's most uncomfortable. Two doses a day and nothing more. Try giving him a dose in the morning and his last dose before bed…"

"How?"

"Inject it into his buttock or thigh…"

The doctor bid me goodnight, and Madame Giry walked him out. Even though, this doctor had helped him, I couldn't help but still worry for my angel's safety.

"Christine?"

I looked up from my angel's body to see Madame Giry standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"You should get some sleep."

"I will in a while."

Madame Giry nodded, and was about to leave, when the question that has been boggling my mind needed to be answered.

"Madame?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Tonight," I began. "When I came to you for help."

"Yes?"

"You didn't question me. You just came along and looked upon my angel as if you knew him, as if he were a dear friend."

"Christine, you may not know this, but a long time ago, I saved your angel's life. He was just a boy then, but through the years, we've become close in a way. He asked me to never speak a word of our relationship, but I think it's best that you know the truth, Christine."

"Saved his life?"

She nodded. "Erik's life has not been an easy one to live."

"Erik?"

"That's your angel's name."

Erik? That was the name my angel was given at birth? Never had I ever known his true name until now, and I couldn't help but find that it suited him.

"What about the doctor? Will he not tell-"

"Christine, I assure you that Doctor Evans can be trusted."

If Madame Giry trusted him, then I would stop worrying.

"Get some sleep, Christine."

And when Madame Giry left, I looked back at my angel's body and smiled.

"Erik," I tasted it on my lips and took a seat at his bedside, preparing myself for the first shift of watching over him.

"You were always there for me, Erik." I whispered. "And now I'll be here for you."

I smiled when I thought about all the times I was sick in the past. Usually, I would come down with a nasty cough, one that caused me a few days in bed. Though, my angel was always there for me. He would always carry me to his lair and lay me in the Louis- Philippe room; a room that had become my own over the years. Erik always refused to leave my side, entertaining me with stories and music while I rested beneath the warmth of his blankets. He even forced a thick, yellow medicine down my throat, telling me that I needed to take it in order to get better, no matter the horrible taste. And then, he would cook me all my meals. Come to think of it, I never really appreciated it, or thanked him… Oh, what a horrible person I once was. My head was always in the clouds, always thinking about Raoul and not of my angel. Never once when I was ill did Raoul ever come to my side and tell me stories or cook me meals. He always stayed away until I was better. Though, when I told Erik about how he should stay away from me due to a possibility of catching what ever it was that I had, he would just shrug his shoulders and go on with caring for me.

"Anything to make Christine better." he would say.

And yet, never once did I ever thank him, or tell him how appreciated all of his caring was. No, little Christine, too obligated with Raoul to thank the man who cared so dearly for her. How selfish I was… Erik must have been so upset over my ill manners.

"I'm sorry, Erik." I interlaced my hand with his healthy one, lightly brushing his fingers with my own. "It won't happen again."

Erik, I tasted the name over and over again. It was strange, yet lovely to finally be able to put a name to the face of the man who has been in my life for well over seven years now. And oh, how the name suited him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, here's chapter number 2. Hope you enjoy and please review. Once again, I'm sorry about the story mixup, but I really am trying my hardest to make it up to you all. Another chapter will be posted soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

Erik had to be in hell. When he opened his eyes, everything hurt, everything throbbed with an agonizing ache. But if this were hell, why was he laying on soft blankets? Why was he comfortably warm? He turned his head to the side, noticing that he was in a room with brick walls, and in a bed. From the window, Erik realized that it was raining, a cold chill blowing in through the cracks within its glass. What made things even stranger, was when Erik felt the cold chill against his face…No… Oh, Erik raised his good hand to his cheek, instantly taking notice to the rough texture of his flesh. His mask! Where was his mask! His wig! Where were the articles, articles that protected Erik from the cruel eyes of the world? When he tried to turn his head to the other side, he felt a crack, and oh, how it hurt him! But the articles that he sought were laying atop of a makeshift night table.

"Angel?"

His eye sight was blurry, but not blurry enough to where he couldn't see the figure standing over him. But wait! Erik knew this figure…It was Christine! Why was she here? Why was Christine at Erik's side, when it was she, who had caused the mob to come down and pulverize her poor Erik? Erik tried to lift his injured hand, but it was no use, for Erik couldn't move any part of his body. Had she perhaps come to end Erik's life once and for all, to be free at last to live happily with her handsome fop? But wait, she was looking down at Erik, looking at his face with no fear. How was this possible? How could Christine stare at her demon and not cringe?

"How do you feel, angel?"

She was wondering how her Erik felt? But why? Perhaps it was not Christine's fault after all. But she was here! Christine was here beside her monster, and who was Erik to complain? In an attempt to answer her, Erik slowly opened his mouth, only to feel excruciating pain. He groaned and relaxed against his pillow, Christine realizing that he couldn't speak.

"It's all right, angel." she cooed. "You must be thirsty."

Christine left the room, but only for a few seconds, returning with a liquid filled glass. She then proceeded to sit behind Erik and left his head into her lap. How had Erik survived such a brutal beating? He was supposed to die, and yet, here he was, safe and sound. Perhaps he was not in the best of health, but he was alive, and most of all, Christine was at his side. When Erik could no longer drink, she placed the glass aside and laid his head back down on the pillows. The chill that was blowing in through the window was causing Erik to shiver, causing Christine to hurry to the nearby wardrobe and pull out a patched up quilt and lay it atop of his body. Now that he was snug and warm, Erik relaxed as much as he could and closed his exhausted eyes.

"Angel, you're going to be all right." this had to be a dream! It was as if there was a guardian angel looking over Erik, that angel being Christine. What made Erik feel ten times better, was when he felt her fingers lightly brushing over his own. Oh, she never did this to Erik, no one ever did! Not even his own mother. When Erik was ill, his bedside was empty, for who would want to comfort a monster? Sometimes Erik was left alone for days with a horrid cough, left to die by his own mother. She probably prayed many nights that such an illness would take away her lifelong burden. Even when Erik moved into the opera house, no one ever sat at his side to consol him through his illnesses, and he was ill a lot with how weak his heart was. But now, now made up for every day he was alone, for he had Christine at his side!

"You rest up." she cooed as Erik began to fall into a deep slumber. "You rest and I'll be here."

And with that, Erik let himself slip away, never sure if he were to wake again.

**Christine's POV**

My poor angel. He was so ill, and yet, so weak. I wanted to do something to make him feel better, even if it was only something that would take his mind off of the pain for the slightest of seconds. Knowing that he was now asleep, I donned my cloak and pulled the hood up over my head. No one would recognize me, at least while I was wearing the cloak. Besides, it was raining and no one ever went shopping in such dreadful weather.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Madame Giry asked upon entering the room and seeing me in my cloak.

"To the drugstore." I said. "I want to purchase something that will help Erik with his pain."

"Christine, Erik was just pronounced a dead man." Madame Giry warned. "If you are spotted at the drugstore buying bandages and medicine, surely people will start suspecting that something is up. No, you need to stay here for the sake of your angel."

"Madame, no one will spot me." I assured. "I promise to be back as soon as I can."

"Christine," the old woman grabbed my arm as I headed towards the door. "I refuse to let you go. You made this bed with your angel, and now you must sleep in it."

"And I will, but that does not prevent me from venturing into town on my own free will."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Christine, for the consequences could be terrible for both you and your angel."

"Don't worry about me, Madame." I said, approached the open door.

"If you're not back by five, I will assume you to be dead. Don't make me come looking for you, Christine."

I nodded. "I will be back by two thirty."

I descended from Madame Giry's apartment and towards town as the rain continued pouring. The streets were deserted with the exception of a passing man or two, making my identity as safe as if Erik's if he were walking the same path I was. Once inside the drugstore, I began walking up and down each isle, not quite sure what I was to be looking for. I stopped every so often, picking up each bottle and reading the label of the back of it, searching for what it cured and the directions on using it. With the condition that my angel's jaw was in, I knew it was going to be hard for him to speak. In the second isle, I found a tin filled with cocaine drops. These were used for soothing sore throats, something that my angel would most likely be suffering from.

After picking up one of the tins, I thought about all the other things my angel would be suffering from, which brought me to the bottles filled with cannabis, a substance that was used for cramping. I knew Erik's legs could be cramping up from being immobile, and therefore, I knew this would help. Along with a few new rolls of gauze, I wanted to do something nice for him, something that would make him feel better. I was never really too sure on what to buy Erik if I ever wanted to buy him a gift, but every once in a while, I would spot hard candies laying out in the tray that was always sat upon his piano. Though, I never once seen him place one of them into his mouth, he had to have eaten them sooner or later, for there was no one else living in his lair but himself. Deciding to buy him some lemon drops to suck on, I brought my order to the front desk to purchase everything.

I was almost home free and on my way back to the opera house… That was until I heard a voice from behind me.

"There you are, Lotte."

That voice! I knew that voice…Raoul! Oh, what was I going to do now? Before I could even spin around and face him, I felt a hand come in front of me, and swipe the brown bag of supplies straight out of my grasp. Oh, god! If he seen the medical supplies, he would surely suspect that my angel were alive!

"Give it back, Raoul!" I angrily growled, trying to reach out for it.

Raoul, being the bully that he was smirked and held the bag higher so that I couldn't grasp hold of it.

"What on earth are you doing out here, Lotte?" he questioned. "And in the drugstore?"

"That is none of your concern, Raoul. I'm simply running an errand, and that's all you need to know."

"Is that so?" he chuckled. "An errand is it? Well, then, let's just see what this errand entails."

No! I didn't want him to look inside the bag, and yet, he did it anyway. Oh, it was over now…everything was finished, and my angel, my poor Erik would once again perish at the hands of this bastard! I nearly caused his death once, and the last thing I wanted to do was shoot for a second time. Raoul opened the top of the paper bag and reached inside, his face turning to one filled with confusion.

"What in the-" he pulled out the roll of gauze, staring at it, before looking my way. "Medical supplies? What is this, Christine? Explain yourself!"

But what was I to say? And then, I was saved. It was as if a guardian angel was watching over me, for the moment I opened my mouth to speak, a hand came from around Raoul and swiped the bag from his grasp.

"Ah, there you are, Christine."

I looked up at the dark man standing before me with my bag of supplies in hand. I had never seen him before in my whole entire life, and yet he knew my name. He was tall, nearly as tall as Erik, with black scruffy hair and a brownish skin tone. He must have been of middle eastern decent.

"Christine, do you know this man?" Raoul snapped.

"Um-"

"Why yes, Christine being the angel that she is was out running an errand for me."

"Medical supplies." Raoul scoffed, holding up the roll of gauze. The man snatched it back and placed it into the bag.

"Why yes, you see, I hurt my foot last night at the gala."

"Just who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, please forgive me, where are my manners. I'm Nadir Khan, a good friend of Christine's."

"Is that right, Christine?"

I wasn't sure on who this Nadir Khan was, but he seemed to be working me out of what could have been the biggest disaster of my life. Therefore, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we are friends." I said.

"Friends? Since when?" Raoul demanded. "Because you've never once mentioned this man before."

"We are acquaintances really, monsieur." Nadir assured. "Very good acquaintances."

"Oh, we're more than that, monsieur Khan." I said. "We've been extremely close these past few months."

"Oh, Christine, don't sugar coat our friendship to be something more then it is." he smiled. "Anyway, I was attending last night's gala and fell when I was on stage and hurt my foot."

"Walking on stage?" Raoul questioned.

"Oh, yes, I cut through the backstage to avoid the crowds."

"That's illegal, monsieur." Raoul assured.

"Yes, well, I never really was one to follow the law."

"Yes, Christine seems to be attracted to those sorts of crowds."

Oh, how evil this man was! How dare he say something so vulgar! This was exactly why I refused to marry him!

"Anyway," Raoul grabbed my arm and began pulling me his way. "Come along, Christine. I believe we have a lunch date together to make our wedding plans."

But Nadir grabbed hold of my other arm and pulled me his way, causing Raoul to break contact.

"But, monsieur, Christine agreed to help me first. Isn't that right, Christine?"

"Yes," I blurted out. "A promise is a promise."

"But, Christine-"

"Later, Raoul."

Nadir began pulling me up the street as Raoul shouted for me to stop, but I wouldn't. I needed to get away from him as quickly as I could. I was, however, supposed to be out of Paris by now, and instead, I was sitting by my angel's side. Then again my angel was supposed to be dead. Nadir pulled me to the nearest alley to get away from the sight of others. Could I continue trusting this man? Surely I had to, for he had just saved me from Raoul.

"Christine, where is he?"

I pulled away from Nadir with my bag of medical supplies and looked up at him, not too entirely sure on who he was referring to.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Yes you do. Now tell me where he is."

"Wh-"

"Erik! Tell me where he is."

Erik! How did he know my angel? Could I even trust him? Perhaps he had saved me from Raoul just to find Erik and finish him off. No, I would not betray my angel.

"How do you know him?"

"We're good friends, Christine. He and I go back a long time… When I got the morning newspaper and seen the article depicting his death, I couldn't believe it."

"How do you know my name?"

"No offence Christine, but Erik spoke about you at least once every minute of every day….annoying really."

I smiled, for I never believed Erik to care for me that much.

"…I didn't want to believe that he was dead, Christine and when I saw you coming out of that drugstore, I knew there was still hope." Nadir's eyes met with the bag I was holding. "Those supplies are for Erik, aren't they?"

I still didn't want to speak of Erik's existence, for I didn't trust him. What if he was just trying to be nice in order to get information out of me, information that would lead to his death?

"Christine, come now, you can trust me. I would never want to hurt Erik, we have a history together." Nadir smiled. "He may have attempted to rid of me on more than one occasion, but he means well."

"You would never hurt him?"

Nadir shook his head. "Not once. He's crazy about you, Christine."

"What do you mean?" I curiously questioned. "We've been friends for years."

"And yet after all he's done for you, you never once suspected there to be more?"

"Erik and I are friends. We hold a professional relationship, and that's the way it's always been. Never once has he ever attempted to insinuate there to be more."

"And why is that, Christine?"

"Because Erik and I are friends and nothing more."

"Then he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"He loves you, Christine. He would kill me for telling you this, but it's true."

"Erik does not love me." I gasped. "No, he and I are friends. If he loved me, he would have told me long ago."

"Not if he were afraid of rejection. His entire life has been filled with it, Christine, and to tell you of his love, only to be rejected would have been nothing more than another check in the rejection box of life. Therefore, he'd rather go on living and loving you in his own secret way."

"Erik told you this?"

The man nodded. "Just don't ever tell him that I told you."

If Erik had told this man that much, then I could trust him, for Erik trusted no one and to be able to trust someone other than me must mean that this man was good.

"Erik is alive." I said. "But barely. He might even die."

"Take me to him."

And with that, we were off.

**Erik's POV**

Erik could hardly breathe, for it hurt him to take every breath that he sucked in. His room was empty now with no traces of Christine. Not only that, but the pressure on his bladder was becoming painful with the need to relieve himself. Erik tried to open his mouth and call for Christine, but all that came out, was a muffled sigh. Someone must have heard him, for a few moments later, the door opened and Madame Giry came walking in. What was she doing here?

"Is there something you needed, Erik?" she asked. "Christine is out."

With his good hand, Erik placed it atop the blankets on the spot where his pelvic bone was. Madame Giry must have known what poor Erik meant, for she approached the night table and took hold of a jar.

"Do your business in here."

Erik took the jar from her hand, but it was difficult to lift the blankets as well… When Madame Giry saw this, she lifted the blankets for him while Erik concentrated on relieving the urine from his bladder. Oh, how every inch of his body was covered in gauze! The scars that he had obtained in life had been torn open and then re-stitched! So many! Oh, how it would take his body forever to heal again! Erik was so weak, that he couldn't hold the jar another moment within his shaky grasp, causing him to drop the jar. It shattered into a million pieces, and along with that smash came Madame Giry's angry yell.

"Now look what you've done!"

Erik had not only urinated on himself and the bed, but Christine came barging in and was accompanied by Nadir! What the hell was he doing here! The bastard! How embarrassing this was, but oh, how tiring, for Erik still couldn't breathe… And as his Christine placed her hand against Erik's forehead, he blacked out to the words he thought he would never hear.

"He has a fever…"

And oh, how the fires of hell pricked at every inch of his body…

* * *

><p><strong>So, I only had three reviews for the last chapter. Does that mean that no one is reading this? I'm not one to complain, but your reviews do help me along with developing the story. Once again, I really am sorry about my last story...Please review and I hope to see all my readers back. I really am trying to keep this story as interesting as the last. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the real chapter 4...Sorry about that. I'm not even sure how that happened. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christine's POV<strong>

I was just coming through the front door of Madame Giry's apartment, when I heard her yelling at Erik. I stormed to the doorway of the spare bedroom, only to see glass and liquid all over the floor, and a stain on the side of bed sheets.

"Madame, what's going on?" I asked.

Nadir appeared from behind me, something that made Madame Giry even more uncomfortable.

"Christine, what is going on?"

"I believe I asked you first. Why were you screaming?"

"He dropped the jar that he was pissing into and made a mess of himself."

Madame Giry had never been one for patience, that being the reason why I didn't really want to leave Erik in her care for too long.

"Erik cannot help it, Madame." I said. "He's ill."

"Ill or not, he should still be able to piss on his own."

Nadir patted me on the back and leaned in to whisper something into my ear.

"I'll make us some tea."

Both Madame Giry and Nadir left me alone to clean Erik up. The first thing I did, was approach his body and place the bag of medical supplied down on his night table. Afterwards, I placed my hand atop his forehead, only to feel intense heat.

"He has a fever!" I gasped.

Erik's eyes were cracked open, but barely enough to be awake. I hurried into the washroom and filled a basin with warm soapy water. Afterwards, I came back and began wiping his side and along his legs. How those trails and trails of stitches going across his legs seemed so sore, which was why I did my best to stay away from them. I had never seen a naked man before, but when I looked down at Erik, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest rush of embarrassment. But then again, who else was going to care for him if I did not? Yes, his bare leg was sticking out, but thankfully, the blankets were covering his manhood. I would feel even more embarrassed if I had come into the room and seen his entire body exposed before my very eyes.

I did my best to wipe up the glass and urine that was spilled out along the floorboards, knowing that my final task would be most painful to Erik. Yes, I could just let him lay there in those soiled sheets, but that would be inhuman. Oh, how my angel's breathing was shallow and wheezy. It frightened me to think that he could still die. After pulling out a fresh pair of sheets from the wardrobe, I approached Erik once more to warn him on what I was about to do.

"Erik, I need to change your sheets."

His eyes moved upward, as if he were trying to make eye contact with me. But his eyes, oh, how painful they seemed. It was as if he were begging me not to change them.

"Angel, I must do this. I don't want your wounds to get an infection. I will be gentle, this I promise you."

When he closed his eyes, I approached the end of the bed and pulled the end of the sheet out from beneath the straw mattress. And then, very carefully, as if handling glass, I lifted up his injured leg and moved it aside in order to pass the sheet from beneath him. He slightly groaned, but I stopped for a few seconds to let him rest. The sheet was up to his side now, and I knew I had to turn him to his side in order to release the sheet from the bed.

"Here, angel." I kept the blankets wrapped around him, as I carefully turned him to his side. His whimpers became louder, and I worked as quickly as I could, pulling the soiled sheet out from under him and replacing the bed with the new one with one hand while I kept a firm grasp on his body with the other. When he was finally laying on his back again, I wiped his forehead with a cool compress to help take away his nasty fever.

"Angel…" I rested my hand against his neck, feeling the pulsating of his arteries thumping against my fingers. Oh, how sick he looked! From the bed, I saw my angel parting his lips, if only to speak to me for the slightest of seconds. I knew his jaw hurt him, for he cringed as his lips parted.

"Ch…Chris…"

He swallowed hard, determined to say my name. But I knew it was best for him not to speak and to save his strength.

"Erik, rest, mon ange…"

"Christine." when I heard that familiar silky voice say my name, I looked back at his eyes, smiling widely at him.

"Yes, angel?"

"Th…Thank you."

And that little smidge of gratitude was enough to tell me that my angel was far from being angry at me for the way I have treated him in the past. No, my angel and I, we were even.

**Erik's POV**

Erik finally got himself to speak. Yes, it took him a few tries, but he pushed the words out of his mouth. He couldn't lay there in silence anymore, no, not while his angel was standing at his bedside. How Erik's eyes pleaded with Christine to leave him be, to let his body lay in the sopping wet sheets. But Christine wouldn't be so cruel. Oh, poor Erik had lain in worse filth throughout his life, one of those despicable places being a feces covered cage. During his childhood, it was the only bed he knew. But Christine lifted Erik's body to the side and pulled the dirty sheets out from under him. How it pained him, but when Erik was laid back down within the newly warm sheets, his body sighed in relief. Surely this was a woman straight from heaven.

"Do you want a pillow set beneath your feet?"

Erik nodded, and Christine, being the angel that she was, placed both of Erik's sore feet up on a fluffy pillow.

"I have something for you."

She giggled and hurried to the night table, pulling open a brown bag that was sitting there. That joyous noise of her laugh echoed throughout Erik's eardrums and sent a wave of happiness into his heart. Happiness was never a usual thing to feel, for Erik was always miserable.

"I wanted to help you get better." she said. "And when I used to visit you in your lair, I remember you having hard candies sitting out on top of your piano."

Erik's Christine placed a handful of yellow looking marbles into an empty bowl.

"They're lemon." she said. "I thought sucking on these would take away your pain."

Oh, a gift! Erik never received any kind of gift before! No, the only thing his poor mother ever gave him was a mask the moment he emerged from her womb. Christmas was never a happy time, for Erik was the only one that was left with nothing on a morning where children were supposed to laugh and receive a new toy. Erik never got any toys, he never even got a single kiss from his mother. Oh, how his mother asked him on his fifth birthday what he wanted. Erik only wanted two kisses, and yet, she slapped Erik for even requesting one. Was it really such a horrible thing for a mother to kiss their own flesh and blood? But then again, Erik was a monster straight from hell. And now, Christine was smiling and giving Erik a present, one that she hoped would make him feel better.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he looked up at his angel. Erik loved hard candies! They would calm him in his most nervous stages at night, grant him the sweetness that no woman ever could. Sometimes, they even helped him through his writers block.

"Here, Erik," Christine picked one up, and placed it into Erik's mouth, her fingers brushing over dead and blistering flesh. Erik's angel did not even flinch! This was a dream, it had to be a dream! The lemon flavor from the candies filled Erik's mouth with such pleasure, if only for a few moments. His body still throbbed with agony, which was why his eyes made contact with the morphine doses that were sitting out on the night table. Oh, sweet sweet seductive morphine. How Erik's body would die if only to have a few drops coursing through his veins.

"The doctor said two doses a day, Erik." Erik was still caught up with sucking on the hard candy that he had forgotten about Christine calling him by his birth name. Oh, that horrible name! Who told her about it? She always knew me as angel and nothing more. Erik didn't like being called by his name, for his mother had named him after a complete stranger and not after his deceased father. No, Erik was not good enough to carry on the family name. To his mother, Erik was nothing more than a corpse, a nothing, a monster! Erik pressed his eyes closed, a gesture that told Christine exactly why he did it.

"Madame Giry told me, Erik." she said. "I really do like your name. It's a very handsome one."

Handsome? Erik never referred to any part of himself being handsome. Once more, Erik pressed his eyes closed.

"Your name means "_honorable ruler."_ It suits you, monsieur opera ghost."

Christine giggled, and I opened my eyes. Oh, how Christine knew how to make one feel better. She always said the right words at the right time…

"So, monsieur honorable ruler," she teased. "How does a dose of morphine sound?"

Oh, thank god! Erik's body couldn't take being without it another moment.

"Th…thank you."

Christine reached over on the night table and grabbed hold of the first dose.

"This might hurt."

Erik's angel moved to the blankets and lifted them up just enough to reach his thigh. The needle stung, but soon, warmth overtook Erik's body, warmth that made him tired.

"You should rest that nasty fever." Christine cooed as she moved about the bed to tuck her Erik in. "Just rest and I'll be here when you wake."

And with that reassuring promise in Erik's head, he closed his burning eyes and slipped away to sleep…Christine, sitting at Erik's bedside! Oh, what a wonderful feeling that was.

**Christine's POV**

I waited until Erik was asleep, His flesh was so hot to the touch, so hot, and yet so threatening. I sat there at his bedside, dabbing a cold compress against his forehead. And when his breathing had slowed, I stood to my feet and walked out into the kitchen to find both Madame Giry and Nadir sitting at the table.

"Christine," Nadir stood to assist me into a nearby chair, but I held up my hand in protest. Instead, he poured me a cup of tea.

"Two lumps and a dash of cream." Nadir said, as he made up my tea. "Just the way you like it."

"And just how do you know how I like my tea, monsieur?" I smiled.

"Must you really ask that question? If Erik told me once, he told me a thousand times about how miss Christine likes her tea."

"I never knew Erik paid attention to every detail about me."

Nadir rolled his eyes. "Christine, that man is a walking manual."

"He has a terrible fever." I said switching the subject.

"Yes," Nadir retook his seat. "Madame Giry was just explaining to me about last night's events. That broken leg seems threatening."

"I hope not."

"It will be threatening." Madame Giry replied. "If Raoul ever assumed him to be alive and came looking for him. Erik won't be able to run or defend himself."

"I'm sorry," I said, butting in, "But just how do you and Nadir know one another?"

They both looked at me and replied at the same time.

"Erik."

"Madame Giry has known about my friendship with Erik for a long time, Christine." Nadir said. "She just tolerated me."

"Monsieur Khan told me how he found you and Raoul outside the drugstore, and how he saved you."

"Yes, thank you, monsieur." I said. "I would have been in deep trouble without your help."

"It's nothing Erik wouldn't have done for me, Christine. I believe the most important thing now is Erik, and how we will smuggle him out of Paris."

"Smuggle?" I nearly dropped my tea upon hearing this. "Just what are you talking about? Just last night he nearly died, and now we're talking about moving him?"

"Christine," Madame Giry reached across the table and lightly squeezed my hand. "As much as you believe Erik to be safe, he is far from it. Everyone believes him to be dead, which is why we must move him sooner than later. If someone were to spot him, or word was to get out about his survival, there is no telling the dangers he would face."

"So what are you suggesting?" I questioned. "That we move him? Risk further injury upon his body?"

"He will stay here for a few more days, Christine." Nadir said ."I'm going to search for a safe getaway, and when I have a plan, we will move him."

"What of his leg?" I asked. "He won't be able to walk on it."

"Christine, the doctor said he might lose it." Madame Giry said. "And now that he has a fever, that might be possible."

"No," I cried. "He has a fever, not an infection."

"But a fever is the beginning." she warned.

A few silent tears ran down my cheeks, for what would my angel's life be like without a leg? No, I wouldn't let it come down to that. He would survive, survive with every limb he was born with.

"The doctor will be back the day after tomorrow and therefore, we will discuss such matters then."

"Erik would be much safer here, away from the cold, away from the disease that's spreading throughout Paris and the world. He's at his most vulnerable state…his open wounds and-"

"You want him to live, don't you?" Nadir snapped.

I stopped arguing and nodded.

"Then he must leave Paris before their eyes are set on him once again."

"He killed one man, monsieur, a despicable one at that." I said. "If anything, he did the world a favor by ridding it of monsieur Buquet."

Nadir looked up with me with eyes that were full of concern.

"You don't know him, Christine. You believe he has killed just one man, but that is just one here in Paris."

"I don't understand."

"How do you think I know Erik? It is not by accident, Christine. Erik was Persia's torture chamber designer. He worked for the Shah, building traps and torture chambers to make killing entertaining for the palace. No, Christine your angel has killed hundreds, perhaps even thousands. I was ordered to kill him, but I could not. He's a trained killer, Christine…Paris knows this and therefore, he is no longer safe here."

My heart stopped within my chest… Erik, a killer? This should have frightened me, but it didn't, for I knew Erik would never hurt me. And, if I ever agreed to be by his side, I knew he would never kill again.

"Monsieur, if you are trying to make me fear my angel, it is not working. Erik is a kind and caring-"

"Madman!" Nadir barked. "Christine, he loves you, yes, but you don't know him."

"What else is there to know? Yes, I know Erik has an ill temper at times, and that he can switch in and out of moods at any given second, but believe me when I say that he would never hurt me. I will not back away from his side, or put aside his health to please others. He needs me, and therefore, I will stick by his side."

"You will regret it, Christine." Madame Giry warned. "Especially when Raoul finds out."

"He will never find out."

And with that, I stood to my feet and bid both Nadir and Madame Giry goodnight. I wasn't sure what they had up their sleeves, but what I did know was that it would be dangerous to move Erik from this very apartment. He couldn't walk, nor could he breathe easy. To send him away to another country would not only be dangerous to himself, but also dangerous to his health.

"I'm here, angel."

I closed the bedroom door and sat down at his bedside as he slept.

"I won't leave your side."

I squeezed his hand lightly, brushing my fingers against his own. I had nearly caused his death, and now, I would be the one to nurse him back to health. And I promised that no harm would ever come to him ever again….Father had sent me the angel of music, and I would protect that angel with my life.

"Christine," he murmured in that familiar childish voice. "Erik is cold."

I brushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his hot face, and tucked the blankets closer to his body.

"I will protect you, angel." I cooed. "You and me…We shall be free. For when you are well again, we will sail across the sea."

The question was, where to? Where would I call home now? Where would I be able to watch over my Erik in peace? God was watching over me, and I knew he would steer us both to safety no matter where life took us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik's POV**

Erik woke to feeling light, yet pleasurable pressure being applied to his sore foot. He did not open his eyes to investigate the pressure, no, he only laid there letting this wonderful feeling continue. No feeling like this had ever happened before, no sensation this pleasurable ever landing in Erik's lap. Erik was a monster, and monsters were not supposed to feel happiness and warmth. But what was this feeling? What was this sensation? Finally, Erik opened his eyes and looked towards the foot of the bed. Oh, how his heart stopped within his chest when he realized that it was Christine who was causing Erik this wonderful feeling. Her hands were on his foot, lightly massaging the ache right out of the arch in his heel. No one ever wanted to touch Erik's feet! How disgusting she must feel! To touch the foot of a monster, only to smile! She was smiling!

"Did I wake you?" she kindly asked.

If Erik could have pulled away his foot from her grasp, he would have done just that, only he couldn't. He was lucky that he could still move his uninjured hand!

"Erik," oh that name! there was that name again, that name escaping her beautiful lips. "You have not eaten in days. Surely you must be hungry?"

Was Erik hungry? Food was never an essential part of Erik's life, mostly because it reminded him on how he was never allowed to eat at his own dinner table. But, Erik was feeling a bit hungry, and therefore, he nodded. Christine was such a good nurse, such a wonderful caregiver. Always concerned on what Erik wanted and how he was feeling, putting aside her own needs for his own. But how much longer would this possibly last? Would she just disappear when Erik was on his feet again? Surely her fop had not just disappeared. His fever had not gone away either, for as Erik laid there, his temperature was still extremely high. If it rose another inch, surely he would begin to hallucinate.

"Here, Erik." Christine disappeared, but only for a few moments, coming back with a bowl filled with some sort of watery broth. How each spoonful was a blessing, for she blew on the hot liquid, before placing it to Erik's lips. Opening his mouth was not an easy or comfortable task, but he did it to please his angel. But after three of four spoonfuls, Erik could no longer continue opening his mouth. How happy he was that he didn't have to chew, for he would never be able to have the strength to do so.

"You're so pale." came Christine's soft whisper. She placed her hand against Erik's unmarred cheek. "And so unbearably hot."

Erik was able to move his head to the side in order to bury his distorted cheek deep into his pillow.

"The doctor should be back today." Christine said. "Hopefully, he'll be able to rid you of that nasty fever."

Christine placed the bowl aside and moved into the washroom, coming back with a basin filled with soapy water.

"I'll be gentle." she said, wringing out a soaked cloth. And then slowly, very slowly, Christine began to pull back the blankets inch by inch, washing Erik's wounded flesh with such care.

"You must be so sore laying there in one spot." she stated.

Indeed, Erik was extremely sore. What hurt the most was his lower back, the part of his body constantly pressed into the mattress… Erik parted his lips, and murmured the only words he could muster.

"Lo..lower back."

Oh, how Christine's eyes widened each and every time he spoke. Her expression was as if she were watching a newborn say his first words. From out of thin air it seemed, Erik's angel produced a pillow and proceeded to place it beneath his sore back.

"Better?"

"Y..Yes."

"Good."

Oh, how Erik was satisfied with Christine. But why was she even here? Where was her fop? As Christine continued to wash Erik's body, he parted his lips once more, ready to do the most talking he has done so far in this condition.

"Why…is…Ch..Christine here?"

She was washing Erik's leg, when she turned to face him.

"To help you."

"Y..Your boy."

"He is no longer my boy." she pressed her eyes closed, as if speaking about him were a sin. "What he did to you the other night was terrible. And believe me when I say that I was only trying to warn you about his plan to have the guards take you down. I didn't know that he had another plan, Erik-"

"For…forgiveness."

Silence fell over the room, Christine's hand coming to rest upon his flawless cheek.

"Rest, Erik." she cooed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Oh, to believe that Christine would stay! To watch over her Erik! How wonderful it was to see his angel standing before him, feeding him, bathing him! The gods had surely smiled down upon this hideous beast at last!

"I will read to you, if you'd like." Christine offered. "I know how boring it can be just resting in that bed."

How many countless times had Erik read to his Christine on those sleepless nights in his lair? How she would tiptoe out to his lair during the late hours of the night, begging to sit at the foot of Erik's armchair and have him read her a story. How could he deny such a request! And so, he sat there weaving Christine tales of pirates and knights until her eyes would become heavy with exhaustion. And then, Erik would carry his Christine back to bed. But now, as Christine sat at Erik's bedside, her voice wove him a beautiful tale of music and composers…one that helped Erik slip right into a deep slumber.

**Christine's POV**

I sat there at Erik's beside telling him stories until he drifted off to sleep. How peaceful he seemed when he was asleep. I never actually seen Erik sleep, for his bedchambers were always off limits to me. Though, I was known for waking in the middle of the night when I stayed with him in his lair. I would always tiptoe out into his music room to find him sitting in his armchair in front of the fire, staring endlessly into the flames. Did he ever truly sleep? There had only been one time that I had come into his music room to find it empty. It had been a cold December evening. I woke around two and came walking into the room to find it empty and dark. The following morning, I approached Erik about it, asking him how he slept, only to have him explain that he hadn't been feeling well the night before and turned in early in order to lay down. He never mentioned anything about sleep though.

I rose when I heard a knock occur from out in the main room. I cracked open the door, peeking out to see Madame Giry letting Doctor Evans inside. He set his bag of tools down on the kitchen table and accepted the cup of tea that Madame Giry had offered him. Only then did I emerge from the room.

"Afternoon, Doctor Evans." I kindly greeted.

He sipped on his tea and looked up at me.

"How is the patient today?"

Madame Giry was about to answer him, when I answered for her.

"Better," I said. "Much better."

"He has a fever, monsieur." Madame Giry stated. "A very high one."

"Has an infection set in yet?"

"No infection." I said. "He just has a fever, that's all. You said it yourself that it was going to happen due to all the open wounds he had."

"True." he said, placing down the cup of tea. "But his leg could be the utmost reason why."

"I looked at it this morning." I quickly replied. "It looks perfectly well."

"I find that hard to believe." he began. "If anything, it would be swollen from how badly injured it was."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll be the judge on that, girl." he said. "How is his breathing?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but this time Madame Giry butted in.

"Wheezy. Not any better from what I can tell. He gasps for air-"

"Is that not prone to happen? His lungs were terribly injured."

"Christine, I know you wish the best for monsieur, but lying about his condition will not make things better."

The doctor stood to his feet and approached Erik's bedroom door. He then entered and I followed.

"I think it's best that you leave me alone to examine monsieur."

"I'm not going anywhere." I argued. "He needs me."

"Christine," Madame Giry grabbed my arm, but I tugged back.

"No, I wish to hear what the doctor has to say. Keeping his condition away from me will not stop me from helping him."

Both Madame Giry and I stood there as the doctor began examining Erik's sleeping form. He placed his stethoscope around each side of his chest, listening to his breathing. Though, I knew the doctor was playing games with me, for he did not say a word after examining each part of his body. And why? Why was he doing this? It was such a cruel thing to keep his prognoses away from my very ears. I became worried, when the doctor spent more than a few moments examining Erik's leg. He pressed around the wound without a single sound coming emerging from Erik's lips. My angel still lay sleeping peacefully, as if he were in a drug induced state. And, when the doctor was finished with his examination, he simply collected his tools and headed towards the door.

"Madame, may I have a few words with you?"

Madame Giry made her way to the door, leading the doctor out towards the kitchen when he noticed that I was following.

"Alone, Madame."

Madame Giry stopped me where I stood, gently pushing me back into Erik's bedroom and closing the door. Oh, I would not stand for this! This doctor believes himself to be so sly and yet, he was nothing but ignorant. I pressed my ear against the door, and listened to every word that was spoken between Madame Giry and the doctor.

"Madame, I know your friend would not like to hear this, which is why I am telling you and you alone. When you're ready to break the news to her, you may do so. Monsieur will most likely not make it through the next few days."

"I understand." came Madame Giry's serious voice.

"I have word that that little girl's fiancée is out looking for her. I believe it's best that she return to him before he comes barging in here. It would be disastrous not only to her, but also to you. You know what the penalty is for housing wanted criminals….ones that were supposed to be dead."

"Yes, I understand, monsieur."

"That leg of his is turning septic and will have to go. But even with his leg being amputated, he won't survive. He's fighting a losing battle. I believe the best thing for him is to end his suffering."

"And your sure of this?" Madame Giry questioned. "Sure that he will not make it?"

"Madame, he can hardly breathe. I know your little girl wants to see him pull through, but it's best to put down the wounded animal."

Oh, how my heart was racing! How it was bleeding! That monster! How dare he refer to my angel as an _"animal!"_

"I will be back the day after tomorrow." he continued. "Tell the girl that I will be performing surgery on him. But I will not be operating on him. Instead, I will inject him with a poison, one that will end his suffering."

"Will it hurt him?" I could sense the pain in Madame Giry's voice. "Will he suffer in death as well?"

"No, he will simply fall asleep. I will tell the girl he died during the procedure."

And then, I heard the words I never thought I'd hear.

"All right…I give you permission."

I couldn't trust anyone! I refused to trust anyone! Madame Giry, Erik's own friend…betraying him! No, I wouldn't allow this to happen! But how could I protect him? How could I protect my angel of music? He could barely move, so how was I to escape with him? I only had less than twenty four hours, before the doctor would return to kill my angel.

A few moments later, Madame Giry entered and I pretended as if I hadn't heard a single word between her and the doctor.

"Christine, the doctor will be returning the day after tomorrow." she said. "He thinks Erik will be all right if he performs and operation on him."

I only nodded, and turned back to Erik. I had to start planning…planning our escape.

**Erik's POV**

Erik woke sometime later that night. He had been in so much pain, that he slept right through the entire day. Christine was sitting at the side of his bed like always, a dim lamp lit on the night table, casting an eerie shadow among the wall. But she seemed upset, her eyes red as if she had been crying.

"Erik," Christine interlaced her warm fingers with Erik's own. Oh, what a wonderful feeling it was!

"I need you to tell me the truth."

Erik's angel seemed serious, oh, so serious. But he would answer any question she wanted with the truth. No, Erik would not lie to his precious angel.

"Do you believe that you can survive this?"

The room fell silent, silent and waiting for Erik to answer. Did he believe he could pull through the terrible injuries that had been bestowed upon his weak body? Erik has pulled through worse things than this…oh, much much worse.

"Y..Yes." Erik painfully replied. "F…For h..his Christine…Ye..yes."

Tears began streaming down her cheeks. But why was Christine crying? Something as wonderful as her should not have to feel sorrow, feel pain. And yet, she was sobbing as if there were something terribly wrong.

"Erik, the doctor came by today." she cried. "He spoke privately to Madame Giry, thinking I would not hear them. He doesn't believe you will live, Erik. He wants to come back the day after tomorrow and put an end to your life. I heard them…I heard every word."

Erik laid there watching Christine cry. Put an end to Erik? The world was a cruel place, and Erik was never frightened, but Christine was crying over this. Why was Christine upset about Erik being put to death? Death would be a kindness after all the cruelties he has been through.

"D…Does this…up..upset Christine?"

"Erik, it's inhuman. That bastard wishes to put you down like an injured animal. You said it yourself that you believe you can pull through."

"Ch…Christine must….go..on and be…be happy."

"I refuse to go back to Raoul." she cried. "Not now, not ever. I want to help you, Erik. I need to get you out of here, I need to protect you."

"Christine," Erik squeezed Christine's hand lightly. "Erik's…life is…over."

"No, it's not. I could help you. Please, Erik, let me help you get out of here?"

"H…How?"

"I'll think of something, angel. We could be free…Think of that. You and I could finally be free. We will leave Paris and start a new life somewhere else."

"N..No." Erik would not let Christine become a fugitive on the run. She deserved a house, a loving husband, children… She would not become a criminal on the run! She was an angel, an angel who deserved the best.

"Erik,"

"No…Ch…Chris…"

Erik couldn't finish his argument, for his body collapsed against the mattress in agony. His fever was getting worse as each second passed.

"Erik," Christine put aside everything, coming to his aid as he gasped for air. Perhaps tonight would be kind, perhaps Erik would die tonight. It would be a kindness, for he knew how stubborn his angel was, how she would stop at nothing to protect her monster. But if Erik died tonight, Christine would not have to change one ounce of her life. And so, before Erik closed his eyes, he prayed… He asked god to grant Erik death, begged him to look over his angel and give her the happy life she deserved, pleaded with him not to make his angel a fugitive… But like always in all of Erik's years of breathing, God didn't seem to be listening. Another night had come and gone and in the morning, Christine was still at his bedside and Erik was still breathing… The life of a fugitive it was, but Erik looked up to the heavens and threatened god to look over the criminal he had created, the angel who deserved everything! God was never there for Erik, but he best be there for Christine, for she was his best angel!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Christine's POV**

Time was running out. There was less than twenty four hours left before Doctor Evans would return to kill my angel of music. And yet, as Erik rested peacefully in bed, I sat there devising a plan. Nothing would be good for Erik's health, not movement, not bringing him out into the cold air, not even dragging his body to safety. Either way, if I went through with anything, it would be a risk, but this was a risk worth taking. That evening, while Madame Giry slept, I moved around the guest bedroom, packing Erik's morphine and medical supplies into a bag. Along with that, I raided Madame Giry's cabinets for what ever nonperishable foods I could find. It would be a long journey, and I wasn't sure if food would be accessible along the way.

"Erik," I whispered his name and caressed his cheek. When his eyes cracked open, I leaned down to his ear. "I'm going to your lair tonight. And when I return, we will leave."

I knew Erik didn't like this idea, not at all. I could sense it in his eyes as I explained what I was about to do. I didn't care, for this man had been my savior, and therefore, I would be his.

"Is there anything you want me to get while I'm there?"

He nodded, and parted his lips, keeping his voice in a painful yet low whisper.

"M..Music, c-clothes…" He pressed his eyes shut, swallowing hard before struggling to continue. "M..Masks."

Erik was barely staying focused now, which frightened me, for how was I supposed to move him in a few hours when he could barely speak?

"Rest, Erik." I warned. "I'll be back soon."

When his eyes closed, I allowed my hand to linger against his raging hot cheek. How his fever had soared so high within the past few hours. I worried for him, but also knew that if he died during the brink of this movement, at least I couldn't say that I didn't try to save him.

Quietly, ever so quietly, I emerged from Madame Giry's apartment through Erik's bedroom window. I decided not to use the front door, for Madame Giry had ears like a fox. If she heard me leaving, everything would be ruined. No, I needed to keep the house as quiet as possible in order to make an unknown escape.

I hurried down the cold hallways of the opera house, stepping through my dressing room mirror and towards the gondola that would take me across the misty lake to reach Erik's lair. I worked quickly, going around with an open bag and throwing everything of importance I could find within it. I wanted to travel light, for I would be the one carrying and lifting everything we brought. Therefore, I only packed the essential things, that being a few pairs of fresh clothes, Erik's masks and some blankets. I did manage to throw in Erik's folder of music notes and his quill, but other than that, I kept everything behind. Not that there was much to salvage in his lair anyway.

Erik wouldn't be able to walk right out of Madame Giry's apartment, I knew this. Even if I managed to get him outside, how were we going to get away? As I rowed myself back towards shore, I thought about this…And then, it suddenly came to me. Cesar! Erik's stallion could get us away! I was originally going to head straight back to the apartment, but I changed plans, turning my route to the stables instead. I kept as quiet as possible, opening the gate and heading inside, tiptoeing past every stable until I reached Cesar's. At first, when I entered, he backed away in fear, but I shushed him and took hesitant steps forward.

"It's all right, Cesar." I cooed. "It's all right."

The only one Cesar obeyed was Erik, for he was his true master. Even when the opera house attempted to place Cesar in an opera as a prop, he always made a mess of things. Therefore, he was never really taken out of his pen. Or so they thought…Erik mostly had the stallion out and walking at least four times a week. Finally, the black stallion stepped forward, allowing me to pet his muzzle with one hand and place a rope around his neck with the other.

"Come along, buddy." I coaxed, leading him out of his pen. "We're getting out of here tonight."

Luckily, Cesar followed me without a single quam. Outside of Erik's window, I tied him up and crawled back inside. Erik was just how I had left him, motionless and ill.

"Time to go, Erik." I said, opening his bag to pull out a pair of clean clothes. If there was one thing I feared, it was Erik's leg. The bone had been broken, and therefore, the doctor had mentioned to me before about keeping Erik's body motionless. I knew if I attempted to get him on his feet, surely his leg would become severely injured again.

"Not if I splint it." I murmured, getting to my knees at his bedside and reaching beneath the frame. Beneath the mattress, there were a few short boards supporting it. I felt around each one until my hands grasped around one that was a bit loose. I used all my might, tugging on it until it came completely loose. I must have been pulling so hard, because as soon as the board dismembered itself from the bed, it sent me flying back a bit.

"All right, Erik," I quickly assured moving to his wounded leg. "Let's get this wrapped up."

How hard it was for me to dress a man who couldn't help me. As he laid there flat on the bed, I gently pulled his trousers up over his waist, looking away from his lower body to shield my eyes from the part of a man they were not to know about. I was still so innocent, still so pure, and still not ready for that part in a woman's life. When the article was up over my angel's waist, I buttoned them closed as his voice softly groaned in agony. I shushed him however, placing a finger to my lips.

"Hush, Erik." I cooed. "The worst it almost over."

Next came his shirt. I knew he wasn't going to enjoy this, but I did it anyway, lifting up his torso to place the crisp piece of fabric behind him. He cringed as I lifted his good arm and placed it into the first sleeve. His body and shoulders were extremely sore, there was no doubting this. But, how I feared to touch his mangled arm, knowing the cries that would come along with placing it into the sleeve.

"Erik," I focused my eyes on his own mismatched ones. "This may hurt, but you need to promise me you'll be quiet. Madame Giry will wake and your life will be over."

He slightly nodded, clenching his teeth together and taking a few deep breaths as I began moving his injured arm into his sleeve. I paused every few moments to allow him to breathe, moving along and finally, buttoning up his shirt.

"Here," I tore a long strip from one of the sheets, creating a makeshift sling to support my angel's arm during our journey.

I could tell Erik was in agony, for he laid there with his eyes closed as I placed the board beneath his injured leg and wrapped bandages tightly around it in order to make a splint.

"You're being a wonderful patient, Erik."

To keep his body warm, I swaddled him in blankets, shielding his face with one before saddling up our bags on Cesar's back. Now came the most difficult part; getting Erik out of bed.

"Erik, work with me, please." I begged. "I can't do this all on my own."

I placed his good arm over my shoulder, prying him up with every ounce of strength that I had. His whimpers were small, but only because I knew he was suffocating on them to keep Madame Giry from waking. It took three attempts, but when he was finally on his feet, I maneuvered him towards the window as he limped on the only good leg he had left. Even if Erik ever walked on his own again, I knew he was going to only be able to do so with the assistance of a cane.

"C-Christine-"

"Shhh, we're almost there."

"I..I can't.."

"You must."

When we were at the window, I leaned his body against it and began to make my way to the other side, keeping a firm grasp upon his body. Trying to pull Erik through was a job all its own.

"You're doing great, Erik." I said. "Just a little further."

When we were in front of Cesar, I saw Erik's eyes rise, as if he knew this wouldn't work.

"Christine, no…no-"

"Yes," I commanded, placing his good foot into my hand to hoist him up. "You can do this."

"No-" he murmured. "Erik, can't."

"Place your hand onto the reigns, Erik."

Erik reluctantly did as I asked, and that's when I hoisted his body up. I thought he was going to make it, thought that he would swing his leg over the side of Cesar's back…but instead, he fell flat on his back. This commotion sent Cesar stepping backwards with a loud cry. And not a moment later, the lights within Madame Giry's apartment came on.

"Oh no," I mouthed the words as I rushed to Erik's side.

"Get up, Erik, get up!"

"Christine, are you out there?" came the woman's voice.

I pulled Erik to his feet, pushing him towards Cesar once more.

"You have to do this, Erik," I cried. "You have to hoist yourself up. We've come so far, just do this."

One last time, I hoisted Erik up, and it may have taken more than it should have, but Erik struggled one handed to get himself up onto Cesar's back. When he was situated, I hopped up behind him and secured his limp body against my own. I knew moving Erik had drained his body of every ounce of energy. I knew if I asked Erik to pull himself up again onto Cesar's back that he wouldn't be able to.

"Christine!" Madame Giry's voice was closer now, so close that I looked to the side only to see her head popping out of the window Erik and I had just escaped through. "What are you doing!"

"I can't let you do this to Erik." I cried.

"What are you talking about? Come down from there-You're going to kill him."

"And that's exactly what you'll do to him. I know your plan, Madame. I cannot let you do that to my angel."

"Christine-"

"Goodbye, Madame. Seek us out no more…"

And with that, I cracked the reigns against Cesar's back and we were off, flying through the night as Madame Giry yelled for us to stop. I wasn't sure where we were going, but anywhere would be safer than here.

**Erik's POV**

Why Christine was so concerned about Erik making it through the night was beyond his wildest imagination. She wouldn't let him lay down and die, no, the entire time she dragged Erik towards the open window, her voice beckoned him to help her, to keep up the good work. Over the past few days, Erik's body hasn't gotten any better, but with healing came energy, and that energy was spent when Erik had to hoist himself up onto Cesar's back. If there had been any energy in Erik, it was gone now. Madame Giry had screamed for Christine to stop, but she didn't. Erik never thought he would see the day when his angel would disobey Madame Giry, but she had done just that. The night was cold, Erik's body laying limp against Christine's. Oh, how he wished she would stop! How Erik begged his angel to stop Cesar and rest. Perhaps he did this silently, but if his groans weren't enough to convince his Christine that the unsteady ride was hurting Erik's body, nothing would.

We rode for what seemed like hours. Though, it seemed like hours due to how uncomfortable Erik was. When Erik couldn't take it any longer, he spoke up. Christine and his angel were traveling on a wooded path now, the night's darkness still as black as ever.

"C-Christine."

"Yes, Erik?"

Hearing Erik's name escaping her lips never got old. If anything, it was wonderful.

"No more…"

"Erik, ange, we're almost far away from Paris." Christine assured. "We will rest soon."

Erik buried his head closer into Christine's shoulder, his body beginning to shiver from the deathly cold air of the night.

"I know how uncomfortable this ride is," she began. "But we will find a place safe from everything, a place that we will house until you are well again."

"Erik is cold." he murmured. "So so cold."

"Just rest, ange."

Erik closed his eyes and did just that, never being able to sleep, not as long as he was on top of this horse.

**Christine's POV**

I wanted to get as far away from Paris as possible. The farther we were away from the city, the farther danger and the infamous story about the Phantom of the Opera would be. I knew where ever we were going to stop had to be soon, for Erik was becoming fidgety and cold. The blankets had kept him warm through most of our journey, but I could sense that his fever was most likely rising. If we could find a small village to call home until Erik got well again, I could have more time to devise an escape from Paris for good. I wasn't sure where we would go, but that was later down the road. For now, Erik needed a warm bed and plenty of care, care that I would be there to provide.

All throughout the journey, we passed signs that marked the villages and paths to the cities. I couldn't remember each one that we passed through, but the two I did remember were Bourge Achard and Thuit Hebert. By the time we reached the small village of Boscherville, I decided that this was far enough away from Paris. I always listened to Erik, and if there was one thing I remembered, it was when he told me about the village he was from. He didn't like telling me things about himself, but he often spoke of how his childhood home had been left for him to return to when ready, that it had been inherited to him by he deceased mother. The town was very small, so small that I knew it would be a perfect place for Erik to begin his healing in. I trotted Cesar along the path of the village, looking at each house, trying to see if there was any light in each window. For if their wasn't, that would surely make Erik's home stand out. We were reaching the town's end, making me believe that I had passed it. But right before the path ended, there was a home which sat back near the woods, a private and dark home. It was made out of bricks, the shutters falling off the windows, the roof's shingles coming apart. It looked as if it hadn't been lived in for many years. This had to be it…I hopped down off of Cesar and opened the old rusty gate, leading him inside the yard.

I led Cesar as close to the door as I could get him, manuvering Erik's body down off of his back. My angel was dead weight now, dead and heavy. The front door opened with a loud creak, the house dark and unknown. I searched for the nearest candle, lighting it to allow light to illuminate the room in which we were standing in. Sheets covered every piece of furniture, the walls dusty and plastered with old black and white photographs. There seemed to be no bedrooms to lay Erik down in on the first floor, and therefore, I began pulling him gently up the stairs. It seemed forever until we reached the top step, my angel barely conscious now. There was a hall with a few closed doors lining each wall on both sides. The first bedroom on the right had a woman's name carved on the wood of the door.

"_Madeleine." _

I wasn't sure who that was, but pressed on until I came to a door at the end of the hall, one that had a familiar handwriting carved into the door, a familiar, yet childish handwriting.

"_Erik."_

I sighed, for this was my angel's house. But the moment I turned the door knob, I noticed that it was locked. It was extremely late, and to search for a key now would be selfish. My angel needed to lay down. I chose to place him down in the spare bedroom on the other side of the hall. Nothing elaborate, just a bedroom with a double bed and a wardrobe. Deciding to let him alone until the morning, I covered him up with the patched up quilt and embraced his fiery cheek.

"You did well, angel."

I said no more than evening, and stepped out into the candle lit hallway. Yes, this place was old, decaying and in need of some love, but that's all it really needed; love and a woman's touch. For now, this would be our home and a place of healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! More to come soon...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Christine's POV**

I can't remember the last time I had a goodnight's sleep. For the past few days, I've been at Erik's every beck and call. Even when we arrived at his house, I stayed with him, only finding a few hours of sleep on a sofa in his downstairs family room. I opened my eyes when the first ray of sunlight peeked in through the dusty windows. I sat up, stretching as I took in the first sight of the beautiful family room. Deciding to let Erik sleep, I began pulling the sheets off the remaining armchairs and end tables, stepping outside for the slightest of seconds to shake them out. How long has it been since life had flourished through this very house? By the amount of dust that had come off the sheets, it must have been years. I smiled as I played wife, washing the windows with some water from the well. The water was rusty at first, making it obvious that it had been so so long since someone had taken a drink. As I continued dusting, I took notice to the many pictures that were hanging in the hall, all of them consisting mostly of a handsome man and beautiful woman. The man looked extremely familiar, for he had the same eyes as Erik, along with his broad chin and thin cheeks.

Perhaps this was his father. It had to be, for the two of them resembled one another far too much. I had plenty of time to look at pictures, but now I had to investigate more important things, that being the kitchen; the exact place I would be cooking all of our meals in. I opened the cabinets and looked inside to see if there was any food, but sadly, they were bare and covered in cobwebs. After dusting up, I took the canisters and jars of food I had taken from Madame Giry's apartment and stored them away to my liking. I knew I would have to venture into town sooner than later to obtain more groceries, seeing that we had no bread or tea. A few jars of peaches and jam would not last long, or satisfy Erik at the least.

From the kitchen window, I peeked out to find Cesar grazing in the backyard. How cute it was…it reminded me of the yard I had back when I lived with my father. In Erik's yard there were trees, a dead and weed infested garden, even a swing that needed repairing hanging from one of the branches. I knew with my love the yard would flourish once more… After cleaning up the bottom half of the house, I decided to check on Erik. I knew not only would he be needing a bath, but also a change of fresh clothes and relief from his bladder.

**Erik's POV**

Erik woke in agony. The sunlight was now peeking in through the dusty window, making Erik's eyes hurt. Where was he? And where was Christine? After climbing up onto Cesar's back the night before, everything went black…but now, now he didn't even know where he was. He laid there with his eyes closed, trying despertly to ignore the light that was blinding him. But wait…that smell! That musty and familiar scent. Erik knew this scent…but where? He opened his eyes again, being met with yellow wallpaper…Oh, his heart stopped, for he knew that wallpaper! There was only one room that he knew had yellow wall paper, and that room was the guest bedroom of his home in Boscherville. No…Christine couldn't have brought Erik to his home!

"How did you sleep?"

Erik gasped and looked to his side to spot Christine walking in. Perhaps it was only a second, but Erik was able to see the hallway right before the door closed behind her. This was most certainly his home, for right across the hall was his mother's old white and golden bedroom door, the same door Erik was forbidden to open! In a panic, Erik began to move towards the edge of the bed, but Christine grabbed hold of him.

"Erik, calm down."

"W-why…why has Christine brought him here?"

Christine placed her hand against Erik's burning forehead, forcing him back against the mattress.

"Erik, stop. It's all right."

So many terrible memories lived here, so many terrible nights of abuse and heartache. But Erik's horrible mother was dead, dead and no more. The last thing Erik wanted was to cause Christine more work, so therefore, he laid still as she began unwrapping the blankets from around his body.

"Let's get you cleaned up, angel."

Christine left Erik for a few moments, coming back with a basin of warm water to wash Erik's body with. She gently ran the wash cloth over Erik's wounds, letting loose the splint that was killing Erik's leg. But he was so sick, so very very sick. All he wanted to do was surrender to sleep, and therefore, that's exactly what Erik did. His flesh was so hot, his body so tired and cold. Perhaps coming out here was not the best idea in the world, for even if he escaped danger, the true threat was this illness and the task would be surviving.

**Christine's POV**

I was lowering my angel's trousers when I took notice to how swollen his injured leg was. My heart nearly stopped within my chest the moment I saw it. But how was I to help him? How was I to take care of something as life threatening as his infected leg. No, not infected! I couldn't use that term, for he would not only lose his leg, but also his life. I had to keep a positive attitude about these sorts of things, especially in a situation like this. But how could I, for the answer was right in front of me. Gently, I placed his leg beneath a pillow and covered him up, figuring out what to do next.

"Erik?"

My angel's eyes cracked open for a few moments, oh, he looked so sick.

"Do you want some morphine?"

Erik simply nodded, and closed his eyes again. I dashed to our bags, frantically searching through it to find the doses of morphine. When I found the small bottles, I cupped them within my hand and spilledd them on the night table, counting them out as I stood them in an upright position. There were only eight more doses, eight, and nothing more. By this rate, we would only have enough to last four more days. What then? How was I supposed to sooth Erik's pain if the morphine was gone? The nearest drugstore was nearly three towns over and at least a day's ride. I couldn't leave him alone all night to get him more. And what of his leg? If Erik's fever rose anymore, I might as well start digging him a grave.

I did what I thought was right, pulling him out of Madame Giry's apartment in hopes of saving him. And now, because of my act of bravery, he was going to most likely perish. I left Erik alone for a few minutes, walking downstairs to reach the kitchen. Once there, I opened one of the jars of peaches I had taken from Madame Giry's apartment, and carried them back upstairs. When I felt Erik's head once more, he was so hot that it burnt the flesh of my palm. Deciding to get some nourishment into his body, I held the first spoonful of peaches up to his lips, but he did not accept the food.

"Please eat, ange." I cooed. "You need your strength."

But Erik did not open his mouth. He wasn't even responding to my voice now.

"Erik-" His breathing was labored, something that frightened me out of my wits. Was this how his life was going to end? No, I would never forgive myself.

"Erik, I must get you some help." I cried. "You can't keep going on like this."

I wanted to give my angel as much confidence as possible, but I knew confidence would only go so far without care. Erik barely made a single movement as I left him, my hands shaking as I wondered what to do. I pressed my eyes closed as I placed the jar of untouched peaches down on the counter, my body begging to let lose my sobs that wanted to come, the sobs of failure. Though, when I looked up to meet my gaze with the kitchen window, what I saw nearly knocked the breath out of my chest. There, in Erik's yard was an old man, chasing after Cesar and attempting to snatch hold of his reins. How dare he! This was private property!

I marched straight out the back door to scare off the man before he was able to steal Cesar.

"Hey!" I shouted to him and walked forward. The man, nearly bald and thin, stopped what he was doing. He seemed more shocked to see me coming out of the house than anything, but why?

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I snapped, grabbing hold of Cesar's reigns. "This is private property."

"Might I ask you the same question, Madame."

"Excuse me?"

"This is the home of Madeleine Mulheim."

"Right, but the house was inherited."

The old man stiffened, as if the cold wind had just blown through him. Who was this man, and what was he doing here?

"That's impossible." the man gasped. "Madeleine didn't have any family."

It was then that I realized that Madeleine was most likely Erik's mother.

"Then you obviously didn't know Madeleine." I snapped. "For if you did, you would know that she had a son."

"No…" the man's voice sounded paranoid. "He died…a long long time ago."

"This is his house, so I suggest you get off this property. You're trespassing."

I began leading Cesar away, when I heard the man once more.

"Are you a relative of Madeleine's?"

I spun around to face him once more.

"No, monsieur, I am a friend of her son."

"Madame," the man grabbed hold of my arm as I tried to walk away. I was frightened now, for if this man wanted to violate me, there would be no one to stop him.

"Let me go!" I demanded. "You have no right being here."

"Perhaps if I introduced myself you would know me better. I am monsieur LePerriert, an old friend of Madeleine's."

"I still don't know who you are."

I tried to pull away, but his grasp tightened.

"I come here once a week to visit Madeleine's grave."

"Grave?" I questioned.

The man nodded, and pointed towards the opening of the woods.

"When Madeleine passed away, she requested that I bury her in the woods right behind this very house. Her grave is just through there… For the past thirty years, I have cut through this very yard to reach her grave, the house has been dark for nearly three decades."

"We just got here last night."

"We?"

"Yes, Erik and I."

The man's eyes widened in horror.

"Erik? He is alive?"

"You know him?" I gasped.

The man nodded. "I was the town physician. His mother and I courted for a short time…"

Physician! This man was a physician! Perhaps my Erik would be all right after all.

"Monsieur, you need to help me." I pleaded. "Erik is very hurt. He has a terrible fever and I'm afraid he will die."

I tried to pull him into the house, but he didn't dare move.

"Monsieur, please-"

"I'd rather not." he swallowed hard. "I have done some things in life that I am not proud of."

"What? You are a doctor!" I growled. "Your job is to assist people in need, and right now my friend needs you!"

"Madame, I once kicked a dog because he was just a pup… That was many years ago. To enter that house would be the death of me. That same pup will surely end my life if he saw me now."

There was obviously tension between Erik and this man, but at the moment, all I wanted was Erik to survive.

"Please, monsieur." I had tears in my eyes now.

"No one has ever cried for him before. How is it that one is able to cry for something like him?"

"He is my dear friend…please." I would have slapped the man in the face for saying such a cruel thing about Erik, but at the moment I was trying to lure him into the house. At last, monsieur LePerriert followed me inside, taking hesitant steps behind me as we descended up the stairs. Inside the room where Erik was, my angel was laying there completely lifeless. Though, when monsieur LePerriert saw Erik laying there, his jaw seemed to have dropped.

"I don't believe it." he whispered. "This can't be."

"And why not?" I asked. "He's a human being, just like you and me. This is no ghost."

"Believe me, Madame." he began. "The last time I saw him, he was no older than five, bleeding from mutable stab wounds and passed out on the couch downstairs. I never thought I would see him again, especially as a grown man."

"Stab wounds?" I questioned.

He nodded. "The town's people tried to kill him."

Monsieur LePerriert didn't waste anymore time. He began examining every inch of Erik's body as I stood there helpless and scared.

"His leg," I heard at one point. Oh, how I wanted to cover my ears… How I prayed that it hadn't turned septic! "It's swollen."

"Septic?" I quivered.

I sighed in relief when monsieur LePerriert shook his head.

"No, but he does need to be drained of some fluid. I know where Madeleine kept her medical supplies…I'll be right back."

He left for a few moments, returning with a red hot blade and a basin of some sort.

"Everything else seems to be all right with him. Who ever worked on him last, stitched his wounds up quite nicely. I'll have this done and his fever should come down in no time. Though he'll still need plenty of bed rest and months of recovery from what it seems."

While monsieur LePerriert worked at cutting and draining Erik's swollen leg, I stood there admiring how swiftly he worked, it was as if he has done this procedure one hundred times before.

"Are you still a doctor?" I asked.

"Retired." he said, holding the basin beneath Erik's leg as a yellowish and blood mixed puss began to drain from his flesh. "It's time to enjoy the years I have left outside of an office."

"I guess so, monsieur."

"Just what happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked down at my feet, not really too certain on what to say. What if Madame Giry or Paris guards came searching for Erik? No, I couldn't tell him the truth, not yet, not when he was still so new to our lives. I have learned to trust no one, and I will hold myself to it for Erik's sake.

"Must you ask?" I began. "For some reason or another people find it funny to harm him because of his face. The beating he took was cruel. I simply saved Erik by getting him as far away from Paris as possible."

"Poor man, he's probably been running from town to town his entire life."

If only monsieur LePerriert knew the truth, if only he knew how great Erik was or how he ran an entire opera house from the shadows. My angel was a brilliant man, even if others couldn't take the time to see it.

"There is morphine on the night table." I said changing the subject. "But not enough to last him more than four days."

"I'll see what I can do to obtain more doses for you."

"Thank you, monsieur. You don't know how grateful I am."

"I guess you could say that I owed it to him after all the pain and suffering I've put him through as a child."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important for you to know the past, Madame. Besides," monsieur LePerriert placed down the basin and began bandaging Erik's leg. "You obviously have no fear of his physical appearance."

"Not anymore." I admitted.

"Then there is obviously no reason to fear the future."

He then stood to his feet and covered Erik's legs back up with a blanket.

"An old saying that was." he said. "Always kept the patients calm and looking at the positive side of things."

"I think from now on I will be thinking positive…as soon as his fever comes down, anyway."

"I shall be back in a few days to check on him." monsieur LePerriert looked back at Erik's lifeless form. "Though, I know I will most likely regret it."

"I'm sure forgiveness can be found in the deepest darkest of places."

"That I'm not sure about, Madame."

"Please, it's Christine." I said. "Madame is too proper."

"Christine." he smiled and shook my hand. "You resemble her, you know."

"Resemble who?"

"Madeleine."

I didn't know whether to be happy over such a subject, for Erik never spoke of his mother, meaning she probably wasn't anywhere as kind as I was to him. I simply nodded, and walked outside of the bedroom with monsieur LePerriert.

"I haven't been in this house in years, makes me remember just how lonely it was with just Madeleine living here after Erik left."

"Monsieur?"

"Yes?"

I pointed to the closed door at the end of the hallway, the one with those jagged carvings that spelled out Erik's name within the wood of the door.

"That room is locked."

"And you best hope that it stays that way. There's no need for you to go up there…"

"But-"

"Tend to your friend, Christine, he's going to need you."

And with that monsieur LePerriert headed towards the front door.

"I shall be back within a few days…good day, Christine."

And when the door closed, I was left standing there alone once more, staring at the locked door and wondering what was behind it. Someday I would find out, but for now, my angel needed me, and therefore, I would stay by his side. He was going to live with all his limbs attached and that was all that mattered for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Hope you enjoyed the Kay reference I added in. I often wondered what did happen to the doctor that fell in love with Erik's mother. This story is about to take a turn...One that will have many of you on the edge of your seats. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Erik's POV**

Erik didn't feel hot anymore. When he opened his eyes, he felt better, his leg wasn't even hurting him as much. Had a nap perhaps cured him? He wasn't sure, but he needed to relieve his bladder. As he lay there awake, he noticed that he was still in the same room as he remembered; the guest bedroom of his old childhood home. When the pressure on his bladder became too much to bear, he decided to call for Christine. Surely she was wandering around close by.

"C-Christine…" Erik opened his mouth just enough to call for her. His voice was parched and dry, making it hard to speak. Christine must have heard his call, for a few moments later, she came walking in with a smile stretching across her face.

"Erik, you look so much better."

His angel placed her hand against his forehead, her smile growing even wider.

"And your fever has gone down a little."

She turned to towards the night table and picked up a glass that was filled with water.

"Here," she held the drink up to Erik's lips and he was more than happy to drink it. "If you want more, I can run down stairs and fill the glass up again."

Erik reached out with his good arm down to the foot of the bed. It may have been many years ago, but Erik still remembered the chamber pot that was kept beneath the bed.

"Is there something down there that you need?" she questioned, getting to her knees to peek beneath the bed frame. "Oh,"

A few moments later, Christine emerged with the small, round pot in hand. Erik wasn't wearing any trousers to begin with, and since he had some of his strength back, he would be able to do this on his own.

"I'll stay close by."

And with that, his angel turned her back while Erik worked on relieving the urine from his bladder.

"I found a doctor." she replied. "A good one."

Erik raised his brow in confusion, for even when he was a boy, it was hard to find a physician in this village. Then again, Erik has been gone a long time, and perhaps the village has progressed since then.

"He will be back within a few days with more morphine."

That was a relief all in its own, for Erik only had a few capsules left. Without the sweet pain relieving drug, Erik would suffer.

"D-Done…"

Christine turned around and took the filled pot out of Erik's hand. The whole doctor situation made Erik uneasy, for the town's people would surely remember who lived in this very house, which got Erik thinking about who in their right mind would come here to treat him? Perhaps it was filled with new villagers, villagers who didn't know the story about Madeleine and her hideous son. What ever the case, Erik did feel better, and so, the doctor must have obviously been a good one. But how boring it would be to have to lay in this very bed until Erik could walk, which wouldn't be for a very long time. Years ago, Erik had once broken his finger when he was a stone mason in Rome. It seemed like months before he could even bend it, and nearly a year before he could use it again. That broken finger nearly cost Erik his job, and now, his broken leg would cost him his freedom and daily life. Even when he did walk again, Erik would surely need a cane to do so. A cripple! That's what he would seem like hobbling down the street like some sort of invalid.

When Christine left the room to clean out the chamber pot, Erik looked out the window. The sun was shining, making him wish that he could sit outside in a chair and enjoy the warm sunlight. He sadly sighed and pressed his eyes closed.

"Hey," a soft whisper occurred and Erik turned his head to the side to see Christine standing there again with a book in hand. "I thought you could use some company."

She approached Erik's bedside and crawled in beside him. Oh! To think that Christine, an angel from heaven, crawling in beside Erik!

"I thought I could pass some time by reading to you, like you used to read to me."

Surely this was heaven! Erik always read to Christine when she was bored or could not sleep, and now, she would return the favor! She even allowed Erik to lay his head up against her shoulder; contact that Erik never once felt before, for his mother never allowed such a touch. How he wished she would have been like other mothers and allow her son to lay his head against her shoulder while she told him a story. But then again, she never even did that. The nicest thing that Erik's mother ever did was spend the first few hours of his life sewing a mask to cover his hideous flesh, a mask that caused his flesh agony as he grew. But never again, did she ever make him a larger mask to wear…

"…And king Arthur said to the queen-"

Erik laid there with his eyes closed as Christine read to him, and oh, it was the best moment of his pitiful life!

**Christine's POV**

I was so glad when I heard Erik's voice calling for me. His fever had come down, but he still had a lot of recovering and rest to catch up on. We would stay here as long as possible before moving on to god knew where. This seemed like a safe house and therefore, we would stay as long as possible. After reading to Erik, he had fallen asleep, and therefore, I left him to rest in peace.

Sooner or later, I was going to have to make a room for myself, and therefore, I chose the room with the name of "Madeline" that was carved on the door. I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and turned it, the door opening to a dark and dusty realm. There were sheets covered on all the furniture, furniture that I began cleaning up. I pulled the sheets off of each item, throwing the dusty cloths aside to reveal the most cute and beautiful furniture I had ever seen. It was like the furniture I used to have in my dollhouse back home. There was a beautiful pink vanity up against the wall, with picture frames set out along its surface.

Each picture was of that same man and herself. But why? Where were the pictures of Erik? Were there not any laying out around the house? No matter what her child looked like she still should have a few pictures laying out….face or no face Erik was still her son. This would be my new room for the time being, and from this room, I would make it my own. Curious to see what else was left behind, I began pulling open the drawers, only to find a small book laying in the top drawer.

It was dusty, but I opened the first page and began reading the hand written entry.

"_July 8__th__ 1831_

_God is such a cruel person. First, he takes my Charles away from me, only to leave me alone and heavy with child, then, he gives me a bastard from hell! How badly I wanted a child, a beautiful child I would name after my late husband, and instead, I get landed with Erik. How he erks me to no end already and he's only a few days old. How badly I wanted to just leave him to die, but Father Mansart warned that I would go to hell if I killed one of God's creatures. Oh, and a creature he is! No nose, sunken eyes, a death's head! I don't understand how two beautiful people could create something as hideous as him. I made him a mask, one that will shield him from the world, and my own eyes."_

Tears were pouring down my cheek, as I slammed the journal shut and threw it back into the top drawer. How could someone be so cruel to Erik? He was a kind and caring man, and yet, his own mother didn't even have two kind words to say about him. How could anyone hate their child? A burden…that's what Erik was to her. This man, this poor, poor man probably never had a kind word spoken of him his entire life. When I was able to get a hold of my emotions, I reached for the book again, letting it open to a random page much towards the middle of it.

"_June 25__th__ 1836_

_Today is his fifth birthday. Not that I had wanted to do anything special for the brat, for I never did celebrate such a day, for it was the worst day of my life. Giving birth to the likes of him was anything but special, and it surely wasn't anything to be happy over. But my friend Marie insisted that I make him a dinner and perhaps even buy him a gift. So, like the fool that I was, I went to the boy and asked him what he wanted for his birthday. Oh, and the reply I got! That horrible wish that sent shivers down my spine and my fists flying to his face!_

"_I want two of them…" he cried._

"_Two of what?" I growled. "Don't be selfish now. You're lucky to be getting anything at all."_

"_But I want two…" he continued to cry._

_Oh, how I grabbed hold of his shirt and shook him. What? What did this boy possibly want two of? And how ungrateful! And what came out of his malformed mouth next sent rage coursing through my veins._

"_Two kisses…" he whimpered. "One for now, and one to save for later."_

_Kisses! How dare he ask for such a thing! I slapped him across the face, an action that sent his body into sobs. Oh, how childish he was to cry! How dare he ask me to kiss him! Never, I would never kiss him! And when I refused, he cried some more and demanded to know the reason why. I didn't keep mirrors hanging around the house due to how hideous he was, and therefore, I grabbed his arm and brought him to my bedroom to where I kept the only mirror. And when he was in front of it, I tore that mask straight off his face. _

"_This is why!" I growled. "This is why no one wants to touch you, hug you, or even kiss you!"_

_But the boy, being as ill tempered as he was, smashed the mirror with his hands, causing the glass to shatter into a million pieces. Bleeding out and hurt, that was his two gifts on his fifth birthday. And after that horrid day, I vowed to never celebrate another birthday of his again."_

This entry was even worse than the first. I was so upset now, upset and crying. I threw the book down again, wiping my eyes and looking across the hall at the bedroom Erik was in. I had wondered why there weren't any mirrors hanging in the house, and now I knew why…it was because of Erik. I wouldn't stand for this! I would make sure that there were mirrors hanging on the walls once again, for everyone deserved to have a look at themselves when needed. This man, this poor, poor man. Two kisses. He could have had anything he wanted on his fifth birthday and yet, he wanted two kisses. This hurt my heart more than anything in the world. And instead of kisses, he got pain.

I rose to my feet, and headed towards the door.

**Erik's POV**

When Erik woke from his nap, he opened his eyes and reached over on the night table for his pocket watch. It was nearly three in the afternoon, meaning that Erik had taken a nice long nap. Feeling a bit rested, he laid there with his eyes closed, hoping that dinner time would arrive soon because his appetite was beginning to come back. When he heard the door to the room opening, he opened his eyes, only to see Christine entering. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying, but why? Why was she crying? If there was anything Erik hated, it was seeing Christine cry. Though, she didn't say anything. No, she simply approached Erik and leaned her head towards his…What was she doing? And then, for the first time in Erik's pitiful existence, he felt lips place themselves up against his distorted cheek. A kiss! Oh, a kiss! His heart nearly stopped within his chest the moment her warm lips kissed him. Was Erik still alive and breathing? No one had ever done this to him, not even his own mother… How she beat him if he even thought about wanting one.

"That's one." Christine cried as she broke away from Erik's cheek. "And the other one is to save for whenever you want it."

Memories came rushing back to Erik, memories about his fifth and only birthday, memories about the gift he had asked for. Two kisses. That was all Erik wished for, and instead he got pain. But how did Christine know about that day? About the wish for two kisses? Erik never spoke a single word of it to her.

"Don't ever think that you're nothing, Erik." she began. "You aren't nothing, you're everything."

And then, she left his side once more. Oh, those words, those kind words! Was Erik really everything to Christine? And if he was, was there perhaps a chance that she loved him? If only she tried to love Erik, for if she attempted it and failed, then Erik would be satisfied with just that…at least she tried. For who could ever love a monster, or a man who looked like one?

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Christine's POV**

"I'm glad we came." I said to Erik as we were walking side by side along the ocean.

"So is Erik."

With a smile, he got down on one knee, placing his hands into my own.

"Christine has been very good to her Erik, so very good indeed. To repay his angel, Erik would like it if Christine joined him for dinner, Erik's treat."

I smiled as the sun warmed my cheek. If there was anything I wanted to do, it was enjoy a delicious meal with my angel of music.

"Of course, Erik."

There were tears falling from his eyes as he stood and interlaced his chilled hand with my own.

"I'll race you…" I teased.

I broke away from his grasp and ran up the beach in my bare feet, the warm sand making the task much harder but more entertaining. I was giggling, peeking over my shoulder every once in a while to see if my angel was still with me, and every time, he was. And then it occurred, a horrible gunshot. The sun quickly went away, leaving the sky a dark grayish color, the rumbling of thunder echoing in the distance. I stopped running and turned, my angel was standing behind me, both hands placed over his stomach.

"Erik?"

His face had gone pale, his lips quivering. I pried away his hands, only to see blood pouring out of his belly. He had been shot! In a flash, my angel fell to his knees as I grabbed hold of his body.

"Erik, you're going to be all right." I cried. "Please, stay with me."

When I heard the click of a trigger, I looked up and saw Raoul standing over me, pointing the weapon towards my head.

"You should have stayed, Lotte; forgot about your demon and stayed with me."

And then, he pulled the trigger and shot me as well…

* * *

><p>I woke, gasping for air, finding myself laying in the lavish fourposter bed that belonged to Erik's mother. The room was still dark, making it obvious that it was still night. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to push the horrible nightmare from my mind. The dream always started the same way…For two nights now I have experienced the same horrid nightmare, a nightmare consisting of Erik and I walking along the beach and then, both perishing at the hands of Raoul's gun. Erik told me long ago that dreams were just dreams, but tonight, I didn't want to believe it. To reassure myself that everything was still safe, I threw back the blankets of my new bed and tied my robe around my waist before tiptoeing out into the candlelit hallway. The floor creaked with every step I took, that path being the one to Erik's current bedroom.<p>

I sighed in relief when I cracked open the door and seen him laying perfectly still beneath the blankets, his breathing slowly making them rise and fall with each breath that he took. Everything was safe, and he and I were still alone. I approached his bedside to adjust the blankets that were covering him, only to notice that the chamber pot was filled. Deciding to clean it up, I carried it into the next room to dump its contents. It had been two days since monsieur LePerrit had fixed Erik's leg, and since then, my angel has had the strength to urinate on his own without my assistance. I was glad, for I wasn't sure if I would have been able to help him with such a task. It was bad enough I had to wash his body with a washcloth…I had never seen a naked man before, and I wasn't ready to leave my childhood behind…not just yet.

When I came back with the empty chamber pot, I placed it down at his bedside. My angel stirred in his sleep, his breathing stabilizing to a normal pace.

"Christine?"

With his uninjured hand, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at me. When I did not answer, he reached over on the night table for the gas lamp that was sitting there and turned it on. A burst of light illuminated the room dimly, making just enough brightness to see me.

"I just came to check on you is all." I assured. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No," he stopped to take a breath. His lungs were healing, but it was still hard for him to speak normally without being short of breath. "Erik usually doesn't sleep long hours. But, Christine should know this already."

I smiled, for how could I not know or remember all the nights I found him sitting wide awake in his lair at such late hours. But this was a good sign, for it meant that Erik was getting his strength back and that he was healing. Perhaps he would be all right after all.

"The question is, what is Christine doing up at such a late hour?"

"I told you already," I said. "I came to empty out your chamber pot."

Erik raised a brow and reached over for his pocket watch that was sitting on the night table.

"Three in the morning? No, Erik believes there is something much more than that."

"I couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Is Erik's home not comfortable?"

When I didn't answer, he placed the pocket watch down on the night table.

"It was never comfortable for Erik either."

"It's not that." I said. "It's very comfortable, but I had a bad dream is all."

"Dreams are just dreams, Christine. They cannot hurt you."

I nodded. "Yes, I know."

"There is more on Christine's mind?"

I shook my head, knowing that there was much more on my mind, but I couldn't tell Erik. Deciding not to gripe about my woes, I bid him goodnight and walked back across the hall. For a while, I laid there looking out the window at the stars glistening in the sky. The house was very quiet at night, so quiet that it made every hour even more lonely than the last. When the sky brightened, I rose from my bed and dressed for the day. Deciding to let Erik sleep, I walked downstairs and decided upon making breakfast. We were running out of food, and I knew sooner or later I would have to show my face around town in order to obtain some much needed groceries. The only thing we had left was a jar of peach jam and a half a loaf of bread. Getting Erik to eat was still a task all its own, for his appetite still had yet to return.

I was just spreading the jam over a few pieces of the bread I had sliced up, when I heard a knock at the door. I jumped back away from the counter, wondering who it could be? Monsieur LePerriert was not due to return until this afternoon, making me wonder who would be knocking? The drapes were down over the windows, making it easy to exit the kitchen and approach the family room where the front door was located.

"Open up!" came the angry voice. "I know you're in there, Christine."

I gasped, for I knew this voice! To make sure that I was right, I peeled back the drape, just enough to look outside…God, I was right! Nadir! What was he doing here? And how did he know we had come to this very location? I stood there for a few more minutes, completely still as he knocked again and again. Perhaps he would tire and go away.

"Christine, you can stand behind this door all you want and pretend that no one is home, but Cesar is frolicking in the backyard. Now, open this door!"

"No!" I cried. "Just go away."

"Christine-please."

I knew if I let this knocking continue, Erik would wake and become upset. Therefore, I pulled open the door and came face to face with Nadir.

"Is this how you wish to treat me?" he growled. "After I've traveled for nearly two days to find you."

"I don't wish to be found." I cried. "Erik and I are doing just fine, you back stabbing vermin!"

"Whoa, hold up there, Christine." he gently grabbed my hands that were attempting to strike him in the face. "I did nothing of the sort. What Madame Giry and that cuckoo doctor had in their heads was not of my doing. I came by Madame Giry's apartment a few days ago with my plan and she told me what happened."

"Who else knows you're here?" I asked.

"Not one person, this I swear, Christine. I left Paris on my own accord."

"How do you know this place?"

"Erik has spoken of it a few times, mentioned that it was inherited to him years ago when his mother passed. I knew this was one of the few places I could try."

I put my hands down and wiped away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"You're not lying?"

"Never, Christine, you can trust me." he patted me on the cheek. "Now, are you going to invite me inside or not?"

"Yes, but just be quiet, Erik is sleeping and I don't want to wake him."

I shut the door after Nadir followed me inside and headed towards the back deck.

"Let us speak outside." I said. "It's such a nice morning."

Once outside on the back deck, Nadir took a seat in a chair that was set up against a small table. I took a seat opposite of him and looked at Cesar, who was currently grazing in the yard.

"I'd offer you tea," I began. "But I'm afraid I haven't had time to buy some much needed groceries."

"That's perfectly all right, Christine." he reached his hand across the table and squeezed my own. "How is Erik?"

"Much better, thank you. A friendly doctor came to help him. He still has both legs thanks to him. He's supposed to be returning today to check up on how Erik is doing."

"Glad to hear it." he said. "I was worried for a there for a while."

"We're doing just perfectly well, Nadir. If you have any plans on ruining that, I would advise you to leave this house right now."

"Christine, I promise you that I have not come to jeopardize Erik's safety."

"Then what have you come for?"

"I still wish to help Erik." he said. "Which is why I have come to you with a proposition."

"Go on."

"In a few days, there will be a ship leaving from Calais. It will take Erik out of Paris for good."

"And just where would this ship be headed, Nadir?"

"America," he stated. "New York City to be exact."

"What would there possibly be in New York for Erik? Don't you think it was hard enough for him to live his life in Paris?"

"That's the thing, Christine-" from out of Nadir's pocket, he produced a colorful brochure and handed it to me. I looked down at the advertisement for some strange place called "Coney Island." it was interesting at first, but when I flipped it over and read an advertisement about how it was looking for freaks, I pulled my hand from out of Nadir's grasp.

"What is this, Nadir?" I angrily growled.

"Erik's new life."

My hand flew so fast across the table and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he gripped his cheek, rubbing it from the strike my hand had made.

"Erik's new life?" I sarcastically mocked. "Is this what you see him as-_a freak_?"

"Christine, I never said that."

"It's pretty clear by this disgusting brochure. Is this what you expected to do? Come here and place this in Erik's lap? After everything he's been through, after the life he's had-And this is the new life you come up with!"

I crumpled the brochure up into a ball and threw it back at Nadir.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Nadir. Some friend you are…Erik was depending on you to find him safety, find him life, and yet, your plan was to condemn him in a world filled with freaks and-"

"You know nothing of his life!" Nadir barked. "Nothing, Christine."

"I've seen enough of his body to know what he's been through. I may not know the entire story, Nadir, but those scars upon his flesh are enough to show the abuse he's been through."

"Christine, Coney Island is a new world in America. Freaks can come and go as they please, work-"

"Showing off their faces, is that it?" I interrupted. "Is that the only job Erik is possibly good at? Scaring paying crowds?"

"It's a start, Christine."

Once more, I slapped Nadir across the face.

"Disgrace, that is all that I see, Nadir. And you have the galls to call yourself Erik's friend. Is his music not enough to show how brilliant he is or what Erik is capable of? Perhaps we will leave Paris, Nadir, but not to go to Coney Island."

"Christine-"

"Nadir, I will not allow Erik to lower himself to the dogs just to make a buck! He is brilliant, and the world should know that brilliance."

"Christine, Coney Island is the safest place for him right now. He will blend in with others much like himself. Now, I am not lowering Erik's capabilities, but you know as well as me that no one will give him a normal job, not with a face like that."

"Perhaps, but if that is the case, I will work in his place."

"You? Don't be silly, Christine."

"Don't come into Erik's house and put me down, Nadir. If that is what I must do, then I will do it!"

"Doesn't Erik have a say in any of this?"

Nadir began to stand to his feet, but I violently grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him back into his chair.

"Don't you dare go up into his room and show him that brochure!" I shouted. "Dispose of that horrid thing!"

"You know he would do it, Christine." Nadir replied. "That is why you're demanding that I don't do it."

"Erik would do anything he needed to do in order to live. He is stubborn."

"Then why not leave this place, Christine?"

Nadir attempted to squeeze my hand again, but I pulled away.

"You are going to follow him anywhere, are you not?"

"It's the choice I have made. Erik needs to be looked after from now on."

"Then you must do what must be done, for Erik's sake."

Nadir was about to stand again, when I nodded and reached out my open hand.

"May I see that brochure again?"

From out of his pocket, Nadir produced the crumbled mess and placed it into my grasp.

"It is good that you are reconsidering, Christine."

I did not look at it again, for I tore it up into a thousand pieces, as Nadir fought with me to grab it from my grasp. This brochure would be no more, for the winter wind blew the scattered pieces away like the confetti of the annual masquerade ball held each New Year's eve at the opera house.

"So, this is the way things are going to be?"

I didn't say a word as Nadir stood to his feet.

"You will ruin what life he has left, Christine."

"And if he goes to Coney Island it will be ruined."

"I was only trying to help."

"And I'll say it again, Erik and I are doing just perfectly well on our own."

"You and Erik belong together, for you are just as stubborn as he is. It will be the death of you two."

"We will not be on that ship, Nadir and that is final."

"My trip here was to help you."

"Your trip here was a waste."

In that instant, Nadir stormed off the deck and grabbed hold of the horse he had arrived on.

"I hope you know what you're doing miss Daae!" he growled, jumping up onto his horse's back. "For Erik's sake, I hope you do!"

"I do!" I shouted. "What ever plan I come up with will be better than the half assed embarrassment of a life you had planned for Erik!"

Nadir flew off on his horse, kicking mud and dust up from within Erik's yard. I grabbed hold of my skirts, and ran off the deck, chasing Nadir out of the gate.

"We'll be just fine without you!" I yelled. "Just fine!"

But the question was, would we? I wasn't sure, but anything I came up with would be better than Nadir's plan. We were past the point of no return, for there was no going back now and I had no plans on doing so. My guess was that we had enough of Erik's money to last us another three weeks. But then what? We wouldn't be going to Coney Island, for what life would be any better for Erik if we did? His life was filled enough with shame and embarrassment in Paris. To go to Coney Island and let him work with freaks, showing off his face to laughing crowds would be much worse. Stubborn or not, I would not allow my angel of music to live another life filled with shame and embarrassment. I wanted to see him smile, to hear him laugh…And I knew I would see nothing but sorrow upon his face if we were to live there. Sunlight, happiness and laughter, those would be the perfect ingredients for a perfect life, the life I wanted to spend beside Erik. And what a perfect life it would be…Two friends, lost in music forever more, that to me was more than a perfect life, it was heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Glad everyone is enjoying this story. More to come soon...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Christine's POV**

Monsieur LePerriert came to the house a few hours after Nadir left. I wasn't sure Nadir was ever going to come back, but he got what he deserved for wanting to send Erik to such a despicable place. Like promised, monsieur LePerriert brought twenty more doses of morphine with him. I wasn't sure how he had obtained so much, but didn't question him as I let him inside. Along with the morphine, he had also brought along a black walking stick.

"Monsieur will be requiring this when ever he is ready to take his first steps again." he said, leaning the item against the staircase. "How is he doing?"

"Better," I said. "Much better thanks to you. Although, he's still not eating like he should be, and he's still exhausted."

"Well, Christine, Rome was not built in a day."

Monsieur LePerriert was standing there at the edge of the staircase, not quite sure on whether to go upstairs or not. I knew he feared Erik, and what he would do when he realized just who he was.

"Well, here goes nothing." he murmured, taking a hesitant step onto the first stair.

"Let me go ahead of you." I said. "Incase he's still asleep."

Monsieur LePerriert did not argue, letting me pass him by and up towards Erik's room.

**Erik's POV**

Erik wasn't sleepy anymore, for he had slept a good amount of time during the night. Though, when he woke in the morning, he heard shouting coming from down stairs. The voices were too far away to take notice to who they belonged to, but Erik would question Christine about it later. Currently, he was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overtake him once more. Suddenly, the door opened, and Christine came walking in with a reassuring smile plastered across her face.

"Erik, you're up."

Erik nodded, as Christine came to stand at the end of his bed.

"The doctor is back to see you." she said. "Remember? The man who fixed your leg?"

Once more, Erik nodded. He didn't care for doctors, for he never had. Man was cruel to Erik, and therefore, he was cruel right back to him.

"He's very kind, Erik." she said. "He's brought more morphine for you."

At last! Oh, Erik was running out of the sweet drug that numbed his pain! How comfortable he felt knowing that he would not run out within a few days. Erik turned his head to the side, watching the door open once more, only to have the air knocked straight out of his chest. That bastard! That horrible, despicable man! He might have aged, but Erik never forgets a face, especially one that had brought harm upon Erik! And yet, the bastard walked into his room, pretending that he did not know Erik.

"Get out!" Erik growled.

The man took a step back, frightened over Erik's voice.

"Erik, it's all right." Christine tried to take Erik's hand in her own, but he snatched it away. He would kill him! Erik would kill him!

"Erik, monsieur LePerriert saved your life the other night."

"Erik does not care what he did! Monsieur should also know what Erik will do to him if he does not leave this instant!"

"I'm going to go-"

"No!" Christine left Erik's side to grasp hold of monsieur LePerriert's arm. Why, Christine? Why! Of all people to bring to Erik's side, and this is who she brings!

"Christine, he is right." he said. "I should go."

Faster than lightning, Christine marched strait to Erik's bedside and slapped him across the face. How painful! How agonizing it was for Christine to slap Erik's bruised face… The gesture actually hurt Erik's feelings.

"You're acting like an animal, Erik!" she growled. "Now enough of this."

Erik's heart hurt worse than before. But Erik had a right to be angry, did he not? This despicable man wanted to put Erik in an institution, all so that he would be out of his poor mother's life, all so that this man could be alone with her and marry. For Christine, Erik would be tame, but never, would Erik ever forgive this man for what he has done, for what pain he had caused.

"Go ahead, monsieur." Christine said, pointing to Erik's body. "Examine him."

And monsieur LePerriert did just that, examining Erik's leg like a vet examining a lion, always alert and always watching. It was as if one wrong move would be the end of his life.

"His leg needs to be looked after for a while longer." he said after examining Erik. "I'll be back in a day or two, if that's all right?"

Monsieur LePerriert tucked Erik's sore leg back beneath the blankets, staring him right in the eyes. This man held a great fear for Erik, and for what he did, he deserved to feel frightened.

"That will be fine," Christine said. "Thank you."

But Erik did not agree or disagree, for he was helpless against Christine's wishes.

"You know, she loved you, Erik."

How dare he! How dare this man speak about Erik's mother like that. She did not love her bastard child! She loathed him! It was bad enough this man wanted to take her away from Erik, but now, to come to him thirty-five years later and lie!

"Get out!" Erik screamed. "Get out!"

"She refused to marry me…"

"Get out!"

"Because she loved you…you ran away!"

"Now!"

Erik was an inch away from falling out of bed! That's how angry he was over this man's lie!

"She was heartbroken!"

"Out!"

Finally, Erik reached over for the candelabra that was placed on the night table and threw it at the doctor, barely missing him. When he ran out the door, Erik was left gasping for breath and hurting from every inch of his body. Agony! Pure agony!

"Erik-" Christine tried to come to Erik's aid, tried telling him how much of a monster he was, but Erik would not have it. He grabbed hold of Christine's wrist with his good hand and squeezed it tight causing her to yelp.

"Christine does not know what that man did to poor Erik when he was a boy!" he let Christine go, causing her to stumble backwards. "So, do not tell Erik that he is acting like an animal. Monsieur LePerriert is the animal, Christine."

"He is kind, Erik."

"You don't know him!"

"What did he do to you, Erik?"

"Go away, Christine!" Erik demanded. "Just go away! You are nothing but a predator, feeding off the helpless!"

"Erik-"

"Christine struck Erik in the face-in his most sensitive spot…For that, he deserves to be angry with you."

"But-"

"Go! Leave Erik before he hurts you too."

And before Erik had the chance to look at the door, Christine was gone.

**Christine's POV**

How foolish of me it was to hit Erik in the face. Not only had I hurt his feelings, but I could have caused him more damage to his flesh. I guess I was still angry over Nadir, angry over everything. But at the same time, I couldn't let my question about monsieur LePerriert slip on by. What had that man done to Erik? What could be so bad in this world to hate a man after so many years? If there was one place I knew I could find an answer, it was in Madeleine's diary. I slipped back into my new room, and took a seat at the vanity, searching inside the drawer for the small book I had tossed there a few days back. Yes, the book was despicable, but it would give me the answers Erik refused to give. I flipped through every page, until I reached the last entry…It was from 1838, the year Erik ran away from home.

"_October 5__th__ 1838_

_Today was the both the best and worst day of my life. How could one day be filled with both joy and sorrow? But it's true…Albert LePerriert has asked for my hand in marriage! Think of that…I never thought I would marry again, not after Charles. But Albert has filled the hole in my heart with pure joy. He had asked me to marry him, but as I was about to answer him, he told me about his other plan, that plan being the one to put Erik away in an institution. How could I? Yes, he and I had not seen eye to eye over the past seven years, but I had still come to know him as my son…demon or not. But, before we could speak about such a plan, the worst had happened. The town's people had found their way to my home, killed Erik's little dog, and then stabbed him. I could not care for his wounds, for I was in shock. But, Albert being the great doctor that he was stitched Erik up and laid him across the couch. He lay there dying, my son, the child Charles and I had created out of love was laying there across my couch dying. And with his slow death, Albert was begging for my hand in marriage. _

"_We would be alone all the time." he assured me. "And we could have a child together, one that is perfect in everyway."_

_Perfect, oh, the thought of bearing a perfect child made me smile. But what of Charles? Was I just supposed to forget about the one he and I had made together? Throw the last part of him that I had away in an institution? No, I could not, and therefore, I chose love, love that I wanted to finally express upon Erik. I loved Charles, and therefore, after seven years, I would confess my love for Erik. I rejected Albert's proposal and went into the family room to find Erik, to finally tell him everything, to finally give him those kisses he has begged for all his life, but alas, he was gone! The only thing that was left of him, was a note…_

"_Forgive me, forget me…"_

_He was gone and he would never be back. He must have heard Albert talking, heard him say those horrible things, and now, my punishment would be to sit here alone, and wait…Wait for the death that would reunite me with my Charles again. Would God be forgiving? Forgiving enough to forgive me for treating one of his creatures so poorly? It was too late for me now, for his creature had run off in hopes of finding a new life and love within the world, but the truth of it all was that he would find none. For if his own mother couldn't love him, who would? Who could?"_

Tears were streaming down my cheek as I finished the entry. How could monsieur LePerriert have been so horrible? Then again, Erik had a right to be angry…That man had treated Erik poorly, attempted to part him from his mother for good, only to obtain her as his prize. Even so, his cruelness had not taken away the fact that he was still a great doctor. I closed the book and walked back across the hall to apologize to Erik.

**Erik's POV**

Erik was stewing…Sitting there in bed angry and stewing over Christine. In one hand, he wanted to love her, and in the other, he wanted to hate her for not understanding Erik!

"Erik?"

Erik looked up to find Christine entering his room again. Her eyes were stained with tears, making Erik wonder what she was doing. But, his angel did not say a word, only approached his bedside and embraced him lovingly. How Erik's soul soared above him as this embrace continued. Just having this was enough to forgive Christine…For no one ever hugged Erik.

"I'm so sorry, Erik. I didn't know…" she cooed. "I didn't know."

"Erik forgives Christine."

When Christine broke away, Erik asked the question that was on his mind.

"Christine, who were you speaking to this morning?"

She raised her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Christine, don't make Erik angry again. Please, just tell him the truth."

"Erik-"

"Please."

Christine sighed, and had a seat at Erik's bedside, her fingers lightly brushing over Erik's…Oh, how wonderful this felt.

"Nadir was here."

"Nadir?"

Why hadn't she told Erik about this? Nadir came all this way? But where was he now?

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure that he'll be coming back…Ever…"

"And why not?"

"Because we had an argument."

Erik raised his brow. Argument?

"What could Christine and Nadir possibly argue about? They hardly know one another."

"Because he came with a plan, Erik, a horrible plan."

"Plan?"

"He wanted us to go to America, a despicable place called Coney Island."

"Coney Island?"

Christine nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Never…We're not going."

"What?"

Erik tore his hand away from Christine's. How dare she make a decision without consulting with Erik first! How dare she!

"How dare Christine make a decision without consulting Erik first! How dare you!"

"Erik, it was a despicable place! It's where the freaks live, Erik! Do you understand me? It's where freaks go to display their afflictions and get paid to do it! I didn't want that for you…"

Erik violently grabbed Christine's hand, pulling her closer to him.

"If Nadir believed it to be safe, then Erik trusts him! Christine is a child! A child who gets herself wrapped up in adult situations!"

"Is that what this is, Erik? I wasn't looking out for your wellbeing? You are a foolish and stubborn bastard! You're better than that, Erik! You're better than showing your face to paying costumers!"

"It is a job! A job and opportunity that Christine has given up for Erik! It is not her say! Nothing in this is her say! The only one who has the right to say yes or no is Erik!"

"But that's not true."

Christine pulled away from Erik's grasp.

"I chose to be by your side, Erik. I have a say in everything! Everything, Erik! You are better than that, and you know it. This is why I didn't want to come to you about Nadir's plan. You would have agreed to go to Coney Island. But work isn't about life, Erik, life is about happiness, and I know you would have been miserable over there…You would have hated yourself everyday."

"Erik has no happiness." he cried. "He has no happiness because there is nothing to be happy about."

"Erik, you can't work anyway. What were we to do over there?"

"Erik can work!" he cried. "Erik is not an invalid!"

"Stop this!" Christine cried. "You're worthless right now. You can't work, and therefore there was no sense in even attempting the trip!"

"Christine needs to eat! Christine needs to cloth herself! What is she to do now? How can Erik possibly help Christine when she won't let him!"

Erik was in tears now, his heart hurting worse than before. Christine had left her life, living a new one as an outlaw. And yet, Erik was useless, living life in a bed instead of making money to help out. And yet, Christine was not helping the situation by agreeing to stay here instead of going to Coney Island. I would hate her for this, be angry with the way she had handled things.

"Christine, Erik is displeased with you."

"And you can feel that way, Erik, but you'll thank me later. You're better than Coney Island, and I will bring you the happiness to prove it."

"Christine does not mean that." I growled. "She never means anything that she says. All those years with Erik beneath the opera house, and still she does not feel what Erik feels for her."

"Erik-"

"Please, just leave Erik be. He is angry, angry at the girl who has ruined him."

"I am not a girl, Erik. I'm a woman, and you know this."

"A woman does not make stupid decisions."

"You don't mean that, Erik."

But Erik did. He meant every word of it… And as the silence grew longer, tears began to stream down Christine's cheeks.

"This is why no one wants to be with you, Erik." she cried. "Yes, that's right, I can be a monster too, but at least I'll never be as hideous."

How Erik's heart broke in two as she stormed out of his room. Those words, those horrible, hurtful words…Erik wouldn't forgive Christine for them. As true as they were, they hurt Erik deep within his soul. Erik was never loved and never would he be loved… What was the sense of living? Christine made life worth living, and without her, Erik would rather die. And as of now, he wanted to do just that…

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, Poor Erik. Anyway, please review! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Erik's POV**

Erik was angry. So, so angry at his Christine. She had said some extremely hurtful words to him, and therefore, Erik would not be as forgiving as he was before. Christine wanted to treat Erik like a child, one who didn't know what he was doing. But that would not be the case, for Erik was a man, and he would do as he pleased. Christine came into his room the following morning with a tray. Erik didn't even look at her as she placed it down on the night table.

"Good morning." she greeted, holding the glass of water up to Erik's lips. Erik gently pushed her hand away, never once looking up at her.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

But Erik didn't answer her, he simply closed his eyes, wishing to be left alone.

"I know you can speak." she said. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

When Erik felt her hand place itself against his neck, he flinched away, hoping that she would leave him be.

"Erik, I didn't mean those things I said about you. The truth of it all is that you said some hurtful things to me too."

Erik rested his head against his pillow, still refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Erik, is this about how I slapped you yesterday? It was foolish of me…I could have hurt you terribly."

And then, Erik broke the silence.

"Erik's face still hurts. Erik has never once hurt Christine, and yet, she did just that to Erik."

"I was angry yesterday." she confessed. "Angry over Nadir's plan, angry about the way you were acting. I should have just walked away and took a breath, but I didn't…I promise that I won't ever do something like that again."

"Erik's mother used to slap Erik in the face. Sometimes, she hit Erik so hard that his flesh would bleed."

"Erik, no." Christine caressed Erik's sore cheek. "I would never do that to you. Oh, please forgive me, please say that we can move on from this."

"Perhaps, but Erik is still angry over Christine's actions. Nadir was trying to help Erik, and now, Erik and Christine are up river without a paddle."

"Erik, you can't be moved right now. But I promise you that I will think of a plan, one that will be better than Nadir's."

Christine reached over on the tray for the slice of jam covered bread.

"Eat up." she placed it into Erik's hand, but the truth of it all was that Erik wasn't that hungry. Silence filled the room, and from that silence, Christine's stomach began to growl. Has she even been eating?

"Is Christine hungry?"

She shook her head, but Erik knew she was lying.

"No, I've eaten already."

"How much food is left, Christine?"

"A few loaves of bread-"

"Don't lie to Erik." he growled. "How much?"

"Just three slices of bread." she confessed.

"And has Christine been starving herself for Erik's sake?"

"You need it more than me, Erik. You need all the strength you can get."

In an instant, Erik placed the slice of bread into Christine's hand and forced it up to her lips.

"Erik is not hungry. Christine must eat something…"

"But-"

"But nothing. Eat, Christine."

She waited a few moments, before stuffing the slice into her mouth, savoring its flavor. Erik needed to do something before his Christine starved to death. She belonged with her fop, at least he would be able to provide for her. The last place she needed to be, was with Erik and starving.

"Erik believes that we have enough money to last another two weeks or so."

From the night table, he reached into the drawer where his money was kept and pulled out a few francs.

"Christine must go into town and purchase some milk and beef."

"Erik, we should really continue saving what money we have left."

Erik placed the francs into Christine's hand and closed her fingers around it.

"Christine and Erik must eat."

Christine nodded, and threw on her cloak.

"Are you still angry with me, Erik?"

She turned, waiting for Erik's answer.

"Erik can never stay angry with his Christine. Now go, so Christine can return as soon as possible."

And before she left, Christine leaned down and pressed a kiss to Erik's flawless cheek.

"Perhaps later we can get you out of that bed and to the kitchen to enjoy a home cooked meal."

Oh, how that sounded perfect! If Erik had to lay on his back for another moment he would simply go insane! His lower back was bothering him, giving his body cramps from laying immobile like he was.

**Christine's POV**

Town was a little too far to walk to, therefore, I decided to ride Cesar. The winter was still alive and here, but there was no snow upon the ground, which made this journey a lot easier. Boscherville was so small, that being the reason why I was stared upon as I passed houses and shops. Did everyone really know everyone here? I just hoped that I wouldn't be known as an outsider and ran out of town. Once in the center of Boscherville, I hopped down off of Cesar and began walking towards the butcher, already feeling eyes watching me.

The butcher shop was cold, lined with freshly cut meats hanging from the ceiling. I stepped towards the front counter, where a large man was standing there cutting up a chicken.

"I never seen your face in here before, Madame." the butcher knife came down over the dead chicken, causing me to slightly gasp. "You new?"

"Perhaps." I shuddered.

"Where are ye staying?"

"Up the dirt road." I stammered. "Near the end of Boscherville."

The man looked up, his eyes wide with fear.

"Not the devil's house I hope?"

"The devil's house?"

"Yes, that wacko Mulheim home. The mother was a crazy, and the son was born with features only the devil himself could be born with."

I just shook my head, knowing it would be better not to tell this man anything.

"Good," he placed down his knife. "Have you got yourself a man?"

"Excuse me?" I was starting to shake with fear. Oh, why did I decide to come into town alone?

"A husband. A woman ought not be living on her own up in that area of town."

"Yes, I do." was all I said. "A dear friend."

The man laughed. "That's a crying shame isn't it? Thought I would finally have found myself a woman. Beautiful you are…"

"I came in here for a slab of beef." I said, changing the subject. "How much?"

"Three francs,"

The man seemed angry that I was not playing along with him, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to purchase the needed groceries and get back to Erik. The man wrapped up the beef I had requested and I paid, carrying it out and placing it into the empty bag that I had attached to Cesar. More eyes were focused on me as I entered the corner shop…Why were people staring at me? How uncomfortable it was to be looked upon while I went about my business. Now I knew how Erik felt, I knew exactly how he felt… To be looked upon as if you were some sort of monster. This was why he would never be able to live a normal life. How badly I wanted to yell at them, but I was new, and therefore, I didn't want to stir up any trouble seeing that Erik was helpless and I was in charge.

After purchasing some milk, bread and potatoes, I hopped up onto Cesar's back and rode off, headed back towards Erik's house. Even then, as I left town, I still felt eyes watching me. As soon as I got inside the yard, I unpacked my groceries from Cesar and ran inside, locking the door and leaning my back against it. I felt safe now, safe away from strange eyes and people.

"Christine, is that you?"

I heard Erik's voice calling me from upstairs. I threw the milk and beef into the icebox, answering him with a simple "Yes." I stood in the kitchen for a few moments more, moving when I heard a strange sound coming from Erik's room. Deciding to see what he was up to, I headed upstairs to find him halfway out of bed.

"Erik," I rushed to his side, lifting up his abdomen and placing him back into bed.

"What were you thinking?"

"Erik had to go to the bathroom. He tried reaching for the chamber pot, but it was too far away for him to reach."

"Here," I handed him the chamber pot and turned my back to give him his privacy.

"How was town?"

"All right, I guess."

"Erik wishes he could get out of this bed. It hurts him so…"

When Erik was finished, I took the chamber pot away from him to dump it, coming back to find a look of discomfort displayed across his face.

"Here, let me make you more comfortable."

I had plenty of time before I had to make dinner, therefore, I took a seat at the end of his bed and gripped his uninjured leg, bending it back and forth. His tense limb cracked and caused Erik to sigh. How painful it must have been for him to not move his legs for so long.

"Better?"

"Yes, much, thank you."

His legs were covered in healing lumpy scars, but I didn't mind touching them. After placing his leg back down, I lifted his injured leg, attempting to bend that one as well, but Erik groaned and squeezed his fist.

"That hurt?"

He nodded, and I stopped, knowing that he wasn't ready for this yet.

"Has your hand healed any?"

I covered his legs back up and crawled into bed beside him to have a look at his left arm that was still in a sling. I removed the sling from around his arm, and brushed my fingers over the two that had been shattered in his accident.

"Erik cannot bend them." he lightly cooed. "So sore, they are."

"They will heal, Erik." I whispered. "It will take some time is all."

"Erik writes with his left hand. His fingers will never be the same again."

"Is that why you haven't touched your music parchment that I brought along?"

He nodded, and I reached over on the night table for the book of parchment I had snagged from his lair. I leaned back against the pillows, and opened it, reaching for his quill.

"You know, I used to be left handed too."

"Mother used to say that only monsters were left handed."

Erik pressed his eyes closed, but I brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face.

"That's not true, Erik. Father said that left handed people are special, that they have something wonderful to share with the world. I broke one of my fingers when I was five, playing on the beach. I had to learn how to write right handed from then on."

I took a blank piece of parchment, and took his right hand within my own, placing the quill between his fingers.

"Now let's write your name."

I guided his hand over the parchment, spelling out the letters that he was writing. It looked childish at first, more childish than his original handwriting, but I knew this would take some time.

"You should practice with yourself." I said. "When you can't sleep, that is."

"Erik will do that."

My angel seemed tired, for he laid there with his eyes closed as I placed his quill and parchment on the night table.

"Is breathing any easier for you?"

"A little. Erik's lungs still cause his chest pain though."

"What else causes you pain?"

"His feet."

From the night table, I opened the bottle of cannabis, and placed it up against his malformed lips.

"Here, take a swig of this. It will help with the cramps."

Erik did as I asked, and afterwards, I moved down to the end of the bed, lifting the blankets just enough to gain access to his feet. I sat there, massaging them, his sighs sounding as if he were in heaven.

"Erik, what should we do when you're better?" I questioned.

"Erik never really had a plan. But he does know that Christine and him cannot return to Paris."

"What about here?" I asked. "What if we stayed here and started a new life? I could get a job working in town-"

Erik moved his feet away from my grasp, causing me to make eye contact with him.

"Christine should not have to get a job. It is the man who should work, not the woman."

"Perhaps, Erik, but the woman does work if the man cannot. I worry for you, worry about everything."

"Christine should go back to her boy."

"And why would you think that?" I asked. "Because you can't support me and he can? I never wanted to be supported, Erik. Besides, after what he did to you, I could never walk back into his life with open arms. Maybe I don't know what I want in life right now, but for the time being I am here beside you, and if I have to take a job to help out, then so be it."

"Erik must apologize for calling Christine a girl the other night. Christine is a responsible woman, one that has been extremely kind to her Erik. He will never be able to repay her."

"We're friends, Erik." I said, "And friends help friends when it is most needed."

"Erik should still go to Coney Island."

"Promise me that you will forget about such a place, Erik. Promise me that you will let me help you instead, and that you will trust me."

"Erik trusts Christine."

"Then don't ever bring up that horrible place again."

"But if not there, than what? What could Erik ever do to support himself?"

"For now, we are safe here."

Erik nodded and I embraced him once more. Time was running out, we would need money soon, but for the time being, we would be safe here.

"Let me make us some dinner, Erik."

And before I left the room, Erik was already asleep. I knew he was worried for us, worried that he would not be able to support me, but I would work if it came down to it. After entering the kitchen, I began searching for a knife to cut the fat off the slab of beef I had purchased. I began rooting through every drawer, coming across one with a key placed inside of it. Curious, I picked it up and examined it…This key was too large to fit into the front door, so, what else could it be used for? And then it hit me…Erik's bedroom! Monsieur LePerriet had told me never to step foot into such a place, but I was curious. Therefore, I quietly slipped back upstairs and to the closed door with Erik's name carved into its wood. The key fit like a glove, and I was anxious to open it.

When the door opened, I was met with a staircase that led up into an attic of some sort. I took precaution with every step I took, climbing the stairs until I was met with a disgusting and dirty room. This was an attic all right, but this attic was more of a prison. The walls were covered in mold, the floor plastered in rusty nails sticking up from its floorboards…There were papers laying everywhere, papers with stick figure drawings on everyone. And there, up against the window was a bail of rotting hay with a torn blanket thrown over it. Was that my angel's bed? Was that what he slept on? The attic was locked, meaning that his mother probably locked Erik in here when she didn't want to see him.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I left the room, locking it behind me. What a horrible life my angel has lived. Children should be happy, playful and loved…Erik had none of it. A torture chamber, that's what he lived in. His poor feet were probably stabbed constantly by the rusty nails. His back was probably as twisted as a pretzel from the lack of comfort from a bed. He would not live like that! Not anymore! I would bring him happiness, warmth and try to love him. Why not? I was no longer engaged to Raoul, therefore, I was a free woman. Even if I could not love Erik as a man, as a husband, I would love him as a friend. I would find us a safe place to live, and then he and I would begin a new life, one that would be filled with endless wonders. This I promised…Erik deserved happiness, and therefore, he would have it. It was time to leave my old life behind…Close the door of my one love one lifetime with Raoul, to open a new one with Erik.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please please review~ More to come soon!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Christine's POV**

The so called dinner I had hoped to share with Erik wasn't much like a dinner at all. I had hoped to get him downstairs to sit at the table, but the truth of it all was that Erik couldn't bear to move from the bed. Therefore, we had dinner together in his bedroom. I had wanted to make it special, wanted to make our meal together something nice, but alas, I had failed.

"We're running out of wash." I murmured as I dabbed a washcloth over Erik's wounds. The special soap I had been using to clean him with was nearly gone, and I couldn't bear to see his healing sores become infected.

"Brandy would work better." he lowly suggested. "The alcohol will disinfect the wounds more than the soap."

"I guess I should go into town then."

Erik laid there with his eyes closed, his face cringing as I ran the cloth over each laceration.

"They still hurt?" I asked.

"Very much."

I covered Erik with his blanket, taking extra precaution in doing so as not to disturb his wounds.

"I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

And with that, I was off; hoping to return to Erik was quickly as possible. I wanted to take away his pain, take away every ounce of agony he was feeling, and yet, I was weak. I purchased a bottle of brandy like Erik requested, coming out of the store to fetch Cesar in order to make my way back to Erik. I was walking out of town, but stopped when I noticed a crowd of men yelling and screaming. It caught my attention, causing me to stop in place and look over…I wasn't sure what they were doing, but as soon as the crowd cleared a little, I saw a woman! But not just any woman, this woman was dressed in a colorful skirt and had black hair. I automatically knew that she must have been a gypsy! They were pulling her by her hair as she screamed and yelled, throwing her in the dirt! Why! Why were they doing this to her. What made things even more horrible was that everyone else in town was just going on about their business, as if this were normal. I had to do something! I had to help this poor girl. Without thinking, I sprung into action, hitting Cesar's backside to have him gallop straight towards the crowd. When the men were spooked, they backed away long enough for me to grab hold of the girl and start running. The men were shouting horrible things, a few of them attempting to chase me. But they were not match for Cesar when he galloped away with the both of us on his back. Only when we were back to Erik's yard, did I help the woman down and brush the dirt from off her clothes.

"Are you all right?" I asked, gasping for breath.

The girl, who was no older than myself, looked at me with eyes that were full of fear and concern.

"You should not have done that." she replied in a strong Romanian accent. "You don't know what you just did."

"What are you talking about?"

"The town…They will come to you, burn down your house. It is their law…"

My heart stopped within my chest.

"They loath gypsies." she said. "And anyone who helps them."

Why! Why had I just saved this girl? It was the right thing to do, was it not? And now, because of my bravery, our lives would be cut short. Oh! Erik would hate me! He would never forgive me…. The girl and I both looked at one another just as more voices were coming from a short distance away. The town! They were coming for me….But what if they found Erik? They would kill him too, surely they would.

"Who else lives here?" the girl asked.

"A friend." I cried. "But he is hurt. He cannot move an inch of his body…"

"Come on," she pulled me inside the house. "Pack whatever you can."

I pulled away from the girl, not really understanding what she was doing.

"We have no time to waste!" she said. "Those men will kill you and your friend."

I ran up the stairs with the girl following me, my heart pounding against my chest. In my room, I pulled out my empty bag, filling it with whatever I could find. The voices were getting closer now, so close… Inside Erik's room, he had been resting, but when he heard the door slam open, he woke with a startle, wondering immediately what was going on.

"Christine-"

Before the girl could enter, I placed the mask onto his face, rushing around the room and throwing his belongings into my bag.

"Erik demands to know-"

"The town." I gasped. "They're coming for us…I..I did something foolish."

Erik was about to say something, when the gypsy girl came walking in, her eyes focusing on Erik. Had they met before? She was still, her face losing all color.

"Y…You…" was all she said as Erik sat there just as frozen as she was.

From downstairs, a smash occurred, tearing the both of them out of their trance.

"His leg is broken." I said.

"Grab hold of him." the girl said, approaching the bed with me.

"Christine, what is going on?"

"We have to leave, Erik."

When I began smelling smoke, I knew that the town's people had set the house on fire. I gasped and grabbed Erik from beneath his arms, pulling him out of bed and towards the window.

"I have him." the gypsy girl replied.

Erik groaned in agony as his feet made contact with the floor, but we had no time. I opened the window and crawled out onto the roof, whistling for Cesar to approach the side of the house. The town's people were in the front of the house, making it easy for us to escape. I lowered my body and my bag onto Cesar's back, motioning the gypsy to begin feeding Erik's body to me. If I dropped him, I would never forgive myself, but I stayed calm, until Erik was sat right in front of me. When the gypsy emerged, she handed me the blanket from Erik's bed to drape over his body. It was obvious that she was used to living outdoors, for she climbed off of Erik's roof with the skills of a chimp, as if she had done this millions of times before. When she was on the ground, she took Cesar's reigns and began walking into the woods with us following behind her.

When I dared to look over my shoulder, I saw Erik's house engulfed in flames. But where would we be living now? Where would Erik and I possibly go? We had barely enough money to last another week….At the moment, I was more concerned about Erik, for he was lying lifelessly against my body. I kept a firm grasp upon him, knowing that the agony of being moved out of bed had caused him to black out.

"Where are you taking us?" I nervously asked.

"Someplace safe." she assured.

"Why did the town burn down my house?" I cried. "I was only trying to help you."

"They hate gypsies." she began. "Gypsies are to stay out of there, but I was hungry. The policy is that gypsies are to die if they step foot into Bocheville. And if anyone dares to help them, they must die as well."

"I didn't know." I assured. "I had only been there a few days."

"I'm very grateful." she said. "I thought for sure that I would have died."

"And what now? What am I supposed to do now?"

Before the girl could answer, the woods cleared and a gypsy camp appeared before my eyes. Colorful caravans surrounded an open field, horses and children playing about.

"You can travel with us." she said.

The girl kept us out of eye's view, leading Cesar to an empty caravan that was painted purple. She then proceeded to help both Erik and I down. Inside was a small kitchen and a bed…Nothing lavish like Erik's home had been, but it would do. We laid Erik down on the bed, covering him with the patched up quilt.

"I am Esmeralda." she said. "My father is the master of the camp. For the time being, stay inside and don't allow yourself to be seen."

"I'm Christine."

"How did you meet him?" Esmeralda asked looking down at Erik's sleeping form.

"Erik?" I questioned. "We've been friends for years."

"His name is not Erik." she said. "He is the Devil's child."

"What? You have the wrong man…"

Esmeralda shook her head. No, I would not put my angel in danger…How wrong of my it was to follow this girl. From the counter, I picked up a metal pot and raised my arm to swing it at this girl.

"No, please," she begged. "You are safe here…."

"You're sure?"

She nodded, and only then did I place the pot down.

"My great uncle was the one who trapped your Erik and presented him off in his freak show. My father, his nephew, broke away from his clan to start a new one. He didn't like what his uncle was doing, how his uncle was treating people like your Erik. He is safe here, Christine."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank you,"

Suddenly, something came into mind…His morphine! I rushed to our bag, tearing it open, expecting to find the bottles lying there, but they were not. No! Without his morphine, my Erik would surely suffer.

"Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I left Erik's pain medicine back at the house…He'll suffer."

"I have something even better." Esmeralda said, assuring that she would be back within a few moments. I waited impatiently, not knowing what to expect. But the girl did as she promised, returning within a matter of minutes carrying a bowl with some sort of green slime inside of it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A salve that we use for wounds and pain."

How badly I didn't want to trust this girl or her clan, but what choice did I have. She knelt down at Erik's side, mixing the gunk with a wooden spoon before applying it inch by inch over his healing wounds.

"This will sink into his body and stop any pain he is feeling." She said. "You just apply it to each wound before wrapping bandages around it."

And so, while Esmeralda applied the mixture to Erik's flesh, I wrapped his body in the bandages I had brought along with me. At least I had enough sense not to forget that.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Green berries, stems from the ivy plant and some brandy."

"Green berries?" I questioned. "Those ones are extremely poisonous."

"To ingest, yes." She said. "But they give the bloodstream that sense of feeling that morphine gives."

"We move out tonight." Esmeralda warned. "Your horse will pull the caravan. During our journey, I will explain everything to my father, and then, when we settle, you shall meet him at the proper time."

"All right." I said.

"You will travel behind my caravan. It will be safer."

"Thank you." I said. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"You saved my life, Christine. I now owe you mine."

When Esmeralda left, I sat at Erik's bedside wondering when he would wake. I was also wondering what he would think of this entire mess and if he would be forgiving… I knew little of the life he had lived with the gypsies, but I did know that it had not been a pleasant one. He would understand… He would understand my meaning for doing what I had done, and then, when he was better, we would start our new life.

**Erik's POV**

When everything came back to him, something seemed terribly wrong. He was lying with his eyes closed, his body shifting back and forth as if he were moving. His stomach began to churn with a distasteful, nauseating sensation. But Erik remembered where this sensation was from! When he was a boy, this same movement occurred when he was in his cage on wheels. The horse of his gypsy clan would pull Erik along with the rest of the caravans, pulling him to a new town where a new crowd of people would pay to see his face. How the motion from the long ride would cause him to vomit. Erik had to wake! If he woke, he would still be in his bed, still in his old house with Christine at his bedside…But when Erik opened his eyes, everything was different, and the movement was still swaying his body back and forth.

Suddenly, his heart stopped within his chest. As he lay on his back, Erik saw, from the ceiling pots and pans swaying back and forth, colorful drapes covering the windows, wooden walls…Wooden walls…THIS WAS A CARAVAN!

Erik shot up from where he was laying, maneuvering his legs from off of the makeshift bed he was laying on, vomit already coming up into his throat.

"Erik,"

Christine was there in an instant, holding a pot over his mouth as he threw up into its emptiness. She rubbed his back sympathetically, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Erik, everything is all right."

"Everything is not all right, Christine!" he shouted. "This is a caravan! Only gypsies ride in caravans! Horrible, Christine…They treated Erik so horrible."

"Erik, just let me explain."

"Erik has to get away!"

Once more, Erik tried to move out of bed, but Christine stopped him, forcing him back down and explaining everything. She had saved a gypsy, causing the town to burn down Erik's house. Erik knew how his old town hated gypsies and how they would hurt anyone who helped them….Why! Why had Christine done such a thing! And now, Erik was traveling with them! But his Christine assured her Erik that this was a kind clan, and that they didn't treat people like Erik like caged animals.

"And what now!" Erik growled. "What does Christine have planned now? Erik refuses to live with gypsies! Refuses to make his money, by being their attraction once more!"

"Erik, everything will be all right. I promise you that you will not have to show your face."

Erik began shaking with fear…He was so afraid, so afraid and nervous. It took him every ounce of strength to get away from the gypsies and now he was right back with them.

"Erik needs to get away!" he cried "Erik needs to get away quickly!"

"No, Erik, please, trust me." Christine begged. "Everything will be all right."

But everything would not be all right. Erik knew this!

"Erik, just relax."

Erik didn't care about his wellbeing any longer. All he wanted to do was get away before the caravan stopped. Christine was pressing her hand against Erik's chest, pressing him down into the bed. He never meant to hurt his sweet Christine, but he needed to get away. Erik used every ounce of strength that he had, forcing himself up off the bed and pushing Christine away from him. Erik tumbled to the floor due to his injured leg, but he refused to give up! He crawled! Crawled towards the door, grabbing hold of the knob to support his weight just enough so that Erik could pull himself to his feet.

"Erik, stop!"

"Christine is cruel!" he cursed. "She is trying to get rid of Erik!"

"Erik, please…"

Christine grabbed hold of Erik's shoulders, but he smacked the back of his hand towards her sweet, beautiful face. Oh, how Erik caused his angel such damage! Her beautiful nose began to bleed, her lip busted and dripping blood! What a monster her Erik was!

Everything had slowed down, leaving Erik standing there against the door, staring at his beautiful angel, the angel whose wings he had just clipped!

"Angel…" Erik reached out to touch her, but his hand accidently opened the door, causing him to stumble backwards and out of the caravan.

"Erik!" Christine called Erik's name, but his body hit the ground so hard that the breath was knocked clear out of his weak lungs. From up ahead, Christine halted the caravan, but when Erik turned his head to the side, more caravans were coming closer to his body, the hooves of the horses pulling them headed straight towards Erik.

"Stop!" Christine ran towards her Erik, her face still bleeding from his abuse. She scooped Erik's body up into her arms, shielding him from the danger ahead. Horses wailed in fright, caravans came to an abrupt halt…Angry gypsy glances looked down upon Erik and his Christine, the familiar glances that they would give Erik if he had misbehaved. Erik's body was screaming in agony from his fall out of the caravan, but he was sure no pain would hurt him more, than the agony he would feel at the hands of these gypsies. We were doomed… Doomed for all eternity. Christine knew nothing of them, when Erik knew everything. He knew their culture, their ways, their punishments, their pet peeves…He knew everything. They were not forgiving people, nor were they kind to intruders or strangers, and we were just that…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! More chapters will be up soon! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Christine's POV**

There were plenty of times that my heart stopped within my chest, but the moment Erik went flying out of the caravan, my heart exploded. I halted Cesar, rushing back towards my angel, only to have oncoming caravans halt before me, their horses backing up in fright. I shielded Erik's body from them, hoping that no damage had been done to him due to his fall. A rather plump man with a dark beard came forward, a look of disgust displayed across his face. He was speaking in some sort of foreign language that I guessed to be Romanian. Suddenly, Esmeralda came forward, running in front of me to shield Erik and I from him. This must have been her father, for he calmed down the instant she began speaking to him. She must have told him everything, how I saved her, how the town had burnt down Erik's home…When she was finished, the man gently pushed Esmeralda aside and held out his hand to me, a gesture that I wasn't sure what to think of.

"My daughter has told me what you have done for her."

I simply nodded.

"She has also told me about what the villagers have done to your home…And of him."

I looked down at my Erik, whose eyes were closed, making it obvious that he had blacked out again.

"Please, don't hurt him." I shuttered. "He means you no harm."

I could only be thankful that Erik was wearing his mask; otherwise, I'm sure the gypsies would be gasping in fear.

"There is not a gypsy who does not know of him. But, he is safe here…"

"We can stay?" I questioned.

The man nodded. "I am the leader of this clan. We travel by day, perform by night. I'm sure once monsieur is well he will find his talent and make life easier for you."

"Who are you?"

"Jeffro, and you?"

"Christine."

Just then, Jeffro snapped his fingers, causing everyone to go on about their business. Esmeralda helped me get Erik back into our caravan, and we were off once again.

"I think he's all right." Esmeralda said, examining Erik's body. "It doesn't look like he was hurt…You on the other hand…"

Esmeralda attempted to have a look at my face, but I went for a towel to wipe away the blood that was seeping out of my nose.

"I'm all right."

"It was monsieur, wasn't it?"

"He didn't mean to." I swore. "It's the truth."

"My father told me of Erik's ill temper. He saw it with his own two eyes long ago."

I nodded.

"Erik can be violent, but he would never intentionally hurt anyone, I promise."

"We will continue our journey now." Esmeralda said. "Keep Erik in bed until we arrive."

And with that, I was left alone with my angel. It was night, night and extremely late now. I yawned, and did the unthinkable; I crawled into bed beside my angel of music. His body was warm against me, making me comfortable and safe. I leaned my head against his shoulders and sighed…Oh, how wonderful this felt. I never thought lying with Erik would make me comfortable, but it was more than wonderful, it was heaven. Now, safe and warm, I drifted off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

**Erik's POV**

Erik didn't remember much, but he did remember falling out of the caravan. Now, however, as he opened his eyes, he realized that he was lying back inside the caravan on the makeshift bed. But something was different; some strange, yet wonderful sensation was tickling his bare shoulder. He opened his eyes, and to his surprise spotted soft, chocolate curls sprawled out among his left shoulder. It only took a few moments to realize that Christine was lying beside Erik! Oh, this was certainly a gift, especially after the way Erik had treated his Christine the night before. Her beautiful face had been bruised by Erik's monstrous hands. He did not deserve this! Deserve to be lying beside his Christine! Flawless and completely beautiful she was, but Erik was a monster in both feature and soul.

Erik noticed that the caravan had stopped moving, leaving him wondering where they were? The sun was also shining in through the window, making it obvious that it was morning. When Christine stirred, Erik closed his eyes again, pretending to still be asleep in order to avoid conversation with her, for he was not yet ready to apologize. He owed his angel a huge apology for the way he had treated Christine, and until he had the right apology in mind, he didn't want to say a word. Christine obviously must have not been mad at her Erik, for the moment he heard her stretch, he felt her lips upon his brow. How Erik's heart broke into two…His Christine still bestowed kisses upon her Erik, even after he treated his angel like dirt. Erik did not deserve to have a friend like Christine…He did not deserve to still be living after injuring one of God's beautiful creatures.

But what could Erik do in order to let Christine know that he was sorry? What could he do to make her see him as a man and not an animal? Perhaps he would write her a letter? Yes! An apology note! It would be perfect. Erik waited there with his eyes closed; waiting until Christine finally left the caravan. He wasn't sure when she would be back; therefore, he worked quickly, maneuvering his only good hand towards the makeshift night table, reaching for the quill and parchment that were sitting there. Oh, how Erik loathed having to write right handed, but he needed to in order to do this. How hard it was holding the quill, it poking through the paper half the time due to Erik not being able to hold it with his injured hand. But what to say? What could Erik possibly write down to prove to his angel that he really was sorry? He pulled the words from his heart, words from the deepest part of the organ which was supposed to be fleeting with warmth and love…

"_Christine,_

_You came into Erik's life at a time when he needed you the most. You have completely changed my mind and way of thinking. Erik wants to be there when you need to talk. Erik wants to be the comfort of your soul. He wants to be your strength, your courage, and your everything. He wants to love you in the way that you deserve. Erik is so sorry for the way he has hurt you. Please forgive him, for he never meant to harm his angel, his everything. If Christine forgives him, he will spend the rest of his life making it up to her, he promises!_

_Erik."_

By the time Erik finished writing, there were more ink blotches, more holes and tears within the parchment than he first anticipated. He hoped that his Christine would understand the meaning of the letter and not the appearance it was in. His Christine was just coming back through the caravan door the moment he placed it down on the night table. This would have to do…

**Christine's POV**

When I woke, Erik was still asleep beside me. Feeling well rested, I got to my feet and dressed, deciding to investigate where we were. I promised myself I would only leave Erik for a few moments, opening the caravan door to spot a beautiful scene before my eyes. We were parked within a circle with the other caravans, miles of woods sitting behind us. In front of the caravan, however, there was a beautiful stream.

"Good morning, Christine."

I turned around to spot Esmeralda walking towards me, carrying an empty wooden bucket.

"Good morning." I replied.

"I hope the caravan is comfortable."

"Yes, very." I said. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

"Please, no need to thank me, you saved my life."

Esmeralda knelt down near the stream, filling up the bucket while I stood behind her.

"Esmeralda, how does eating work here?" I asked. "Are we on our own?"

"Usually the men hunt." She replied. "But since Erik is off his feet, my papa will provide for you until he is better."

"Thank you." I gratefully replied. "This means the world to me."

"Rabbit is on the menu for this morning." She said, motioning me to follow her.

It was strange being handed two dead rabbits. I had not the slightest idea on what to do with them or how to cook it, but I didn't want to feel like a burden, therefore I returned to my caravan. When I arrived, the first thing I spotted was the piece of parchment that was sitting on the night table. It was covered in blotches of ink, but I was able to make out everything…Erik had written this, and it was apparent that it was an apology letter. It was beautiful, and I already knew that he hadn't meant to hurt me. After reading it, I placed it down and smiled at Erik's sleeping form.

"Erik, I already forgave you."

When he heard my voice, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Christine does?"

I nodded.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Erik really is sorry."

"I know."

I placed the two rabbits down on the counter, dreading the thought of what I was to do with them.

"What is that?" Erik questioned.

"Breakfast I suppose."

It made me smile when Erik chuckled.

"Erik knows that, but the question is, does Christine know what to do with them?"

I shook my head.

"If only I did."

From in the corner of the caravan, there was the cane monsieur LePerriet left for him. I had brought it along, and now, Erik was reaching out for it.

"Erik, no…"

"Yes, Christine, Erik assures he will be all right."

I didn't want to believe him, but Erik wouldn't put aside the matter until he got what he wanted. I handed him the cane, and only then did he maneuver himself off the bed, slowly standing and making his way towards the table. Fearing that he would fall, I pulled out the wooden chair, assisting him in sitting. It amazed me to see him limping, finally up out of bed.

"That wasn't very easy." He murmured.

"I'm proud of you."

I made a small smile as he reached out his good hand.

"Give me the carcasses and a sharp knife."

I did as he asked, handing him the first sharp knife I found and returning to his side.

"Erik only has one good hand, so Christine will have to hold the rabbit down on the table."

"But Erik, the rabbit is so cute…Do we really have to do this?"

"You wish to eat, don't you?"

Erik was right. If we didn't eat these rabbits, we would surely starve. I held the first rabbit down as Erik ran the knife over its stomach and made an incision.

"What are you doing?"

"Erik is gutting it." He said. "One must gut the animal and then proceed to skin it"

"I feel sorry for the rabbit."

"Christine, you would make a terrible gypsy."

"Do not!" I argued. "I'll fit in quite well here."

A small grin appeared across Erik's face, the same sly grin that usually meant that trouble wasn't far behind.

"All right then, Christine." He spun the open rabbit around towards me. "If that's true, then prove yourself."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I cringed, looking down at the bleeding carcass. "Ewww, get that away from me."

"Go ahead and gut it, gypsy woman."

"Gut it?"

"Yes, Christine, stick your hands into the incision and pull out all those organs."

This shut me up, for I raised my eyes to meet with his own, not really sure on what to say.

"This was Christine's idea." He said. "She wanted to become a gypsy, and now, she is one. Go ahead and be one, Christine."

"You're doing this to be mean again, aren't you?"

"Erik?" he questioned. "Mean? No, Christine, this is living. You either gut this rabbit and eat, or let it alone and starve. That's how Erik learned."

I stuck my hand into the rabbit, its insides feeling mushy and wet. Oh, how it churned my stomach. I tore away its organs, placing them to the side.

"Clean him…No guts."

When everything was cleaned out, I spun the rabbit around so Erik could begin skinning him.

"Not bad for an amateur." Erik stated.

"How did you learn?" I asked after a few moments.

"The same way Christine is learning now; by watching others."

"Then what do you do with it?"

"You cook it in a stew."

Once both rabbits were gutted and skinned, Erik told me what to do and how to prepare our meal. It was strange, for I was always used to going to market, not actually skinning my meal. While it was cooking, Erik sat there watching me move about the kitchen. It was a strange life we were living in, but I knew I needed to get used to it.

"Do you miss your music?" I asked, as I sat down with our meal.

"A little." He said. "But, Erik doubts he will be able to play again."

"Don't say that." I said, covering his hand with my own. "I'll see to it that you're able to play again."

Erik grinned, placing his mask into his lap as I slid his plate in front of him. Watching him trying to cut up his food was heartbreaking, for he couldn't do it on his own.

"Here, Erik."

I rose to my feet and cut up his meal into tiny pieces.

"Thank you, Christine."

"You're welcome, Erik."

We ate in silence for a few moments, until Erik spoke.

"Does Christine's face hurt?"

I looked up at him, gently tracing my fingers over my nose. Yes, it was still sore, but it wasn't as sore as it was the night before.

"I'm all right, Erik."

"You're sore."

"Erik, I'm all right."

"Christine is sore because of Erik."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Erik is terribly sorry."

"I know, Erik."

When our meal was finished, I washed the dishes before helping Erik back into bed. He wasn't steady on his legs yet, which was why I didn't want to let him walk on his own. When he was settled, I took the sling off of his arm, investigating his injured fingers.

"They look better." I said, rubbing them gently.

"They are still immobile." He said. "Erik cannot bend them."

I pressed a reassuring kiss to them.

"They'll heal."

"Erik needs to get better, Christine." He said. "He needs to provide for his angel. He will hunt her meals, work with the gypsies…He will do anything to give Christine the life she so deserves."

"And just what will you do?" I kindly asked.

"Everything possible."

"Erik, you know how I feel about you." I said. "You're a good man, and I know you would do anything for me. You don't have to prove anything to me, ange."

"Erik knows this, but he wants to be there for his Christine, for she has given up her life to save him."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Erik wishes to rest." He said. "Would you like to rest with him?"

And I gladly agreed, lying down beside my Erik to rest my eyes.

**Erik's POV**

Erik couldn't get used to this life. His Christine was laying beside him, comforting his aches with her sweet voice and singing to him softly. How Erik loved his Christine, but in his heart, he knew she would never feel for Erik like he did for her. Yes, Christine loved Erik as a friend and nothing more, so why was Erik lying here thinking about more? How he wanted Christine to kiss him lovingly on the lips, how he yearned for her touch! Yes, a touch! The touch that a woman gives her man, the sweet touch of lust! For years, Erik has yearned for such a touch! His entire life he has been filled with regret and pain. If only Christine would love him. But was their hope? Was it possible for Christine to feel the same way for Erik? He could at least try…What harm could it possibly do? He would show his Christine what kind of man her Erik was. He would show her how much he could love her, and then, perhaps she would love him in return.

Christine would try to heal Erik every day, and while she heals, Erik will love. And as Erik inhaled the rosy scent of Christine's curls, he fell asleep, hoping that Christine would soon be his…Marriage was a dream, sex, a fantasy, and Christine an angel…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and why you're waiting for the next chapter check out my newest story "Caught in the Music Once More." It's an alternate LND story... Will keep you entertained. Thanks!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Christine's POV**

How strange it was living with a clan of gypsies. Yes, Jeffro had allowed Erik and I to join them in their travels, but we were still treated like outsiders, never being allowed to join in on their traditions and family time. Not that I cared, for Erik and I were just perfectly happy being by ourselves. My angel began walking after spending the first week in the caravan. He wasn't too steady on his legs, his injured one giving him problems with keeping balance and a firm walk. He still couldn't stand to be on his feet for more than a few moments, causing him to spend the rest of his time lying down. I had become a full blooded gypsy, cooking and cleaning our clothes like they did. It was a strange new world, but so far, it was enjoyable.

"Erik?"

I rolled over one rainy morning in our bed. I was cold, and my arm was desperately searching for Erik's body. He was most likely hogging the blankets, that being the reason why I was so cold. Though, when my arm hit the chilled mattress, my eyes shot open to find the caravan completely empty. For the first few nights spent in the caravan, Erik and I argued about having to sleep in the same bed as one another. It wasn't me who was arguing about it, but Erik. He reminded me time and time again that the idea of he and I sleeping beside one another was not right. Though, we had no other choice seeing that there was one bed within the caravan. So, for nearly a week now, Erik and I have been sleeping beside one another. It was strange at first, but now it was nearly a natural act, one that he and I had become used to.

"Erik?" I wrapped the patched up quilt of our bed around my body and walked to the caravan door, opening it to find Erik sitting outside beneath the awning feeding our fire pit and staring at the rain.

"Erik, it's early." I groggily said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Erik couldn't sleep."

I stepped outside in my bare feet, my breath being visible from how cold it was. I sat beside him, pulling the blanket closer around my body. My angel's arm was still in a sling, for his hand was the only thing that had not healed a single bit. I knew it brought him great pain, and I also knew that it made him feel bad. If there was one thing Erik was frustrated over, it was having to get used to using his right hand for everything. Day after day, he would practice writing, and day after day he would tear his parchment in anger and throw his quill across the room. What made things even worse was the cramps that Erik's shoulder would get from having to constantly keep his left arm snug inside the sling.

"Erik, everything will be all right."

My Erik just stared into the flames of our fire, closing his eyes at one point and moving his shoulder about. It was obvious that he was in pain again.

"Erik has no use of his hand, Christine." He murmured. "He cannot move his fingers, and his shoulder..Oh, his shoulder pains him greatly."

"Why don't we go inside, Erik?" I suggested. "I'll heat up some water and soak your back. That will make your cramps go away."

When Erik nodded, I helped him back inside the caravan. He nearly tumbled over the moment I had him in the small kitchen. Though, I was able to grab hold of him and have him settle himself down backwards in the wooden chair so that its back would support his arms. I heated up some hot water before removing his robe so that his back was exposed to me. His hundreds of lumpy scars were healing, but not fast enough. Some were still scabbed and crusty, while others were forming new flesh around them. His back was anything but beautiful to look at, for sometimes it even churned my stomach. But slowly and surely, I was getting used to looking at it. While I pressed the warm cloth against his flesh, Erik sat there leaning against the chair's back, softly groaning as his pain began to fade.

"Erik can't thank Christine enough for doing this."

"No need to thank me, Erik."

An ear curdling whimper emerged from his lips as I pressed the cloth against a laceration that was on his lower back. Oh, how it hurt my heart to know that he was still in pain after nearly a month of healing.

"Sorry," I whimpered. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Erik."

"Erik knows." He cried. "His body bothers him so much."

"Here," I placed the cloth aside and placed both hands upon his left shoulder, gently massaging it. "Better?"

"His neck is hurting too."

I smiled and rubbed the side of his neck. I knew we couldn't continue going on like this. I knew sooner or later one of us was going to have to work, and I knew that person was going to be me. Erik couldn't even stand to be out of bed for more than an hour at a time, so how was he supposed to work? No, I was going to have to take responsibility for the both of us. At least we would be able to have enough money to buy supplies in the towns we stopped in. Sooner or later, Erik was going to run out of bandages…

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"I was thinking a lot about our new life…"

"And?"

"I was thinking about working in the gypsy's show…Singing."

"No," Erik spun around quickly, gently grasping my hand in his own. "Don't Christine even think about doing such a thing. She will bring unwanted attention to herself and Erik."

"Then how are we going to make money, Erik. You're running out of medical supplies and sooner or later we'll have to make our way in this camp."

"Erik is healing." He assured. "And when he is better, he will provide for his Christine."

"Erik, you can't even stand to be on your feet for more than an hour. How are you going to work? That leg of yours is threatening, and to work would make it worse."

"Erik begs you…" Erik pressed a loving kiss to my hand. "Please allow him to prove this."

I simply nodded, and helped him to stand.

"Come, Erik, you should lay down."

And when Erik was back into bed, I laid down beside him, pulling the blanket over the both of us and using our body heat to keep each other warm.

**Erik's POV**

Erik was a failure. He couldn't keep his Christine happy, for she was concerned about money. Yes, they needed it, but Erik was helpless. And even now as Erik laid beside Christine, he couldn't help but feel sad, sad that he couldn't give his Christine the life she deserved. All he ever wanted to do was bring Christine happiness, and yet, there was none to give. He didn't deserve Christine. Erik did not deserve this angel that was laying beside him now. He had forced Christine out of her plush life in exchange for one filled with cold nights and sorrow. His angel was always tired now, for she was constantly tending to her monster. Even now as she laid beside Erik curled up in his embrace, Erik couldn't help but feel terrible. He wanted to do something nice for her, wanted to show her that she was appreciated and that Erik was trying his best to make her happy. Therefore, he got out of bed and limped towards the kitchen, pulling out the potatoes and meat that was left from a few nights ago. Erik would cook his angel a delicious meal, one that they would be able to enjoy together.

How Erik's body pained him, how Erik cursed at himself and became frustrated with only having one hand to work with. It was extremely hard cutting potatoes and stirring broth…but Erik kept quiet as he did so as to not disturb Christine from her slumber. He wanted everything to be right, everything needed to be perfect, and only when it was would he let her wake. Erik lit a candle that was in the center of the table, setting two places for him and his Christine. Only then, did Christine begin to stir. Oh, how she smiled when she saw how neatly the table was set, and how wonderful the food smelled. Erik pulled out her chair and motioned for Christine to sit.

"Erik, this is wonderful, really." She excitedly exclaimed. "But I'm hardly dressed for the occasion."

Christine was dressed in her white, lacey night robe, her curls disheveled and sprawled out upon her shoulders, not pulled up neatly into a bun like it usually was…But, oh, how beautiful she looked. She looked just like an angel, one that would be Erik's very special dinner guest.

"Christine is beautiful." Erik said, causing her to blush. "She is dressed perfectly."

And with that, Christine took a seat and Erik pushed her in.

"Erik, you really shouldn't have gone to all the trouble of cooking." Christine stated. "I could have cooked us dinner."

Erik served Christine one handed, picking the pot up with his only good hand and placing it down on the table before serving her with the same hand.

"Erik, please," she said, reaching over for the wooden spoon. "Let me help."

"Erik is perfectly fine." He said, dishing out a serving of meat and potatoes onto her empty plate.

Erik never felt so good after taking a seat across from his Christine. The long hours of standing on his feet had pained him greatly. Yes, he shouldn't have been out of bed cooking Christine dinner, but he found it essential after everything she has done for him.

"I do hope gypsies eat more than rabbit." Christine said after a few moments. "It's good, yes, but we've been eating this for an entire week. We've sautéed, boiled and baked it. I'm not sure there is too much more to do with rabbit meat."

"Christine is displeased with Erik's meal?"

"No, never." Christine said, gazing up into her Erik's worried eyes. "It's very good, but I do like a variety."

"Gypsies eat more than rabbit."

"That's a relief." Christine giggled. Oh, that laugh! That wonderful, cheerful, pleasurable sound!

"Gypsies eat fish, hedgehog, deer, birds and insects."

"Insects?" Christine cringed, something that made Erik grin.

"Yes, they sauté them in a stew."

"Promise that we will never have to eat them, Erik."

"If Christine does not wish to eat insects, then Erik will not make his Christine eat them."

Erik was working on finishing his meal, when he felt Christine's hand place itself over his own. How this sensation brought Erik such happiness and pleasure.

"Erik, thank you for dinner."

"It is the least Erik could do after everything Christine has done for him."

"You're a wonderful man, Erik."

Wonderful! Christine called Erik wonderful! Oh, how this made Erik's heart leap with joy. One kind word! The kindest word ever said to him! It gave Erik such pleasure, such happiness. A walk…Erik needed a walk with his angel, and then, he would confess his love for her. Perhaps they could move forward and be together like normal men and women are.

"Christine, after dinner, would you like to join Erik for a walk?"

"Yes," she said. "The rain has stopped."

Erik would have helped Christine wash the dishes, but Erik needed to rest up for their walk. When they descended from the caravan, Christine interlocked her arm with Erik's. How he felt like a normal man! How this gesture made his heart leap with joy! Normal at last!

**Christine's POV**

What a wonderful meal Erik had cooked for us. It was surprising, actually. My angel and I walked out of the caravan arm in arm, the sun fading behind the clouds. It would be dark soon, but there was enough light to stroll away from the camp for a slight walk.

"Thanks again for dinner." I said after a while of walking down the dirt path. It was still winter, that was obvious by the chill in the air, but within a few months, these woods would flourish with wild flowers and cherry blossoms.

"Christine is welcome." Erik said. "He is always happy to make Christine dinner."

"Are you happy, Erik?"

Erik looked at me, his face filled with concern.

"Is his Christine happy?"

Was I happy? I didn't know what I wanted in life as of now, but one thing was certain, I've never been happier. A life with Raoul wouldn't have satisfied me, for a life without music would be a life without living, a life without happiness.

"Yes, Erik, I am extremely happy."

"Then as long as Christine is happy, Erik is happy."

"Erik, what sort of life did you have in mind of living?" I asked. "If you could live any life, what would it be?"

We walked on, Erik silent, as if he were thinking.

"Any life, as long as Christine is beside him."

I lightly squeezed his arm, slowly walking to stay with his uneven pace. My angel limped with every step he took, and so, I stayed beside him, slow and keeping my eye on him.

"How can you say that, Erik?" I questioned. "Surely you'd want a life filled with music and love?"

We stopped walking, and Erik clasped his hand around my own, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Does Christine miss her boy?"

Did I? I hadn't thought about him once since we made our escape from Paris. Perhaps that meant that I didn't love him at all. But then again, if I didn't think about Raoul, who was I thinking of? I was, after all, engaged to the man, but I no longer was, for he had treated Erik with such cruelty. I could never be married to a monster like that…

"No, Erik." I truthfully replied. "I no longer think of him."

"Christine, you know that Erik cannot thank you enough for the sacrifice she has given for her poor angel. Everyday spent with her is a blessing, pure and joyful."

I nodded, my heart pounding against my chest.

"With that being said, Erik knows deep down that Christine is now bound to him for the remainder of her life. She has chosen a life of rebellion, a life on the run. And if Erik and Christine are to be running for the rest of their lives, Erik was wondering if his Christine would do it as Erik's mate."

The words were out! Erik's mate…Oh, the words I had feared. Yes, was not ready for that life, the part of a girl's life when she leaves her childhood behind in return for one filled with responsibilities and womanly duties. Yes, I had taken responsibility of caring for Erik, but marriage? Was that what he was asking for? Erik deserved so much more, so much and yet, I had nothing to give him. I wasn't sure of my feelings for Erik, and I didn't want to bind myself to him if I wasn't one hundred percent sure he was the man I wanted to grow old with. As the silence grew longer, I could tell Erik was getting uncomfortable, for he broke his grasp away from my own and turned his back towards me. I didn't want to break his heart, for deep down, he was a good man.

"Christine does not wish to bind herself to Erik."

"No," I pleaded. "Everything is just happening so fast."

"Christine chose this life, remember?"

"Erik, I know," I spun him around and placed my hands around his uninjured one. "Please don't think that I hate you. Your looks have nothing to do with why I didn't answer you. I guess I'm just frightened is all, frightened about leaving my childhood behind, frightened about pleasing you."

"Erik was not ready to leave his childhood behind when he did, but he had no choice. Erik was a man before he was a man. Christine has taken such great care of her Erik, and she deserves to be happy in life, for Erik is sure that she wishes to have a husband and live the life that a woman is supposed to live."

I slightly nodded. "Yes, I do, Erik…" I paused, not knowing how to continue. "Um…I do, someday, but as of right now, while our life is so hectic, I wish to take things slowly."

"Erik came off too strong." He pressed his eyes closed. "Always sounding desperate."

"Erik, I know of your feelings for me." I confessed. "Nadir told me a while ago that you loved me. It took me a while to see this, but I now know where your heart lies."

"And Christine does not feel the same."

"I feel something, Erik. I'm happy aren't I? I could never be happy with someone if I didn't care for them." I squeezed his hand. "Raoul was my friend before he became my lover. I think we should do the same."

"Gypsy marriages are arranged." Erik said. "Each year, they hold a ceremony where all the rightfully aged girls and boys dance around the fire, being matched with the perfect mate by how they move together. Erik was never matched…Oh, how he wishes he could find someone to be matched with."

I smiled. "Their ceremony may only last a few hours, but ours will go on until the right music matches our mood and dance."

And for the first time since I've known him, Erik smiled. We continued our walk that evening with high hopes, now knowing how we felt for one another… We would take each day one step at a time, but we would do it as a courting couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reivew everyone...Thanks!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Christine's POV**

All we seemed to do was travel. The gypsies would stop in a strange town, perform that evening and by morning, we would be off again. Though, everything changed one night after arriving in a small patch of woods. The snow had fallen, leaving the ground covered in a white dusting. Instead of performing however, the gypsies began decorating the camp in colorful drapes, the men collecting wood and making a huge bonfire with it. Erik had been sleeping most of the day, but I watched them from our window, watched them and wondered what was going on? When I was tired of staying inside, I carried our wet laundry outside to hang it on the cloths line I had attached to a set of trees where our caravan was parked.

"Hello, Christine." When I heard my voice, I spun around to see Esmeralda happily bobbing my way. She seemed extra cheerful this afternoon, and I wasn't exactly sure why.

"Hello, Esmeralda." I said. "Is there no performance tonight?"

"Not tonight." She said. "It's the annual marriage ceremony."

"And are you getting married?" I asked.

She giggled. "No, I am not of age yet. Perhaps next year."

"Of age?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yes, when gypsy's reach a certain age, they are placed in the ceremony. The night is filled with dancing and music..and then, at the end of the night the girls are matched up with their perfect dance partner."

Everything was coming back to me now, for Erik had spoken of such a ceremony a while back.

"How is your Erik doing?" she asked, switching the subject. "My father said that he must be feeling better by now."

"He's having a hard time walking." I said. "And his hand is still giving him problems. I think he'll be ready to work soon though."

"You could work too, Christine." Esmeralda suggested. "I'm sure you have a wonderful talent to share with the world."

"I'm afraid I don't." I lied, knowing that Erik refused to let me sing.

"Father said that your Erik used to be an amazing magician."

This caught my attention. Erik? A magician? I knew he could sing and compose, but magic was a completely different story, one that took me by surprise.

"Magic?"

She nodded. "Yes, he was an amazing magician. He could make anything disappear."

"Perhaps that could be his performance after all." I said.

"Father says he should try. It is money, Christine and in this world, you need it to survive."

"Erik is running out of medicine." I replied. "And we have no money left."

"We will be arriving in London in two days, Christine. You should talk your Erik into performing. We always do make the big money in the city."

When Esmeralda walked away, I was left standing there at the clothes line, thinking about what I had just heard. My Erik? A magician?

"Christine," I spun around to spot Erik standing beneath the awning of our caravan, a look of agony displayed across his face.

"Yes, Erik?"

"Could you be so kind and fetch Erik a bucket of water? His shoulder is bothering him again."

I simply nodded, and took the empty bucket that was sitting up against our caravan and approached the chilled stream, filling it up before carrying the heavy item back to the warmth of our caravan. Inside, my angel was sitting at the kitchen table with his shirt off, pressing his eyes closed as I heated the water over the fire of our small hearth.

"We're going to the city in two days." I began. "Perhaps they have better medicine there that will take away the pain in your shoulder."

"Medicine is expensive." He stated. "And money is tight enough as it is."

"Erik, you should have that shoulder of yours looked at." I pressed the warm cloth against the side of his neck that connected to his shoulder. "You can't continue going on like this."

"Erik will do what he must."

"What if that is fractured as well?" I questioned. "Perhaps your hand isn't the only thing that was hurt."

"Christine, Erik will be all right."

And then I said the words I couldn't let pass my mind.

"You never told me you were a magician."

Erik's eyes shot open, his face seeming angry over this.

"Who told you this?" he snapped. "Who told Christine about Erik?"

"Esmeralda." I said. "Her father said you were a great magician."

"Was, Christine. Erik will not do that anymore."

"Then I am going to sing."

"No!" Erik grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. "Christine will not do such a thing!"

"Then you need to work, Erik. We need money; we need food, clothes, medicine! We can't continue taking from Esmeralda, for we both know that her offers are becoming few and far in between. It's been three days since she's given us a carcass of some kind to cook."

I never meant to make Erik feel bad, but I knew, right now, that he felt as though he was a failure.

"Erik is sorry." He murmured. "Erik should work…Please forgive him, Christine. He never meant to make his angel starve."

"Erik," I placed my hand over his own. "You are a good man, but if you won't allow me to work, then you must do it."

"For Christine, he will."

"Let me help you, Erik." I said. "We came here as a team and we will finish it that way."

And for once, my angel agreed.

Oh, if I had to cook rabbit one more time! We had eaten rabbit for what seemed like an eternity. Erik tried giving me new ways to cook them to make our meals taste different, but it all tasted the same to me. If we made some money, I knew I could purchase some beef or chicken to cook instead of constantly eating the same thing. This was the last of our rabbit meat though, and if we didn't start making money during the next night's show we would start to starve. I was sitting outside that evening, looking towards the rest of the camp as they began gathering around the fire. I knew I couldn't be a part of the ceremony that was taking place, but, I would sit here and watch. Their music was romantic and exciting, boys and girls that were around my age gathered and danced with as many partners as they could. I was so entranced with watching them, that I hardly noticed when Erik took a seat beside me and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders.

"Always an outcast." He murmured. "Christine and Erik are living among the gypsies but they cannot be a part of their lives and ceremonies."

"Understandable." I said. "We are not gypsies."

"Perhaps, but Christine wishes she could join."

How did Erik always know what I was thinking? Yes, I didn't mind watching, but to be able to be a part of something like that meant so much more.

"I'm happy just watching." I said, turning to give Erik a reassuring smile. "What were you doing?"

From out of Erik's pocket, he produced a deck of playing cards.

"Teaching himself to perform card tricks one handedly."

"May I see?" I asked.

"If Christine insists."

It took Erik a few moments to maneuver the cards out of their box with one hand, but he managed, holding the deck out in front of me.

"Christine may pick any card she desires, but don't show Erik."

I giggled and closed my eyes, picking a random card from the deck.

"Now, remember the card, but don't tell Erik."

I opened my eyes to see the ace of spades.

"All right, remembered." I said.

"Place it anywhere in the deck."

I did as Erik asked. Afterwards, he began to attempt to shuffle the deck with one hand, but his trick backfired and the cards spilled out into his lap. This frustrated Erik, for he shot to his feet and began walking off with his cane. My poor Erik… But there, on the ground, lay my card. A stray tear slipped down my cheek as I picked the card up and went running after him. My Erik had not gone far, and I was able to stop him.

"Erik, you tried." I said. "You'll get used to using your right hand."

"But Erik has failed! Erik has failed Christine! He cannot perform magic tricks one handedly! Erik needs his left hand too! Oh, Christine…"

How horrible I felt for making Erik feel like a failure. He was trying to get an act together to make us money, and yet, I knew deep down that he was anywhere but ready to perform. His shoulder was still bothering him, and to make matters worse, his hand was still useless. No, I had been the monster, and therefore, it was my job to take Erik's place until he was well again.

"Erik, we will be all right." I said. "I will go to Jeffro tomorrow and speak to him about working."

"Christine should not have to work! It should be Erik!"

"But you're not ready to work." I argued. "And it's my fault for pushing you."

"What will Christine do?"

"I will do something, Erik, but for now, it is best that you take it easy. And when I get money, I will have a doctor see you."

Erik seemed to calm down after this. I knew he wasn't fond on me working in his place, but the truth of it all was that Erik was in no condition to work. If he messed up a magic trick, it would send the people into an angry rage, and then, where would that leave us? Probably homeless, and banned from the gypsies.

"Is Christine truly happy?" Erik asked as he and I walked back to the fire of our caravan.

"Yes, Erik." I truthfully replied. "I am."

"It's the last song now." I heard Erik say as we were approaching our camp. From across the way, I noticed that the boys and girls were now being matched up with one another one final time. "They are matched for life with the right mate, destined to dance together for the first time as mates."

The music seemed so sweet, so romantic and I wanted to dance to it with Erik. We had agreed to attempt life as a courting couple, but the truth of it all was that we had yet to make a move on one another. I was always shy, and Erik was frightened. I knew he would never make a move on me without my consent…A dance wouldn't hurt though, would it?

"Erik, could I have this dance?"

His body stiffened.

"Erik-Oh, he has never…"

"Then do so with me."

I placed my hands against his shoulders, swaying back and forth with his body as his only good hand rested itself against my waist. When I placed my head against his chest, I felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, ready to burst at any second.

"Erik has always wanted to do this with a woman." He confessed. "But no one ever would."

"I am, aren't I?" I questioned. "I rather enjoy it."

I closed my eyes, relaxing against his touch as he and I swayed back and forth. When the music ended, I broke away from Erik and glanced towards the gypsies again to see them chanting and celebrating as the new brides and grooms wandered off into their caravans, most likely to make love. I sighed; perhaps someday that would be Erik and I.

**Erik's POV**

Christine made Erik oh so very happy! She had asked him to dance! Dance! Oh, Erik has never danced with a woman before. He always wanted to, but God was never that forgiving, never that kind to her Erik! When the dance was over, Christine and Erik decided to turn in for the evening, and Erik was glad, for his shoulder was bothering him greatly. While Christine dressed, Erik decided to sit at the kitchen table and practice using his right hand again. He wasn't sure if he would ever obtain the sensation or ability to move his left fingers again, therefore, he knew he needed to practice tasks using his right hand.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

Erik turned to see Christine emerging from their room, dressed in her night attire.

"Erik is practicing."

But, oh, how Erik's writing was terrible!

"Here," Christine sat down beside Erik and took his right hand into her own, using his fingers to write his name. "You have to move your fingers like this. You'll get it soon enough."

From outside, a cold wind blew, making both Erik and Christine shiver.

"We can practice more tomorrow." Christine said. "Let's get underneath the covers of our bed and keep each other warm."

Erik stood, watching Christine leap into bed, burying herself beneath the many blankets. Erik slowly began undressing; using his right hand to unbutton his shirt, but it was useless.

"Do you need help, Erik?" Christine asked. "I'd be more than happy to help you dress."

And Christine, being the angel that she was hopped out of bed and began unbuttoning Erik's shirt and helped him into his stripped pajama shirt. And when they were back into bed, Christine began to massage Erik's sore shoulder.

"This should make you feel better, Erik." Christine said, rubbing the soreness away from Erik's limb. "This always makes you feel better."

Erik lay there with his eyes closed, lightly groaning as his angel made him feel better.

"So, Erik," Christine cooed. "What else did you do besides magic when you traveled with the gypsies?"

"Erik didn't have much of a choice." Erik began. "He was forced to show his face to paying crowds, never getting an option when it came to doing what he wished."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Christine murmured. "It must have been so horrible for you."

"Indeed."

"What else do gypsies do?" she asked. "What other talents do they have?"

"They can tell one's fortune."

"Fortune?" Christine excitedly gasped. "Oh, tell mine, Erik!"

Christine sat up into a sitting position, crossing her legs in indian-style, looking at Erik with that beautiful smile.

"Erik is not a gypsy."

"But you lived with them." She exclaimed. "Surely you've picked up the talents and knowledge they know."

"Erik does know a little." He confessed.

Christine crawled into Erik's lap, something that sent his heart racing within his chest. Oh, to think that this angel was so close to Erik! So close and so happy!

"So, tell me my fortune, Erik." She said. "Please, please, for me?"

"If Christine insists."

"She does."

Erik and Christine were sitting up against the wall behind their bed, his Christine sitting in Erik's lap. He took her beautiful, flawless hand and turned it over, looking down at the lines on her palm.

"Christine will live a long life." He said, running his finger along Christine's long lifeline. "She will live to be very old."

"How do you know?" she kindly asked.

"Christine has a long lifeline, that's why."

"Ok, what else?"

Erik traced another line on her palm.

"Christine will also be going on a long journey."

Christine giggled…Oh, how that sound made Erik's heart leap!

"I know that. I'm already on that journey. What else?"

"Christine will find love, love on her journey that will last a lifetime."

Christine's eyes looked up at Erik's, her smile forming across her mouth…She was everything beauty was all about.

"Is that so?" she questioned. "Well then, I can't wait to meet this man."

Erik lightly let go of Christine's hand, his heart fleeting with joy over his angel.

"Well then," Christine took hold of Erik's hand. "I think I've gained enough knowledge about fortune telling for me to tell your fortune now."

Erik pulled his hand away Christine's grasp, pressing his eyes closed.

"No, Christine."

"Why not?"

"Because," Erik sadly said. "No one should have to read a monster's fortune."

"How monstrous can it be, Erik?"

Christine took Erik's hand back into her grasp, looking down at his open palm. She stared at it for a few moments, before a loud gasp escaped her lips.

"Look, Erik," she gasped. "You have a long lifeline as well. You're going to live to a ripe old age too."

"Really?"

Christine nodded.

"And you are going to find happiness real soon."

"Happiness?"

Once more, Christine nodded.

"On a journey, far and long." Christine traced a line on Erik's palm, continuing to run her fingers up the lumpy scars that plastered his wrist and traveled up his arm. It was a strange, yet ticklish sensation. "Wow, that's a long journey."

Even this made Erik giggle, for her little joke had brought his heart such happiness.

"And then," Christine's hand continued traveling up his arm and stopped at a scar that was at his shoulder. "Up, high on the mountain, you will find your true love there."

Christine's fingers continued to travel along Erik's deformity, and to his lips. Oh, Christine was touching his deformed lips willingly! How tears rolled down his cheeks upon such a wonderful touch.

"Then, when this true love is found, you will feel something wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

"Yes, Erik. It will be something so great, something so beautiful."

Christine began moving in towards Erik's lips, her face so close to his own. What was she doing? Erik did not deserve to have Christine in his life, in his bed, in his space…Erik was a demon, one who had yet to give his Christine anything and everything she deserved in life. Therefore, he pulled his hand away from her own and moved away; knocking all contact he had with his angel.

"Good night, Christine." Erik laid down beneath the blankets of their bed, closing his eyes as Christine still sat there in the same position she had been in a few moments ago.

"Goodnight, Erik." Was her sad reply.

Erik knew he had somehow disappointed his angel, but why? What was she thinking? Erik wasn't sure, but oh, how he wished he could know every emotion his angel was feeling. If only he knew…It would make Erik's life so much easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Christine's POV**

I know Erik wouldn't have liked it, but I snuck out alone early the next morning, headed towards Jeffro's caravan. I needed a job, and Jeffro was the only one that could make that happen while Erik was ill. The sun was just coming up over the hill, shedding some light on our camp. I approached the door to his caravan and lightly knocked, awaiting a reply. When I heard a simple 'come in,' I did just that, stepping inside to see the rather large man sat at his kitchen table.

"Miss Christine," he began. "What brings you here?"

"I've needed to speak with you about something?"

"Go on," he said.

"It's about Erik." I said. "He's been rather ill lately, and his condition is not improving as quickly as I hoped it would. He still has no use of his hand, and standing is difficult for him."

Jeffro's face filled with concern, he even seemed angry now…as if I had come to complain.

"Just get to the point." He spat.

"You see, sir, we need money. Ours has run out, and since Erik is unable to work, I was hoping you could give me a job until he's back on his feet."

"So, you came here to ask me of my money."

"No, of course not." I swore. "A job is all. Just until Erik can make us our own money. I know I'm not a gypsy or part of your clan, but it would mean so much to me if you offered me something."

Jeffro folded his hands, thinking for a few moments in silence before answering.

"I am not found of letting outsiders into my family, Christine. Gypsy's are looked down upon as it is with you people believing yourselves to be better than we are."

"Erik and I are different." I assured. "I helped your daughter, did I not? I looked at her as if she were no different than any other human being."

Jeffro nodded. "I understand that. But, be as it may, it still does not give you the right to enter my family. You will have to prove yourself worthy to be able to sit at my table with my family, and share the same blood. But, I will allow you to work among us for the time being."

"Thank you, sir."

"What can you do?"

"Anything, really."

"Can you dance?"

I nodded. "I was a ballerina back at the Paris Opera House."

"Good, you can dance and collect money from the front gate. I will give you five percent of the amount earned each evening. It should be enough for you to buy food and whatever else you should need."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me, Christine, for this is only temporary. Don't do anything that will make me regret giving you this opportunity."

"I won't."

"Good, because if you hurt my family, I will hurt yours."

I could only simply nod, and dash to the door. Yes, I would have waited for Erik to get well again before letting him make us money, but the truth was that he needed medical supplies. My angel was still recovering, and I wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. He was going to need bandages and medicine, and I would make sure he had it all. When I returned to our caravan, the first thing I noticed was how strange Erik was laying on our bed. I put aside my cloak and approached his side, placing his left leg back into bed and covering his exposed body up with the quilt.

"Erik?"

I softly called his name and placed my hand against his forehead, taking notice to the slight rise in his body's temperature. He was feverish again, and I wasn't sure why. Why? Why was my angel starting to get ill again? Most likely from all the stress and movement we had been enduring. Deciding to make him rest for the next few days, I entered our kitchen and placed a kettle of water over the fire to make him tea. We hadn't many supplies left, but we did have a few tea leaves left. Perhaps that would make him feel better. The night before, I had wanted to kiss him tenderly, kiss him in an attempt to let our relationship flourish, but in the end, he had denied me. I knew he was shy, knew that he was just as scared as I was, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he moved away just as I was about to kiss him. Well, there was always another time, but for now, Erik needed me and he would get just that.

**Erik's POV**

When Erik woke, his head was pounding just as it had pounded when he was ill a few weeks back. Why? Why was he feeling this way again? He groaned from beneath the warm blankets, stirring and shifting to his right side. From the small kitchen, he heard some commotion, but didn't bother looking, for he knew it was Christine most likely preparing breakfast. Erik's shoulder throbbed with a dull ache, the kind of ache that made one feel nothing but exhaustion and discomfort. Why was Erik's shoulder bothering him so much when it was his hand that was giving him problems?

"Erik," When Erik heard Christine's voice, he opened his eyes to see her standing at his bedside with a steaming cup in hand. "Here, drink this."

Erik did as he was told and sipped on the tea, feeling a little better after he had done so.

"Your fever is back." She whispered. "I just hope it's not for the long haul."

"Erik does not feel well."

"You don't look so well."

Christine caressed Erik's deformed cheek, lightly smiling as she fluffed the pillow up that was behind his head.

"You should rest. Jefrro gave me a job during his nightly performances. It will give us some spending money, and when I get my first pay, I'll get you the best doctor money can buy."

"Christine saw Jeffro?"

She nodded. "I had to."

Erik didn't like that Christine had went to speak to the head gypsy, but Christine was right, they needed money. Erik wanted to give Christine the best life, and yet, he has given her nothing.

"Erik, are you going to be all right?"

Erik closed his eyes and nodded, deciding to rest.

"We're moving again." Christine said. "I'm going to sit outside the caravan for a while to let you rest in peace."

**Christine's POV**

I wanted to let Erik sleep in peace, therefore, I decided to sit outside while we traveled along, headed towards London. I wasn't sure what we would find in London, or who would be there to help Erik, but I knew as soon as I made some money, I would find him a doctor.

"Strange seeing you sitting out here."

When I heard Esmeralda's voice, I looked over to see her climbing up to the seat I was sitting on. She plopped herself down beside me as we traveled along.

"I needed some air." I said.

"We've traveled at least twice since you've been with us, and yet, I've never seen you sitting out here."

"Erik is ill again." I confessed. "I worry for him."

"What's wrong with him now?"

"His shoulder is hurting him."

"There are good doctors in London."

I simply nodded, feeling my stomach churning. I was responsible for Erik, and yet, I was helpless. I couldn't help him the way I wanted to, and therefore, I felt as if I had been the cause of his pain.

"Doctors and medicine are expensive." I said. "It might take a few pays."

"Erik will be all right." She said. "I'm sure he will start feeling better."

"I don't think so."

"He just needs rest is all."

I wasn't sure whether to believe Esmeralda or not, but one thing was for sure, I needed to make money and fast.

**Erik's POV**

The moving of the caravan made Erik ill in the stomach. He tried to sleep, but his pain stopped it. He wanted something to drink, but Christine was nowhere to be found. When the caravan stopped, he sighed in relief, waiting for Christine to come through the door. When she did, she approached Erik's bedside and placed her hand against his hot forehead.

"Do you feel any better?" came her sweet voice.

"Could Erik have a drink?"

"Of course. What do you want?"

"Water."

"I have to go to the stream and fill up the bucket then." Christine said. "I'll be back in a few moments."

When Christine left, Erik closed his eyes and laid there attempting to fall asleep. It was easier for him to lay there now, for the movements have ceased and the rattling had stopped. He must have began to drift off, for he was startled when Christine touched his shoulder. His eyes shot open to see his angel standing over his bed holding a glass of water.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

"It's all right."

Christine held the glass of water up to his lips, letting him take his time sipping on the cold liquid.

"That should make you feel better."

Indeed it did, but Erik was still feeling queasy and weak.

"Perhaps some lunch would do you some good."

Christine was acting like Erik's slave, moving around the caravan and going from one thing to the next. Erik didn't want things to be this way. He wanted her to fall in love with him, wanted her to know the man he really was, not the crippled man that made her race around at his every beck and call.

"Christine…"

Erik grabbed Christine's arm, and gently pulled her back towards the bed.

"Rest a few moments with Erik."

"Erik, I should really make us something to eat."

"In a while, Christine."

His angel simply nodded, lying down beside Erik to take a breather.

"Erik is sorry."

"I'm not, Erik. I want to do this for you; I want to take care of you."

"Christine is acting like a slave to Erik."

"Only because I need to be."

"Christine has work tonight. She must rest before her big night. Surely, she will be tired when she returns."

And with that, Christine closed her eyes and slipped away to sleep with Erik following her soon after.

**Christine's POV**

It was evening by the time I woke from my nap. I was still extremely tired, but it was time to work. I dressed and quietly moved around the caravan so I wouldn't disturb Erik. Before leaving, I placed my hand against his forehead to notice that his fever was still the same as it was this morning. Knowing that he would most likely wake, I filled a glass with water and placed it on the night table, deciding to leave a note for him to read.

"_Erik,_

_You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I left for work and shall be back soon._

_Love-_

I paused my quill over the paper, thinking about whether to write love or not? Did I love Erik? I wasn't sure, not yet anyway. Yes, I did care about him deeply, but love? That could mean a lot of different things. But, I decided to stick with love and continued writing. It would make Erik feel better after all.

"_Love, Christine._

_Ps: I left a glass of water on the night table in case you get thirsty. When I return home from work we will scrounge something up for dinner."_

Satisfied with my letter, I slipped it beneath the glass of water and donned my cloak, hurrying out the door to the center of came where everyone was setting up. Yes, I got stares, and yes, the other gypsies talked behind my back, but I kept my head raised high, for I needed this job.

"Ah, Christine." I spun around to see Jeffro approaching me with a small box in hand. "See you've arrived early on your first night of work."

"Yes, I told you that I needed it."

"Indeed. Anyway," he placed the box into my hand. "You will stand at the gate and collect the francs from everyone wishing to come inside. It is five to enter, Christine."

I nodded, putting the amount into the back of my mind.

"Five," I repeated.

"Don't let anyone in without paying. And among all things, always keep that box in plain sight."

"I will."

"Good." He smiled and patted me on the back. "Go ahead and start. It wouldn't hurt to attract people's attention either by dancing. They seem to like that."

I made a mental note of it in the back of my mind and approached the wooden gate that was in the beginning of the camp. There were crowds of people passing by, some glancing at me from over their shoulders. What if they recognized me? What if someone from Paris knew who I was? Perhaps this wasn't the best idea after all. I kept the hood of my cloak pulled over my head, always keeping my glance down in case anyone was to see me.

From inside the camp, music began to play, fire was being juggled…It was such a mysterious place I lived in. Crowds began lining up, placing the francs into my box one by one. Men, women and children all crowding me to get inside…But I couldn't keep up with the pace that everyone was coming at me with. I held out my box to them as they swarmed around my body like madmen until I eventually lost control and grasp over the box completely.

"No!" I cried as people began passing me without paying. I tried grabbing hold of them, tried to hold them back from entering, but they were too strong. When the last person passed, I got to my knees, scooping up the spilled francs and trying to place them back into the box. I had failed. I had failed at my new job, and now, I would surely be fired.

"What are you doing!" I heard an angry growl from behind me, only to turn and see Jeffro standing there. He was so angry at me! So, so angry!

"You're dirtying my money!" he spat. "And there are more people inside than francs! What is the matter with you!"

The man grabbed me by my arm, causing me to cry out in pain. He pulled me to my feet, his monstrous hand clasping tighter around my own.

"You've ruined me!"

"They swarmed like madmen!" I cried. "I tried, oh, how I tried…."

I was in tears now, sobbing and closing my eyes, getting ready for him to hit me or kill me for what I had done.

"Please," I begged. "Forgive me. I am a ballerina, not a ticket booth. I'm sorry…"

"God only helps thows who help themselves, Christine!" he growled. "And you have not helped yourself one bit!"

"I'm trying."

"Not hard enough!"

Jeffro let me go, but I refused to run. I needed money, and I would have it. If I returned to Erik empty handed, I would not only fail him, but myself as well.

"Please, Jeffro." I begged. "I need this. Erik is sick again, very sick. He needs a doctor and I need money in order to make it happen. Medicine is expensive…Please give me one more chance, give me another job."

The man stood there with an angry expression for what seemed like an enternity. But in those last few seconds, he finally let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"One more chance." He growled. "But that is it! If not for you saving my daughter I would have thrown you and your Erik out of this very camp for what you have done. You lost me money, Christine…Just how will I ever get that back now!"

"I can make you lots of money." I assured. "Lots and lots of it!"

"How? How, Christine?"

"I am a great dancer. Please…" I begged. "Just give me the chance."

"My daughter is on stage. Go find her." He ordered. "She will be able to find something for you to do."

I didn't hesitate and hurried to the stage, jumping up onto it and going behind the curtain in order to find Esmeralda.

"What happened to you?" she gasped upon seeing my muddy appearance.

"I was trampled." I cried. "And I lost your father's money."

"Oh, no…"

"He's given me a second chance, but I'm sure he's going to kill me…"

I was so scared, so frightened and scared over what I had done and what Jeffro would do to me.

"He's not going to kill you, Christine." Esmeralda assured. "You've saved my life and therefore, he is in your debt. He may seem angry, but it will pass. As far as a job goes, you and I will work together as a team from now on."

This lifted my spirits.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course. Tomorrow, you and I will think of a great act, one that will make my father more money than he has ever seen. I've never done a double act before, it shall be interesting and fun."

She hugged me, and for the first time since the opera house, I felt as though I had a true friend.

"Go rest tonight and tomorrow meet me here in the morning."

I thanked Esmeralda again, before pushing through the crowds to reach my caravan. Though, when it came into view, something was different about it. There was light illuminating the windows and a wonderful smell emerging from the chimney. Was Erik cooking? Curious, I continued my journey, peeking through the front window to fine my Erik hobbling around the kitchen dressed in his white shirt and black trousers. He was defeinatly cooking something over the fire, the table set for two with a candle burning in the center. I smiled warmly… Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all…


	17. Chapter 17

**Christine's POV**

How could I face Erik? I hadn't even had my job for five minutes, and I was fired. Erik was moving around the kitchen with his cane, tending to the food that was cooking over the fire, making sure everything was perfect, when in reality, everything wasn't. But I had to go inside the caravan at some point did I not? I had to face Erik. I had to join him for dinner, when I really didn't want to because of the failure that I was. But, at least, I entered our caravan, keeping my head down as I marched straight past him and into our bedroom.

"Back so soon?" came his concerned voice.

I was facing the bed, only the drapes hanging from the ceiling being the thing dividing our room from the kitchen. I stood there, not really knowing what to say. What could I say?

"Christine, is everything all right?" Erik was right outside the drapes now, I could sense him, smell his cologne, even hear him breathing. It was time to face the music, for I couldn't continue hiding.

I came out from behind the drapes, keeping my gaze towards the floor as I heard Erik gasp at my disheveled appearance. There was mud all over my clothes, my flesh dirty and scraped; even my hair was a complete disheveled mess.

"Christine is dirty."

Only then did I dare to look up at his masked face. But everything was too much, and soon, I was sobbing. Oh, how I sobbed, his arms snaking around my body, never touching me though. Why? Why wouldn't he touch me? It was as if he were afraid, when in reality, I wanted him to do just that. I wanted Erik to pull me close and tell me that everything was going to be ok, even if it wasn't the truth. I needed this, I wanted this!

"I'm a failure." I sobbed. "I didn't even have my job five minutes and I was fired from it."

"Oh, Christine," his breath escaped his lips like poison, as if I had disappointed him. I knew I had, how could I not?

"The crowds swarmed around me and pushed their way through. I couldn't stop them, Erik…"

And then, I finally felt Erik's hand rest itself behind my head, pressing my body against his own.

"You must think me to be a failure."

"Never." He hissed. "Never, Christine."

"Jeffro was so angry with me, but he agreed to give me a second chance tomorrow, a second chance with his daughter."

"Christine," Erik pulled me away from his chest, his thumb wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "Get cleaned up, ange, and join Erik for dinner. No more crying, no more tears."

I almost forgot about how great the caravan looked and smelled. How I wanted to scold Erik for being up out of bed, but at the moment, I needed this; needed this connection, this meal, this warmth. I needed it all. Erik must have known how shaken up I was, for he opened the small wardrobe and pulled out a clean dress, splaying it out across our bed before filling up a basin with warm water.

"Clean up, take your time, and when Christine is ready, join Erik for supper."

Erik left me alone, leaving our room with that graceful walk he always seemed to leave with. Even when I was back in Paris, I always found it fascinating how his robe flowed behind him whenever he walked. It was one of the few things that made him attractive. Only when I heard Erik moving around the kitchen again did I undress and begin to wipe the scum away from my body. Scrapes and dirt washed away along with my sorrow and guilt. I washed my hair, rinsing it out over the basin before rubbing a towel against my soaked curls. I loved when my hair smelled of fresh roses after a washing…It was one of the few things that still made me happy, mostly because it reminded me of Paris, and of the days when life seemed simpler. After slipping on the blue and white dress Erik had laid out for me, I looked at myself in the mirror, relieved at how pretty I looked again.

When I was ready, I came out of our bedroom, only to lay my eyes on Erik. He smiled at me as I approached him, seeming satisfied with my appearance.

"Christine looks absolutely breathtaking this evening."

I blushed, for Erik always had the kindest things to say to me, even when they weren't true. Here I was, out in the woods traveling with gypsies, and to him, I was breathtaking. It obviously didn't take much to make him happy.

"I wouldn't say that, Erik." I said, looking down towards the floor.

From beneath my chin, I felt Erik's fingers lift up my head so that I was looking directly at him.

"Christine, beauty isn't always on the outside. Yes, Christine does look beautiful tonight, but her true beauty will always be in here."

Erik placed his finger against my chest, over the area my heart was beating against.

"That's very kind of you to say."

"Only because it's true."

From the table, Erik pulled out my chair with his only available hand, working drastically to serve me while his left hand was still laying in his sling.

"Erik, you shouldn't be working yourself so hard."

"Christine deserved dinner."

"Yes, but only because I was working."

"Christine," Erik warned me in a heightened tone, placing a glass of water down beside her. "No more about your job. Tomorrow is a new day, and tonight is tonight."

I wasn't sure what Erik placed down in front of me, but it looked delicious! It might have been the rest of the rabbit meat, but oh, I was starving.

"Erik is afraid this is the last of the rabbit meat." He said, sitting down across from me. "But, after Christine gets her pay, Erik will be sure to cook her beef and fish."

"Sounds wonderful."

Erik removed his mask, placing the item into his lap before beginning to eat his dinner. For the first few moments, we indulged ourselves in the delicious meal without speaking. Though, when I dared to look up at Erik, his deformity was staring me in the face, and yet, I didn't care. Yes, it had frightened me long ago, but now, now it was part of him and I couldn't imagine Erik without it.

"This is wonderful, Erik, really." I confessed. "You didn't have to do this."

"Erik had a burst of energy." He said. "Perhaps it will fade within the hour, but he felt the need to cook his angel something."

"Well, thank you."

"Erik would cook Christine every meal if only she agreed to be by his side forever."

I nearly choked on the bit of meat I was chewing upon hearing those exact words. Erik was a very forward man, so forward and yet so shy. Yes, we had agreed to take things slow between us, but I couldn't help but wonder why he never made any moves on me? For someone who wanted me to be with him so badly, he sure didn't like moving forward. It was as if touching me were a sin…but how were we to move forward if he didn't even wish to have that sort of physical contact with me?

"Erik, you know what we discussed."

"Erik understands Christine's wishes. He just couldn't hold back the truth any longer."

I took another bite of my meal and looked up at him again with one question that was boggling my mind. The caravan had grown silent, the only sound being the crackling of the candle that was burning in the center of our table.

"Erik, may I ask you something?"

Erik placed down his fork and looked up at me, his mismatched eyes staring straight into my soul.

"Christine may ask her Erik anything within reason."

"And will you answer truthfully?"

"Erik would never lie to his angel."

I swallowed hard, and continued.

"You're such a forward man," I said. "Very forward, actually. But one thing boggles my mind."

"If Erik has been coming off too forward, then he apologizes. Sometimes he can speak the truth more than it should be told."

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way of any kind…" I paused, wondering how to continue. "Well, what I mean is, you come off very forward, as if you wish for this relationship of ours to progress quickly, but…um…"

"Yes?"

Erik's eyes were fixed on my own now, so much that I noticed that his hand was clenching onto the end of the table. If he squeezed any harder, surely his fist would sink into the wood.

"You never touch me." I blurted out, feeling much better now. "You never hug me, or try to make a move on me like regular men would do to the girl they are courting. I know you love me, Nadir told me this weeks ago…If you love me like you say you do, then why is it that you never try to do things with me?"

Erik's hand let go of the table, his body slipping back against his chair. Oh, I knew I had hurt his feelings, but what else could I say?

"Erik would never…" he paused on his own words. Was he even sure why he never touched me?

"You can tell me anything, Erik." I assured. "It's just us."

Erik might have seemed thirty or so, but he had the attitude and soul of a child. Whenever he was stuck in an awkward and uncomfortable situation, he would always touch something for comfort, and speak in a childish tone. Right now, he was running his finger up the side of his glass of water, looking into the liquid as if we hadn't even spoken a word.

"Erik, please." I begged. "Why? You can tell me anything."

His eyes finally met with my own again, and what he said nearly stopped my heart.

"Christine knows that Erik would never make her do anything with him?"

I nodded. I knew this was the truth, for Erik would never force me to do anything…He never even forced me to sing when I wasn't feeling well. I knew he would never make me do something I wasn't comfortable with, but it still didn't explain why he didn't at least try to hug me or caress my hand.

"I know, Erik. But what does this have to do with you not touching me?"

"If Christine agreed to be Erik's mate, she would only have to be so by name. Erik would never want or expect her to fulfill the duties that a wife is prone to do."

"What do you mean?"

Erik pressed his eyes closed as if he were holding back tears.

"When Erik was a boy, he learned about the duties of a wife. He learned about how they are supposed to kiss the lips of their husband, learned how they are supposed to consummate the marriage…Erik does not want that."

This took me by surprise. Why? Why was Erik thinking like this? If I ever agreed to be his wife, yes, I would agree knowing the circumstances. I could never agree to marry Erik if I wasn't comfortable with him claiming me as his own beneath the sheets.

"Erik is a monster, Christine." He said. "And monsters only bed monsters. They are forbidden to bed angels, and Christine is that. If Christine agreed to be Erik's mate, it will only be by name."

Silence filled the caravan for the slightest of seconds.

"So now that Christine knows the truth, will she agree to be Erik's mate?"

"Erik, don't say that about yourself." I cooed. "You're not a monster. I know what circumstances go along with marriage, and if you and I ever did get married, I would want it to be like any other marriage. Don't believe for a second that I'm refusing your proposal because I would have to sleep with you. Is that what you believe?" I reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "That I'm denying your proposal because you believe me to be repulsed by your face and body? That I don't want to be intimate with you because of your face?"

Erik pressed his eyes closed and I saw a few stray tears slid down his deformed cheek.

"Erik, I refused your proposal because I wanted to take things slow with you. It has nothing to do with your face. I'm looking at it now, aren't I?"

He could only nod as I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"What kind of life have you known?" I cried. "You poor man… Who made you this way? Who tormented that horrible thought into your mind? You are not a monster, Erik. You are a kind and considerate man. Have you never once enjoyed the pleasure of a woman?"

Erik pulled his hand from my grasp and stood up, flipping over the chair as he did so.

"So now, Christine knows." He angrily cried. "Knows about how Erik has lived the last thirty-five years of his life without it."

"Erik, I'm not here to embarrass you. I only wish to help you, ange…"

"How embarrassing it is for Erik to tell Christine these things! Here he is; a monster and thirty-five, never once enjoying the body of a woman! Oh, how Erik could have you, Christine! How he could indulge himself into you with his strength, even with how weak Erik is, he could still overpower Christine and get what he desires…"

Erik was scaring me now, but he managed to take a breath and calm himself down.

"But he won't…He would never ever ruin her. Which is why he never will."

"Erik," I stood from my chair and placed my hands against his broad shoulders. "Tell me what happened to you."

"Erik wishes to keep it from Christine."

"Please," I begged him. "How could you go your entire life without love, without compassion…"

"Because Erik is a monster! Corpses only love corpses…" he spat. "That's what she said!"

"Who?"

Erik began to sob again, sob into my shoulder.

"The Khanum…" he whimpered. "She was a horrible woman."

"Did she tell you this?"

Erik's body began to shake, so much, that I needed to get him back into bed. His fever was still high, and I knew if he fell on the floor I would never be able to get him up myself. I laid Erik down, and crawled into bed beside him, holding him close and trying to console him through his pain.

"Erik worked in Persia long ago. He made torture chambers for the Shah." Erik explained. "His wife, the Khanum, used Erik as entertainment. She would have him perform magic tricks in front of her and her people. Though, she knew what Erik was. She knew Erik was a monster, and that monsters never found love easy. Erik was eighteen at the time, eighteen and curious about sex and what lovers did with one another, mostly because Erik never had one for himself. To trick Erik, the Khanum began sending gifts to his room; virgin slaves that Erik was to make his own. Oh, how exciting it was for Erik when the first girl came to his room and spoke of what was to be done to her. How Erik's flesh burned and his insides screamed…Strange how this made him feel, for it was a new sensation. But the moment Erik tore away his mask, the girl screamed and pleaded for death…"

Erik stopped and began sobbing again. Oh, what a cruel world this was.

"It's all right, Erik."

"Every girl did that. They would beg of death, beg them to be killed before letting Erik make them his own! He would send them away, send them back to where they came from and cry himself to sleep. The Khanum knew what Erik was doing and became enraged. She brought Erik to her court one day and told Erik that she knew the reason why he was denying her gifts. It was because a corpse only loves a corpse…"

Erik paused, his breathing becoming labored.

"She threw a dead corpse down in front of Erik, that corpse being the girl he denied just the night before. Oh, she was lifeless and cold… People stripped Erik's clothes from off his back as the court looked down upon Erik and laughed…"

Erik paused once more, sobbing harder into my shoulder.

"She forced Erik to penetrate her….Erik was so nervous and frightened that he couldn't even perform. How they laughed at him, how it made Erik's weak stomach churn and cause him to vomit. Erik never scrubbed his flesh so raw with soap in all his life…"

"Shhh…" I forced Erik to stop his story. It was sick! Sick and disgusting! How could someone treat him like that? How could they?

"That is why Erik refuses to touch his Christine."

I didn't say another word to Erik, only rocked him to sleep in my arms. I had ruined this night with him, this perfect and wonderful night he had prepared for me. But now I knew the truth, the truth why he never tried to make a move on me. I still wanted a true marriage with him if I ever agreed to his proposal. I would want everything that came along with marriage…Kisses, hugs, sex, children, I wanted it all! But for the time being, the least I could do was make up for the pain I had caused him tonight. And as I fell asleep, a great idea came to mind, that idea being to give Erik one night where he would feel human and special, a night where I would call him handsome and treat him like the wonderful man that he was. Perhaps if I could boost his confidence, I would be able to change his mind on everything and allow him to see the world my way. For one night, Erik would know how much I needed and wanted him. This would be our first date, our first bond, our first everything of this new life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Erik's POV**

When Erik woke the next morning, he was tangled beneath the blankets, but his face was laying on something soft, something that smelled of fresh roses. Erik opened his eyes, only to realize that this soft object was actually Christine's curls! Oh, what a wonderful sensation this was! Wonderful and yet, a beautiful gift. For two weeks now, Erik and Christine have shared this bed, but never had they ever woke up within one another's embrace. No, Erik usually placed a pillow between the both of them to keep their bodies separated during the night, but not by choice… If Erik had it his way, he would lay exactly like this every night, but he wanted to keep things private for Christine's sake. But now..Oh, now was perfectly wonderful!

"Erik?" Christine's soft voice murmured, sending Erik's heart fleeting.

"Hmmm?"

"What time is it?"

Erik reached over on the night table and looked down upon his pocket watch.

"Seven."

Christine stirred from beneath the blankets and stood up. Oh, how beautiful she looked! How exquisite this angel was. She turned to Erik and teased him with a seductive smile as she made her way to the kitchen to most likely begin cooking breakfast. Last night, Christine had upset Erik by bringing back old memories about Erik's past, but that smile was enough to make up for it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

Erik snuggled his face back into the pillow and closed his eyes, feeling too exhausted to do anything else. He wasn't feeling well again, but Erik knew she would make him feel better.

"Here," Erik felt Christine embrace his sore shoulder, causing Erik to turn and see his angel standing over him with a glass of water.

"Thank you, Christine."

"Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

**Christine's POV**

After cooking breakfast, I let Erik rest, for his fever was getting high again. I had to make money, and I had to get it quick so I could take Erik to a doctor. His shoulder was really starting to bother him and therefore, I knew he could have fractured that as well. After cleaning up, I donned my cloak and headed to Esmeralda's caravan. She had wanted me to meet her there to come up with a routine, and I wouldn't be late. I knocked, and when she answered I was invited inside.

"I wasn't expecting you this early." She said. "I thought you wouldn't be here until at least noon."

"I told you I would be here." I said. "Erik needs a doctor, and I need money."

"All right then."

Esmeralda's caravan was more lavish than my own, the rugs being fluffier and the walls brighter.

"So," Esmeralda began. "What did you have in mind?"

"Me?" I questioned. "I thought you had the plan?"

Esmeralda giggled. "Not really. I've never had a double act before. But, we should start off with what you can do. So, Christine, what is it that you can do?"

"Dance." I said. "I was a ballerina back in Paris."

"Paris?" she questioned, raising a brow. "Where in Paris?"

"Um…ahh…the opera house."

Esmeralda's eyes widened. The girl had even been sitting down, but jumped to her feet when she heard me say those exact words. What made things even stranger was when she began circling me.

"No, you can't be…" she gasped.

"Can't be what?" I nervously asked.

"Christine Daae!" she gasped. "The sensational diva!"

Oh no…She knew who I was! But how? How did she know about the opera house and Christine Daae?

"How do you know about the opera house?"

"We traveled through there a year ago. You, Christine were the headline everywhere. Was that really you?"

"Erik told me not to tell anyone."

"You can tell me." She assured. "Oh, you must."

I had saved Esmeralda's life, and in return, she had saved mine. How could I not trust this girl? If I couldn't trust her, than who was I to trust? Therefore, I nodded.

"You're Christine Daae!"

I nodded again. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Christine, do you know what this means?" she asked, grabbing the blouse of my dress. "You'll make your money in no time."

"What do you mean?"

"You can sing! You have a beautiful voice!"

But I couldn't sing. Erik forbid it, and I wouldn't go against his wishes, especially when it came to this.

"I can't." I sighed. "I'm not allowed."

"And why on earth not?" she angrily questioned. "You're Christine Daae! You have the voice of angels!"

"Perhaps." I said. "But Erik does not wish for me to sing, and therefore, I won't. He says it will bring unwanted attention to me, and I believe him."

"Christine, what do you mean when you say_ 'unwanted attention'_?"

"Unwanted attention, is unwanted attention, Esmeralda."

**Erik's POV**

Erik wasn't sure where Christine went, but he knew she would be back within time. After laying in bed for what seemed like hours, he could no longer stand it. Therefore, Erik donned his jacket and headed outside for a walk. Yes, he had a fever, and yes, he should have stayed in bed, but he couldn't, not anymore. It would only be a short walk and then he would return to his bed. Deciding to take the dirt path, he used his cane to hobble in that direction, headed to the stream that supplied them with clean water. The sound of running water usually took a lot off of Erik's mind, and perhaps it would do the same now. By the time he even approached the stream, his body was exhausted, but he managed to find a large boulder to sit on to rest his weary bones.

As Erik sat there gazing at the stream, he heard voices. It was most likely gypsies, and therefore, Erik paid no mind to them. But when he heard one of the voices mention Christine Daae, he shot to his feet, his heart pounding against his chest. The gypsies didn't know Christine's surname, and therefore, these voices were not of gypsies, but of someone else. Erik approached the nearby brush, peeking through it with precaution, only to have his heart stop within his chest. There, camped beside the stream was Raoul and at least ten other men. What were they doing out here? They had horses and weapons…The men must have been the authorities, for they were dressed in blue.

"In a little while," Raoul began. "We will set out again to find her. Christine couldn't have gone this far without help. There was a camp of gypsies not too far from here, we will check there."

They were searching for Christine! Oh, this was the life Erik had brought his angel into…a life filled with running and exhaustion, a life of being hunted down like an animal! Erik had to warn Christine, therefore, he hurried back to camp, nearly stumbling and tripping most of the way. He was sweating profusely as stumbled through the camp in search of Christine. The gypsies gawked at Erik's masked face as he looked everywhere for her. When he heard his angel's laugh, he headed in that direction, ending up at a caravan.

**Christine's POV**

"Like this," I giggled, moving my body gracefully across the floor of the caravan. Esmeralda had begged me to teach her some ballerina dances, and therefore, I agreed. Though, every time she attempted to dance, she wound up falling back onto her bed. It made us both laugh with joy. It had been a long time since I had laughed like this.

"All right." I said. "Let's try something else."

I was just getting into position, when a frantic knock occurred at the door. I stopped what I was doing, and watched as Esmeralda opened the door to find Erik standing there. He was full of sweat, and breathing heavily. I gasped in fright and helped him inside, sitting him down at the kitchen table while Esmeralda went to fetch a glass of water.

"Erik, what are you doing out of bed?" I gasped. "You're sweating."

I held the glass of water up to Erik's lips as he gulped it down. Afterwards, he looked at me with such concern in his eyes.

"Christine and Erik must hide." He gasped. "Erik was out walking in the woods. He stopped by a stream and Raoul was there. He was with ten other men…searching! He said he would be coming this way."

My heart sank into my chest as I heard him say those exact words. Raoul? Why was he here? Why was he searching for me? If he found me, he would find Erik…He would slaughter my angel without a single thought. No! I couldn't let that happen.

"Esmeralda, you must help me."

"Help you from what?"

"Raoul…" I gasped. "He is looking for me! You can't let him find Erik and I."

Esmeralda ran to her caravan door, peeking out only to gasp.

"Oh, no…"

When I heard this, I ran to her side, peeking out to see Raoul already entering the camp with his men.

"You are safe." Esmeralda assured. "Our camp would never give away the hiding place of someone in the camp. If you live with us, you are like family and family protects one another."

This made me feel a little better, but when Raoul began speaking to Jeffro, this made me a little uneasy. I wasn't sure what they were saying, but Jeffro was shaking his head; an action that made Raoul angry.

"He's not going to go away willingly." Esmeralda stated.

And she was right, for he began searching every caravan. What were we going to do! He was searching now…If found, Erik would die at the hands of Raoul.

"Esmeralda, I can't be found!" I cried. "I'll be killed…Erik will be killed."

Esmeralda thought a few moments, before leading both Erik and I towards the back of the caravan.

"I have an idea." She opened the window that was facing the woods and motioned me to climb through. "You will hide in the woods."

I crawled through the window, turning to help Erik make his way out as well. Once Esmeralda was through, she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the forest, just as a knock occurred at her caravan door. We ducked down in the nearby brush, peeking out to see Raoul approaching my caravan. No…If he found Erik's things, there would be no peace for any of the gypsies.

"Christine," Erik moaned. "He can't go in there."

Erik was right, but what could we do? What could I do to make him stop.

"It's locked, sir." Came the voice of one of Raoul's men.

"Then break down the god forsaken door! No caravan is to go unsearched until we make sure that Christine is not here!"

**Erik's POV**

Erik was supposed to be Christine's protector. He had been the cause of this life, and therefore, he would do everything in his power to protect his angel. If Raoul searched the caravan and found Christine's dresses hanging in the wardrobe, her life would be over. No, he couldn't let his happen; therefore, Erik did the unthinkable.

"Christine, you must promise Erik something." He said.

Christine turned to face him, her brow raised in confusion.

"Erik, what are you talking about?"

"Christine must promise Erik to stay down, no matter what."

And before he could get his angel's answer, Erik came out from hiding as Christine cried for him. But Erik was not listening and walked towards his caravan; the same caravan Raoul was currently at.

"What are you doing?" Erik growled.

The pain came faster than he could think, a brutal and agonizing pain. He was hit in the back of the head with something hard, causing Erik to fall forward.

"Well, well, what have we here…" Raoul bent down to Erik's level, a sharp knife in hand. "I thought I killed you. Seems as though the good lord has spared your life once again, demon."

Raoul placed the knife's blade against Erik's chest.

"I'm only going to ask you once. Where is Christine?"

"Erik has not seen her."

A sharp kick to the ribs was the cause of Erik's lie. How it hurt his healing body so much, but for Christine, Erik would take every ounce of agony if only to spare her.

"I'll ask you again, demon. Where is Christine!"

Erik gasped for breath, and with every ounce of strength that he could muster, he whimpered "Erik has not seen her."

"You'll pay for that, Phantom!"

Erik was having a hard time breathing, but he saw Raoul raise his knife above his head, ready to end Erik's life once and for all.

"Write me a postcard from hell, demon. Let me know if it's hot enough for you."

The knife was about to plunge right into Erik's chest, but a hand stopped him, a monstrous hand that pulled Raoul away from Erik.

"Just what do you think you're doing! He is my highest paying attraction!"

Jeffro was standing over Erik, saving his life from Raoul.

"Attraction!" he growled. "He is a wanted man, monsieur."

"He was nearly dead when I found him. He was alone, bleeding and on death's door. There is no Christine here, and therefore, you'd better leave this instant."

From behind Jeffro, all the gypsy men lined up with weapons in their hands. This scared Raoul, for he scurried off with his men, turning to face Erik one last time.

"Warn Christine for me, Phantom… Tell her that when I find her, she'd better pray for her life. I will find her, and when I do, I will kill you and her!"

**Christine's POV**

My heart exploded into two as Erik ran out of the brush to save me. I wanted to scream, but Esmeralda stopped me…When I attempted to run, Esmeralda held onto me so I couldn't. Raoul hurt my angel, kicking him and nearly stabbing him to death…But Jeffro stopped him just in the nick of time.

"Erik!" I ran towards his body when Raoul left the camp. "Erik!"

The gypsies scooped his lifeless body up into their arms and carried him off to another caravan.

"He needs to rest." Jeffro said. "He needs a doctor as well."

I got down on my knees, pleading to Jeffro.

"Monsieur, my Erik needs a doctor. I will work for you for however long it takes to repay you back. Please, please fetch him a doctor."

Jeffro looked at Esmeralda, who nodded at him.

"I will get a few of my sons together to take him into town and to the hospital. Encase that horrible man is around, they will be your protection."

I gathered to my feet and hugged the man, thanking him ten times over for the kindness he was doing.

"I'll come with you." Esmeralda said. "You shouldn't go alone."

I donned my cloak, keeping the hood over my head as I hopped upon Cesar's back with Esmeralda to chase after the cart that was taking Erik to the nearest doctor. The sun was going down, and it had started to snow, leaving the city of London covered in white. We searched for the cart, coming across the gypsy men who were sitting beside it. It was parked outside of a large brick building. I tied Cesar up, and entered with Esmeralda, approaching the nearest window to ask about Erik.

"Where is he?" I frantically asked.

The nurse who was sitting at the desk looked up and me and half smiled.

"Miss, he is in surgery."

My heart stopped.

"What for?"

"Doctor didn't say. It's best that you take a seat and wait for any news."

But I couldn't sit; I paced around Esmeralda's chair, worried about my poor angel.

"Why is he in surgery?" I cried. "Why?"

"He was hit in the head really hard." Esmeralda mentioned.

And then I stopped pacing. No…

"What's wrong?"

"His head." I cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. "He wears a wig… Behind the wig, he has an exposed spot on his skull, covered wiith veins and arteries."

"Oh, no…" Esmeralda gasped.

"No…" I dropped down into a chair besides Esmeralda's. "What if one of those veins were torn open when he was hit in the head?"

Esmeralda pulled my body close to hers, embracing me like a mother would embrace a sad child. This felt nice, for no one had ever done this to me before, not even Madame Giry.

"Christine, you must tell me everything." She said. "Why was that man after you?"

"I can't…" I cried.

"But you must tell me, for my father will be asking you the same question upon our return to the camp."

"He'll throw me out."

"No, he won't." she assured. "I promise. You're part of our family now, Christine. You saved my life, and therefore, my father's owes you his. Your story is safe with me…with us, with my family."

I wasn't sure if Erik would ever be coming out of that operating room, but I couldn't hold back this story any longer. If I was going to allow these gypsies to continue protecting Erik and I, I had to tell Esmeralda everything, and so, I sat there in her embrace, weaving her the tale of how Erik and I met, down to how Raoul tried to kill my angel. And when I was finished, I could only hope that Erik would come walking out of that room, smiling and begging for my embrace. But one question still boggled my mind… Now that Raoul knew that Erik was alive, would he come back? I wasn't sure, one could only hope that he believed Erik's pleas and that he would continue his search elsewhere.


	19. Chapter 19

**Christine's POV**

When the doctor finally emerged from the operating room, he held out his hand and smiled.

"Hello, I'm doctor Jacobs."

"Christine." I said. "How is my Erik doing?"

The doctor took a seat beside me and removed his surgical mask.

"He's a very lucky man, Christine. I've noticed that he is extrmemly deformed."

"By birth." I said. "He has an exposed area of his head with veins surrounding it."

He nodded. "Yes. When he was hit, a vein burst."

I gasped.

"I was able to stop the bleeding, but he will need to rest. His head will be hurting him deeply no doubt."

"What about his shoulder and hand?" I questioned.

"Yes," Doctor Jacobs replied. "His shoulder was fractured along with his hand. He should work on attempting to use it. It will be painful, but simple exercises should allow him to gain use of his hand again."

"Thank you."

"He's still sleeping from the anesthetic, but he should be coming out of it soon."

"Could I see him?"

When doctor Jacobs nodded, Esmeralda told me to go in alone. I needed this moment with my angel, and therefore, I approached his bedside, looking down at his bandaged head. His mask was laying on the bedside table, but my angel didn't need it, for he was perfect without it. I interlaced my fingers with his own, lightly squeezing them. My Erik did not wake, not even when he was released. The gypsy men loaded him back onto the cart as Esmeralda and I traveled behind them. Once back in our caravan, Erik and I were left alone as we traveled on to another city. Esmeralda said that she would check on me within a few hours with some dinner, so that Erik and I could rest. I knew once we arrived in another city, Jeffro would most likely be sitting me down and demanding that I tell him who was after me and why.

**Erik's POV**

Erik was so sore…so, so sore. His head was pounding with a dull ache that never seemed to go away. When he opened his eyes, Christine was laying beside him wide awake. Oh, how she smiled when she saw Erik wide awake.

"Hey," she softy cooed. "How do you feel?"

"Remember that second kiss Erik was supposed to save for later?"

"Yes?"

Erik pressed his eyes closed. "He could use it now."

Christine giggled, and pressed her lips up against his cheek. This sent warm shivers down his spine, for Erik would never tire of her kisses.

"Erik's head hurts."

"Yes, sweetie…"

Sweetie? Was that Erik's new name? if it was…Oh, if it was Erik loved it! No one had ever called him that before. No one even called him by his first name. It was as if it were a sin to acknowledge him as anything but 'monster.'

"It's going to hurt for a while, but we're safe now."

Erik pressed his eyes closed to relax his body.

"Erik, why did you do that? Why did you save me from Raoul?"

Erik opened his eyes. "Because Christine is special to him…Oh, so special."

"You could have been killed, Erik." I said. "You could have died."

"Christine could have died too."

Christine then wrapped her arms around Erik's body, lightly squeezing him.

"Thank you, Erik…Thank you."

"Christine does not need to thank Erik. She means the world to him."

"We're traveling again." Christine said, snuggling her body closer to Erik's. Erik loved when she did this, for it brought warmth and happiness to his heart.

"The doctor said you need to start exercising your arm. Are you up for it now?"

"No," was all Erik murmured as he snuggled his face deeper into his pillow.

"And why not? Oh, come now, Erik." Christine paused. "I'll tell you what. If you agree to exercise your arm, I'll give you a kiss for every movement you successfully make."

Erik's eyes shot open! A kiss? For every successful movement? Oh, that was like one hundred kisses just waiting to be bestowed upon his hideous face! Joy, pure joy!

"Christine is not jesting?"

Christine shook her head. "I would never lie to you, Erik."

When Erik nodded, Christine took Erik's injured hand and began to gently bend his sore fingers. Oh, how they cracked against her touch and it hurt terribly, but if she agreed to kiss Erik, then he would endure the pain.

"Your poor fingers." She murmured, slowly bending Erik's index finger back and forth. "Can you move them on your own?"

Christine let go of Erik's hand to allow him to move his hand on his own. Oh, how Erik desperately tried to move his fingers, but he couldn't. They were so stiff, and so so sore. But that kiss! That kiss that Erik was promised! Oh, you fool, don't stop now! A sweat broke out around Erik's forehead as he clenched his teeth together, never giving up on attempting to move his fingers.

"Erik, stop, just stop."

Christine placed her hand over Erik's to stop him from moving.

"You're going to hurt yourself. Perhaps you're not ready for that yet."

Perhaps Erik wasn't, but that kiss! Oh, that kiss was something Erik wanted! Though, Erik did as Christine asked and stopped. Only when he did, Christine's lips came down over Erik's cheek again! Oh, that kiss! Erik's eyes relaxed, her lips lingering longer than the first one. It made Erik's body feel great! When she broke away, Erik looked at Christine with such concern, wondering why she had rewarded him when he didn't move his hand?

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Why did you kiss Erik? He was supposed to move his fingers, and he didn't."

Christine kissed Erik's cheek again and smiled.

"You tried, Erik, and that's all that really matters."

Oh, how wonderful it felt! Erik loved Christine, he loved her! Oh, how he loved her. He would have confessed it again in front of her very eyes, but he did not want to make Christine uncomfortable, therefore, he kept it to himself.

**Christine's POV**

I would give Erik a thousand kisses just to make him feel loved. While my Erik rested, I laid there beside him, humming him a soft tune. When I heard a knock at the door a while later I got up to find Esmeralda standing there with a few fresh fish in hand.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"All right." I said. "He's sleeping."

"Here," Esmeralda handed me the fish. "From my father. He said he will speak with you once we arrive where we're headed."

"Thank you."

Esmeralda smiled. "You're family now."

"Family, but not a gypsy."

"Perhaps sooner than later."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but thanked her once again before closing the door and entering the kitchen to prepare dinner. I gutted our fish and began to cook it in a pan over the fire. While I was in the middle of it, I decided that tonight would be our first date. I set the table for two, finishing it off with a candle in the center. Just as I was finished cooking, Erik stirred, and a few moments later, he was standing beside me.

"Are you hungry, Erik?"

He nodded, and I pulled out his chair for him.

"Thank you."

I poured him a glass of water and took a seat beside him, vowing to keep memories and past in the back of my mind tonight. We had already had at least a few nights that could have been our first date, but I always ruined it by bringing up bad memories. Not tonight…Tonight I would keep the atmosphere happy and Erik smiling.

"What's this?" Erik asked, looking down at the potatoes and fish that were mixed together in the pan.

"Esmeralda brought fish."

Erik nodded and began eating slowly. I knew his head still hurt him, and therefore I knew he was going to take his time.

"Good?" I asked.

"Very."

"I'm glad."

Silence overtook us, and therefore, I broke it.

"Erik, Esmeralda said something strange tonight."

"What is it that she said?"

"Well, she said that we're family to her. I said that we're not gypsies, and she replied with saying that we weren't gypsies yet."

Erik paused from chewing, looking at me with a look of concern.

"What did that mean?" I asked.

"It means that her father is waiting to see if we're worthy enough to be gypsies."

"And?"

"And if, or when that time comes, he will be wanting to baptize Erik and Christine as gypsies."

"Erik…"

"No, Christine. Erik and Christine must get away before that." He stated. "They cannot and will not be gypsies. Erik and Christine are going to get away from here! He and Christine will get a house and live in the woods if they must, but they will not turn into gypsies."

I had ruined everything. Why had I opened my mouth? Deciding to switch the subject, I reached across the table and squeezed Erik's hand.

"Erik, do you think you and I could put aside such matters for now and just enjoy being together?"

"Together?" he questioned.

I nodded. "I do enjoy spending time with you like this…." I moved my fingers up his wrist seductively, causing a soft sigh to escape his lips. "We've hardly attempted to be this close with one another."

"If that is what Christine wishes."

"It is." I assured. "I enjoy it very much."

"Erik's shoulder is very sore."

"Then perhaps after dinner, I could massage it for you?"

Erik smiled. "He would like that very much."

"I don't wish to bring back horrible memories or anything like that tonight, Erik, but it would be nice if you told me a little about yourself."

Erik looked up at me, his good hand beginning to shake with fear.

"The good things about you." I said. "Surely you have some good things to say about yourself?"

When Erik didn't answer, I took it into my own hands to find out about him.

"All right. You're name is Erik Mulheim, born to a middle class family. You didn't have much money, so you made your own toys and wrote music in your spare time."

From the corner of Erik's mouth, I saw a small smile.

"…So, you left home at the age of seven to make your way in the world. And since I don't know anything about that, I would assume that you went to the opera house and found me. You could have chosen any woman, and yet, you; a handsome man chose me, Christine Daae."

Erik looked down at his hands, looking up at me again with a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"Erik wished bad things on Christine."

My smile faded away, leaving me filled with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some nights back in Paris, Erik was feeling so lonely after Christine left him to be with her fop, that he wished that Christine would be badly burned, that her beautiful appearance would fade away."

"Why?"

"Erik is a horrible person, Christine. One night as he laid in his coffin, he even thought about burning Christine himself…But, oh, God would never forgive him if he did so, which is why Erik never went through with it."

Erik's actions always frightened me, but never enough to turn him away. I knew the life he had lived and he had a reason for everything, even if they did seem horrid and terrible.

"But why, Erik?"

And the words that escaped his lips left my heart broken in two.

"Christine is beautiful." He began. "She never looked at poor Erik with the love and devotion that she held for her fop. Her fop only loved Christine for her beauty, when Erik loved Christine for her soul and music. If Christine was just as hideous as Erik, then he could have her all to himself. Her boy wouldn't have wanted her then…He would see her for nothing more than hideous. Erik was going to set the stage on fire just long enough for Christine to be badly burned. Then, he would have taken care of his Christine, made her see things Erik's way…"

Erik stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking down at his meal now.

"Christine must think Erik to be a horrible, terrible man. He would never hurt Christine intentionally…He loves her with all his heart. He only wanted her to feel the same, to give Erik some of that attention that she bestowed upon her boy."

"Erik," I reached across the table and caressed Erik's cheek. "I may have been frightened by your appearance the first time I saw your face, but after that first time, I came to know you as a man. I'm here with you now, aren't I? I am giving you attention and my devotion. I was blind in the past, but now, now I see you as the man that you truly are. Looks are not everything… To me, your soul means more than just a face. And every night as I fall asleep, I look into the face of the man who cares more about me than anything in the world. I'm trying to be the best woman that I can, the best friend that I can be, and most of all, the best lover…"

Erik finally looked up, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Lover?"

I nodded. "I am trying to enjoy a date with you aren't I?"

"If Christine says so."

"Do you still wish to burn me, Erik? Do I still need to be as hideous as you wish me to be in order to feel love?"

From the center of the table, I lifted the candle and held it close to my face.

"If that is what you need in order to realize that I'm not lying, then I will give it to you."

Before I could burn the flesh of my flawless cheek, Erik snatched the candle away and placed it back on the table.

"Not anymore." He said. "Erik believes Christine."

"Then if you believe me, then stop doubting yourself. I do hate it when you put yourself down, Erik. Your face means nothing to me. Your soul is pure, and it's one of the many things I truly love about you."

Erik rose from the table and had a seat on our bed, his shoulder still obviously bothering him.

"Erik, you truly are a wonderful man."

I joined him on our bed, rubbing his shoulder lovingly.

"Don't ever feel like you have to hurt me in order to obtain my love. I'm here with you now, and that's all that matters."

"Perhaps, but Erik was going to hurt Christine. He is terrible for wanting to do that to his sweet angel of music."

"No, Erik…" I stopped massaging his shoulder and caressed his cheek. "Don't ever think like that. You're perfect, Erik. I really mean it…"

"If Erik is so perfect, then why was he born with the face of a demon?"

I stood Erik to his feet, and interlaced my arms around his body.

"Have you ever danced with a woman before, Erik?"

"Only with Christine."

From outside our caravan, the gypsies were dancing and making music around their bonfire. I pulled my angel outside and dragged him close enough so that we were a part of their dance, but not close enough to be around them. Erik seemed nervous at first, but I twirled around him as he stood there not knowing what to do.

"Come on, Erik." I said. "Dance with me."

But my angel was too nervous and refused to move. A few moments later, I laid my head up against his chest and slow danced with him until his hips began to move against my own. Only then, did he relax against my body.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Erik."

"If Christine says so…"

This was nice. It was so nice that I didn't want it to end. I never thought in all my life that Erik and I would live a somewhat normal life together, but here we were, doing just that. And then, I decided to try something, just to see where things went.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"If you could do anything with me right now, what would it be?"

"Anything?" he raised his brow in confusion.

I nodded. "Yes, Erik."

Erik stopped dancing, and led me back over to our caravan. I wasn't sure if I should have asked him such a question, but I was curious, curious to see what he would do. What did Erik want? What did he lust for? Well, I would surely find out within the next few moments wouldn't I?

"So, tell me, Erik." I said. "What is it that you wish to do with me? Right now, at this very moment…I'm curious."

Erik looked down at his feet, and then back up at me.

"Erik…Erik should not tell Christine what he wants."

"And why not?"

"Because it is a sin."

"Erik, please…"

"She will laugh…"

"I would do no such thing, Erik. Tell me, please…"

"Erik has never been truly kissed by a woman before." Erik rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Actually, he's never been kissed on the lips at all. But then again, who would want to?"

I smiled. "I had a really nice time tonight, Erik."

"It's all right, Christine." He said. "She does not have to kiss Erik."

"You're right." I teased. "I want you to kiss me."

"No."

"No?" I questioned. "And why not?"

Once again, Erik looked down at his shoes.

"Because Erik does not know how."

I leaned up against the caravan, and brought Erik closer to me, aligning his hips with my own. Just the slightest contact caused him to gasp in fear.

"All right, Erik." I cooed, looking up at him. "Kiss me."

Erik's hand shook as he raised it and placed its cold surface against my cheek.

"Wait," Erik must have thought I changed my mind, for he looked at me in fear. But I stopped him in order to remove his mask. Only when his distorted flesh was showing did I lean back against the caravan again and give him the ok to continue.

I watched every move he made, his hand shaking as he lowered his bloated lips and placed them over my own. He didn't move after making contact…No, he just stayed completely still, as if I would be revolted over his flesh touching my own. I will admit that it did feel strange…like cold leather, but it did not bother me like one would think it would. And then, I kissed him, moving our lips together, Erik's hands raised behind me, but not quite knowing what to do. I could sense his entire body shaking with fear. It was as if he were waiting for me to push him away out of disgust, but the truth of it was that I couldn't get enough of him. Our lips meshed, saliva mingled, tongues touched…Oh, it was like heaven! Raoul's kisses never felt like this…Never!

I only broke away to catch my breath, but when I did, Erik slowly reached up with his fingers and traced over his lips, the very lips I had just kissed. He was stunned, stunned and teary eyed.

"Erik's first kiss…" he murmured. "W-W…Wonderful."

Yes, it had been our first kiss, and yes it had been wonderful, but relationships needed to start somewhere, and this kiss was just that, for it had sealed our fate and bonded our hearts forever more.


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik's POV**

"Erik, move over,"

Erik heard the softest coo in the world. He had been asleep, but woke when he heard his angel's voice. From outside, he heard something lightly hitting the roof of the caravan, causing him to sit up in bed and peek outside of the curtain. It was snowing, extremely hard.

"Erik?"

Erik looked down to see Christine's groggily form clutching the blankets closer to her body as she lay there half asleep. It was still dark out, making it obvious that it was still night. Just this evening, Christine had asked Erik to kiss her. Oh, to think! A kiss! Erik had been nervous, but not nervous enough to give himself the pleasure he so desired. Yes, he pressed his lips up against Christine's but he didn't dare move them against her own. He had never kissed a woman before, and he was sure that Christine would push him away in disgust, but she did no such thing. Oh, his angel kissed Erik! How wonderful it felt…How glorious and special. Erik's first kiss! When the kiss ended, Erik cried, for this was something he had been yearning for ever since he could remember. Perhaps there was hope for Erik after all.

"Erik?"

Erik was knocked out of his train of thought when he heard his angel call his name once again.

"Christine?"

"What are you doing?"

"Erik heard something. He looked outside to see that it was snowing."

"I'm cold."

Erik crawled back beneath the blankets with his angel, the very blankets where a pillow was set in the center of the bed to separate Christine and Erik. It was Erik's idea when they first began sharing a bed, for it was only right for Christine's privacy. Erik might not be a religious man, but he knows how much of a sin it is to share a bed with someone outside of marriage. Even with the pillow separating them, it was probably still considered a sin in God's eyes, but he must understand the situation and forgive Erik and Christine for their nightly sleeps beside one another.

Erik was just settling down again, when Christine called his name.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?" Erik murmured.

"Are you comfortable?"

"What does Christine mean?"

"Are you comfortable?" she asked again. "Because I was thinking that perhaps we could remove that pillow."

"Why would Christine want to do that?"

"Because we could stay warmer that way."

"It would anger God."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it would. Erik and Christine shouldn't be sleeping beside one another as it is considering the situation they are in."

"God would understand if I'm cold." She insisted. "Now, could we please get rid of that thing?"

Erik sighed. "If Christine wishes."

A few moments later, the pillow was removed from between them, and Erik felt Christine's body snuggle up beside him. She rested her face up against Erik's back, a move that took the breath away from him.

"This is much better, don't you think?"

"If Christine says so."

There was a moment of silence, and then, Christine's voice again.

"What happened to you, Erik?" she questioned. "What made you so rock solid? You're so emotionless, so cold…Is it so hard to show a little compassion? A little happiness?"

Erik slowly shifted his body so that he was laying face to face with Christine.

"A lot has happened in Erik's life."

Christine closed her eyes, as her hand traced Erik's bare arm…an arm that was covered in hideous scars.

"You have so many." She yawned. "You must be so uncomfortable."

"Erik has learned to live with them."

"Did they all come from a bullwhip?"

"Some," Erik began. "But most of them came from knives and other objects. The gypsies were not kind to Erik…"

Christine snuggled her head into Erik's chest, and oh, how he loved every moment of it. If this were a sin, then a beautiful one it was! Even through the fabric of his shirt, Erik felt Christine's soft curls. It was like heaven. And as the snow continued to fall outside, Erik was warm and safe beneath the blankets of his bed, for as long as Christine was beside him, that was all he would ever need.

**Christine's POV**

"Christine…"

I heard my name being called, and felt someone shaking my shoulder, but I refused to open my eyes.

"Christine, wake up."

Finally, I opened my eyes, to find Esmeralda standing over me. What did she want? And what was she doing in my caravan. I gasped, thinking that she had seen Erik's face, but when I turned to Erik, he was thankfully still asleep on his side, with his hand covering his distorted face.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"You need to come quickly."

"Why?"

"Just come on…"

Esmeralda pulled my arm, and I slowly got out of bed and slipped on my dress. Thankfully, Erik was still sleeping, allowing me to slip out of the caravan without being seen. The snow had stopped falling, leaving at least a foot of it on the ground. I trampled through it with Esmeralda as she led me towards her father's caravan.

"Come on." She tugged on my arm until we were through the door.

Her father was waiting for us inside, breakfast already placed out on the table. He motioned me to sit, and so, I obeyed and did just that. Esmeralda sat down beside me, as he poured me a cup of tea.

"My daughter has told me of your story, and this man known as Raoul." He said. "But Jeffro cannot protect a wanted person."

"I'm not wanted." I assured. "I ran away on my own accord."

He nodded. "Perhaps, but it will place my family in danger."

"Monsieur Jeffro," I began. "Please, I beg of you. I don't wish to cause you or your family any trouble. This man that's after me is a terrible man. He nearly snatched Erik's life from him, and therefore, I ran away."

"My sons have taken a trip into town this morning." From out of nowhere, Jeffro placed a piece of parchment down in front of me, that parchment having my picture on it with a missing person's description. "These were scattered over every lamp post."

"You're going to turn me in?"

"How could I?" he began. "You saved my daughter's life."

I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"I don't wish to cause your family trouble, monsieur Jeffro. I guess Raoul won't stop until I am found."

"But you won't be." Esmeralda assured. "Not if I make you look like one of us."

"How will you do that?"

"You need to become a gypsy." Jeffro continued. "Trust needs to be earned in this family, but I know how desperate you are. This is the only way to keep yourself hidden and overlooked."

"How do I become a gypsy?" I curiously, yet worriedly asked.

"Your hair," Esmeralda began. "It's too curly. I need to straighten it for you and pin it up."

"Get rid of my curls?" I questioned, wrapping my finger protectively around a stand of my chocolate curls.

"It's the only way to change your appearance." Esmeralda said. "We don't believe in using makeup or curling our hair. We are natural…"

I nodded. "All right."

"How old are you?" Jeffro asked.

"Old enough." I said.

"Exactly what I thought." He said, eyeing my facial expression. "You should have been married off three years ago."

"Married off?" I gasped.

Once more, he nodded.

"In our culture, a woman becomes of age by marriage. My daughter will be married off next winter, that being her seventeenth year. You are at least three or four years older than her. In our culture, one must not be your age and unmarried."

"My Erik says that when you have your marriage ceremony, the boys and girls all dance together until they are matched with their perfect partner…that partner then becomes their mate."

Jeffro nodded. "Your Erik is correct. But, since you are not a gypsy by blood, one is forbidden to marry one. Therefore, you must marry your Erik."

Once more, I gasped. "Erik? Monsieur, you can't be serious…Erik and I are just friends!"

"And yet, I have seen the two of you kissing one another just last night."

"Yes, but marriage…Monsieur, that's a little forward."

"It must be done!" he slammed his hand down on the table, causing the silverware to clank. "Christine, I am truly trying to help you and your friend, but in order to do that, you must abide by my rules. You must be married or else you will be looked upon as strange. You must blend in with us if we are to continue helping you. Since it is snowing, we will not be leaving this very spot until the storm clears. Therefore, tonight we will have a ceremony much like the one we have for the gypsy newlyweds. That is when you and your Erik shall be married."

I was about to open my mouth and protest, but Esmeralda silenced me. Yes, I have been trying to get closer to Erik, but marriage…I was still a girl! A girl who wasn't ready to leave her childhood behind.

"You are dismissed." He said. "Go on and tell your Erik the news and prepare yourselves for tonight. You will be married and baptized as gypsies."

Esmeralda and I rose from where we were sitting and left the caravan. I was feeling so many emotions at the moment, that I didn't know what to say.

"Christine, marriage isn't as bad as you think it is." Esmeralda said as she led me back to my caravan.

"Perhaps, but I'm not ready for it." I cried. "I'm still a child!"

"Christine, don't be afraid…This should be a happy moment in your life, one that is to be remembered. You do like your Erik, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, but not enough to be married to him right now."

"It is better this way." She said. "When I get married next winter, I won't even know the man I am marrying…You do, Christine, and he seems to be a close friend of yours. Now, go tell him and be back at my caravan in a few hours. I will prepare you for the ceremony."

Once more, I nodded and departed from Esmeralda. How was I to tell Erik this? How was I to tell him that we were to be married within a few hours? I entered the caravan, hoping that he was still sleeping, but instead, he was up, laying wide awake in bed.

"Where did Christine go?" he asked, his voice filled with worriment.

"Um, Jeffro needed to speak with me."

"And?"

At that moment, I broke down in sobs, joining him in bed to cry upon his shoulder.

"What is wrong with Christine?" he questioned. "Has Erik done something to upset her? Oh, he would never do anything to hurt her…"

"No, you didn't do anything to me, Erik."

"Then tell Erik what is bothering Christine?"

I wiped my eyes, and knew what I had to do. There was only a few more hours until our wedding, and there was no since prolonging the truth any longer.

"Erik, Jeffro spoke with me, and he says…he says that we have to be married tonight."

Erik suddenly moved away from me, as if I had just struck a nerve deep within him.

"Erik, he says this is the only way to continue helping us. He says this needs to be done in order to make us a part of his family."

"No!" he growled. "We can't…We won't!"

"Erik,"

"No, Christine! Erik and Christine agreed to take things slowly…He will not force his angel to marry a monster! Never!"

"Erik, we must."

"No," Erik scurried out of bed and gripped the countertop of our kitchen.

"Erik, don't you think I'm afraid too? Don't you think that I'm scared about marriage?"

"Yes, but Christine has a choice. They will leave this gypsy caravan! They will find another life somewhere else!"

"Erik, we can't! Perhaps someday, but not now…please…I'm begging you!"

"Christine is begging Erik for this when she refused his proposal the first time he asked her."

"Erik, please…"

I got down on my knees in front of him and pleaded.

"Please, Erik. Don't anger Jeffro, please… He has helped us so much in the past few days, he's saved your life. Please, don't endanger us."

"Christine doesn't know what she's asking for. She wants to be a gypsy when she doesn't even know their traditions, their customs, and their way of life! Erik knows it all, and it's not pretty! Christine will anger the gypsies with her lack of knowledge of their culture!"

"Then teach me…" I begged. "Teach me every step of the way, Erik. We need to do this, we need to get married. Please…"

"Christine does not know what she's asking."

Erik pressed his eyes closed and turned away from me.

"I enjoyed our kiss last night, did I not?"

"That was just a kiss."

"A kiss is just a kiss, Erik, but marriage is so much more. Perhaps I'm not ready for such a large step, but I'll work at it day by day…We'll work at it day by day."

"And what if Christine and Erik ever break away from the gypsies to branch out on their own? What then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Would Christine still wish to be married to Erik then?"

"Erik…"

"Christine, marriage is forever…until death do Erik and Christine part. Is Christine willing to make that sacrifice just to save their hides?"

"Yes." I said. "I am."

"Then go get yourself ready." Erik scoffed. "If Christine is speaking of the truth, then she cannot be with Erik until the wedding."

Not another word was spoken between us as I donned my cloak once more and headed to Esmeralda's caravan. I really wasn't sure how tonight's ceremony would go, but I was ready for anything. I had chosen to save Erik, and therefore, if marriage was part of the package I would do just that.

"I was wondering when you were going to be coming back." Esmeralda said as she pulled me into her caravan. "I was about to come and fetch you. The bride is not supposed to see the groom until the ceremony. That's just a custom we have."

Esmeralda sat me down on her bed as she went for her hair brush.

"How did he take the news?"

"He wasn't thrilled." I pouted. "And neither am I."

"And why is that?"

Esmeralda began to fix my hair. Oh, how sad I would be without my curls, but she was right, I needed to look like one of her family members and not a pampered diva. That wasn't to say that I haven't been roughing it the past few weeks.

"You're going to look so beautiful tonight, Christine. Your Erik is going to be hypnotized by your beauty."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Christine."

"So, how does the ceremony work? I mean, I've seen it happening before my own very eyes, but now instead of multiple dance partners, I just have Erik."

"There will be music, but only you and your Erik will be dancing to them. And then, after the dance, my father will marry the both of you."

"And then what?"

"There will be food. We take marriage as a major step. It's when a girl becomes a woman."

"But what if I'm not ready for that yet?"

"I know how you feel, Christine." Esmeralda began. "I used to feel the same way too, but I know when my father marries me off next winter that I will be ready."

"I just always thought that I would be madly in love with the man I would be marrying. That I would be happy on my wedding day."

"I know that this was all so sudden, Christine, but you do care for your Erik, don't you?"

"Yes, I care for him."

"I see the way you look at him, Christine. I know that you do have feelings for him, feelings that will surely grow after tonight."

"You think so?"

"I know so…"

"There," Esmeralda held up a mirror to my face, and what I saw took me by surprise. Never had I ever seen my hair straight before, and I couldn't help but find it strange yet beautiful in a way.

"Now you look like a true gypsy."

"What am I to wear tonight?"

"I have just the outfit."

From out of her wardrobe, Esmeralda pulled out a beautiful white and red dress.

"You'll look absolutely breathtaking in this."

I held the dress up against my body and smiled.

"Do you think Erik will like it?"

"How should I know what your Erik will like?" she teased. "But who wouldn't? That dress was made for you."

I wasn't sure what tonight would bring, but I knew by morning, I would be married to Erik. It was strange to me at first, but when I thought about it, it wasn't that strange at all. I had already tried to make our relationship work, and I knew marriage would only bring us closer. I just wondered if Erik was as nervous as I was about the ceremony…And what was to come after…

"Do gypsies always consummate their marriages on the first night of marriage?" I gulped.

Esmeralda shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But one would guess yes… How else are they supposed to get to know their mate?"

Perhaps she was right, but I wasn't ready for that yet… But I had agreed and begged Erik for this marriage didn't I? And who was I to disappoint him? I was still a girl, a girl who was stepping into marriage without wanting to leave her childhood innocence behind. Oh, it was going to be a long night, a long, yet memorable night indeed. For in a few hours, I would be Mrs. Erik Mulheim.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. Oh, and if you haven't read my newest story "Help Me Through This Sadness" you should. It'll keep you occupied until the next chapter of this is posted. Please review...<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Christine's POV**

If there was anything I wasn't ready for, it was my marriage to Erik. The entire day, I stayed beside Esmeralda, dolling myself up for the night's event; one that would stay within my memory forever more. Before the sun went down, however, Esmeralda had to leave me in order to assist her father in preparing the night's meal, the meal Erik and I would indulge in as newly husband and wife. It wasn't that I didn't like Erik, because the truth of it all was that I did adore the man, but I wasn't ready. Yes, I was supposed to stay in Esmeralda's caravan until the ceremony, but I couldn't bear another moment alone. I needed to speak with someone, and sadly, that only person was my future husband. I snuck out of the caravan, and crossed the camp to reach my own caravan. Once there, I opened the door and snuck inside, the privacy drapes of our bedroom closed. It was obvious that Erik was there and most likely preparing himself for marriage as well.

"Erik?" I softly called his name, only to see the drapes pulled back and for my Erik to be standing there. He looked devilishly handsome! He was dressed in a red shirt that was covered by a black vest. The sleeves of the shirt were pulled up to his elbows…He even smelled amazing! I had never seen this side of Erik before… He looked like a gypsy, a handsome and stunning gypsy! His black wig was slicked back like usual, his white mask covering the distorted half of his face.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" he gasped. "Husband and wife are not to see one another before the wedding."

"Erik, I needed to speak with you." I pleaded. "Please."

"This will anger the gypsies if we are caught together."

"Erik, please," I bowed my head in sorrow. Did I not look beautiful enough to him? He hadn't even complimented me on my dress or straightened hair.

"Don't you even like the way I look?" I pouted. "You didn't even say two words about my appearance."

"Christine, Erik thinks you are the most beautiful girl in the world. He apologizes for not telling you firsthand, but the truth is that Erik is just as nervous about this wedding as you are."

"Erik, I can't…" I was crying now, tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked up to face my angel once more. "I can't go through with this."

Erik bowed his head. "Erik understands how much she wishes to run away from the ceremony…Leave Erik at the altar alone."

"Erik, that's not what I mean."

"But it's decided, Christine." Erik said. "We must marry."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, they will throw Erik and Christine out of the camp and possibly turn them into the authorities. When the leader decides upon something, there is no changing it."

Once more, I nodded.

"Christine, you do know that Erik would never force you to do anything that you're not comfortable with? This marriage will be a friendship and nothing more."

"This should be a joyous day." I said, wiping my tears away. "And I want it to be, but, oh, I'm so frightened, Erik."

Erik caressed my cheek with his good hand and smiled.

"To Erik, it is the best day of his entire life."

"I don't feel beautiful enough for you without makeup and my curly hair."

"You, Christine, are the most exquisite creature to ever walk the earth. Makeup is nonessential in Erik's book. Pure beauty is what you are, ange…"

This made me feel better, for he even placed a white flower into my hair.

"There, now Christine is perfect."

"I would never run away from you, Erik." I assured. "After tonight, we will be husband and wife, and I would never run away from that vow. Tonight, when I pledge to be beside you until death do we part, I will mean every word."

"Erik will do the same."

I was about to say something else, when Erik butted in.

"Christine should leave now; the gypsies will be searching for her."

"All right, Erik." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "I will see you in a little while."

"Erik will hold Christine to it."

I was at the door, when I turned around one last time to meet his eyes.

"And Erik?"

He looked up from buttoning his vest. "Yes, Christine?"

I smiled warmly. "You look very handsome tonight."

There was a look of pure astonishment spreading across his face as I left him with that final compliment. Who knew telling him the truth could make him feel so good inside. After leaving the caravan, Esmeralda appeared and led me towards the middle of camp where our ceremony was to be held. There were red and white fabrics used as decorations, a bon fire crackling from behind me, even the smells of delicious foods were making me hungry.

"So what happens now?" I asked Esmeralda.

"When the sun sets, your Erik will arrive at the ceremony. From there, my father will marry you."

My palms were sweating as I stood there waiting for the sun to set. I wished that it never would, for there was only a matter of minutes left before my childhood would be gone for good.

**Erik's POV**

It was nearly dark now. Erik stood there by the door of his caravan, looking out at the sky, waiting, waiting until the sun was completely gone so that he could join Christine. A wedding; Erik's wedding… Oh, who would have thought! Never…Oh, never did poor Erik ever believe that he would be married. These were dreams, dreams and nothing more. Erik always believed that he would live life alone, and yet, here it was, the evening of his wedding!

When the sun was completely away, Erik nervously trekked to center of camp, where his beautiful angel was standing. Oh, how beautiful she looked. Christine was like an angel! A pure angel that was for Erik's taking! Erik knew the ways of the gypsies, he knew their customs and therefore, he knew how this wedding would progress. He approached his angel, interlacing his hand with her own. Oh, his wedding! Erik's wedding!

**Christine's POV**

My heart was pounding against my chest as Erik and I joined hands. Erik then led me towards the bonfire that was burning in the center of camp. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but as music began to play, my angel let go of my hand and began to seductively circle my body. I remembered watching the other gypsies dance around the fire, the men always keeping the women guessing. But I was marrying this man, and therefore, I would seduce him as well. I circled my Erik like I circled my angel the night of Don Juan. Our dance prolonged as our bodies came together and released to continue circling one another. At last, our hands met, at last our hips aligned. Oh, it was wonderful, yet romantic. Yes, Erik and I had slow danced before on our own, but never had we ever danced like this before.

When our hips aligned again, Erik's hand ran seductively up my side, causing me to quiver.

"How am I doing?" I whispered as our dance continued.

Erik looked down at me and smiled.

"Wonderful, Christine. Oh, you're doing perfect."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Erik wouldn't lie."

"So what now?"

"When the music ends," Erik wrapped his arm around my waist. "We will join Jeffro and he will let us say our vows to one another."

"Vows?"

Once more, Erik nodded. "It is not the vows that one would usually say in church. These vows are from the heart…"

Before I could argue, the music stopped and Jeffro stepped forward, joining Erik's hands with my own. We were surrounded by gypsies now, the complete center of attention.

"Marriage is a special bond." Jeffro began. "A bond between gypsies. These two are joining one another tonight and with this vow, they will be united together until death do they part."

I gulped nervously, for I didn't know what to say to Erik. A vow? I had to say something to him in front of all these people? But Erik went first.

"Christine, Erik never thought he would be married, let alone to you. To him, you are his light within darkness, his filled cup that shall never empty. Without breath, there is no life, and without Christine, there is no Erik."

Oh, what a beautiful vow it was. Erik always knew what to say…He always said the most beautiful and heartwarming things. He was finished now, making it my turn to speak. But how could I say something better than what he had just said? Everyone was waiting now, and so, I opened my mouth and hoped to say something just as beautiful as what Erik had just said.

"Erik, I'm not sure what sort of life this is going to turn out to be, but I do hope that this romance and friendship we have with one another progresses into the life I had once envisioned. I know I always imagined my life to be so much more, but that life of so much more is happening right now before my eyes."

As I looked up into Erik's eyes, I noticed that he was teary eyed. Had my sorry excuse for a vow made him so happy that he was crying? I had thought it to be a terrible vow, but Erik seemed to think otherwise. Next thing I knew, Jeffro placed his monstrous hands over ours, sealing our bond forever more.

"…God has sealed this man and woman together."

The gypsies began to chant as music erupted once more. I wasn't sure if we were truly married now, but when Erik turned to me and cupped my cheek with his hand, I knew what was expected of me. This was the moment that made marriage official. I was to kiss Erik; my new husband.

"We are to kiss?" I questioned.

"That is usually expected." Erik murmured.

I nodded, and closed my eyes, moving my lips to my angel's. It wasn't like the passionate kiss we shared just the other night, but it was enough to make our marriage official. Our lips pressed up against one another's and lingered for a few moments before breaking away. How strange it was to be married to this man. And even though it was strange, it still felt right. We celebrated after that, eating a meal filled with strange foods and dancing until what seemed like the early hours of the morning.

"Have you ever been with a man before?" Esmeralda asked as we indulged ourselves into the desert of our feast.

Erik was on the other side of the camp, conversing with Jeffro and a few of his sons.

"No," I nervously said. "Have you?"

"Of course not, Christine. Are you nervous?"

I swallowed. "A little."

"Don't be so worried, Christine." She said, patting me on the back. "Every woman is nervous on her wedding night, especially if it is her first time."

"The truth is, Esmeralda…I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"You say that now, but once you're alone you'll be ready."

Soon, the celebration came to an end and Erik and I walked hand in hand back to our caravan. It was extremely late now, and I was exhausted.

"Erik is going to change into his pajamas."

I nodded and began to do the same as soon as the drapes were pulled over our bedroom. I was nervous, still so nervous, and yet, I wondered what was to take place next?

"Damn it!"

I nearly had the night gown over my head when I heard Erik growl from behind the drapes. Concerned, I finished dressing and approached the drapes, calling Erik's name.

"Is something wrong?"

The drapes were pulled back, and I found Erik struggling to get out of his shirt with his injured arm.

"Erik got himself into his shirt before the ceremony without a problem, but now the tables have turned."

"Here," I took his shirt into my grasp. "Let me help you."

When Erik's shirt was released from his body, I stared at his bare chest that was covered in scars.

"Erik," I looked down at the shirt that was in my grasp. "What now?"

From the wardrobe, Erik reached for his nightshirt and slipped it over his shoulders, allowing it to hang open at his waist.

"Now, Erik and Christine go to bed."

Erik passed me and began to open the blankets of our bed, fluffing up the pillows as he did so.

"We are married, aren't we?"

"Yes,"

"Then isn't there supposed to be more?"

"Christine," Erik's voice was filled with a strict warning. "Not tonight. This marriage is new to the both of us. There is no need to feel obligated to let Erik take you like that. He forbids it."

"You've never had a woman for yourself, and yet, here I am, your wife and you still refuse to want me in such a way."

"Christine, you are talking foolishly."

"I am speaking the truth!"

"Erik will never touch Christine like that! He refuses to ruin her…"

"You are my husband."

"Don't…" Erik grabbed my hand violently, causing me to yelp. "Don't stand here and tell Erik what he is! This marriage was for safety and safety only! Erik knows how Christine really feels for Erik, and it's not intimate!"

"Erik, couldn't we at least try this?"

"Try what?"

"Try everything. Everything a marriage entails. Why not?"

"Christine, Erik knows how you feel. He knows you want to try this, but he knows Christine is not quite there yet. They should wait…This is the best choice."

I placed my head down and threw his shirt aside.

"You haven't even kissed me once after our wedding kiss."

"Christine…" Erik groaned and crawled into bed. "Please, not tonight. Erik is extremely happy that Christine is his wife."

"Then prove it!" I cried. "Prove it, Erik…"

"Christine…we need to talk."

He patted the bed and I approached him, crawling in beside him. I pressed my knees to my chest, looking at Erik as he removed his mask and placed it on the bedside table.

"Christine," Erik interlaced his hand with my own. "Erik wants to love his wife. He already loves her with all his heart, but intimacy can wait until she trusts him."

"I do, Erik." I pleaded. "I truly do…"

"Christine, talk to your Erik, talk to him and tell him how you're feeling."

"About what?"

"Well, Erik finds it strange that Christine is now anxious to be intimate with her husband when a few hours ago, she was nervous."

I sighed. "Oh, Erik, I'm so anxious to get it over with."

"Over with?"

"I'm so afraid to leave my childhood behind, Erik. I don't want to keep waiting…keep worrying."

"Christine, there is no need to want to rush. Erik forbids it! Forbids them to touch in such a way."

"But, Erik…"

"But nothing! There is no need to worry about intimacy like that, because there will be none."

And with that, Erik rolled over and closed his eyes. I was still sitting there with my knees pulled into my chest, still upset over how the entire night had gone. This was my husband, and yet, he didn't want to be, for he wasn't even acting like he was. It was one thing to refuse to have a wedding night, and I understood how he felt, but to not even kiss me goodnight? I choked on a sob, gathering to my feet and grabbing my cloak.

"Christine?"

Erik was calling my name, but I wasn't listening. I stormed out of the caravan and trekked my way through the snow, not really sure in which direction I was headed in.

"Christine!" Erik was calling my name, but I wasn't listening. I continued running, the cold snow soaking my shoes and legs. I was shivering, but I was angry. It was dark, so dark that I couldn't even see in which direction I was headed. I didn't care! I kept running, as Erik's voice yelled for me. He was so close now, so close that I feared of being found. I picked up my pace, running until the ground beneath my feet gave way and my body landed in burning cold water. The river! The water was so cold that it burned my flesh… I screamed! Oh, how I screamed and flapped my arms about in order to make my way towards the shore…But where was shore?

"Christine!"

My angel was close, but I fought the current, fought to get my shivering body to shore.

"Christine."

I looked up to see Erik standing at the edge of the shore with his black walking stick. He held the end of it out to me as I reached for it with all my might. The current was too rough, and my arms were getting tired.

"Swim!" he ordered. "Swim, Christine!"

"I can't, Erik…"

Erik placed his cane aside and got down to his knees, reaching out his good hand to me.

"Come on, Christine…Grab my hand!"

I never fought so hard to get to my angel, and once I was close enough, he grabbed hold of my icy hand and pulled me to shore. My body was convulsing now, but my angel worked quickly at stripping himself of his clothes and wrapping them around my own.

"What was Christine thinking!" he cried. "She could have died!"

But I couldn't answer him, for I was shivering.

"Come on," he pulled me to my feet. "We must get back to the caravan to warm you before Christine dies of hypothermia."

I knew if Erik had the use of both his hands he would have carried me, but since he only had the use of one, he couldn't. I had wanted this night to be special, I had wanted this night to be happy… I had wanted it to be a night I would cherish for the remainder of my life, but now… now I just wanted to forget it all together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone, and if you haven't checked out my newest story "Help Me Through This Sadness," check it out...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Erik's POV**

How foolish of Erik's angel to wander off in the middle of the night! Yes, she was mad at her Erik, her husband, but that didn't give her the right to run. After she fell into the river, Erik pulled her back to the caravan, where he undressed her and wrapped her body in warm blankets. Oh, how blue she was, but Erik wouldn't stand for this. When she continued to shiver, Erik discarded his own shirt and crawled into bed with her, pressing his chest up against her own bare chest. How strange it was to feel a woman's flesh up against Erik's scarred and masiated body, but this was for Christine's own good.

"At…At least this is one way…to..to get you in bed with..m..me." Christine shivered, pressing her head up against Erik's chest.

Erik wrapped at least five heavy blankets around the both of them, Erik's hand rubbing warmth into Christine's bare back. Even when Erik began to sweat from all the heat, he didn't dare move, for his angel needed warmth, and therefore, she would have it. When she finally stopped shivering, Erik let his guard down and drifted off to sleep with Christine still in his arms. He did not move from that spot for the remainder of the night, too afraid that she would get cold again. That wasn't to say that she was out of the woods yet, for who knew what sort of illness she would come down with due to how long she was exposed to the cold.

The following morning, Erik woke with his angel still warm in his arms. Deciding to start a fire outside to cook our breakfast on, Erik slowly placed Christine down on the mattress so she wouldn't be disturbed and threw on his shirt and overcoat, grabbing hold of his walking stick. After opening the door, Erik noticed that it had snowed again over night, making the air chillier than it had been yesterday. He stepped outside and stretched, his injured shoulder cracking as he did so. Erik was still getting used to moving his arm after his injury. He couldn't move his fingers, but his shoulder was starting to be flexible again; which was a good sign.

The fire pit outside of Erik's caravan was covered in snow, therefore, he bent down to dust it off. Afterwards, he stood up to go search for a few logs to start the fire. The moment he spun around, Erik's heart stopped within his chest. The camp was empty! The camp was empty and vacant!

The tracks were fresh in the snow, making it obvious that they had just left. But why? Why had they left Erik and Christine here? Quickly, Erik jumped up onto Cesar's back and hurried, following the tracks in the snow to try and find the gypsy caravan. Erik rode a mile ahead, coming across the end of the gypsy group. Erik kicked Cesar's side to get him to gallop faster, racing all the way to the first caravan where the leader, Jeffro was sitting.

"What are you doing?" Erik growled, keeping up with the pace of the caravan.

Jeffro looked at Erik and ignored him, as if he didn't know who he was.

"Hey!" Erik pulled Cesar in front of Jeffro's horse, causing the band of traveling gypsies to come to an abrupt halt.

"Go back to your caravan." He demanded. "Just go, before I change my mind."

"Change your mind?" Erik questioned.

"We're leaving." He confessed. "And so are you."

Erik hopped down off of his horse and climbed up on top of Jeffro's caravan, facing him with an angry expression.

"Leave us? You forced Christine and Erik to marry! Made us a gypsy!"

Jeffro stood up from his seat, overpowering Erik's height. But Erik did not back down…This man, this bastard! Erik hated the gypsies! He didn't trust them, and now, he hated them even more. He forced Christine and Erik to marry, and yet, now he left them alone!

"My sons went into town this morning. They were harassed by that man that came searching…They are offering a reward for Christine's return."

"Perhaps, but you knew that!" Erik barked. "You knew that before you forced Christine to marry. She saved your daughter! You can't do this…"

Jeffro pushed Erik off his caravan, causing him to land in the snow.

"When someone saves a family member of a gypsy clan, the policy is that they are protected under the gypsies until they save their life."

"When did you do that!" Erik growled.

"This morning when I could have turned the both of you in for the reward. But out of the kindness of my heart, I decided to leave you both instead. It's over now, Erik, go back to Christine…"

Jeffro began to move his caravan again, when Erik grabbed hold of the wheel.

"No! You can't do this!"

From out of nowhere, Jeffro cracked a bullwhip against Erik's hand to get him away from the caravan.

"Go back!" he ordered. "Before I change my mind! My debt is repaid."

"You've left Christine and Erik with nothing!"

"You have the caravan don't you?"

And those were the last words Erik heard before the band of gypsies rode off again. Christine and Erik were alone. They were alone, and with no place to go…Alone and married.

**Christine's POV**

"Erik?"

I rolled over in the morning, my eyes still closed. The night before, I had wandered off and fell into the river. Erik had been my savior, for he had pulled me out and laid with me the entire night to ensure that I was warm. Well, I had been warm, but now I was beginning to get cold again, for his arms were no longer wrapped around me.

"Erik?"

This time, I opened my eyes to find the spot beside me empty, along with our caravan. Where was he? I sat up, reaching over for one of Erik's night shirts to cover my bare chest in. I slipped the warm fabric over my head and laid back down, hoping that he had just stepped out for wood. How strange it was to know that he and I were married now. I closed my eyes again, but reopened them a few seconds later when I heard the caravan door slam closed. I gasped and sat up, seeing my husband covered in snow and seeming angry. He even kicked the table a few times with his uninjured foot.

"Erik?"

"Don't speak to Erik right now!" he growled. "It's not the right time."

"And why not?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Look out the window…"

I shifted in bed to Erik's side where the curtain was hanging over the window. I moved just enough of it aside to peek out, and when I did, my heart stopped within my chest. We were alone! We were alone… Where had the gypsies gone? Where were they? Did they move without telling us? Forgetting that we were now part of their family?

"Erik, where did they go?" I worriedly asked.

"Don't you get it, Christine!" he snapped. "They left! They left Erik and Christine here, by themselves!"

"What? Why? Why? Where are they, Erik?"

I had tears in my eyes now. I was frightened for we had no food, no money…Oh, what would we do?

"Erik went looking for them." He said. "They told Erik that Christine is too much of a risk, that Jeffro repaid his debt by not turning her in and collecting the reward money. It's over, Christine."

"We're alone?"

Erik nodded.

We would die! Surely we would die! It was the middle of winter and we were now stranded in the middle of nowhere. Erik and I wouldn't be safe traveling alone… We were safer traveling with the band of gypsies.

"I need to find them." I was getting out of bed, when Erik shoved my body back beneath the warm blankets.

"Christine will do no such thing. She is prone to illness after her little escapade last night. No! It's over, Christine. Erik and Christine shall be alone…"

"But, Erik!"

"No!" Erik grabbed hold of my wrists. "Erik warned Christine about those gypsies! Warned her about how evil they were, but Christine didn't want to listen! Now look what they've done to them! From now on, it will be just Erik and Christine; no one but them!"

"They helped us."

"They stranded us, Christine! No more! Erik is married to Christine and now, she will listen to her husband!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Erik!"

"Erik is Christine's wife! She will obey her husband!"

"So that's what you are to me?" I cried. "My capture…your slave."

Erik shoved my wrists from his grasp, taking a step back from the bed.

"Take that back…" he ordered.

"I will not! You're trying to tell me what to do… Trying to tell me what's best. You know nothing, Erik!"

"Erik knows enough!"

I curled my body up into a ball as Erik tore open his shirt to expose his scars.

"Look at them!" he ordered. "Look at what your world has done to Erik's body! Look at his shoulders!" Erik tore away the remainder of his shirt to expose his burned and scarred shoulders. "Erik is trying to protect Christine from suffering the same fate! Christine will obey Erik!"

I flew towards Erik and attacked him, grabbing hold of his face and slapping it, as his hands tried to fight me off. My nails dug into his flesh, cutting him. I was only angry with him, angry that he was trying to control me…I never meant to hurt him, but I had done just that. No matter how hard I hurt him, Erik never struck back. He simply stood there and took every scratch, and when I was finished, he walked away. He left the caravan, only when it began moving did I fall back onto our bed. I knew I had hurt his feelings, but he had hurt mine as well. Yesterday, I had been so sure about where my life was going to go, but now, I was back at square one and married. There was no changing that fact, but what now? What were he and I to do now? We had no money and I was a wanted woman.

I laid there on our bed for a while more as Erik steered our caravan to God knows where. When I finally decided to make up with him for what I had done, I dressed and sliced down the last loaf of bread that we had left. There was no more meat, leaving us with just a few slices of bread to hold us over until we were able to supply ourselves with more food. I then wrapped a blanket around my body and stepped outside of our caravan and climbed the ladder that lead to the driver's seat. Erik was sitting there emotionless with Cesar's reigns in hand, dried blood and an open wound plastered across his flawless cheek. It was as if he didn't even care…

"I thought you might be hungry." I whispered, sitting cautiously down beside him. I held out the slice of bread, but Erik didn't even look my way. He just sat there looking straight ahead.

"Your face looks so painful."

When I tried to reach out and touch his wound, he flinched moved farther down the bench.

"Erik, please…"

"Christine does not wish to be married anymore." He painfully murmured.

"Erik, I didn't say that." I pleaded. "Honestly…"

"No, it's quite clear. After all that Erik has done for her, and yet, she still treats Erik like a monster."

"Erik, please…"

"Go back inside where it is warm." He ordered. "Christine will catch her death out here."

"Erik, please stop and come inside too." I begged. "Please speak with me."

"Christine and Erik will not stop until they are safe. Go inside!"

"I won't go inside, Erik."

Erik steered Cesar towards a patch of trees, and halted him.

"Very well!" he snapped. "Erik will start a fire then."

Erik passed me and climbed off the caravan and began walking around our new site, collecting whatever wood he could find.

"Erik," I called. "Please talk to me."

"Erik would rather burn in hell. At least it would be much warmer there."

"Erik," From the very depths of my chest, a cough erupted, one that caught Erik's attention. He threw down his small pile of wood and opened the door of the caravan to order me inside. One cough led to another and then another. What was wrong with me?

"Sit," Erik pulled out a chair for me in the kitchen and went towards the stove, working quickly.

"Seems as though the chill has not left Christine's body."

Erik frantically went through the cabinets and pulled out a small container of sugar. It wasn't much, but it seemed to satisfy him, for he whipped together some hot water and sprinkled some sugar into it.

"Here," Erik placed a steaming cup of water in front of me. "Christine must drink up. Yes, it's not English tea, but sugar water will have to do."

I sipped on the sweetened water, not really too interested in drinking an entire cup of it, but Erik forced the cup up to my lips.

"Drink, Christine."

I did as he asked, placing down the empty cup when it was gone, finding that my coughs were still occurring every few moments.

"Promise Erik that you will stay inside." He began. "Christine cannot be exposed to the cold weather, her life depends on it."

"I'm sorry about your face." I said, attempting to reach out for it again. "I didn't mean to scratch you like I did."

Erik covered his open wound with his hand, cringing as it made contact with his sore flesh.

"Here," I stood up from my seat and grabbed a wash cloth; searching in the bottom cabinet for the tiny bottle of rum Jeffro had given us one night. I drenched the cloth in the substance, wringing it out and coming back to press it against Erik's wound.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

Erik took the cloth from my hand and held it to his face, looking me in the eyes.

"Christine is forgiven."

"I was just so scared, so afraid about being left alone. What are we going to do, Erik? What are we going to do?"

Erik pressed his eyes closed. "Christine and Erik only have a loaf of bread left. Besides some sugar and the tiny bit of alcohol they have, there is nothing."

"We haven't any money either."

"Erik has a plan, Christine. He will take us to Rome. Erik could be a stone mason there, work for himself."

"But your hand." I said, reaching across the table to gently squeeze his injured fingers. "You can't move your fingers yet."

"Erik will work at it, Christine. He needs to step up, he has a wife to think about now."

"What will we do for food until then?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "He will think of something. A person can go a month without eating before they die. Erik and Christine will have to conserve the bread that is left. In the meantime, Erik will try to find berries and animals, but he can make no promises, for it is the dead of winter."

I nodded, and coughed again.

"Christine needs to rest. Erik and Christine shall camp here for the night and move again in the morning."

Erik helped me back into bed, and covered my body.

"Rest, Christine."

And I did just that…

**Erik's POV**

After Christine fell asleep, Erik went outside to start a fire. He was worried, deeply, worried for his angel. Christine was getting ill, Erik could sense it. But what could he do? His best chance at helping his angel was to keep her inside and hope for the best. If worse came to worse, Erik wouldn't know what to do. He didn't have any money for a doctor, nor did he know where he would be able to find one. Erik caught colds several times a year with living in the damp conditions of his lair, and each time, he would cure himself. Lots of bed rest and liquids were the best remedies for an illness such as that. But Erik didn't have any tea, nor did he have hardly any food to nourish his angel back to health. A loaf of bread was all they had left…Christine needed the food more than he did, therefore, he would see to it that Christine was always fed. Erik went longer without food. Once, his master starved him for nearly a month… But where was Erik going to go now? He needed to bring his Christine to a safe place, a place that had doctors, a place that Erik and Christine could live in peace. Perhaps America would be a perfect place to start over with a new wife. Coney Island might not be it, but Erik heard how big America was…How the cities were beautiful…How America was known as the "Land of Opportunity."

Erik wasn't sure of a lot of things, but one thing was for certain, he needed to get his angel safe…The woods were no place to be living. If Erik could get Christine to America, he could work as a mason, provide for Christine, and give her a home…a home above ground even! Erik needed to find Nadir. If he found Nadir, Erik knew he would help. He could loan Erik the money to get Christine to America, and then, when Erik made back the money, he could pay Nadir back.

"Christine," Erik walked back into their caravan to find his wife sleeping beneath the blankets of their bed. Deciding not to disturb her, he walked outside and turned Cesar in the direction they had just came from…It was time to backtrack, time to wallow back to Paris in search of Nadir and Erik's journey to freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN...Please review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Erik's POV**

"Here," Erik sat down at Christine's bedside with another slice of bread. It was the final piece of the last loaf. Erik's Christine has been gravely ill for days and her condition was only declining. Erik has starved himself for days, saving all the food for Christine. She needed it more than Erik did…

"Thank you, Erik." Christine was weak, so weak that she couldn't even hold the slice of bread in her hand. To help her, Erik held the bread up to her lips.

"Eat up, Christine."

"Did you eat?"

"Erik ate."

Yes, it was a lie, but Erik couldn't let Christine worry. Her fever was high enough without her worrying and making it soar higher.

"What is Erik going to do with Christine?" he asked, brushing a lock of her hair away from her face.

"You're doing a great job at taking care of me." She shivered.

Erik covered his angel up and sighed. Oh, if Christine got any worse she would surely die. But there was one thing he could do. Erik could save Christine, but this was the only way.

"Erik, where are we headed?" she tiredly asked.

"Christine is getting worse." Erik began. "There is only one way to save her."

"What are you talking about?"

And then, Erik said the words he cringed.

"There is a reward out for Christine's safe return."

"I know that." She cooed.

"Christine needs special care…care that Erik cannot provide for her."

Christine's eyes opened. "What are you saying?"

"Christine needs help. Nadir will turn Christine into Raoul, and then, Christine will be safe."

"Erik, no…" Christine flew into Erik's arms, hugging him close to her. She was pleading Erik over and over again not to do this, but Erik needed to.

"Christine, Erik has been heading back to Paris for days now. When they arrive, Erik will go to America."

"Take me with you…Please…" Hot tears were soaking into Erik's shirt, tears from his angel.

"Christine, even if you did get on the ship, you wouldn't be able to leave it with the condition you're in. And what if Christine got worse? No, mon ange…It isn't safe."

"But we're married…What am I supposed to do?"

For the first time since they've been together, Erik rubbed Christine's back to calm her down. How could anyone be upset over leaving Erik?

"Christine, Erik is going to America. He's going to start his own mason business…After that, perhaps music. The reward money will help Erik and Christine start a life together."

Christine nodded. "Please don't leave me, Erik."

"Erik will send for you, Christine. He will send for you and then you can sneak out…Oh, Christine please say that this is the best…that Erik is doing the best he can for his angel."

"It is the best, Erik, but I don't want to leave you."

"Everything will be all right, Christine."

"Erik, please don't send me back to Raoul…"

"Christine, everything will be all right. Erik cannot give you what is needed, cannot provide the proper care for his sick angel. In time, Erik promises to send for you…he will. And when he does, Christine will sneak away."

"You promise, Erik?"

Erik smiled. "Erik promises."

Christine coughed again, causing Erik to worry. Christine was in bad shape and therefore, Erik would do what was right. How badly he didn't want to leave his Christine, but he needed to. The next morning, they had arrived in Paris. Erik hid the caravan deep in the woods, pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head as he ventured out to find Nadir. By then, Christine's fever had soared, making Erik grateful that he was in Paris.

"Christine…" Erik cupped her hot cheek. "Erik will be back, he promises."

His Christine did not make a sound as Erik left, promising to be back. Erik knew where Nadir lived, and therefore, he rode Cesar to his home, knocking on the door with the end of his walking stick. When the door opened, Nadir's face seemed to be full of surprise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Business."

Nadir stepped aside and invited Erik in.

"Where's your damsel in distress? I have to admit, Erik, your sweet little Christine is not the quite innocent girl you once thought she was. To be truthful, she actually has quite a mouth on her…Sassy."

"Don't talk about Christine like that! She is Erik's wife."

Nadir spun around, a look of shock displayed across his face.

"That's right, Nadir. Erik is married to Christine."

"Then where is she?"

"Erik needs a favor, Nadir. Christine is deathly ill. There is a reward out for Christine's safe return. Erik is going to go to America, but while he is gone, Erik needs Nadir to watch over Christine, return her to Raoul."

"You speak madness, Erik."

"Christine is sick, Nadir! No ship will allow Christine to sicken the others. Erik could use the money to make a life for them. Raoul could supply medicine to Christine, and then, when Erik is settled in America, he will send for Christine. Nadir will then help smuggle Christine out of Paris."

"That's a big favor, Erik. What happened? Did you have a second wind on Coney Island?"

"Erik is not going to Coney Island, Nadir."

"If not there, then where?"

"That is for Erik to decide."

Nadir took a seat in his armchair and looked up at Erik.

"There is a ship leaving for America this afternoon, Erik. I suggest you be on it."

"Will do… Erik is going to say goodbye to Christine. Afterwards, he will leave Nadir to attend to his angel."

"There is a warrant out for Christine's return." Nadir said. "If Raoul gets a hold of her, he will surely kill her."

Erik paused at the door.

"You expect me to give Raoul back Christine just for a buck."

"Erik did not know that part."

"Erik, leave Christine to me. I will send for a low key doctor, and lend you some money. When you're over in America, send for Christine."

Erik held out his hand to Nadir. "Thank you, Nadir."

Nadir shook Erik's hand. "You're welcome, Erik. I'll keep her out of sight from Raoul."

"Erik will send Christine letters."

"And I'll be sure that she gets them."

When Erik returned to the caravan, Christine was laying passed out on the bed. Oh, how difficult this goodbye was. He didn't want to leave his angel, but he knew he needed to. But, she would be safe now…safe and when she was well again, Erik would have his Christine join him.

"Christine, Erik loves you so much." He began. "He will send for you, this he promises."

And after whispering a goodbye, Erik stood and left…He would see his angel again, this he promised.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure what had happened over the past few days. I had been delirious and blacked out most of the time. When I woke, I was warm and not freezing…there was even a nice warmth coming from a fireplace. I sighed and stretched my arms above my head, still feeling sick, but better than I had been. But wait…Where was the caravan? I was laying in a bed, in a strange room I had never seen before.

"Erik?" I coughed and sat up, looking around the room. Where was my angel? My husband?

"Erik, please, answer me."

I was cut off by a horrible cough, the door across the room opening. I sat there anxious to see my angel walking through the door, but instead, it was Nadir! That bastard! What was he doing here?

"Where is Erik?" I impatiently questioned. "Where is my husband?"

"Christine, calm down."

"Where is he?"

"Christine, Erik left."

Tears rushed to my eyes. Oh, surely I had made him leave from the horrible way I had treated him.

"Please!" I cried. "I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to hit him…"

"Christine…shhh…" Nadir sat down beside me and pressed my head to his shoulder. "It's all right. You did nothing wrong. Erik did it for your own protection. He went to America, Christine."

"America?"

"He said he spoke to you about it. Don't you remember?"

I shook my head. "I was sick. There wasn't much that I remember." I smiled. "Erik did take great care of me though."

"You were too sick to board the ship, Christine." Nadir said. "He left you in my care. Left to go to America."

"America?"

Nadir nodded. "He says he can build you both a life there, and in a while, he promised to send for you."

"I'm well now." I assured, getting out of bed. But Nadir pushed me back beneath the blankets.

"Hold up, Christine. You're still very sick. I had a doctor come over to see you. You were nearly on deaths door. Plenty of rest, angel…that's what he advised."

"How long ago was that?" I asked. "When did Erik leave?"

"A week ago."

I laid back down beneath the blankets and looked back up at Nadir.

"I'm worried about him."

"Don't be worried about Erik, Christine. He can take care of himself. When everything is well again, he promised to send for you."

"Did he give a specific date?"

Nadir shook his head. "He said he would write as soon as he was settled."

"Where in America?"

"Surely not Coney Island. Erik told me himself that he wouldn't be going there. Perhaps Erik has other plans. I still don't understand Erik and I've been friends with him for nearly twenty years…What made you marry him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I don't regret it though."

Nadir patted the bed and stood up. "Get some rest, Christine. I'll come check on you in a little bit…"

"I miss Erik."

"Well, I'll make you his favorite meal. Perhaps that'll cheer you up."

I tried to smile, but I missed my husband too much. There were so many things we had yet to do…Yes, we had kissed, but we didn't even kiss goodbye. We had yet to act like a married couple, had yet to make love to one another. Married, and already, my husband was gone.

"Erik, where are you?" I whimpered. "Where are you?"

I stared out the window at the sun that was setting, wishing that my angel was at my bedside now, wished that he was here to make me feel better. Oh, how I missed him.

"Christine, is everything all right?"

Nadir stepped back into the room, instantly noticing that my eyes were filled with tears.

"Christine, I never thought in all my years that I would see someone crying over someone like Erik."

"I miss him."

"Well then," Nadir pulled out a piece of parchment, and sat down beside me. "Why don't we write him a letter? That way, when he sends you his first letter, we can send this one right away."

I wiped away my tears and nodded.

"Tell me what to write, and I'll write it for you."

"Dear, Erik," I began. "How was your journey? There is not a day that goes by do I do not miss you. I miss you more than anything. Please send for me soon…Please. I'm not sure how much longer I can be away from you. Please, tell me everything. Love, your faithful and devoted wife, Christine."

Nadir finished writing and folded the piece of parchment.

"That's a good start, Christine."

"Only a small friction of what I am feeling."

"Here," from out of a nearby table, Nadir pulled out a stack of blank parchment. "Whenever you feel the need to write, write."

"Thank you, Nadir."

"Good, now rest. I'm going to start dinner."

When Nadir left, I looked down at another blank piece of parchment. There was still so much to write…so so much, and I would write down every word, and every emotion I felt. Erik would know…He would know exactly how I felt about him.

**Erik's POV**

Long…Long and sickening. That's how the ship ride from hell felt. Three weeks at sea was not the most wonderful trip in the world, and without Christine, it seemed ten times longer. Though, the worst part of the trip was when the ship docked and Erik had to go through customs…Customs was a horrible place for people like Erik. He was forced to go behind a curtain and strip down to nothing. Memories flashed through his mind as he stood there scarred and naked. The man who examined him even made Erik remove his mask, and when Erik did, the man nearly vomited. Was Erik really that hideous? So hideous that he makes people sick to their stomachs? This was a doctor…surely he has seen worse sights than my face. Oh, woe to Erik…

The sights and smells of Coney Island were all around Erik as he ventured out on his own. How different this world was from Paris. Shrieks and screams of joy were coming from the pier as Erik walked by carrying his bag of clothes and small trinkets. Every color, every sound, every smell; it reminded Erik of the gypsies, reminded him of the shows and traveling fairs they went town to town with. No, Erik refused to live in such a place. His nightmares were bad enough without living everyday in a fair. No, Erik would travel someplace else. New York was filled with tall, beautiful buildings and Erik wanted to be around it all. Though, Erik didn't trust anyone, therefore, he decided to walk instead of hailing a ride. It wasn't like he knew where he wanted to go anyway. He walked for what seemed like hours, walking past little towns and immigrant filled alleys. It was getting to be night, and therefore, he decided to start searching for a place to live. Erik was coming out of an alley, when the sound of beautiful music caught his ear. He followed it, followed the strange, yet new sound all the way until he reached a street filled with lit up theaters. Oh, how beautiful! Erik had never seen so many theaters lines together in all his life. This was heaven…This was where Erik would build his life with Christine! Each theater had pictures of the leading stars, lights that illuminated the buildings like the gates of heaven!

Erik walked alongside of the theaters until he seen a help wanted sign in the window. Curious, Erik walked inside to see a group of actors on stage dancing, a man directing them along. They were singing English songs, songs Erik had never heard before. The women were dressed in skirts that came up high of their thighs, colorful beaded blouses that glistened before Erik's eyes. How strange this new world was. When they seen Erik standing there, the music came to an abrupt halt, the director turning around to face him.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Erik saw the help wanted sign in the window."

From behind the director, the actors burst out loud in laughter. It hurt Erik's feelings, and he wanted to strangle them all, but Erik had a wife to think about. If he got himself into trouble, where would that leave her?

"Do you even know what the ad is for?" the director questioned.

Erik shook his head. "Erik needs work, and therefore, he will do whatever is needed."

Once more, the actors laughed, this time, a young man mimicked Erik's speech. Oh, how he was burning with anger.

"Erik needs a job…" the man mocked. "Where did you come from? The stone age?"

"Enough!" the director shouted. "Get back to work…"

The actors finally stopped laughing, and the director motioned Erik to follow him towards a hallway.

"Don't mind me asking, but is there a reason you keep referring to yourself in the third person?"

Erik shrugged. "Erik has had a hard life."

"You can say I…You don't have to keep doing that. Where are you from?"

"France…" Erik nervously spat.

"Well, now that you're in America, I suggest that you talk in the first person. Or else you'll be the butt of every joke around these parts. Anyway…"

The man led Erik into an office, and sat down, lighting up a cigarette and going through his paperwork.

"You mentioned that your name is Erik?"

Erik nodded.

"What's your surname?"

"Mulheim."

"All right, Erik Mulheim. I'm looking for a man who knows how to build sets. Along with that, someone who can do some repairs to the theater. It's quite old and in need of a new floor, and some other small repair work. Any experience?"

Erik nodded. "Erik was a stone mason back in Rome."

The man's eyes widened. "Rome? Impressive. Building the coliseum were you?"

"No…" Erik honestly replied.

"It was a joke, Erik. You know? A joke?"

But Erik didn't say a word, because he didn't understand… Americans were not the easiest people to speak with.

"Anyway, I believe you are qualified for the job. You can start first thing in the morning."

Erik sighed in relief, for he was happy.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Erik does not."

"Come with me…"

Once more, Erik stood up with the man and followed him towards a hallway that had a set of stairs attached to it. They climbed each one until they were at the very top. He then produced a key and opened a door, revealing a small apartment.

"It's just you, right?"

Erik nodded. "For now, yes."

"It's not much, but it does have a bed and a small kitchen. I'll make you a key tomorrow and show you around."

"Thank you monsieur?…"

"Mr. Alberetz." The man replied. "Not monsieur."

Erik nodded and placed his bag into his new home. It wasn't much, but it would do until Erik made enough money to live on his own.

"I've noticed you wear a mask…"

Erik touched the white porceline.

"Is it a problem?"

"No, Erik, not at all."

"Erik wishes for Mr. Alberetz to not ask him about the mask."

"Very well then…" He said. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning then. The theater gets locked up after nine. Tomorrow I will give you a key to the back door as well, in case you need to get out at night."

When Mr. Alberetz left, Erik entered his new room and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the window and pulled back the drapes, being faced with an amazing view of the strip of theaters…Yes, this was most certainly heaven, and soon, his angel would be joining him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review? Thanks everyone! <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

Erik still hadn't the use of his left hand…He was still working on moving his fingers, but the task wasn't as easy as he first thought it to be. All through the night as Erik laid in his new bed, he exercised his hand, trying to prepare it for the long day of his first job. In the morning, Erik woke and dressed, coming down the stairs to find Mr. Alberetz waiting for him. He handed Erik the keys he had promised to give him, reminding him to keep them in a safe place. The theater was beautiful, and in need of some work. Erik would fix the theater up perfectly! He would make it his own.

"Have you any tools?" Mr. Alberetz asked.

"Erik does not."

"Once again, Erik, stop speaking in the third person." Mr. Alberetz said as he went through his back closet. "Here, you can find all the tools you'll need in this closet."

"Thank you."

"The first thing I need you to do is fix the loose floorboards in the stage. My performers are going to be practicing…Try to stay out of their way."

When Mr. Alberetz left, Erik gathered a hammer and some nails from the closet, carrying them to the stage where the same pack of cruel actors were dancing around. Erik minded his own business, and stepped on stage, working on the floorboards that were towards the back.

"I can't believe Mr. Alberetz gave that freak a job." Whispered one man.

"Right?" replied another.

Erik stayed quiet, putting aside sticks and stones. He needed this job to support his sweet Christine, and he would do just that. He hammered nails into the loose floorboards, doing everything with his right hand. Tonight, he would write a letter to his Christine, a letter that would ask for her return. She would be here within three weeks time, and then, they could start their life together. Work was hard, work was exhausting, but at the end of the day, it was worth it. Erik was putting his tools away, when he heard his name being called.

"Erik?"

Erik turned to see Mr. Alberetz standing there with a few books in hand.

"Here," he placed the small picture books into Erik's hand. "You know how to read, don't you?"

"Erik knows how to read." He growled, throwing down the books. "He is not stupid."

"Then read these in order to learn how to properly speak." He said, placing the books into Erik's grasp once again. It was insulting, and Erik would have fired back at the man, but he needed this job.

"You did a good job today, Erik. You earned your pay."

And then, Mr. Alberetz bid Erik goodnight.

"So, your name is Erik?"

Erik was heading towards the stairs, when he heard a soft, yet beautiful voice. He spun around to see one of the women actresses standing there smoking a cigarette.

Erik nodded.

"I like handy men." She replied. "You did a good job today."

Erik wasn't sure whether to continue speaking to this woman. To him, she was in that group of actors who had laughed at Erik. Therefore, Erik turned to walk up the stairs, only stopping when he heard the woman's voice again.

"Don't go." She begged.

"The others laughed."

"They were only having a bit of fun. They have a cruel sense of humor sometimes."

"Good evening, Madame."

Erik continued up the stairs, when Erik heard the woman climbing the stairs to chase after him.

"You're part of the theater now." She said. "So, you should come with us to dinner. Every Saturday night we go to the corner pub to dine. You should go."

"No thank you."

"You will like it."

Erik sighed. He was hungry, and therefore, he decided to go, perhaps just this once.

"What time?"

She smiled in delight. "Eight. I'm Lana, by the way, Lana Philips."

"Erik will see you at eight then, Miss Philips."

"I look forward to it."

And then, Erik went to his room. Once there, he laid the books down on his bed and changed. How he missed his Christine. If there was anything he wanted, it was for her to be here with him right now. He wanted to write Christine, wanted to tell her how much he misses her. Though, he was hungry and therefore, he decided that he would write her later after eating dinner. After cleaning himself up, he locked his door, and headed out with his walking stick hobbling across the street to the pub he was supposed to meet Lana at. She wasn't beautiful like Christine, but she was company, someone to speak to until his angel returned. She was sitting at a corner table by herself, waiting for Erik to join her. Once more, she was smoking, sipping on a glass of wine. Erik joined her, sitting down across from where she was sitting.

"Nice to see that you came." She said.

"Erik told you he would come."

"So, Erik," he purred. "Tell me about yourself. Where did you come from?"

"France." He replied.

"France? I've always wanted to go to France. Paris, actually… I heard the opera houses are amazing."

"They are pretty spectacular."

"So, are you married?"

Erik nodded. "Yes. She was too ill for the journey to America, so she had to stay behind. She will be joining Erik soon enough."

"That's nice, Erik."

For the first time in a long time, Erik felt comfortable speaking to somebody other than Christine. She wasn't nosy, nor did she ask about Erik's mask. No, she and Erik sat there sipping on wine and talking to one another. She told Erik that she had lived in Germany, and that after her husband began abusing her, she ran away to come to New York.

"…He was a real mean drunk." Lana continued, sipping on her wine. "Usually, he was all mouth, but one night he started hitting me. I put up with it for three years before running away one night. I never looked back…that was nearly eight years ago. Alberetz hired me and I've been a dancer eversince."

"You're not like the others."

"What do you mean, Erik?"

"You are kind."

"Me?" she sarcastically chuckled. "Oh, Erik I find that hard to believe. There are some real mean people here in New York. You need to learn who to trust and who not to… The other actors are cruel."

"Erik knows cruelty." He said. "He's been abused his entire life."

"Because of your mask?"

Erik nodded. "Erik knows you're curious about it."

"I haven't asked you once." She said. "But it is strange seeing a man in a mask around these parts. Usually Coney Island is the only place you see people with oddities."

"Erik is better than that."

"Well, you're very handy."

Before Erik could say another word, three of the men from the theater appeared behind Lana.

"On a date are you, Lana baby?"

"Guys, please…" she begged. "Just go away."

"With the freak even?" one of the men replied.

One of the men began rocking Lana's chair back and forth, causing her to slap the man's hand.

"Enough Robbie!" she cried. "Just go away."

Erik stood to leave, when two of the men stood in front of him to block his path.

"Move aside." Erik growled.

"Or what?" one questioned.

"Let Erik leave!"

"Let Erik leave…" one mocked.

The three men began to laugh at Erik. Oh, he was angry…He wanted to clobber these men! If only they knew who they were dealing with, if only they knew the infamous Phantom of the Opera was standing before them.

"Move aside!"

"Robbie, Marco, let Erik leave…" Lana begged.

Finally, they were motioned to step aside, and only then did Erik take his first step towards the door, but not before a hand came around the side of his face and lifted the mask. Everyone in the pub screamed! Everyone around Erik scrambled to get away as if he were a monster. When Erik spun around to face Lana, her face was filled with pure horror. The three men, however were laughing…the one who had Erik's mask threw it back towards him.

"I knew he was a freak." The man known as Robbie laughed.

"He belongs in Coney Island." Said another.

Erik sadly placed the mask back on his face and walked out as people scrambled in fear to pass him. Erik would have punched him, Erik would have killed them all, but if he landed in jail, how would he see Christine again?

Erik was humiliated, humiliated and embarrassed. He wallowed back to his room, and sat down on his bed, eyeing the books that were laying out on his mattress.

"Speak in the first person." He said. "Erik can…I mean, I…"

How strange it was to hear himself speak like that. His entire life he referred to himself as Erik…Erik and not I. So how was he to start now?

Erik took out a piece of parchment, and began writing the letter to Christine. The entire trip to New York, Erik practiced writing with his right hand. He was still having problems doing so, but his hand writing was legible… He even wrote the letter in the first person. Oh, wouldn't Christine be surprised.

"My dearest wife,

There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I miss you every day, every night, every moment. My journey here was exhausting, and filled with boredom. Though, thinking about you keeps my mind off of my loneliness. I am living in a theater, working as a repairman. It is a great pay, and when you are feeling better, love, please, rejoin your Erik. Write me ahead of time so that I know you are on your way. I look forward to your arrival, for I am in need of your embrace.

Until we meet again,

Erik."

After finishing my letter, I crawled into bed, the bed that I would soon share with my angel. It would be at least three weeks until she arrived, giving me plenty of time to make my small apartment suitable for the two of us. I wanted to add some colorful curtains, sweep up the dirt and tidy up…Everything had to be perfect, everything had to be flawless. I would be the gentleman she always dreamed of, the husband she always wanted. The following morning, I woke early and dressed, heading out to mail my letter. I was tossing my letter in the mailbox, when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Lana crossing the street and coming straight towards me. I ignored her though and walked on. I couldn't trust this woman, not after what happened last night.

"Erik, please stop. I need to apologize to you for last night."

Still, I didn't answer her.

"Erik, please. I had nothing to do with what happened."

"Don't speak to me anymore." Was all I said as I picked up my pace. I headed back to the theater to start my day at work. I would trust no one… not anymore! I trusted no one but Christine, and by God, it would stay that way.

**Christine's POV**

I had been living with Nadir for nearly three weeks, missing Erik every moment of everyday. Each afternoon, I would wait by the door for the mail to arrive, hoping that one letter would be from Erik, but here I was, two weeks later still waiting for a letter. My illness had faded away, leaving me healthy and back to my old self again. Thanks to Nadir, I was alive.

"Christine?"

I was laying in bed one morning, looking out the window when I heard Nadir calling my name. I opened my eyes and looked over to see him standing at the door with a sealed letter in hand.

"Yes?"

"You've got mail."

I never shot to my feet so quickly, grabbing the letter out of his hand like a love stricken school girl. I tore it open, reading the beautifully written letter.

"Oh, my…"

"What is it?" asked Nadir in a nervous tone.

"Look at this."

I handed Nadir the letter and he looked it over, smiling widely.

"Well I'll be… Finally after all these years. He's finally referring to himself in the first person. Must be you, Christine."

"He says I can go to America. He says I can join him."

"I don't know." Nadir teased. "You still look ill."

"Nadir!"

"I'm jesting, Christine. The next ship is in a few days, I'll be sure to have you on it safe and sound."

"I'm going to send him the letter I wrote a few weeks ago along with one that will tell him that I'm on my way."

"I'm sure he will be happy, Christine."

When Nadir left, I quickly took out a blank piece of parchment and wrote Erik a new letter.

"Erik,

I miss you so much! I am feeling much better thanks to Nadir and am planning on catching the ship to New York in a few days time. When I arrive, I will never be happier! Every night, I lay awake, thinking about you and only you. I never thought being away from you for just one day would sadden me, but it has done just that. Though, I know they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I miss you so so much. When I arrive, my every dream will come true. I will be with my husband once again, and then, my life shall be complete.

I will see you soon, love,

Christine."

And how I couldn't wait to see him again.

**Erik's POV**

I was standing next to the wall, painting it like Mr. Alberetz told me to do. The actors were practicing on stage, dancing around as I worked.

"Erik?"

I didn't even turn around to face Lana; I stayed with my back turned towards her, angry over what had happened.

"Erik, please speak with me."

"What do you possibly have to say to me?"

"Erik, I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you any pain. I was just hoping you and I could speak, that we could perhaps become friends."

"Friends don't hurt friends."

"Erik, please, it wasn't my fault."

"Yes, it was. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you."

"Erik…"

"My wife is on her way to New York." I growled. "I shouldn't be speaking to other women, especially you."

"Why are you being like this with me? I only wanted to speak with you."

"Just go away, before I do something that I'll regret."

Thankfully, Lana listened to me. For the remainder of the day, I painted the walls, finishing up when the theater was closing down for the evening. Afterwards, I walked up stairs to my room and filled a basin with water. I rubbed the paint stains from my body, dressing in a clean pair of clothes before moving around to tidy up my room. This place would do for now, until I made enough money to move Christine and I away from here and to our own little place. Deciding to go out and purchase a few needed things, I placed on my coat and grabbed my walking stick, heading out to do just that. The theaters were beautiful at night, making my heart soar with happiness. These streets would be where Christine and I would walk hopefully hand in hand in the evening, the diners and café's where we would indulge ourselves in delicious meals. Yes, this side of New York was the best place to be.

"Well, well, well." Came a voice from behind me. "If it isn't Erik."

I turned around to see the same three men that had harassed me the night before. I ignored them and continued walking, hoping that they would go away.

"What's the matter, Erik?" one teased. "Cat got your tongue this evening?"

"I would advise you three to let me alone." I warned, crossing the street.

"Oh, and he's even speaking in the first person tonight!"

They were laughing now, causing me to become extremely angry. I would lose my temper at any given second, but all I had to do was think about my Christine. But when one of them latched onto my healing shoulder, I quickly spun around and knocked him in the face. I had given the man a bloody nose, and I didn't care. I turned around, hoping that this was a warning to let me be, but it was far from that to them. They ganged up on me, tossing my body into a nearby alley as I fought to keep them away.

"Lana is my girl!" one screamed. "You stay away from her!"

My mask was torn off of my face and tossed aside, fists punching me in the eye.

"She was only speaking with me!" I growled. "She means nothing by it! I have a wife!"

They laughed again, causing me to become enraged. I threw them aside, swung my right fist, but they had taken notice to my left shoulder, noticing that it must have been injured. They used this to their own advantage, grabbing hold of it and pinning my body against a nearby gate.

"A wife, you say?"

Erik didn't even see the flash of silver emerge from one of their pockets. No, everything happened so fast…And the pain of being stabbed was even worse. The blade only stayed inside of my left shoulder for a few minor seconds before being pulled out. I grabbed hold of my limb, falling to my knees as the men simply walked away. New York was not any better than Paris, for it was filled with horrible people too. My angel was coming…My Christine was coming to live here. I would spend the next two weeks making enough money to get us out of that theater attic. Christine deserved more, and Erik would give her heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, what bullies those three are to poor Erik. Please reivew!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Erik's POV**

I walked to my room, stripping my shirt to gain access to my wounded shoulder. I went through my luggage, searching for something to stitch my gash up with. Just then, a knock occurred at the door… Who could that be? The theater was closed and I was the only one with a key. Curious, I pressed a towel against my bleeding shoulder and walked to the door, opening it to find Lana standing there. She gasped at first, and I raised my hand to find that my mask was missing. I had others, it wasn't important. Her frightened face soon faded, leaving her with a concerned expression.

"Erik, what happened to you?"

"Why are you here?"

"I saw what happened to you in the alley."

"Glad, now leave me be."

I tried slamming the door in her face, when she blocked it with her foot.

"Erik, please, you need help."

When she looked at me again and hinted no fear within her eyes, I nodded and let her in. Lana entered and slowly closed the door behind her, examining every square inch of my room.

"It's nice…" she mewed, following me to the windowsill. I there, took a seat and continued pressing the cloth against my shoulder. Lana slowly approached me and sat down on the same windowsill, looking my hideous face in the eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

"I was born like this, deformed at birth."

I didn't like telling anyone about my business, but this woman was different, she cared, she was kind…No one had ever asked about my face before, usually, they just laughed and had their fun.

"Your eye," Lana brushed her fingers against my left eye, causing me to cringe.

"It will heal."

"I'm so sorry, Erik." She said. "You didn't deserve that."

"There are a lot of things I don't deserve, and a lot that I do. Those men beat me because they saw you speaking with me. You're supposedly their property."

"Robbie thinks that I belong to him, when in reality, I can't stand the man."

"You shouldn't be speaking with me." I said. "What if he sees you."

"No one did."

I lifted the cloth from my shoulder, only to realize that I was still bleeding.

"I'll be right back. Alberetz keeps some medical supplies downstairs."

Lana rose and left the room, returning a few moments later with a handful of stuff. She laid it all out on my bed, coming to my aid with a bottle of whisky.

"Here," she lifted the cloth and poured some of the alcohol on it, before reapplying it to my shoulder. Once more, I cringed, but Lana pressed harder.

"Is that your wife?" she asked, motioning to the framed picture of Christine I had sitting on my night table.

"Yes."

"She's beautiful. I thought your wife would be…"

"What, more like me?" I growled. "Am I not good enough to have someone as beautiful as she is?"

"I didn't say that."

"I know," I said. "It's strange, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "Not at all. Some people see life through someone's heart, not by their features."

"It was hard for her at first."

"You're a kind man, Erik."

"You hardly know me."

"I know you enough to know that you're not a terrible person."

Lana lifted the towel and began threading a needle.

"I'll stitch your wound for you."

She peeled away my shirt, gasping at the thousands of lacerations scattered around my chest.

"You poor man."

"Don't pity me. Now either stitch me up or leave."

Lana nodded and got to it, stitching my shoulder as I stared out the window. It hurt, but I had felt worse.

"Now you know why I refused to go to Coney Island. Such a place is nowhere for me, nowhere for my wife. I want a normal life, and therefore, I will give her one."

"Living up here?"

"Until I make enough money to move us out. It will have to do for now."

Lana finished up stitching my wound, handing me a clean shirt that was laying on my bed.

"Thank you, miss Philips."

"Lana, call me Lana."

"Lana," I rose from the windowsill, and sat on my bed, looking at the picture of Christine.

"You miss her…"

"Indeed," I lifted the photo in my hand, and brushed my finger over her face. "She is my world, and yet, we were forced to marry one another."

"Forced?"

I nodded. "Yes. We were arranged, I guess you could say. Friends as of now, but hopefully we can be more."

"I could never imagine being forced to marry someone I hardly know."

"We were friends for years, before we were married."

"Strange…"

"No, not strange at all. I always wanted to marry her, always wanted to love her, and yet, I have her…But we are still friends and nothing more."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

I nervously nodded.

"And what was her reaction?"

I shrugged. "I guess she liked it."

"You guess?"

"I don't know…I never really know how she feels. She smiles at me, she smiles and yet, I don't know if it's real or not. She's written me, begging for my embrace, and I feel the same."

"She likes you," Lana smiled. "I don't even know the girl and yet, I know she likes you."

I shrugged. "One could only hope."

"You have to be in pain?"

I nodded. "A little."

"Here," Lana handed me the bottle of whisky and I took a swig from it.

"Do you have any glasses?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

Lana stood up and rummaged through my cabinets, pulling out two dusty glasses.

"Here," she took the bottle from my hand and poured the liquid into the glasses. "I'm a little thirsty myself."

"Have you been in love again since you left your husband?"

She shook her head. "I'm too afraid to get involved. What if it happened again? What if the next man abuses me just as much as my husband? I still get scared at night, scared that he'll find me."

Silence overtook us, Lana pulling something small out of her purse.

"Here, I want you to have this. You need it more than I do."

Something cold was placed into my hand, and when she moved away, I was left holding a small pistol.

"Use it for your protection, Erik." She warned. "Don't think twice about firing it. Those men do not feel any remorse for what they do, and you shouldn't have to feel threatened."

I placed the weapon on my night table and nodded. With that, Lana stood and grabbed her things.

"You're not a monster, Erik and you shouldn't have to live like one."

I stood to walk her out, approaching the door and opening it to let her out.

"I'll see you on the stage in the morning." She said.

"Thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank me, Erik. We're friends."

As she began walking down the staircase, she looked back one final time, mentioning that she would lock the theater on her way out. I approached my bed and laid down on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling as my shoulder throbbed. How much longer would I be alone? When would my angel join me? When would my life be complete again? I wasn't sure, but my spirits were instantly lifted the following morning when I woke and found a stamped letter laying on the floor. I had been dressing myself in the mirror, noticing the white envelope from out of the corner of my eye. Curious, I continued adjusting my cravat and approached the letter, picking it up to realize that this was a letter from Christine! I smiled, excited as a child as I peeled back the flap and pulled out the folded parchment.

She missed me! My angel of music missed me! Oh, how I missed her too. She was already on her way here. It would be at least another two weeks before she arrived, but I couldn't help but feel as though those two weeks would be the slowest two weeks of my life. But I wanted to do something nice for her, something that expressed my love for her. What could I do? I stood there thinking about ideas, deciding to continue thinking while I worked. I placed the letter down beside my angel's picture, knowing that I would soon read the letter ten times again before I went to bed.

I looked at myself one final time, placing my mask over my horrid face, taking notice to my black eye on my flawless side. It was sore, but what could I do? The only thing to do was let it heal on its own. I would be receiving my first pay today, and from that pay I knew I would need to go into town and purchase some food along with soap and other needed supplies. Before leaving my apartment, I placed the small pistol into the back of my trousers, feeling safer already. I went to work, walking to the tool closet that was located in the back of the theater, pulling out a hammer, nails, and a hacksaw. Mr. Alberetz explained to me that he wanted the auditorium doors fixed, and therefore, I would spend the day repairing and painting them.

Those three horrible men were already coming onstage with the rest of the actors as I approached the auditorium doors. I paid no mind to them, and thankfully, they paid no mind to me as I began working on repairing what needed to be repaired. While I was beginning to tighten the screws that were holding the door together on the left door, I heard my name being called, only to look up and see Lana coming through the right door. She was carrying a steaming cup along with a wrapped pastry.

"Morning, Erik."

My eyes moved towards the stage where Robbie and his gang of two were already looking my way.

"I realized last night when I was in your room that you didn't have anything to eat."

She placed down the two items beside where I was working.

"A cup of tea and a cheese biscuit."

"Thank you, Miss Phillips." I said in a nervous tone.

"Are you going to stand there all day and talk to that monster, Lana, or are you going to get your ass up on this stage?" Robbie shouted.

"Stick it up your ass, Robbie."

I couldn't help but smirk as Lana yelled at Robbie. This didn't solve the problem, for Robbie jumped off stage and hurried up the aisle.

"Alberetz isn't paying you to stand here and talk to the likes of him."

Robbie grabbed onto Lana's wrist tightly, causing her to yelp.

"Let me go, Robbie!"

Feeling the strength of ten men, I stood from where I was kneeling and stuck my hand around to the back of my trousers to where the small pistol was placed.

"Let her go." I growled.

"Oh, has that black eye of yours given you some confidence?"

"Let her go, boy!"

Before I had time to pull out the gun, Mr. Alberetz showed up and pulled Robbie away from the two of us.

"Get back on that stage, boy!" he growled, turning to Lana. "And as for you Miss Phillips, I suggest that you get up there as well."

Lana looked at me one last time before walking away and leaving Mr. Alberetz and I alone.

"Erik, I want to speak with you in my office."

"Yes, sir."

I followed him to his small office, where we entered and he had me sit down across from his desk.

"Erik, you've been doing a great deal of work for me these past few days. I know I can't forbid you from speaking with anyone, and I understand that, but I need to warn you about Robbie and his little gang he walks around with."

For the first time since being in his office, Mr. Alberetz looked up at me, his jaw slightly dropping when he noticed my black eye.

"Erik, did he do that to you?"

"It's nothing." I assured, covering my eye with my hand. "I had an accident is all."

"Erik, you're a good man and I'd hate to see you crumble at that bastard's feet. Stay away from him, Erik… Miss Phillips is a good woman, and I know she means well, but for your own safety, continue working here and save your money. The sooner you get your own place, the sooner you'll be safe."

"He has no right treating a woman in such a way, as if she belongs to him."

"Believe me, Erik, I've tried to help her out as much as possible, but the woman can't seem to stay away from that man. It's best to stay out of other's business around here. Mind your own, that's the way to stay safe."

"Mr. Alberetz," I looked up at the man. "I know I've only been working here a few days, but is there any chance that I could have a raise?"

"A raise?" he questioned. "Erik, I…"

I held up my hand in protest.

"Monsieur, please. Your theater is already looking ten times better than it had three days ago. I want to be able to move my wife and I someplace better. Not that the room that you've given me is not enough, because it's wonderful and very kind of you. A few cents more, that's all I'm asking. She's going to be arriving here in two weeks and I wish to do something nice for her to let her know how much I care for her."

Mr. Alberetz nodded. "You have been doing a damn good job here, Erik. I'll give you a forty cent raise"

Satisfied, I rose from where I was sitting.

"Thank you, sir. You won't regret this."

"Good, and heed my warning, Erik. If you want to keep both eyes of yours, stay away from Robbie."

I was already to the door, when Mr. Alberetz called for me again.

"Oh, Erik," I spun around to see him holding an envelope. "Here's your pay."

I took the envelope from his hands and smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

Today was going to be a good day…

**Christine's POV**

A few days after sending Erik his letter, Nadir escorted me to Calais where I boarded the vessel that would take me across the sea. As the ship left the port, all I could think about was finally being free from Raoul. The man had gone insane, posting flyers in every town, demanding that I be returned to him. I was not his property, and therefore, I refused to be treated in such a way. It didn't matter now, for Erik and I were married. Perhaps there wasn't any legal documentation stating our unity, but God knew what we had done, he had seen it…I would not disobey him, or betray Erik. I would live out the rest of my days as his wife, no matter if I liked it or not. But even as I laid in the small bed of my cabin, I missed him. And if I missed Erik, then surely deep down inside, I loved him.

What would New York be like? What would our new home look like? Would there be gardens and fields? Would there be buildings and lots of people? What would it smell like? Those were just a few of the many questions that pondered my mind during my long journey to New York. I hated being alone. I had asked Nadir to join me, but he refused, stating that his only home would be in Paris until he died. On the second night of my journey, the ship was met with a horrible storm, one that swayed the ship violently back and forth. Oh, I was sure the ship would capsize, but it managed to stay afloat, and after a bought with seasickness, everything was fine again.

Oh, I was never so happy to see the sun after that storm. As the ship fought through it, all I could do was lay in bed, curled up within the blankets with my eyes pressed closed and wishing that Erik was here beside me. If he was, he would have held me close and told me that everything would be ok. Most days were boring, filled with nothing but the four walls of my cabin. Yes, I could have spent hours writing Erik letters, but there was no way to get them sent out. I was stranded on this ship until we docked on Ellis Island, and only then, would my search for Erik begin. At least I had an address, but Nadir assured me that Erik would meet me at the docks. He assured me that he would know when my ship was docking. I could only hope he was right…

**Erik's POV**

That evening, when the theater closed, I decided to go into town and purchase some much needed food and supplies. Along with a bottle of milk, I bought a loaf of bread, a jar of grape jam and also, some medicated wash for my deformed face. Besides food, I needed to purchase a new shirt, since one of the only three that I owned had been destroyed when I was stabbed in the shoulder. I was walking home, when I passed the window of a nearby jewelry shop. I paused when I noticed a beautiful shimmer coming from one of the diamond rings. There, in the window, was a beautiful pink and silver ring, much like the one she had been wearing for Raoul back in Paris, only this one was ten times more beautiful. It screamed Christine all over, and that's when the wonderful idea came into mind. I would purchase this ring and give it to my angel to wear when she arrived in New York…Yes! I would surprise her, make her feel loved, let her know that she was everything to me, and then, after giving her the ring, our life together would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I decided to update today becuase I had so many reviews for my last chapter. Thanks again everyone! Plus, if you are interested, please check out my first published book's facebook page. Another week to go before it's available. Check it out. Go to facebook and in the search bar, search "The Escapades of Augie Atwell." See you there!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Erik's POV**

Tomorrow was the day, the day my angel would be arriving. After receiving her letter, I began counting down, crossing out every day on the small calendar that was hanging above my bed. I was never so happy when I realized that tomorrow was the day that my angel would be arriving. I rose, marking the day off my calendar before dressing for the day. Both of my angel's letters were set up beside her framed picture. Each morning that I woke, I would smile just looking at it. That photo was all I had of her, but tomorrow, everything would change. A few weeks back, I had seen a beautiful diamond ring in the window of a jewelry shop. I saved for two pays, purchasing the beautiful ring just a few days ago. This morning, I had a smile on my face, a smile that would only grow as the time for my angel to arrive got closer. After sticking the small pistol in the back of my trousers, I donned my long, black waist coat, and hurried down the stairs to start my day at work. Mr. Alberetz was so pleased with my work, that he vowed to never let me go, that I would always have a job here as long as I wished.

The three men who constantly picked on me stayed away, only making faces and teasing me behind my back. I wasn't sure if they knew about the pistol I was carrying, but I refused to stop carrying it, for it was my only protection. My black eye had finally faded, leaving a small purple bruise beneath my eye. I was painting, the wall beside Mr. Alberetz's office a blood red color, when Mr. Alberetz passed by with a stack of folders in his hand.

"Mr. Alberetz?" I placed down my paintbrush and entered his office behind him.

"Is there something I can help you with, Erik?"

"Yes," I said. "I know I usually work on Friday mornings, but I need off tomorrow."

"You need off?" he questioned, raising a brow. "And why do you need off? You know I hired you Monday through Friday. That's what you're getting paid for."

"I understand that, Mr. Alberetz, but my wife is arriving tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping to travel to the ports and surprise her."

"Erik, I need that wall repaired and finished by Monday morning. Next Friday is opening night and I want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be." I assured. "I'll work Sunday evening if you wish. I'll work Sunday in exchange for tomorrow."

Mr. Alberetz nodded, taking a seat at his desk.

"Very well, then." He said. "Just make sure that wall is finished by Monday morning. I have other things that need to be done next week before opening night."

"Thank you, sir."

"How were you going to get there?"

"I was thinking about walking, sir. If I leave by six, I should be there by eleven."

"Erik, that's a very long walk. Why not just take the train? It will take less than an hour to get there."

I nodded. "Perhaps that would be better."

"Take my advice, Erik. Ride the train."

I went back to work, painting the wall, when I heard Lana's voice.

"Tomorrow is the big day."

Lana approached me, placing down a cup of tea beside my tools. For some odd reason, this woman always brought me a cup of tea each morning. I wasn't sure why, but it had become a daily ritual. I never knew someone as kind as Miss Phillips.

"Yes, it is." I said. "I will be leaving tomorrow morning to meet her."

"Good luck, Erik. Perhaps some night you will bring her out to dinner so I can meet her."

"Perhaps I will."

The remainder of the day, I worked and then, locked up around six. I hurried back up into my room, eager to bathe and prepare myself for the morning. My small apartment wasn't much of a home at all considering that there wasn't a tub to bath in, or a toilet like back at the opera house. No, my room consisted of a chamber pot and basin to sponge bathe myself. I did have a small sink that I used to drink from, and I was happy to have at least that. For the past few weeks I have tidied up, scrubbed the wooden floors spotless, added blood red curtains to the window for privacy, even stocked the cabinets with food. This would have to do for now…It would have to be our home until I could afford more. But I promised myself that I wouldn't stop working until I had enough money to buy a beautiful home to live in with my angel. She deserved the best, and therefore, she would have it.

After scrubbing my disgusting flesh raw, I plopped down on the side of my bed and pulled out the small, velvet box that held the ring I had purchased for Christine. I opened it, the diamonds glistening in the lamplight.

"Please love me." I whispered, looking at the ring. "Please love me, Christine."

I shut the lid, placing it down beside my angel's picture. I was so nervous and so excited about tomorrow that I blew out the flame in my lamp, and crawled beneath the covers. Tomorrow we would be together again, tomorrow our new life would begin and I would do my best to make it the best life she could ever live.

**Christine's POV**

When my ship arrived in America, I was frightened. We docked on some sort of small island, separated by the sea. Surely this couldn't be New York? It was so small… The ship ride alone from Paris had been the scariest few weeks of my life. The storm we had sailed right into had me shaken up for nearly a week, and yet, now I was being pushed into crowds like a herd of cattle. With my luggage in hand, I had to wait in an extremely long line for what seemed like hours. Men, women and children surrounded me, all waiting to enter some sort of brick building that was on the other side of the island. Was this New York? Was this where my angel was? It couldn't be…There wasn't enough room to house billions of people. I was cold, and shivering from the chilly air. It was nearly the end of March, and yet, it was still dreadfully cold. Once I was finally inside the brick building, sadly, it wasn't any warmer. I was directed to a desk, where a man was sat. He was holding an open ledger, one with at least a million pages in it.

"Name?" was all he said as I stood there cold and frightened.

"C..Christine." I shuttered.

"Christine what?" he growled, the line behind me becoming longer. "What is your surname?"

Yes, I could have said Daae, but that wasn't my surname any longer. The moment I was forced to marry Erik, I became Christine Mulheim. It was my new surname, and therefore, I knew I should get used to using it.

"Mulheim."

The man wrote my name down in his ledger before I was pulled aside to a new room, a room that had another long line of people. This was such a terrible place. Why was this so hard? Why did I have to be pulled from one room to the next? The room was filled with naked people, men, women and children all stripping themselves of their clothing, all of them being taken to god knows where. I was frightened, I was scared, and all I wanted was to see my angel again.

**Erik's POV**

I had never taken the train before, but Mr. Alberetz assured me that it would be faster. Therefore, I caught the ten oclock train to the ports, sitting anywhere that was away from everyone. Even as I minded my own business and read the morning newspaper, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being stared at. Of course…I was a fish out of water, for I belonged in Coney Island. That's where all the freaks went as I recalled someone telling me. Yes, I was a freak, but I had found myself a much comfier job, one that didn't have me showing off my face to paying customers. Though, I was extremely curious about the place, wondering what drew so many crowds. Perhaps I would have to venture there one afternoon with Christine to find out. My ride was less than an hour, the train dropping me off at the station that was one block away from the ports.

Even as I limped up the road with my walking stick in hand, I was having trouble, making me glad that I had taken the train. Yes, my leg has healed, but it would never be the same again, not after the blow it had taken. Staying on my feet for more than an hour, was a task all its own. Even when I worked during the day I had trouble standing on my right leg. So, here I was, standing at the ports in my best attire; that being my long waistcoat and black, velvet vest. I hoped that I looked presentable for Christine; I hoped that she found me handsome… That's all I ever wanted to be was her handsome husband, but I knew hoping for her to find me attractive at all was a wish that would never come true. We had been forced to marry one another, that was all. I had not proposed to her, I had not gotten down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. No, we had been forced to join hands, forced to kiss and forced to promise one another to stay faithful until death did we part. And yet, she was still happy. I placed my hand into my pocket as I stood there at the port, grabbing hold of the velvet box with a sweaty had and squeezing it tight. It was still there, this was still real, and hopefully she would stay happy for the rest of our lives… One could only hope.

**Christine's POV**

I had been fully examined by a doctor. He checked everything from my sight to my breathing. He said I was perfectly healthy and that I was free to go. But go where? After placing on my clothes, I grabbed my luggage and headed out the back door, where a ferry was waiting. There were hundreds of people boarding, but where was it going to be going? I looked ahead, seeing a huge city only right across the sea. Was that New York? It had to be… There were tall buildings, and it seemed to go on for miles. Excited, I squeezed myself onto the ferry, not waiting another moment to arrive and then, start my search for my angel. The pace of the city was fast, this I knew, for as soon as I exited the ferry, people burst past me, women were running, men were hailing cabs… How was I to find Erik? From my cloak pocket, I produced the envelope with Erik's address on it. I glanced up at the nearest street sign, hoping to see the same street that was written on the envelope, but it wasn't. I was on some street named "Spruce…"

When I looked ahead, I noticed that I couldn't see or even attempt to recognize Erik because there were too many people passing by. I was pushing past people, pushing through crowds, crowds that were pushing against me as well. I dropped my bag, causing me to push back in order to lean down and grab it. Everything was scary! Everything was so frightening. Oh, where was my Erik? Where was my husband?

"Christine," I was in tears, standing up straight with my luggage once more. "Christine."

I looked around once again, and then, a hand grabbed hold of me and pulled me aside, away from the crowds at last. When I dared to open my eyes, I looked up and there, standing before me was my angel, my husband, my Erik!

"Christine," he softly called my name, wiping the tears away from my eyes with his thumb. "Christine…"

Erik pressed my body close to his, causing me to sigh, for everything was coming back to me now. I wrapped my arms around his thin body, inhaling the wonderful scene of his cologne and the smell of his musty waistcoat.

"Erik," I softly called his name as I refused to break our embrace. I was safe at last, safe and happy.

"I was so scared." I said, looking up at him. "So frightened. I had to wait in a long line, strip all of my clothes from my body…"

"It's all right, Christine, I had to do the same a few weeks ago. You're with me now, love."

Love…Oh, what a wonderful name it was. I loved when he called me that. And yet, my angel was speaking like a normal man, normal and proper.

"Let us leave this dreadful place, Christine." He said, interlacing his good arm with my own. "I'm sure you're starving."

"I am." I confessed. "I think I could eat an entire horse."

Erik chuckled, sending my heart soaring. It had been so long since I last heard him laugh.

"Well then, Christine, let us hop the train back to my home and we will eat."

"We need to take the train?"

Erik nodded. "I am living in the upper part of the city. Better atmosphere I think."

"Your walking is getting better." I said, noticing his limp as he continued towards the train station.

"I guess you could say that, but the truth of it all is that I have a hard time staying on my feet for long periods of time. Sitting never felt so good."

Erik and I took a seat on a nearby bench at the station to wait for the train to arrive. I nestled my head into his shoulder, closing my eyes from weeks of exhaustion.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "You were nearly on death's door the last time I saw you."

"Better, thank you."

"You're tired?"

"Yes, I haven't slept in a week." I yawned. "The ship was scary, and we ran into a storm that nearly capsized us."

"It's all right, Christine, everything is over now."

When the train arrived, Erik helped me aboard, sitting us down in the dining car to have a drink.

"The ride is about an hour." He said. "In the meantime we'll have some tea. You look chilled to the bone, Christine."

"I am."

Erik, being the gentleman that he was took off his waistcoat and handed it to me.

"Here, put that that one. It is the warmest garment that I own."

It was extremely warm, and I couldn't help but thank my husband ten times over again. He now sat across from me, the puffy sleeves of his white shirt sticking out from the velvet vest he was wearing. He might have worn a mask, but with his outfit, he looked devilishly handsome.

"So," he continued. "Some tea. It will warm you up and hold you over until we arrive at the small café near my home, our home."

Our home… It sounded so wonderful.

"It isn't much." He replied, "But it will do until we can move elsewhere. I've been saving my money each week, saving in hopes of having enough by the end of spring to move us to an apartment on the other end of town…Perhaps a house."

Our cups of steaming tea were placed down in front of us, Erik staring at me as I sipped on the hot liquid. It was as if he couldn't believe I was here, as if it were a dream and nothing more. But I was here, I was here beside him and I would never leave. But as I made eye contact with him, I couldn't help but notice that he had a bruise beneath his left eye. What happened to him?

"Erik, your eye." I gasped.

Erik raised his hand to touch the bruise, turning away from me.

"It's nothing, Christine." He assured. "Just an accident at work is all. A paint can tipped over from the ladder I had it sitting on."

"It looks painful."

"Much less painful then it looks."

Deciding to leave it at that, I stared out the window at the buildings we were passing.

"Do you like living here?" I asked.

"Where I live is nice. Reminds me of an opera house heaven."

"What?" I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips. "Opera house heaven?"

He nodded. "There are theaters all over the block. Each night it lights up in beautiful golden lights. Music can be heard sometimes too… To me, it is heaven."

"How is city life, Erik?"

"Busy. But I assure you that you will like it, Christine."

"If you say so, Erik."

Silence over took us as we enjoyed our tea. I could tell by watching my husband that he still didn't have the use of his left hand. His fingers still seemed cramped and immobile, that being the reason why he constantly used his right hand. He was sitting there, holding his cup with his right hand, while his left lay sprawled out on the table that divided us. I placed down my cup and reached across the table, interlacing my hand with his own. His body tensed, and I could feel his pulse racing from within his wrist. My angel even made eye contact with me, his mismatched eyes seeming to be confused as to why I was holding his hand.

"I missed you, Erik." I finally said. "Life without you just wasn't the same these past few weeks."

It took a few moments, but my angel finally spoke, a nervous, yet small smile tugging at his lips.

"On that, I think we both agree."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww...Happy chapter! Please review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

After getting off the train, Christine and I walked beside one another up Broadway. My angel's eyes glistened in excitement as we passed the theaters and bright lights.

"You seem taken back, Christine." I said, interlacing my arm with her own.

"I've never seen something so beautiful, Erik."

"Yes, well, wait until you see the view from our room."

Deciding to drop Christine's luggage off first, I led her inside the theater I lived in and closed the door behind us. Christine walked ahead, gazing at the beauty of the stage.

"It's so magnificent." She gasped.

"Yes, well, I repaired it."

"You did all that work?"

I nodded. "It's my job, Christine."

"You're wonderful, Erik."

I could only smile, and lead Christine up the flight of stairs that were behind the stage. I hurried ahead, pulling out my key and unlocking my door. I was afraid about what Christine would think, what she would feel upon entering the small room.

"It's not much." I said, watching her enter. "But it will have to be home for now."

She entered, placing down her bag on my bed, silently walking around the room.

"It's perfect." She said.

Perfect? This room was anything but perfect. Surely my angel must have lived in better places.

"It's perfect, angel."

Christine was just standing there looking around my room as if it were a palace. It was hardly that, far from it, but Christine was satisfied. How badly I wanted to run to her, and kiss her tenderly, but oh, she would deny me, surely she would.

"You must be hungry." I said, catching her attention. "You are hungry, are you not?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Come along, I'll treat you to an early dinner."

She and I walked arm in arm towards the strip of restaurants on the other side of the street. My Christine started heading towards the pub where those three men always hung, when I grabbed hold of her arm.

"Not there, Christine." I cautiously replied.

"Why not? It smells wonderful in there."

"I…I know a few people in there." I lied. "I wouldn't want them disturbing us. Tonight I wish to be alone with you."

My lie had worked, for Christine and I headed the other way, entering a small café on the other side of the block. When we took a seat in a nearby booth, I fingered the jewelry box that was still inside my pocket.

"Order whatever you wish." I said. "My treat."

The host waited on us, placing down two glasses of water to sip on while we waited. For some odd reason, I felt extremely thirsty, causing me to gulp down the entire glass.

"You make me so happy." I began, slowly pulling the box out of my pocket.

She smirked, but from that small smirk, I saw a hint of sadness.

"Yes,"

From that unsure smile, I placed the ring box back into my pocket. My heart was pounding against my chest a mile a minute, so fast and steady. Why was I so nervous about giving Christine a ring? She was my wife, she had married me, and yet, I still felt as though I were courting this woman.

"Erik!" I heard her gasp, only to look up and see a concerned expression.

"What?"

Her hand reached across the table to embrace my cheek.

"You're sweating."

"Sorry," I took my napkin to dab my sweaty cheek. Oh, why was I so nervous!

"Are you all right?"

"I…I just got over from being ill." I lied. "I had a terrible fever."

"And yet you didn't tell me?"

"Christine, I'm fine, really."

"But you're not, you're shaking."

"I…I just need some air."

I stood to my feet and headed towards the door, gasping for breath once I was outside. I leaned against the railing of the building, taking deep breaths and calming my rapid heartbeat down.

"Erik?"

Christine was at my side, rubbing my back as I coughed.

"Erik, ange…"

"I'm all right."

"You're sick."

My hands shook as I reached inside my pocket and produced the ring box, showing it to her.

"I…I wanted to give you this."

Christine's jaw slightly dropped as she opened the box and glanced down at the ring.

"Erik, it's…"

"You can give it back to me if you don't like it. I…I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable. Oh, Christine, forgive me."

She embraced my cheek and smiled.

"Erik, calm down. You're going to pass out from how rapid your heart is beating."

"You don't have to wear it."

"But I wish to."

My heart stopped within my chest. She wished to wear the ring?

"It's beautiful, Erik."

Christine placed the ring into my palm, closing my fingers around it.

"Place it on my finger, Erik."

I did just that, sliding the beautiful piece of jewelry onto her delicate ring finger. Oh, mine…She was mine at last!

"I'm so glad I came, Erik." She replied, brushing her hand over my own. "I've missed you so much."

My angel and I ate in silence, and I was glad to just have her beside me. I never seen her smile so much when in my presence. I never thought she would even want to be with me, but now everything has changed and Christine was in my grasp, and happy! By the time we got out of the cafe, it was dark. I yawned, for all the excitement had made me tired. For the last week I had been building myself up for Christine's arrival, so much, that I laid awake most nights.

"This is a really beautiful theater, Erik." She said as we walked inside. I closed the door behind me, locking it and checking it twice. If there was anything I didn't want, it was someone getting inside; someone that would harm us. Those three men still frightened me, and I knew once they saw me with Christine that they would surely want to fool with us. I refused to leave my pistol at home now…It would always be with me; to protect what needed to be protected, that being my angel and I.

We were walking up the stairs that led to my room, when I heard my angel mew my name…Oh, that beautiful voice! I pressed my eyes closed, opening them to face my angel.

**Christine's POV**

We were walking up the stairs, when I stopped, calling my Erik's name. It took a few moments, but he finally spun around to face me. It had been weeks since the last time he and I kissed, and I wanted to do just that. He had taken me out to a nice dinner and had given me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I brushed my hand against his masked cheek, feeling his chilled flesh. Oh, why was he always so cold? Had years of living beneath the opera house truly turned his body ice cold? It was as if he couldn't get himself warm, as if spending endless hours in the sunlight were a waste.

He closed his eyes as my fingers brushed his mask, taking in the wonderful sensation. I then lifted his mask, peeling it away from his very cheek. He quickly turned away, whimpering as his face became exposed. Why? Why was he always so shy? Always so afraid to show me his face?

"Erik, please."

A few moments later, he spun back around, his distorted flesh staring me in the face. I didn't mind, for I had become used to seeing it.

"You are my husband." I said. "And I would never find your face revolting."

"Maybe not," he continued. "But I am what I am, and that is a monster."

I couldn't take spending another moment parted from his lips. I dove towards his face, pressing my lips against his own. He shuttered against my touch, attempting to break away, but I refused to let him do so. I had waited weeks for this kiss, and I'd be damned to end it now. His body nervously shook as our kiss continued. He didn't even kiss me at first. It took him at least a minute or so for him to even react to it.

"Stop…" he shuttered. "Oh, Christine, please, stop."

I wasn't sure if I were hurting him, so I pulled away, looking up at his tear filled eyes. His bloated lips were sensitive enough without having someone kissing them. I knew it would be easy to make him bleed by applying force to them.

"Am I hurting you?"

He stood there, speechless and looking into my eyes with such seriousness. When I didn't get an answer, I dove into his lips once more, but he gently pushed me away.

"This isn't right."

"And why not?" I argued. "You have every right to kiss me, Erik."

"And yet, I refuse to allow myself the pleasure."

"Why?"

"We were forced to marry, Christine!"

"That's what you've always wanted, right? Me, as your wife… You have me now, and I want you, Erik. Please, please kiss me."

If anything was backwards, it was this situation. Here I was, married to Erik and I was the one standing before him, begging for his kiss. Why was he so afraid to let himself go and be loved? Why was he so afraid to love and be loved in return? I knew his life had been full of rejection, but he would get none of it from me.

"You bought me a ring." I said, raising up my left hand. "Surely that must mean something, Erik. If you were unhappy with this marriage, you wouldn't have bought me a ring to make it official."

"You don't belong with me."

"But I am. You wrote me, Erik. You wrote me letters while I was ill, while you were here. You love me, you confessed that you love me…"

"But I shouldn't. I shouldn't have allowed myself to love you. Oh, Christine."

"There is no changing what we have done, Erik. We are here, together until we die. Please, don't turn yourself away from me…shun me away from the life we should be living together and the things we should be experiencing with one another."

Erik just placed down his head and strutted up the stairs as I went chasing after him. I stormed into our room, into the very room Erik had worked for. The door slammed closed behind me, Erik fleeing towards the bed.

"You're being a complete monster." I cried. "Why can't you stand before me and have an adult conversation? We are married, Erik."

"Stop saying that! God, Christine, please stop reminding me about what we are, about the bondage we now share. Oh, Christine."

"We'll get through this together, Erik." I assured, pressing my lips to his own. "But the truth of it all is that we've been married to one another for a few weeks now and haven't even spent time as a couple. I wish to spend endless hours getting to know your body, your soul, your love… Please, grant me this wish."

"You'll regret it."

"I will regret nothing shared between my husband and I. Please, Erik."

It took a few moments, but Erik nervously nodded, walking to the other side of the room where there was a privacy drape set up.

"I'm going to get changed." He began. "You should do the same."

When he was behind the drape, I hurried to my luggage, pulling out my white robe. Surely it would turn Erik on and make his blood boil. I wanted to be lost within his body, have his hands touching my own… I wanted everything a wife was supposed to have, and tonight, I would have just that.

**Erik's POV**

What was I doing? Had I just agreed to do what I think I agreed to? Christine was begging me to be passionate with her, but the truth was that I couldn't. Oh, how I wanted to consume her body and never wake, but I simply couldn't. Oh, to have her wake and regret every moment of it would only kill me. I was a monster, damned to walk the earth without feeling a single night's worth of passion. I disrobed myself of my shirt, peeking out from the privacy drape to find Christine standing near the bed with her back facing me, her hands tying her robe closed…But, oh, how the light of the bedside lamp made her flesh glow from beneath her robe, sending my blood boiling. Oh, how beautiful she was. But what stimulated my very core, was when she released the pins from her hair, causing those chocolate curls to bounce to her shoulders. God! Pure heaven, pure angel! She was so, so beautiful.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated on breathing. If I came out from behind this drape, Christine was going to demand passion. I stared down at my scarred flesh, finding myself hideously repugnant. Who in their right mind would want lumpy laceration covered flesh caressing with her own flawless body? If I were Christine, I would feel repulsed, disgusted, and afraid! She didn't know what she was getting herself into; she didn't know what she was begging for. I reached out for my robe, tying it tightly around my waist to hide my ruined flesh. After taking one last deep breath, I emerged, taking hesitant steps towards the bed. My angel was already laying there beneath the covers, waiting for me to join her.

The moment I did, she rolled over so that she was staring me in the eyes. Oh, those beautiful orbs that always took my breath away. There she was, laying there beside me, her fingers teasing my arm, running her fingers up and down the sleeve of my robe. My heart raced as she crawled on top of my body, her hands seductively traveling down to the sash that held my robe shut.

"Ch…Christine…"

My words slowly escaped my lips, my body becoming weak against her very touch. She kissed me…Oh, how she kissed me. In all my years, I've never experienced a kiss like this before. My body reacted to this wonderful sensation, her hips beginning to move against my own. God! She was driving me mad!

"Christine, stop…" I begged, my desire growing for her within my sleep trousers. Oh, never had I ever experienced this burning sensation from within my trousers. My hands clutched the bed sheets tightly, her hips continuing to grind into my own.

"Stop…" I begged, attempting to maneuver her off of me. But Christine forced herself down upon my hardened groin, her hips driving me completely mad. My arms grew weak as they attempted to stop her, but oh, how hypnotized I was.

"Erik," her voice was like silk against my ear, as she pressed tiny, seductive kisses to my aching lobe. "Please say you want this."

I could feel her hands working on the sash of my robe, pulling apart the knot I had tied. I pressed my eyes closed, feeling her hands making contact with the scarred flesh of my stomach.

"N…No…Christine…"

But my angel wasn't listening to me as she interlaced her hands around the nape of my neck, the mere contact causing me to slightly groan.

"Touch me, Erik," she begged, taking my right hand into her own and moving it towards her robe. "Touch me."

My heart pounded against my chest as I felt her warm stomach against the palm of my hand. My erection continued to build, as she kissed me again, and this time, I refused to deny it. Oh, how I became rough with her, allowing my lust to pour from every inch of my body. She was beneath me now, my hands snaking up the sides of her body, my hips grinding up against her center.

"Oh, Christine."

"Yes, Erik, just like that…"

I pressed a kiss to the side of her neck, causing a moan to escape her lips. Her hands began to roll my robe off my shoulders, the lamp light exposing my scars and dead flesh. What was I doing? Come back to earth, Erik!…Come back to reality and realize what you're getting yourself into!

I sat up from lying on top of her, gasping for breath as I moved aside and tied my robe back around my waist.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

"Not tonight, Christine." I said, standing to my feet. "Not tonight."

"Erik, we were just about to…"

"What?" I snapped. "About to what? Make love? Is that what you think I was doing? Did I say I was ready for that?"

"But, Erik,"

"But nothing, Christine. I refuse to give in to what marriage entails."

"But, Erik…"

"Enough!" I raised my hand in protest. "No, Christine."

"You won't even give me a chance."

"A chance to what? Fuck me to prove that you're my wife? I don't need it, Christine. We are bound to one another until death, and that's that. What we did just now was unacceptable."

"So you believe that I cannot bring you pleasure? That I'm just a child? That I don't yearn for the company of my husband?"

"How could you yearn for this!" I tore off my mask and pulled away my robe, standing at the foot of the bed, the lamp light causing my scars to glow.

"You are my husband."

"Look at me!" I cried. "Look at me, Christine. Do you think this is all? Do you truly believe that my scars end here? Oh, no, Christine, they extend below my trousers as well."

"And have I looked away from you during these past few seconds, Erik? I know what I'm getting myself in to. I know what you are…"

"And what would that be?"

"You are my husband."

I picked up my robe with one shaking hand, tossing it back over my shoulders.

"Good night, Christine."

And without another word, I walked across the room and plopped myself down at my desk while my Christine cried herself to sleep…Oh, what a monster I was!

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Poor Erik...Please review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Erik's POV**

The following morning, I rose from a long night of working on my music. My Christine had fallen asleep late last night, her sniffles coming to an end. While she was sleeping, I dressed and washed up, ready to take my angel out for the day. The night before, she had wanted to make love, but I wasn't ready… How could I ever be ready to make love to my angel when I looked like a monster? My Christine wanted me body and soul, and yet, I couldn't give it to her. I hoped she wouldn't be feeling angry when she woke, for we were finally back together and I wanted to make everything special for her.

Deciding to let her sleep and do something nice to apologize, I left the theater and stopped at the bakery to purchase some pastries. She and I could have breakfast together, and then, afterwards if she was feeling up to it, we could venture to Coney Island. I had been living here a few weeks and had yet to visit the very place I was destined to live at. Even though I had changed my own fate, I still needed to see what this Coney Island was all about.

"Christine?"

I called my angel's name as I sat the box of pastries down on our kitchen table.

"Christine, wake up."

My angel stirred within her sleep and rolled over, opening her eyes to face me. Oh, she still seemed so upset, but what could I do to tell her how sorry I was for the way that I had acted? She deserved so much better, not this hideous demon…

"I bought breakfast." I said, pouring her a glass of milk. "I was thinking we could have breakfast and then head to Coney Island for the day. I want to dedicate the entire day to you, my angel."

"Why bother?" she cried, burying her head back beneath the pillow. "Why bother trying to get another inch closer to me, when all you ever do is push me away?"

"Christine, please…"

"No! Last night I wanted to seal our marriage, and you wanted none of it. What am I to you, Erik?"

"You are my wife…"

"By name, perhaps." She argued. "But when it comes to anything else, you shun me away. Why is it so hard for you to believe that someone like me could love a man like you?"

"Because I am unlovable!"

"You're not… I love you."

I paused, turning back to face our meal.

"Did you hear me, Erik? I said that I loved you…"

"You love nothing!"

"Why is it so hard for you to accept it?"

"Because it's always been a lie with me." I pulled out her chair. "I don't wish to argue with you, Christine. I just want to sit here and enjoy our meal."

"I won't join you in anything until you believe me."

"Christine, please…" I begged. "Don't…"

"Don't what, Erik? Don't try to love you? Don't try to be a faithful wife? I want you, Erik. I want you and all you do is push me away."

"Christine, breakfast." I ordered. "Enough of this outlandish conversation!"

"Is it only outlandish because you don't want to speak about such subjects?"

"Christine, why is it so hard for you to just come to breakfast and enjoy it? Please…I don't wish to speak about last night any longer. You are my wife by name, and that is good enough for me."

Christine stood from where she had been laying and threw a pillow at my head. It knocked the mask right off my face, causing me to become angry as hell!

"You little…"

"What?" she growled. "Little what? Wench? Viper? Sticks and stones, Erik! Your names do nothing for me…But when you shun me away it hurts worse than those very names… It cuts me to the core. All I want is you, Erik…You! You and nothing more. Is that so hard to ask? Please…Can't we at least try to work things out? If we try to be with one another in such a way and it doesn't work, then we can go back to the way things are now."

"Christine, let us eat our breakfast and then while we are out in Coney Island, we will continue this conversation."

I plopped down in my chair and thankfully, my angel joined me. She meant more to me than life itself, and if there was anything I hated, it was making her sad. Oh, how I loved her with all that I was!

"Breakfast looks good." She pouted as she bit into her chocolate pastry.

"The bakery in this part of town is the best."

"I can see that."

"You're angry with me, aren't you?"

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just trying to be your wife."

"And you are."

"You know what I mean, Erik. Everything with you is a fight…I can't even be intimate with you without having you argue."

"Here we go again…" I sighed and reached across the table for Christine's hand, taking it into my own. "Christine, please, let us continue this conversation another time. All I want is to be able to go to Coney Island with you today and be happy, all right? Can we please just do this one little thing together and keep this conversation for a more appropriate time?"

Christine nodded and went back to eating her breakfast.

"I have work in the morning, so I wish to spend every waking moment with you today. The beach is supposed to be excellent as well… Doesn't that sound nice, Christine?"

My angel nodded, nodded as if I were forcing her to do so. Was it so hard to abide by my wishes? Those wishes being to be left alone? To live life with her as my wife in name and nothing more? But why? Why did Christine want more? I sighed and stood up, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Let's not keep Coney Island waiting then…"

**Christine's POV**

If there was anything I wanted, it was to stop fighting with Erik. But, there was one problem…My angel wouldn't stop trying to ignore me when I brought up anything about our marriage. The only thing I wanted was a regular marriage with my husband, a marriage that included everything; kissing, hugging, making love… I wanted it all, and yet, Erik tried to avoid every minute of contact. Did he not believe that I would want to be with him in such a way? That I would regret kissing him immediately after? I wouldn't! I was his wife, his and only his until death do we part.

"Coney Island is supposed to be filled with life." Erik said as we walked along the streets of New York. "You will love it, Christine. Come along, we shall take the train. You do like the train, do you not?"

He looked back at me, awaiting my answer, but the truth of it all was that I couldn't be happy, not while he treated me in such a way.

"Sure." Was all I said as we continued to walk on.

Even when we were on the train, my upset attitude did not perish. We sat there side by side, riding towards Coney Island. Erik didn't even hold my hand or act like my husband as we sat there.

"Mon ange, is something wrong?"

A while later, my angel looked my way, taking notice to my silence.

"No, nothing." I assured, looking out the window. Oh, there was indeed something wrong, but I refused to continue arguing. When our train finally arrived in Coney Island, we departed, headed towards the crowds and attractions.

"Oh, to think that such a single place would draw such crowds." He chuckled. "Look at this place…amazing, Christine."

Coney Island was indeed stunning, for as soon as we walked through the gates of Luna Park, jugglers and magicians lined the streets, freaks of all shapes and sizes drawing in the crowds. Erik seemed appalled, eyeing each freak up and down as if showing their faces were a sin.

"Ridiculous." Erik scoffed, pulling me along. "To think that people with such afflictions would willingly show their faces and bodies for money…Dispicable."

"It could have been us…You wanted to live here…You were going to."

"I'm glad we didn't."

"And why is that?" I asked. "You're the one who argued with me about living here."

"It's like one big circus." He growled. "I mean, look at this… Appalling."

"Perhaps, but it does seem fun."

"So you say…"

From out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the beach. I pulled away from Erik's grasp and ran to the end of the pier, hanging onto the railings as I looked out at the ocean. Oh, it had been so long since I last gazed out upon sand and saltwater.

"Christine!"

Erik shouted for me as he pushed through the crowds to reach me. As soon as he was at my side again, he grabbed my arm like a child who had disobeyed their parent. Oh, how I hated being treated like this.

"Don't you run off like that!" he barked. "I could lose you!"

"Look, Erik, the beach."

"Yes…" he replied. "So it is."

"Could we walk alongside the ocean?"

"Alongside the ocean?" he repeated. "And why would you want to do such a thing? You'll get sand in your shoes."

"You're supposed to take your shoes off."

"And why would I want to do that? Absolutely not, Christine…"

"Please, Erik." I begged. "Please do this with me."

"Perhaps later, Christine. We must continue exploring Coney Island. The beach can wait."

I couldn't stop looking at the beach, for I wanted to walk on it so badly. Erik took my arm once more and began pulling me away towards the crowds again. I didn't care about exploring the rest of Coney Island. All I wanted to do was walk on the beach.

"Look at this." Erik said, pointing to a nearby building. "Fun house? Oh, we must go inside. I have to see this for myself."

"I was thinking that we could perhaps sit down and have some ice cream?"

But Erik wasn't interested. Why was it that everything I wanted to do, Erik didn't! He wasn't even trying with me, all he cared about was what he wanted to do. This wasn't how I wanted things to be.

"Ice cream?" he questioned. "We just ate breakfast."

"I didn't really eat breakfast." I confessed. "I wasn't hungry."

"Then you should have eaten breakfast, Christine. Come, let us go inside the fun house."

I couldn't take this anymore! I had hit my breaking point, so much that I broke away from Erik's grasp like an upset child.

"No!" I cried. "Go yourself."

With that, I stormed over to the end of the pier and stared out at the ocean. As the waves crashed against the shore, I twirled the ring around my finger, thinking about whether marrying Erik was the right thing to do or not. Marriage was forever, and yet, I wasn't even happy…not today at least. Was this what marriage was supposed to feel like?

"Christine,"

Erik's voice was softer as he approached me, lifting my chin to face him.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"You don't want to do anything I want to do." I pouted. "All you care about is yourself."

"No, that's not true."

"Then prove it…" I cried. "You're pulling me along like your pet. I don't mind doing and seeing what you want to see, but at least try to do the same for me."

There was a pause, and then, Erik's voice.

"What flavor of ice cream do you want?"

"Vanilla." I said.

With that, Erik nodded and stormed off. I knew he was just trying to please me. I knew he didn't want ice cream, and that if he could, he would have continued pulling me along.

**Erik's POV**

I could be cruel at times. My whole life has been filled with cruelty. Though, sometimes I am cruel and don't even notice it. Christine on the other hand, was more of a hassle than I first believed her to be. I was trying to see Coney Island, and yet, she was complaining about it every step of the way. Why? Why couldn't she just be quite and come along without a complaint? Ice cream, she wanted ice cream… My blood boiled as I played the faithful husband and ran away to get her the very treat she had requested. Sometimes, I believed it was better to be alone, but then again, I had Christine. She had agreed to be my wife, and therefore, I needed to give her everything she wanted…starting with this ice cream.

After purchasing her ice cream, I walked back to where I had left her, only to notice that she was gone. My heart stopped within my chest. Oh, where was she! Coney Island was so big that I could lose her and never find my wife again. I frantically looked in all directions, ready to run up and down the pier, but when I heard her familiar laugh, I stopped and looked in that very direction. I sighed in relief, when I saw that she was on the beach playing with a child, who was only as tall as her knee. He was dressed in his bathing suit, and throwing a ball to Christine, who would then throw it back. Oh, how she seemed so happy…Why couldn't I bring her such happiness? I stood there watching her, the vanilla ice cream melting around my fingers.

"Damn this!…" I licked around the cone to stop the ice cream from melting…It was actually pretty delicious.

"Miss Christine, throw it high." The child laughed. "Throw it as high as you can."

"All right then." Christine tossed the ball, the boy chasing it up the beach.

When the boy caught the ball, Christine ran towards him, wrestling him for it. Oh, how her laughter brought me such joy, and yet she never laughed that hard around me. When I couldn't stand there any longer, I came down the steps and approached her.

"Christine?"

When she saw me, she stopped wrestling the boy and smiled.

"Oh, there you are." She said, taking the ice cream cone out of my hands.

"I see you've found someone to entertain you."

Christine licked her ice cream and turned to face the small child.

"Oh, Hugo? He lost his ball on the beach and I offered to help him look."

"Yes," the boy replied. "She helped me find it."

"That's good." I said.

There was a long silence, and then, my angel interlaced her arm with my own.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hugo." She said. "I'm going to continue exploring the island."

When my angel and I began to walk back towards the pier, I couldn't help but notice how happy she was now.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"You seem so happy…"

Christine finished her ice cream and looked up at me.

"I guess I am."

"You guess?"

She shrugged. "I guess playing with Hugo made me realize how much I love children."

"Go on…"

"Erik, could I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"I know that we've only been married a short time, but I was wondering…Oh, ange, don't you think it would be wonderful to have a baby?"

I immediatly stopped walking and looked down at my angel. Oh, damn me for leaving her alone! A baby? How absurd! Any child conceived with my seed would be a monster! This was one of the many reasons why I didn't want to consummate our marriage. No…No, no, no,no! I would never allow us to have a baby!

"Don't you think that it would be wonderful?" Christine continued. "We could take him to the beach and play in the sand… Oh, Erik, our child would be so musical and it would be the best thing to happen to us."

"No!" I broke away from her grasp. "No, Christine!"

She shuttered at my anger, but I didn't care, for I continued.

"We are not having a baby! Get that idea out of that thick skull of yours."

"But…"

"No buts! Why would you even bring up such a subject?"

"But I thought…"

"I don't care what you thought, Christine. We are never having a baby…We are never having sex! Drop it…"

Tears rushed to Christine's eyes as I continued to scold her. Oh, how I hated when she cried, but I couldn't help it, for she had angered me.

"We are never having a baby! Do you hear me, Christine!" I shook her shoulders, causing her to sob harder. "Nod so that I know you understand!"

"No! I hate you!"

And then, my angel broke away from me and ran...she ran right out of my sight. And oh, how it hurt me…I was a horrible friend, a horrible husband and now, a horrible lover…

* * *

><p><strong>I know you are all looking for happy fluffy chapters, and I promise that they are not far behind. Christine just has to get Erik's anger out of him first and make him into the loving husband she always wished for. Please review!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Christine's POV**

I had hoped our day in Coney Island to go better than some things have gone. Though, nothing was ever simple. My Erik had treated me like a monster and therefore, I ran from him. Sometimes he treated me so horrible, that I didn't want to be around him. He made me feel like some sort of animal with the way he spoke to me. All I had done was suggest a baby to him, and he didn't want any part of it. Why? Why couldn't we have a joyous bundle of our own to have and to hold? I wanted a baby more than anything in the world, and Erik wasn't even interested. He didn't even want to make love to me. It made me feel hated, it made me feel ugly. What man? What husband didn't want to make love to their spouse? I refused to talk to Erik once we arrived back at the theater. The entire ride back was awkward, and if anything, I tried to stare out the window at times so I wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Even when we were back at the theater, he tried to touch my arm, but I pulled away and walked off in the opposite direction he had been walking in. If there was anywhere I didn't want to go, it was up into his apartment. I didn't want to be confined to a small space with him due to the fact that I was angry as hell. After a while, I took a seat on the piano bench and sobbed into my hands. This was not the life I had wanted…This was far from it. I thought the life Erik and I would live would be filled with love and happiness. The truth of it all was that he and I were much happier when we weren't married. My angel had gotten me a ring to wear, and yet, I wasn't even interested in wearing it. What did this ring mean anyway? In our marriage, there was no intimacy, no talk of children; so why were we even married? It often made me wonder if Erik would have even married me if we weren't forced to do it.

"I take it that you are upset with me."

When I heard Erik's voice from behind me, I did not stir. I was angry, angrier than I had ever been. But, before we could go any further, I needed to ask the one question that was burning on my mind.

"Erik, I need to know," I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and turned to face him. "If we weren't forced to marry one another, would you have married me?"

Erik's body stiffened and he didn't dare to move a muscle. Even as he wore his mask, his expression was one filled with both surprise and concern.

"Christine, you know how I feel about you."

"Perhaps," I said. "But the love you feel for me isn't obviously strong enough for marriage."

"How so?" he questioned. "Am I not at your every beck and call?"

I shook my head, causing Erik to become filled with rage once again.

"I give you a home, shelter you from the weather, fill your stomach with food. Christine, I have come to America just to be able to give you everything you could have ever wanted."

"Gifts and money is not what I want!" I cried. "That is what you have given me. The things I ask for are simple, and cost nothing."

Erik looked down at his shoes, and then back up at me.

"Give me a good answer, Christine. Tell me why you wish to give yourself to this monster? Nothing good shall come of it."

"I want what every woman wants, Erik. Is it not my right to love you in such a way? I married you, kissed you, have been faithful to you. I only ask for the wedding night I have rightfully earned."

"You don't know what you're asking, Christine." Erik assured. "And a baby? Why would you want any living creature that is a part of me? Surely the child would be just as grotesque and hideous as its father. To look upon your beautiful face each morning and night to see sadness would only hurt me. Why can't things just continue the way they are?"

"Because it's not living, Erik. I feel as though I am merely a companion, one that is here for nothing more than to walk beside you. I don't want things to be this way. When I married you, I wanted everything that came along with it."

"I've…I've never been with a woman before," Erik paused, swallowing hard. "In that way…"

"And I've never been with a man. We are even. Could we at least try to be intimate with one another? Please say that you will grant me this one wish."

Once more, Erik paused before wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

"I…If that is what Christine wishes."

Satisfied with his answer, I approached Erik, my hands already reaching out for the buttons of his shirt, when he stopped me.

"Not like this." He pleaded. "I wish to do this the right way."

"I thought you said that you've never been with a woman before?"

"I haven't, but there is a gentlemanly way to go about things, Christine."

"All right, Erik," I raised a brow. "How does a gentleman work things?"

"Dinner would be a start, Christine."

Erik opened his arm and motioned me to interlace my own with his.

"Shall we, Christine?"

"Whatever you say, Erik."

And with that, Erik led us to what was hopefully going to be a night to remember.

**Erik's POV**

Oh, what had I gotten myself into? All I could think about while I had Christine's arm in my own was what was to come after dinner. She wanted sex! How could she want to do such a thing with me? I had no idea how to perform, let alone please her. Christine was much younger than I was, and even so, she probably knew more about such a subject than I did. All I had for experience were books and seeing it performed before my very own eyes. People in Persia kept nothing of that sort secret. My hands sweated as I sat there with my angel at dinner, not too entirely interested in eating. How could someone eat when they knew what was to come after dinner? Sex, my Christine wanted to have sex with me. I have learned long ago that such things for me were out of the question, that being number one on the list.

I could do this…That's all I had to keep telling myself. Sex was not such a big deal. It was normal, actually. Oh, you would think that I would be sitting here anticipating it, when in reality, I was more afraid about participating than anything.

"Erik, your hands," I was forced out of my train of thought by Christine's concern. She was rubbing my sweaty palm, overly concerned about why they were sweating. How could they not when in a few hours I would be in bed and blindly fumbling around Christine's body.

"I'm all right." I said, wiping my hand against my trousers. Oh, I would be losing these too. And what about my body! What about what Christine would think when she saw me naked? Yes, she has seen some of the scars, but how could I ever lie on top of her and feel confident? No, I needed darkness. Without it, I would be nothing but a bag of nerves.

"Is there something on your mind, Erik?" my angel asked after a few moments of silence. Well, what wasn't there on my mind?

"Christine,"

"Yes, Erik?"

"Nothing," I said, looking down at the glass of water that was placed in front of me.

"Is something bothering you, Erik?"

I shook my head. Yes, there were plenty of things bothering me, but I didn't want to make Christine angry again. I would give her the world, just to see her smile. She wanted me to do something with her that I wasn't comfortable doing, but who was I to deny her anything? I was still strict on allowing her to have children, but at least for tonight, I would give her one thing that she desired. One thing was certain, I couldn't risk getting her pregnant, not tonight, not ever.

"Christine," I reached across the table for her hand, lightly squeezing it. "Are you sure about tonight? Sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Of course." Christine vowed. "Don't you want it too?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can't want something if you've never had it. I've learned to live without such a thing."

"You've truly never been with a woman before?"

I nodded. "Why would I lie? Who would want to be with me, Christine? My face is not beautiful."

"To me it is." She assured. "I love everything about you, Erik."

"Christine, I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Can't be with you that way. Please say that you understand?"

"Erik," Christine squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to her. Oh great, here comes the motherly advice that she's always trying to give me.

"Erik, you are the most special person in my life. Why do you feel like you have to hide yourself from me? There is nothing more that I wish than to make love to every part of your body. Please say that you feel the same way. Haven't you ever wanted to touch me? Haven't you ever wanted to lie atop of my body and whisper sweet, seductive nothings into my ear?"

"The love I feel for you, Christine, can be showered upon you by kisses and smiles. I need nothing more."

"Then say that you will at least try to have more with me, Erik. Please…Please, just do this one thing for me. I have asked you for nothing since the day of our wedding. Don't deny me this one thing…"

As much as I wanted to protest, I shut my mouth and forced a nod. The remainder of dinner was silent, my mind racing with every thought. How would my body react to this? How would my soul react to Christine touching me in such a way? Would she make me into a lustful monster, or would she make me into a frightened mouse? What kind of man did she want in bed? Did she want a man who was controlling in every aspect, or did she want a man who was willing to lie back and let her do the work? But then again, how did she like it? Would she like her man to be rough with her, or gentle? God! It was driving me insane! I wasn't sure, because the truth of it all was that I didn't even know how I liked it. For years, I have watched others take part in passion and sex. I have seen enough to know what such a thing entailed. And yet, even now as I picked away at my dinner, I couldn't fathom how it would feel, or how unsatisfying I would be to her. If there was anything I wanted, it was to always satisfy Christine. But I was nothing more than an inexperienced monster, shaking like a little baby over something people did every day.

I didn't want this dinner to end, for when it did, I knew where I would end up. I wasn't ready to take Christine back to my apartment. I wasn't ready to turn out the lights and make love to her…Oh, if one could even call it that. Would I truly be making love to her, or would I be taking her as my prey?

"Are you ready?" Christine stood from her seat with a smile and held out her hand to me. I accepted and took my first steps back towards the theater as my heart pounded against my ears. The entire time I walked beside my angel, my heart raced within my chest. My legs shook as Christine and I headed up the stairs to my apartment. My hands shook as I locked the door behind us and turned to face my angel. We were both standing there before one another, looking into each other's eyes.

"All right," I shuddered. "What…w…what do we do now?"

My angel didn't say a word, only approached me and reached out for my jacket. My heart exploded within my chest, my nervousness getting the best of me.

"Christine," I grasped her hands and pressed my eyes closed. "Are you sure?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm…I'm a little nervous."

"Who wouldn't be? It's my first time as well."

Silence over took us once more, my angel's hands beginning to pry away at my clothes again. When the first few buttons of my shirt were undone, I broke away from my angel and approached the bed. I took a seat and began removing my shirt myself, reaching out for the lamp and turning off the lights. Only then, did I begin to remove the remainder of my shirt.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

I was so preoccupied with unbuttoning my shirt, that I didn't even respond to my angel. When the lights came back on, I looked up at her, her hands brushing against my bare chest.

"No darkness, Erik."

"No, Christine, I must…please…"

"Erik," Christine sat down beside me, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"No, Christine. You want to do this, and I am agreeing. But we must do it the way I wish, and that being in darkness."

I reached out for the lamp again and turned out the lights.

"Why do you feel the need to make love to me in darkness?"

"Because," I replied. "It's the way I want it. Now, are we going to do this or not?"

Without another word, my angel pressed her lips around my own, peeling my mask and wig away in the process. Oh, how her lips felt amazing against my own, her hands running feverishly over every inch of my scarred back. I maneuvered her onto my bed, leaning above her as I pressed kisses to the side of her neck.

"Oh, Christine,"

My angel's hands ran up the side of my thigh, my blood rushing to every inch of my body. Oh, I was nervous, nervous and unsure about what to do. When I felt my angel's hands touching the buttons of my trousers, I grasped her hand and took a deep breath.

"Erik, it's all right."

When I wouldn't let go of her hand, her other one came over the buttons and worked her way into my trousers. She slid them off my body and grasped onto my undergarments. The moment I felt this, my hand loosened around her own. My angel touched me, and oh, how my body became stunned. Never! Never had I ever felt something so wonderful before. My member hardened around her grasp, my sighs emerging from my throat as I leaned over her body, kissing her neck. My angel called my name, as my hands nervously shook around every inch of her body.

"Christine, stop…" I cooed, grasping her hand. Her pleasure was too much for me to bear, for I had never had this done to me before and therefore, I could already feel myself at the brink of exploding.

"Stop," I feverishly warned. "Oh, stop…"

When she did, I began kissing her again, pulling off her clothes.

"Oh, Erik…"

Oh, how hearing her calling my name sent my body into pure ecstasy.

"Erik, please…" she begged. "Please, join us."

My heart began to race again, and I paused….She wanted this, I promised her this.

"Erik?"

"Yes, all right." I nervously choked.

A few moments later, I positioned myself between her legs, and began to push against her. Oh, how riveting, how heavenly…After a lifetime of wondering, finally, I felt it! My angel wimpered in discomfort, causing me to stop. Oh, I didn't want to hurt her.

"Don't," Christine hissed. "Keep going."

Once more, I pushed and finally, joined us. Oh, how I wanted to move, I needed to move…

"Christine, please," I begged. "I need to move…"

My angel began to kiss me again, her hips pushing against my own.

God! Pure heaven! I was stunned, my body being immobile, as she moved against me. It felt amazing just leaning over her, but when I began to thrust against her, my body reached a new height…

"Yes, yes…" I groaned into her neck. "Oh, mon ange."

How my heart completely exploded the moment my Christine flipped me over and began to straddle my lap. Yes, we were in complete darkness, and yes, I couldn't see her naked body, but I felt her, oh, how I felt her.

"Oh, harder…" I begged.

My angel was moving against me so quickly, that I thought she would break our makeshift bed. Oh, this woman, this wonderful amazing woman…

When I could feel my finish approaching, I flipped her over, and thrust deeply into my angel's body, causing her to groan. Oh, her teeth were biting my shoulder, her nails digging into my back. Pain! Pain and pleasure mixing with one another in one sweet drug.

"Sing for me…" I groaned. "Sing…sing, Christine."

I was on the brink of exploding, so close, that I began to pull away from her, when she wrapped her legs around my waist so that I couldn't.

"Christine," I begged in between my pleasure. "Christine, stop…"

But my body became stunned by this new wave of pleasure.

"Christine," I whimpered her name as she and I climaxed against one another, my name echoing throughout my room. Afterwards, we laid there looking at one another in darkness, working on catching our breaths.

"You were amazing, Erik…" she cooed. "So amazing."

Yes, my angel was amazing as well, but I couldn't linger… Therefore, I stood and collected my clothes before the lights could paint the portrait of my disfigured body. I wasn't sure if I had disappointed her by doing this, but I didn't care…I was a monster and monsters didn't deserve love.

* * *

><p><strong>Some happiness...Erik finally let Christine have him. Please review everyone! And if you haven't already, join my "The Escapades of Augie Atwell" Facebook page. I published it last week! <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Erik's POV**

The following morning, I woke before Christine and rose from the sheets. My angel was still asleep and I didn't wish to wake her. Quickly I dressed for the day and headed outside of my apartment. It was Monday now, and I needed to work. I was still ashamed for what I had done to Christine… I should have said no, I should have denied her request to consummate our marriage, but like the horrible lover I was, I agreed. After pulling my tools out of the closet, I began to work on the stage while the theater was still empty.

"I would have expected to see you out and about with your woman."

When I heard a voice, I lifted my head from my work, only to see Lana approaching me with a cup of tea in hand. I didn't answer her, only continued working.

"Am I a stranger to you now?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Lana hopped up onto the stage and took a seat. "You're aggravated."

"I guess." I hammered a nail into a floorboard. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Erik, you can tell me anything."

"Lana, I would prefer to be left alone." I looked up, giving her a look of warning. "Just leave me to my work this morning."

Lana placed the cup of tea down in front of me and headed in the direction of her dressing room. While I worked, I hammered hard into the floor, hammering out my anger. When the remaining actors came walking in, I cleared the stage to work on something different.

"There's the carpenter," I heard that annoying yet taunting voice that belonged to Robbie, the man who always teased me. Today, I ignored him, continuing to work and pretending that he wasn't there. "The crippled carpenter."

Anger began to stir within me. I was already furious over what I had done to Christine, making me want to turn around and beat the man, but I held my breath…That was until he continued. What made matters worse was when his two other friends began to laugh at his joke.

"Cat got your tongue, monster?"

I was so angry, that I turned around and threw my cup of tea at him. The hot substance splashed at Robbie's shoes, causing the laughter and taunting to end.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Robbie was rushing towards me now, ready to strike, when Mr. Alberetz stepped in the way.

"Robbie, you ass, raise a hand to him and I'll throw you out the door. He's valuvable…He's what's making opening night possible."

Robbie lowered his fist and gave me a dirty look.

"Don't worry about it, Robbie," his friend Marco assured. "We'll get him later."

When the chaos was over, I turned and went back to my work.

"Erik, watch yourself around that man." Mr. Alberetz warned. "You're going to cause yourself trouble."

"He starts it." I said, fixing a board in the wall. "I don't even raise a hand to him."

"Sticks and stones, Erik." Mr. Alberetz assured. "Sticks and stones."

For a few hours more, I worked on the theater, deciding to take a break around eleven in order to eat lunch. After packing my tools, I headed to the staircase, noticing that Robbie was eyeing me from the stage. When I opened the door, I found my angel dressing for the day. I ignored her and approached my kitchen, silently pulling out a plate before heading to my ice box.

"Am I nothing to you, Erik?" I heard my angel ask. "You're acting so cold. Not even a single hello out of you."

When I didn't answer her, she spun me around, but I fought against her grasp.

"Leave me alone, Christine…" I growled. "Leave me alone."

"Is what we shared really so terrible?"

"Perhaps. It wasn't right, angel."

"It felt right, Erik. You are my husband and therefore, it's only right."

"So that's what you believe?"

"Erik, please talk to me…Wasn't it at least a little joyous for you? Did I please you at all?"

"It's not a matter about pleasing me, Christine."

"And why not?" Christine questioned. "You pleased me… You didn't even tell me if I were good or not. You just simply rolled away and hurried to dress before I could turn on the lights. Is that pleasure to you?"

"I was frightened!" I yelled. "Frightened, Christine! I don't want you looking at me…I don't want you touching me… This marriage is not for those reasons."

"Really?" she questioned, tears staining her eyes. "Then why are we married, Erik?"

"Christine…"

"No, I want to know why we are married? Marriage is filled with touching and caressing. Marriage is filled with kisses and whispers of sweet nothings. We're no more than roommates."

"Don't say that."

"Then what are we, Erik? I want a marriage. I want a true marriage with everything that comes along with it. So, did you enjoy it last night?"

"Christine…"

"No, Erik, I need to know. Did you enjoy what we shared last night?"

"I can't…"

And with that, I fled from the apartment. I was worried that Christine would chase after me, but I was glad that she didn't.

**Christine's POV**

I couldn't please my husband. Oh, how terrible it made me feel. How was I to keep him happy when I couldn't even please him in bed? He had called my name, but was he doing it out of obligation or out of pleasure? He fled from me, too ashamed to speak with his own wife. Why? Why did he feel the need to flee from me? He was my husband and was supposed to be able to tell me everything, when in reality, he couldn't. I exited our apartment, leaning against the railing of the stairs and looking down at him working. He seemed so sad, so ashamed and so sad. Had I really disappointed him that much? After a while of watching him, I stepped down each stair until I was in the theater. From the stage, the men that were dancing about whistled and howled at me…Oh, it hurt, but I kept to myself. Oh, how ignorant they were.

"Erik," I approached my angel and caressed his back, causing the men to laugh at me.

"The monster?" one man laughed. "Oh, come now, lady…I could show you what a real man is like."

Erik turned to face me, even more enraged now that I was standing beside him.

"Go away, Christine." He barked. "Just go away!"

"Erik, please…" I was begging with him to talk to me, but he simply pushed me away when I refused to leave on my own.

"Go, Christine!"

I stumbled backwards, nearly falling on my butt. Everyone laughed at me and I became humiliated… My angel showed no emotion what do ever and turned to continue working as if nothing had happened at all.

"Erik?" I called his name again, but this time, he wouldn't even face me. Finally, I tore off the ring he had given me and tossed it his way. This had caught his attention, for he turned as if I had just torn out a piece of his heart.

"I hate you…" was all I said as I hurried back up the stairs of his apartment and slammed the door closed.

**Erik's POV**

Seeing Christine's ring lying at my feet hurt me more than anything in the world. I picked the trinket up and placed it into my pocket, knowing that I had hurt her deeply. Even when work ended for the day I couldn't bear to face her. Instead of returning to her, I left the theater completely to get some air. What was I good for? I couldn't please her, nor could I make her happy. Everything I did, it only caused my angel pain. I knew she wanted a marriage that was filled with love and passion, passion that I simply couldn't give her. How could I ever face Christine again? How could I ever face my angel of music and tell her that I loved her and that be enough? We had been forced to marry one another and I knew it would turn out like this… We weren't meant to be married…Monsters aren't supposed to be married.

I was walking along a dark alley, when I felt hands grab me from behind. I wasn't sure what was going on, but before I knew it, I was slammed against the nearest wall, that wall being inside the alley. The wind was knocked out of me as I opened my eyes and noticed Robbie standing before me with his two goons holding me firmly against the wall.

"You ruined my shoes, Erik," he slapped my face, causing my mask to fall off. When my deformity exposed itself, Robbie laughed. "Look at you. Walking around like any normal man, when in reality, you're nothing more than a sideshow freak."

It was so dark that I wasn't sure, but I could have sworn Robbie was holding something in his hand. I tried to reach for my pistol that I had in my back pocket, but it was nearly impossible.

"What's this?" Robbie noticed me fidgeting towards my back pocket, reaching his hand there as well and pulling out my only defense. "A gun? You ruined my shoes and you dare pull out a gun on me?

"Therefore," he continued. "Since you ruined my shoes, it's only fair that I ruin something of yours." He paused, a smile forming across his lips. "But what to ruin? That's the question, now isn't it?"

My heart was racing against my chest as I tried to fight my way out of the men's grasp. The one who was pressing down on my injured shoulder was pressing so hard that I was nearly blacking out from the discomfort of it. I was sure the pressure being applied to such a spot would break it again…

"Your face is already an abomination." Robbie continued. "So, what else could I possibly destroy?"

From his pocket, I saw a flash of silver, and then, felt the agonizing blow of a sharp blade being forced into my stomach. I yelled and attempted to move my arms, but I was held firmly against the wall.

"Hurt does it?" the man teased. "It should…"

Deeper and deeper, I felt the blade penetrating my flesh…But what hurt worse was when the man poured a scorching liquid onto my wound. It was then, that I was released by the men and forced to the ground. I clutched my gushing wound with my hand, pressing my eyes closed as I heard the men run away from me, but not without a warning from Robbie.

"Touch me again, monster and you'll be in the grave next time."

Robbie smiled at my gun and stuck it into his pocket.

"I'll be taking this…It could come in handy next time."

When I was left alone, I rolled over onto my back, too weak to stand on my own two feet. I could feel my life slipping away from me as each moment passed. My head was pounding, my wound burning in agony…Oh, what did I do to deserve this?

**Christine's POV**

I knew Erik had stepped out of the theater after work. I knew that when he was upset he needed time to himself. Therefore, I didn't argue. But it was getting late now, so late that it worried me. Erik wouldn't be out any later than ten, but it was nearing midnight and I was more worried about him than anything in the world. I donned my cloak and headed out of the apartment, deciding to search the streets until I found him. Oh, how embarrassing it was to have to call out his name as if calling out a lost dog, but I was frightened. Even if I had thrown my ring at him and said that I hated him, none of it was true. Whenever Erik was upset, he would always do the same thing…I didn't hate Erik anymore now than I did last week. We were married and we would work through everything.

"Erik," I called out his name, my search coming up short. Oh, where was he? How far could he have possibly gone? I was searching in alleys now, calling out his name in hopes of finding him sitting somewhere.

"Erik, angel, where are you? Please, I'm sorry…"

I was on the other end of town now, calling his name even louder… That's when something caught my eye… In an alley, I heard a low grunting, and then, saw the form of something lying on the ground. I thought that it was perhaps an injured dog or a cat, but as I got closer, I noticed a red stain smeared on the ground…Blood? My heart raced within my chest as I took hesitant steps towards whatever this creature was. Only, when I picked up some sort of hard article and held it towards the moonlight and noticed that it was Erik's mask, my heart broke into two.

"Erik!" I cried his name and ran faster towards the form, dropping to my knees at the side of what was Erik's body. It was dark, but I could still feel the stickiness of the blood that was pouring from a wound in his stomach. Had my angel been robbed? Without thinking, I pressed my hand firmly against his stomach and cried, silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Erik, hold on…" I cried. "Please, for me…"

I threw off my cloak and covered my angel's shivering body with it, leaving him for the slightest of seconds to call for help. Luckily, there was a hospital nearby, so close that I had help within in a matter of moments. They loaded my angel onto a makeshift gurney as I squeezed his hand tightly. By the time we arrived at the emergency room, my hands were stained in his blood and my heart was breaking. The doctors wouldn't let me in while they worked on my angel. Instead, I had to sit out in the waiting room, the evidence of his apparent attack stained on my flesh.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." I cried to myself. "If I wouldn't have gotten angry, you wouldn't have stepped out…"

This had been my fault… If not for my anger, Erik would have come right home after work. But instead, he stepped out for some fresh air and wound up on death's door…I only prayed that death would refuse him. I prayed, prayed that my father would save him, prayed that he would live…

"I'm sorry, angel." I sobbed. "I don't hate you, I don't… It was anger and nothing more. I love you…Love you more than anything in the world. Please, don't leave me."

**Erik's POV**

I was exhausted. That's all I felt as I opened my eyes again. Every inch of my body hurt, including my head. I couldn't move any part of myself, so, therefore, I stayed completely still. From what I could see, my head was on a pillow and my arm back in a sling again. I knew when I had been slammed against the wall that the force from it had fractured my shoulder again. From the position I was lying in, I could feel a bandage wrapped around my torso…Even from beneath the wrappings my wound still throbbed.

But I was too tired to keep my eyes open, and therefore, I pressed them close again.

"Erik," I heard my angel's voice, but didn't bother opening my eyes to greet her. I couldn't even if I wished to. She sounded so sad and I knew exactly why. We had made a mess of our marriage today…Oh, what a muddle.

"I'm sorry, Erik." She cried, placing her hand against my side. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. This is all my fault."

No, I couldn't let Christine blame herself for this. As hard as it was for me, I opened my eyes to see her standing over my bed sobbing. I took a deep breath, the very act of it causing me such pain.

"Ch..Christine…"

She placed her hand against my distorted cheek and smiled.

"This…i..is not…not your fault."

"But it is." She cried. "I yelled at you, I made you feel the need to walk away."

"I…it was my choice."

The medicine that I had been given was coursing through my veins, so quickly, that it was making me warm and tired at the same time. I fought against it, fought until I couldn't fight it any longer.

"I…I love you, Erik." My angel assured. "I don't hate you…I love you."

That made me feel ten times better…Just to know that the words she had said weren't real was enough to allow me to sleep in peace. And without another word, I finally allowed myself to close my eyes and let my medicine take its course… I was not alone, I had my angel beside me, my wife, my life, my world, my Christine.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And if you haven't done so already, check out my "The Escapades Of Augie Atwell" Facebook page. It is available on Amazon and Amazon Uk... First published novel!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Erik's POV**

Due to how serious my wound had been, I was forced to spend countless days in the hospital. I hated it more than anything in the world, even more than the pain I was having. Though, my Christine stayed beside me, never leaving my side for a single second. Because of the constant medicine that was administered into my arm, I felt exhausted all the time, mostly sleeping through every hour of everyday. But it made me happy to know that when I woke, my angel was always still beside me. When I was able to go home, I was told that I needed to stay off my feet and to let my shoulder rest. I knew my boss wasn't fond of my leave of absence, but I knew I was more valuable to him than anything. If there was one thing I knew I was going to do, it was get Christine and I out of that apartment and to someplace safe. Yes, I could have ratted Robbie and his pack of thugs out to the police, but I knew it wouldn't have done me any good… I didn't want to anger them and have a target on my back…or worse, Christine's back.

I woke from a nap, feeling the searing pain of my wound burning worse than it had in the hospital. I was warned that the medicine I was to continue taking would make me not only exhausted, but cold as well. Christine had placed three blankets and a quilt over me to keep my body temperature warm, but even now, I still felt chilly. My shoulder was back in a sling, making it nearly impossible to move.

"Erik," my Christine rushed to my side and caressed my cold cheek. "You don't look well, angel."

She was right, for I didn't feel well.

"Here," she cooed, fluffing the pillows up behind my head. "Just rest."

I was about to close my eyes again, when a knock occurred at the door. Christine rose from my side and approached it, peeking through the peep hole to find out who was standing there.

"It's a woman."

Before I could protest, my Christine opened the door and let Lana in. Oh, I was in no mood for visitors.

"Could I help you?" Christine asked.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced." She began. "I'm Lana, Erik's friend."

Christine shook her hand and smiled. "I didn't know Erik had any…He never spoke of you."

"Oh, he didn't, did he?" she teased.

"I'm Christine, Erik's wife…"

"Yes, well, he's told me all about you…He's crazy about you miss Christine."

My Christine could only blush…Oh this woman was embarrassing me!

"Is he home? From the hospital, I mean?"

Christine nodded. "Sure, let me just tell him to put on his mask…"

"No need to," Lana assured. "I've seen his face."

Quickly, I closed my eyes to pretend that I was asleep. I didn't want to talk, and I sure as hell didn't want company. When I heard footsteps, I continued my act, feeling Christine's hand caress my distorted cheek.

"His medicine makes him drowsy," Christine whispered. "The doctor said he would be like this for a few weeks."

"I heard what happened a few days ago…"

"Would you like some tea? I was making Erik some in hopes of making him feel a little better."

"Yes, tea would be nice."

When my Christine walked away, I felt Lana's hand caress my neck.

"Erik," she whispered. "I need you to tell me who did this to you."

I weakly opened my eyes not being able to open them all the way. I pressed my face into the side of my pillow, Lana demanding that I tell her who hurt me.

"Was it Robbie?" she questioned. "If it was, Erik, tell me."

"No," I croaked. "It wasn't."

Yes, that was all a lie, but I couldn't tattle, for I would pay.

"Then who was it? Who, Erik?"

"I don't know…I was being robbed."

"A robbery with nothing stolen?" she questioned. "I don't believe it, Erik. Your wallet was still intact is what they're saying. Erik, don't be afraid…"

"It wasn't them!" I growled, a loud cough erupting from my throat.

The moment I coughed, my angel came storming back to my bedside with a glass of water in hand. She lifted my body up so that I could drink. When she placed me back down, my world was spinning, so much, that I needed to close my eyes.

"Perhaps you should leave." Christine suggested to Lana. "Erik needs his rest."

"You're right." She replied. "I'll return another day."

That was all I remembered, for I quickly fell back to sleep, my mind plaguing me with memories of Robbie, and how he had stabbed me.

"No…" I yelled this as my dream continued, I yelled this as the searing pain of his knife cut deep into my stomach.

"Erik, Erik, wake up…"

My Christine must have heard me scream, for she shook me awake. I jolted upward, sweat pouring down my cheeks as she ran into the kitchen to fetch me a glass of water.

"Erik, shhh…It's all right."

I lied there gasping for breath as Christine felt my forehead with her palm.

"Erik, you have a fever…"

Indeed, for it felt that way. Christine tore the blankets away from my body, her hand meeting with the red hot bandage that was covering my stomach. The moment her palm made contact with such a sensitive area, I yelled out in pain.

"I'm going to get you some more medicine." She said, reaching over on the night table for the capsule. "That should help you."

Christine filled a small cup with the right amount and fed it to me. Oh, my head was spinning, but as soon as the yellow liquid made contact with my bloodstream, everything slowed down, and I was finally able to slip away once more into the drug induced sleep that kept away my pain.

**Christine's POV**

I felt terrible for my husband. His arm had just healed, and now, he was back in the same boat.

"Ange," a little while after Lana left, I approached Erik's bedside with a bag of ice. My Erik opened his eyes and looked at me through have closed lids. I pressed the bag of ice gently against his injured shoulder, a muffled groan escaping his lips.

"Stop," he whimpered. "Don't…"

"No, Erik, you need this. It's going to make you feel better."

"It hurts."

"I know, ange…"

As he lied there, I placed my hand against his forehead, still noticing its risen temperature.

"Perhaps you have an infection." I said. "If that's true, I'm getting you a doctor in the morning."

"No doctors…" he begged, pressing his eyes closed. "No doctors, Christine."

Deciding not to argue with him, I switched the subject, humming him a soft tune while he rested. When my angel was fully asleep again, I rose from my place beside him and headed into the kitchen. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, I rushed to the doorway and peeked through the peephole. I knew if the knocking continued, it would wake Erik, therefore I opened the door to find a man standing there. In his hands, he held a pot of some sort.

"Evening," he said. "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Mr. Alberetz, Erik's boss."

I smiled. "I'm Christine, Erik's wife."

"You're a beauty."

I couldn't help but blush.

"It was a tragic accident what happened to Erik. He is well missed in my theater…"

"He'll be back to work soon enough, monsieur."

"How is he?"

"Exhausted, monsieur. He is in extreme pain, his shoulder especially."

"I thought that perhaps the two of you would be hungry." Mr. Alberetz replied, holding up the pot. "My wife made tomato stew this evening. I thought I'd bring over a pot for you and your husband to share. I know how taking care of someone hand and foot can be tiring."

I took the pot out of Mr. Alberetz's hands and thanked him.

"It is appreciated, monsieur. I'd let you in to see Erik yourself, but he just fell asleep just a little while ago. I don't believe that he'll be getting up anytime soon. I believe it's best to let him rest."

"Yes, he is going to need all the rest he can get. Tell him that I stopped by and wish him a fast recovery."

With that, Mr. Alberetz left Erik and I to our privacy. I was indeed hungry, for I haven't eaten since the morning. Taking care of Erik all day had been the cause of my lack of eating. I didn't want to leave his side and therefore, I let myself starve. I'm sure Erik was hungry too, therefore, I heated up the stew and filled a bowl up with the red substance. Erik hardly ate as it was, and he needed all the nourishment he could get.

"Erik," I sat the bowl down and gently woke him. My Erik was groggy, so groggy that he reclosed his eyes as soon as he opened them.

"No, angel," I said, patting him on the cheek. "You need to eat. Mr. Alberetz brought a yummy stew over."

I held a spoonful of the substance up to his lips, but he didn't open his mouth.

"Erik, please open your mouth." I pleaded. "Just eat a little."

But my Erik refused. Instead, he closed his eyes to try and sleep again. I knew my angel was tired; therefore, I walked my way back into the kitchen and devoured the stew in solitude. Figuring that he would wake and beg for food sometime later, I let him be.

When I was finished with my meal, I cleaned up and took a bath. When I was dressed in my night attire, I crawled into bed beside my angel and closed my eyes. His breathing frightened me, for it was extremely labored, but I stayed awake, lying beside him and watching him sleep.

"Oh, ange…" I brushed my fingers through his wisps of hair, caressing his neck until I fell fast asleep.

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't sleep. I woke later that night to an agonizing wound. My body screamed with every fiber within me. When I rolled over, I stopped, for my bandaged wound filled every inch of my back with pain.

"Christine," I groaned her name, reaching over and shaking her shoulder. "Christine."

I could hardly speak, but I needed her to wake, for I was in more pain than ever. When my angel woke, she gasped in fright for how late it was.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

I shook my head and grasped my wound.

"Erik, here, let me see…"

Christine gently touched my bandage and worked her way getting it off. She didn't say a word and dashed out of bed, coming back with a bottle of brandy in hand.

"This is going to sting, Erik, but it has to be done."

I bit my bottom lip to cut off the screams that wanted to come when she poured the liquid onto my wound. It burned deep into my core, so deep that I groaned and yelped like a hurt animal. Christine gently shushed me and dabbed a towel across my side.

"It's all right, Erik. It's over now…"

When she bandaged my wound, I was able to calm down enough to close my eyes again.

"Erik, are you hungry or thirsty?"

I shook my head and relaxed against my pillow.

"Oh angel, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

I nestled my head into her chest and sighed as she ran her fingers through my hair. Oh, how wonderful it felt…

"You'll be all right in a few days, Erik." My angel assured. "And then, when you're feeling better I'll take you to dinner."

With that thought in my head, I fell fast asleep once more. The following morning, I woke to hear my angel rummaging around the kitchen. Yes, the annoying sound of pots and pans clinking around made my head hurt, but I stayed patient with her. My angel had taken care of me ever since I came home from the hospital, the least I could do was cooperate with her. Yes, her babying did get to me every few hours, but at least I had someone to take care of me.

"Erik, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes to find my angel sitting beside me with a bowl in her hand.

"I made breakfast, mon ange…" she smiled and placed a spoonful of some sort of substance up to my lips. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, for I was. Yes, I was too weak to feed myself, but my Christine took her time, spoon feeding me very carefully. I wasn't sure what it was, for I was too weak to care, but it filled the spot.

"Erik, after you're done eating breakfast, I was thinking about washing you. You do need to stay clean in order to fight off infection."

When I couldn't eat another bite, Christine cleaned up and came back with a basin filled with soapy water. I lied there as still as could be as she unbuttoned my shirt and ran a damp cloth over my flesh. Oh, how I loved Christine with all that I was, for she was my other half. And yet, here she was, at my side and miserable because I couldn't give her what she wanted. I knew what Christine wanted, I knew what would make her happy. She wanted a child, a child that I refused to let her have.

"Christine, are you happy?" I asked.

My angel smiled and caressed my cheek lovingly.

"Of course, Erik."

"Are you really? Or are you just content?"

My angel shrugged her shoulders. "We're married, are we not? It's been happy…"

"What about what you truly want?" I asked. "What about that thing you wished for and I denied?"

"What thing is that?"

"You want to be a mother," I groaned. "And I told you no. Does that make you unhappy, Christine?"

My angel shook her head. "If that is what you wish, Erik, I will no longer argue with you. I know that you won't ever let me have a baby of my own. You've been extremely strict. But, why is it that you don't want the joy of being a father, Erik?"

"Isn't my face enough to tell you?"

"But what about the half of myself that would be in our child? What about the flawless half? Yes, I know a baby could come out looking like you, but even if it did, I wouldn't care. I would love this child more than anything in the world. Don't you believe me?"

I shook my head. "It's hard to believe you, angel. Yes, you say that you will love our child no matter what it looks like, but words mean nothing. To look upon your face every day and see regret would only kill me."

"There would be no regret, Erik, this I promise you. I love you, Erik, more than anything in the world. Yes, at first I was frightened about this marriage, but when I was ill and away from you all those months, I came to realize that we were meant to be together. Just like we were meant to have a baby. I want to be the mother of your children…Please agree to this, mon ange… I want a child just as badly as you've wanted me as your wife. If there is anything I am jealous of, it's seeing other women playing on the streets with their boys… Wouldn't you love to have a son of your own?"

"I've never had time for children, Christine. I'm a creature of the night, one that isn't meant to have children of their own. Besides the fact that this child could bear my face, I'm afraid about what it would do to you."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother almost died giving birth to me, Christine. What if the same happened to you? What if I had to choose between saving you or saving the baby? Oh, mon ange, please, don't ever make me choose."

"Erik, can't we assume that everything will be all right and try for one? I would be satisfied with just that…At least we tried. Please, Erik…All I have ever wanted was to be a mother, and now that we're married, I want to be the mother of your children."

I knew my Christine wanted a baby more than anything in the world. Yes, giving her the answer she so desired was a little scary, probably the most frightening thing in the entire would, but I wanted her to be able to be happy, I wanted her to be more happy than anyone on Earth. And I knew the only way I was going to get her to feel that way was if I agreed to start a family with her.

I hesitantly nodded, my angel giving me the most adoring smile in the entire world. And then, she bent down and pressed a seductive kiss to my ear.

"We'll try when you're feeling better…"

But oh, how I wished that day would never come…

* * *

><p><strong>I know alot of you were on the edge of your seats the last chapter, which is why I won't let you hang...Some fluff, right? Please review. I think Erik is going to finally step up and be the wonderful husband we knew he was...<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Erik's POV**

My fever was keeping me up most of the night. I couldn't sleep, nor could I bear laying on my side. Time ticked by slowly, but I didn't care… Though, from my window, I heard something strange, only to look over and find Robbie crawling through it. My heart began to race as he came storming over to my bed and smiled evilly. My angel was lying asleep beside me, his hand closing around my neck.

"Alive are you?" he sneered. "I can take care of that."

From his pocket, he produced a small derringer and held it against my chest.

"Say your prayers, monster…"

I tried to scream, but his fist continued to cut off my air supply. Oh, my angel was lying beside me sound asleep, why? Why wouldn't she wake?

"I'll take your woman when you're gone too…"

With that, he pulled the trigger, causing the bullet to enter my body. I gasped for air, feeling my throat filling with some sort of fluid. Blood! All the pain in the world surrounded my chest as she shot another bullet into the same spot. Oh, the noise of the gun was so loud! Why? Why wasn't my angel waking?

I pressed my hand against my wound, holding in my blood as much as possible… Robbie was standing there at the end of my bed laughing…I was gasping so hard, that my angel finally began to stir.

**Christine's POV**

I had been fast asleep beside Erik. Over the past few days, his illness had not gotten any better. In fact, his fever had risen so much, that in the morning I was going to take it upon myself to get him a doctor. I knew Erik didn't approve of the idea, but he needed this. I came to, when I heard someone gasping for air. At first, I believed it to be a dream, but when I opened my eyes in our darkened room, I realized that it was my angel! Quickly, I leaned over and turned on the lamp, rolling over to find Erik laying there with his eyes closed, and gasping for air. I wasn't sure why, but his hand was pressing over his right shoulder…

"Erik…" I shook my angel in hopes of him waking. His eyes shot open, bloodshot and irritated. Sweat was also pouring down his cheeks as I rushed to wet a wash cloth in order to bring down his fever.

"Robbie…" he gasped. "He…He's here…"

I wasn't sure why Erik was speaking such words, but ran my hand over his cheek to calm him down.

"Erik, shhhh, it's all right."

"I'm bleeding… I was shot…"

"No…" I took his hand that was pressing against his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Oh, even his hands were hot. I knew he was hallucinating.

"Erik, you're fine…"

"He's here…" he cried. "He's…"

"Erik, no one is here…shhhh. Close your eyes and try to rest."

I knew tonight was going to be a long night because I knew I couldn't go back to sleep now. My Erik was hallucinating and needed to be looked after. Though, I would sit at his bedside as long as he needed me to be, for he was my angel and husband.

**Erik's POV**

My eyes burned as I lied there. The blood had disappeared along with Robbie. I wasn't even sure what was real, and what wasn't. I didn't want to open my eyes, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't for I was too weak. Though, I was beginning to have a hard time breathing and I wasn't sure why. Trying to breathe easily was like sucking air through a straw.

"Erik, you need a doctor." I heard my angel reply. "You need a doctor."

Perhaps, but I wouldn't agree to it. I didn't like doctors, nor did a respect them. I would be fine within a few days and that was my final answer. Though, I could answer my angel…I was too weak to open my mouth.

"Erik, you're so hot…"

I felt a cool rag brush across my neck. It felt wonderful, for it sent away the unbearable heat if only for a few seconds. Usually, my fever would cause me to be cold, but now, I couldn't even stand to continue wearing the clothes I was in.

"Erik," my angel's voice echoed through my ear as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

When I felt something cool against my lips, I forced my eyes open to notice a glass filled with water. My angel lifted my head so that I could drink the cool water inside the glass. It was hard to swallow, but it cooled my insides.

"Erik, mon ange…" Christine dabbed the cloth against my forehead, brushing it down upon my distorted cheek. "Erik, I'm going to find you a doctor. Your fever keeps rising…You're hallucinating."

"No…"

"Yes," she argued. "You need special care. You could have an infection somewhere. Please, please agree to this, angel."

But I didn't, only closed my eyes and pressed my head back into my pillow. For a while, my Christine continued to dab the cloth against every inch of my face. At one point, she even began to brush it against my chest. The cool water made me feel better, but it still didn't take away the burning sensation in my eyes.

"You can't breathe." I heard her say.

Yes, it was hard to breathe, but I didn't answer her. I was too tired and too weak. When Christine began to hum, I sighed and let myself fall back asleep. I wasn't sure when she stopped brushing the cool cloth against my flesh or if she stopped at all. One thing I was certain of, was that I couldn't breathe and that my fever was causing me hallucinations. I could only hope that my angel would be beside me when I woke and that she would continue to dab the cloth against my flesh…My angel, my everything, my world…

The following morning, Christine went against my wishes and fetched a doctor. Yes, I would have argued with her, but I was too weak to do so. He pumped me up with all sorts of medicine, leaving only when I was too tired to keep my eyes open any longer. I wasn't sure what medicine he had given me, but when I woke, I felt ten times better. I was glad, for I knew I needed to get back to work within a few days. After a long night's rest, I woke the following morning and rose to my feet, walking into the kitchen to start some tea. Yes, my shoulder and side were still throbbing, but I needed to return to work.

"Erik?"

I heard my angel calling me, only to turn and find her reaching over the covers blindly for me. I chuckled, for it made my heart leap. If there was one thing I would never tire of, it was Christine being at my side. Though, when she realized that I wasn't lying beside her, she shot awake and looked my way.

"Erik, what in the world are you doing up?"

"I'm all right." I said, turning back to the stove. But my angel didn't listen to me, for she was at my side in a matter of minutes.

"Erik, you should come back to bed."

"Christine," I warned. "Your Erik is feeling all right today. I know that you would rather have me laying in bed, but I need to get back to work today."

"No…"

"Yes," I assured. "We need money, ange…"

"But what about your shoulder? You couldn't possibly work in your condition."

"I will manage, Christine. Trust me, mon ange…I will do just fine today."

"You just got over your fever, Erik. It's not healthy for you to just go back to work after suffering such an injury."

"I will manage. "

With that being said, I approached my wardrobe and dressed. Yes, it took me a while to get changed, but I managed. When my shirt was buttoned, I approached my kitchen table and took a seat as Christine served me my breakfast.

"I'm glad that your appetite is back." She said, placing a helping of scrambled eggs down in front of me.

"Me too. I'm just grateful that the hallucinations stopped."

A few moments later, my angel took a seat beside me and began to indulge into her own breakfast. A few moments later, I felt her hand touching my own, only to look up and see her smiling at me.

"You know," she began. "I was thinking that we could try tonight…"

"Try what?"

Her cheeks lit up in a bright red and I could only wonder what she was talking about.

"Erik, don't you remember what we discussed a few days ago?"

"There is very little that I remember, Christine." I said, running my fingers through my wig.

"Do you still wish to try for children?"

My heart stopped within my chest. I had forgotten about that! Oh, children… A child! My angel wanted a baby and I had agreed. Why? Why had I done such a thing?

"Of course," I gulped. "Yes, children…"

My angel smiled seductively and stood up to press a kiss to my forehead.

"I'll make us a nice dinner tonight then."

When I couldn't bear to be around her for another five minutes due to my nervousness, I stood and headed to the door.

"I'll see you tonight, Christine."

"All right, Erik. Don't work yourself too hard."

"I won't…"

And with that, I left the room. After walking down to the theater, I pulled out my tools and approached Mr. Alberetz's office. He was sitting there writing, when he looked up to see me standing there.

"Ah, the patient is finally up and walking…"

"What needs to be done, sir?"

"Tomorrow is opening night. I need you to sweep the auditorium."

I nodded. "I'll have it done, sir."

"Take your time. I don't want you working that shoulder of yours too hard."

Once more, I nodded and headed towards the closet to pull out the broom. Oh, I was so nervous…How did one make a baby? I knew nothing about how to make a child…What if I hurt Christine? What if I ruined her…

"Erik, you look great."

I turned around to see Lana standing there.

"Thank you. I could feel better, but it's a start."

"Are you all right?" she asked. "You seem on edge."

Usually, I wouldn't talk to her, but I needed to tell someone how I felt. I couldn't talk to Christine, which was why Lana was the last one.

"It's Christine." I said.

"Yes, I met her a few days ago. She's a very sweet lady. You have good taste in women…"

"That's not the problem." I said. "Yes, she is wonderful, but she wants to take our relationship to the next level."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're married."

"She wants to have a baby…"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, that's absolutely wonderful!"

"If you say so…I'm nervous…I don't even know how to give her a child."

Lana giggled, which caused me to become frustrated.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. "I'm afraid…"

"No reason to be afraid, Erik. When it's meant to happen it'll happen."

There was a long pause, and then, Lana made her point to leave.

"I need to get to work. Tomorrow is opening night…"

I nodded and went on with my work. When the stage doors opened and Robbie walked in, I kept my back turned, already hearing his taunting voice.

"Well, well, well…Look who came back from the dead…The skeleton corpse himself."

I felt him pat me on the back as he passed me by. Oh, it made my blood boil, but I ignored him.

"Feeling strong are you?" he teased. "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep to yourself."

Yes, I could have spun around, but I stayed with my back turned, knowing that I couldn't beat him as long as I was weak.

**Christine's POV**

All throughout the day while Erik was working, I hopped around our apartment, excited about what was to come. A baby! Erik and I were going to have a baby. It seemed like pulling teeth to get him to agree, but he finally did, and tonight, when he returned from work, he and I would make one. I swept through his apartment, cleaning and tidying up. Everything had to be perfect for tonight and I would see to it that everything was. When it turned into the late afternoon, I switched to making dinner. Erik loved beef stew, so therefore, I decided to make just that. While it was cooking, I made the table, placing two candles in the center of the table and lighting them. Everything looked romantic and tonight would be the same way. My Erik came walking through the door around six, exhausted and looking pale. From the door, he whimpered a simple "hello" before walking over to his bed to change.

I didn't question my angel, only placed the food down on the table and pulled out his seat. My angel returned a few moments later freshened up and smelling sexy…Oh, how I loved his scent. When he sat, I pushed him in and proceeded to sort out our portions.

"Thank you, Christine…"

"You're welcome, Erik."

I took my seat and began to eat as Erik did the same.

"Everything is wonderful, angel." He said. "You are a wonderful cook."

"Thank you, mon ange… I'm happy to cook for you."

For some odd reason, my Erik was quiet throughout dinner. Why? I wasn't sure, but didn't question him. I knew he was probably exhausted from the day and wanted to relax. When dinner was over, I rose and took away the plates to wash them.

"Christine, I'm going to go lie in bed." Erik replied after rising to his feet. "I'll see you in a little bit."

I wasn't sure if Erik was still thinking about tying for a baby, but I had no plans on skipping it. After cleaning up, I turned off the kitchen light and entered our bedroom area. While my Erik lied beneath the blankets, I changed into my nightgown and approached our bed, crawling in bedside him. From where his head was lying on the pillow, I found his mouth and pressed my lips against his own.

"Mon ange, Erik is tired." He moaned.

"But you promised me."

My Erik nervously smiled and leaned over to press his lips against my own.

"Oh, did I?"

I loved when my Erik teased me. As our lips met, I reached for his mask and pulled it away, kissing his newly exposed deformity. As he crawled on top of me, I reached for his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Though, as soon as he felt me doing so, he grasped my hands and stopped me, reaching over for the lamp that was sitting on our night table.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

My angel stopped everything and looked me in the eyes.

"Christine, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way."

"Why must there be darkness, Erik? We've been married and yet, I've never seen your naked body. Wouldn't you like to see me, Erik? Wouldn't you like to see me lying here beside you?"

"No…" my Erik pressed his eyes closed. "No, Christine. It's my way or no way…Please…"

Yes, I would have argued, but I wanted a baby, and therefore, I didn't argue. When the lights were out, my angel worked his way into my nightgown, my hands working on his own clothes. I didn't want to do this in the dark, but for a baby, I would agree. I could feel my Erik touching me, I could feel him pressing nervous kisses to my neck.

"Erik, what's wrong?" I cooed.

"Nothing," he assured. "Nothing…"

I closed my eyes and continued to let his hands ravish my body…My angel pressed delicate kisses to my neck, to my chest, to my lips…Heaven! It was pure heaven.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard him murmur against my ear. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…" I gasped into his ear. "I'm sure."

"Just tell me not to do it and I won't."

"I want this…" I pleaded. "I do…more than anything in the world."

When my angel joined us, I took control, making love to him in the dark as he lay there grunting and groaning. I could feel his hands nervously shaking against my body, my pace quickening…

"Yes, Erik…" I cried. "Harder…"

I could tell that my angel was frightened, for he wasn't making love to me like he usually did. He was immobile at times, frozen in place and afraid to move. When we reached our finish, I plopped down beside him, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

"You were wonderful, my angel…" I cooed.

"Yes?"

"Always…"

I knew my Erik was exhausted, for he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Though, I couldn't bear to do so, I was too excited about the child I had possibly growing within my womb. I placed my hand against my stomach and smiled. A girl? Possibly a boy…Yes, a son! That was what I wanted our first child to be. And as I drifted off to sleep that night, I dreamt about the perfect child that was hopefully growing within me…the perfect little boy that would soon be here making music and completing our family. Yes, this baby would be not only beautiful, but Erik's world…He would not regret this.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks again!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Erik's POV**

I had disappointed my angel… For the first few days after trying for a baby, my angel seemed happy. She seemed as though she were waiting, just waiting for the signs of her pregnancy to start showing. Though, after nearly a month of waiting, I knew my angel was not pregnant. Her smile soon faded, leaving her content once more. I returned from work one evening to find her sitting against the window, staring endlessly out into New York. I had begun saving once more for a home, and was nearly half of the way there. I only needed a few more pays and I would have a down payment.

Oh, I wanted to give my angel everything, and I knew why she was seeming sad. Deciding to try again, I headed towards my kitchen and started the stove…

"I was thinking about making pasta for dinner." I said. "What do you think?"

"I'm not hungry tonight, Erik." she cooed. "I'm just tired."

I sighed and placed a pot of water on the burner. "You're upset, Christine."

"I'm fine, really."

"No, you're not…"

I approached her, and placed my hand against her cheek.

"Mon ange, I know what's wrong with you…I've seen you sitting here each day, waiting for the signs, waiting for the life you wish for to grow…You're not pregnant and you're sad."

"I'm not, Erik, really…"

"We only tried once, angel…If you'd like, we could try again."

"You would want to?" she asked.

I nodded. "Anything for you…"

"Could we try tonight then?"

I smiled. "Well, let's do dinner first."

Once more, my angel smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"Christine, I was thinking about pasta, does that sound all right?"

Christine wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be hugged. I would do anything to make my angel feel better, even if that meant trying a second time for a child. I had been relieved about her not conceiving a child, but it didn't make her happy, therefore, I knew what would. While my angel set the table, I stood over the stove, ladeling the sauce and stirring the noodles.

"Angel, why do you think I didn't get pregnant the first time?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Things happen, Christine."

"But we did everything right, didn't we?"

I nervously nodded and continued to tend to our dinner. "We'll just try again, Christine."

And that was the end of our conversation. For the remainder of dinner, she and I sat at our table and enjoyed our meal, smiling at one another. When we were finished eating, I stood up and began to wash the dishes, while my angel dried them. When she was finished, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm going to go get ready."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

While my angel was gone, I finished cleaning up and turned out the lights, headed to my bed. Christine was already there waiting for me, her clothes lay piled on the floor. I didn't look at her, for I was more concerned about turning out the lights. When the lamp was off, I crawled in bed beside her and pressed soft kisses against her neck.

"Erik, Erik, wait…" I broke my kiss and caressed her cheek.

"Yes, Christine? Is everything all right?"

"Do we have to do this in the dark?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I would rather do it in the light…Please, Erik. Every time we make love, it's in the dark."

"It's the only way I can perform…"

"Please, Erik? Please let us do this in the light…"

"Christine, I have allowed us to do this together and therefore, it must be my way. Now, do you want to do this or not?"

My angel pressed her lips against my own again, passionately kissing me as her hands undressed me. I made love to my angel in the dark, caressing every inch of her body as we made love…

"Christine…" I called her name, whispering sweet words into her ear. When we finished, I lied beside her and closed my eyes, feeling utterly exhausted. I wasn't sure what my angel was doing, but when I felt light against my eyes, I opened them, only to see Christine staring me in the face. Oh, why! Why did she turn on the lights?

"Christine…"

I reached over for the lamp, when her hand stopped me.

"I'm looking at you now, Erik." she cooed. "I'm not frightened, I'm not disgusted..."

I sat up and ran my fingers through my scalp…Oh, she angered me so much.

"Christine, you've ruined everything."

"Ruined?"

I stood up and reached for my shirt, throwing it over my scarred back.

"Would you please stop dressing yourself? Please, Erik…"

My angel hopped out of bed and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her.

"Erik, why do you feel this way? Why do you feel disgusted to be beside me? All I want is your company…"

I pulled my undergarments up over my waist and turned to her.

"Christine, enough…"

I pulled on my robe and headed over to my desk, taking a seat and pulling out some musical scores.

"And why are you working?" she cried. "Why are you shunning yourself away from me? Why are you pushing yourself out of my embrace?"

"Christine, it's the way I work…"

"And all because I turned the lights on?…Oh, Erik, you have so much to learn. I'm standing here naked, and yet you're not even interested in looking at me. What's wrong with you? Why do you act this way…It's horrible."

"Go to bed, Christine…"

"Oh, and so now you're pushing me around… bossing me like a child. I am not a child, Erik! I am your wife, one that is begging for your touch, begging for you body…And you don't even care!"

With that, Christine walked away, leaving me to my work, but then again, that's all that I was…without my work, there was no me.

**Christine's POV**

I tried, tried so hard to get my angel to come around. All I wanted was him, and yet, he didn't care. For the next few weeks, I tried again and again to conceive a child, but it never happened. I would have made love to Erik everyday if possible, but after work, he was always too tired, only making love to me on the weekends, when he didn't have work. Oh, and when we did, we would only do it in the dark. Not only was he becoming extremely frustrated, but also angry at himself. He would wait two weeks, and then run off in the middle of the night. I knew he was hurting inside, hurting because he couldn't give me what I wanted. We attempted everything, even making love twice in the same night sometimes. No matter what, it never worked…A few weeks after our first attempt, I took a seat on the windowsill, seeing my life of being a mother slowly slipping away.

"I know you're upset with me."

The door opened and in walked Erik, carrying a bag of groceries. He placed them on the table and began to place the food into the icebox.

"I'm not angry with you."

"Don't lie to me, Christine. You've been silent for days… I know you're not pregnant, and you know it too."

"That's not true, Erik…"

Erik stormed past me and took a seat at his desk, putting aside his papers in anger.

"Oh, I know what you want, Christine. I know you want a baby and I can't give that to you…We've tried, we've tried for the past few weeks. We're doing everything right, and yet, you're not anywhere closer to being pregnant than I am to getting promoted. Do you think I enjoy building stages and cleaning the auditorium, Christine? It was a start, but I want nothing more than to sell music, want nothing more than to work at the musical side of the theater. But I can't…And do you know why? Because I am a monster…Do you know why I can't give you a child? Because I am a monster!"

"Erik, stop." I cried. "Just stop…"

My angel was far from stopping, he stood up and turned over his desk, papers flying everywhere.

"I'll make things easier for you."

He stormed over to me and pulled my ring off, the same ring he bought me when I arrived in New York.

"You don't have to wear this any longer…"

"Erik, give me back my ring."

"No, I can't give you a child…You can't stay with me!"

He threw my ring across the room and placed on his coat, hurrying to the door.

"Erik," I flew to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Stop, Christine, let me go!"

But when I refused to let go, he flung me across the room. I landed against the couch and gripped my arm in pain.

"Christine, this…" he looked down at his feet, not even being able to look me in the eyes. "Christine, it's over. We're not married anymore…"

"Erik…"

I got to my feet, but my angel slammed the door closed. No! No, I refused to let him go. I quickly hurried towards the door and hung onto the railing as I screamed for him.

"Erik, Erik stop…Please…"

"I don't want you here when I return! Get out, Christine! It's over…Over!"

I hurried down the stairs and headed outside, but by the time I was outside, Erik was already gone. Tears rushed to my eyes as I stood there, lost and completely heartbroken. Perhaps the reason why we couldn't have children was not because of him, but because of me…Either way, my angel was upset, feeling as though he couldn't make me happy. But I would be here when he returned, I refused to leave. When my angel returned, I would be here, and hopefully then, Erik and I could continue our relationship.

**Erik's POV**

I had to get out of the apartment… I couldn't bear to be there anymore, not while Christine was sad. I couldn't be in our marriage any longer. I couldn't give Christine children, I couldn't give her anything she wanted. She wanted a baby more than anything and I couldn't give it to her. Finding the need for a drink, I slipped into a nearby pub and took a seat at the bar. I never really cared too much for alcohol, but I needed it. As I sipped on a glass of wine, I felt someone sitting down beside me, only to glance over and find Lana sitting down. Not being in the mood to talk, I picked up my glass and moved across the bar, taking my seat at a nearby table.

"Erik, you're being rude."

Lana followed me, taking her seat across from the chair I was sitting in.

"I don't wish to talk to anyone, Lana…" I growled. "I wish to be left alone."

"I heard you and Christine screaming at one another. Is everything all right?"

I took a sip of my wine and shook my head.

"No, I'm a failure at being a husband. Christine wants children and I can't give her one. We've been trying for weeks now and it hasn't happened."

"And why are you blaming it on yourself?"

"Because I'm a failure. I can't do anything right, Lana…"

"It takes a man and a woman to make a child, Erik." She said. "Perhaps it's not your fault. Women have problems too."

"I'm a monster, Lana…"

"You're not, Erik. You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. When it's meant to happen, it'll happen."

"I'm not going back to my apartment, Lana. I'm thinking about boarding the next ship out of here…I'll start a life without Christine, start one somewhere far far away from any living soul."

"You're angry, Erik. I'm sure Christine is waiting for you right now…You should go home, talk to her, spend time with her…"

With that, she stood and patted my back with her hand.

"Don't do anything rational, Erik. Christine loves you, for I saw her run after you when you exited the theater."

After finishing up my wine, I stood and walked back outside, staring up at the top floor of the theater to fine the lights turned on. It was getting dark out, the street lamps lighting my way as I wallowed back to my home. After opening the door and wallowing up the stairs, I took out my keys, expecting to find an empty apartment, but instead, I found my angel sitting against the windowsill, staring out at the theaters. I was still upset, but all together, I was glad that Christine was still here. Yes, I had told her leave, but the truth was that I couldn't imagine life without her.

"Still here, I see."

I entered the kitchen and filled a glass with water, slowly sipping on it to calm my nerves. My angel didn't answer me, and I knew she was too upset to do so. Oh, my poor angel was sitting there sobbing into her hands.

"If you want, I could leave for the night…" I offered. "I'll spend the night in the theater…"

When Christine didn't answer me, I sighed and carried my glass downstairs to the darkened theater. I took a seat at the piano and massaged my shoulder, hoping that I would be able to play. I hadn't played the piano in what seemed like years…and oh, how I missed it. My sore hand ached as my fingers glided over the keys, but my music filled my soul with happiness once more. I played the intro to Don Juan, letting its hard echo surround me. I missed my music, so much that I felt as though I hadn't made love to it in over a decade. Before Christine, that's all I had was my music. Some nights, I would spend endless hours making love to its very core until the wee hours of the morning.

"I miss your music."

I didn't look up, nor did I stop playing as Christine approached me. I closed my eyes and let my spirit soar, as my music entered my body.

"You smell like wine."

"Perhaps that's because I've been drinking it."

"Erik, I'm not happy…"

"Well, that's stating the obvious."

"I'm not happy, because you haven't been happy, Erik." She cried, sitting down on the piano bench beside me.

"Oh, Christine, that's a lie…oh, such a lie, mon ange… I know you're upset because I haven't been able to give you a child. You feel the pain of it every single day. It makes me sad inside because I know that you're hurting…"

"Erik, I'm going to go to the doctor's tomorrow." she confessed. "I'm going to see why we haven't been able to conceive a baby. I need to know why."

"And what if it's because of me?" I asked, pounding my hands against the keys of the piano.

"We'll reach that point when we get to it, Erik. But if it's because of me, perhaps the doctors could help."

"You're wasting your time." I growled. "You know why you haven't been able to get pregnant…It's because of me. Perhaps you should call your loyal fop over here to take a few hours at your side. I'm sure after a few hours of rolling beneath the sheets with him you'll turn up pregnant with triplets."

"Erik," my angel gently caressed my shoulder and stopped me from playing. "Look at me, Erik."

I sighed and did so.

"Please don't be this way. I want us to be happy, I want us to go on living like the happy couple we once were. Ever since we started trying for a baby, you've been acting different. Yes, I do get upset when time passes by and I turn up no more pregnant that when I started. We can work through this, I'm sure we can. But this afternoon when you tore off my ring and tossed it aside, it hurt me. What made me even more upset was when you told me to get out and never return. Do you truly feel that way? Please, I need to know…"

I shook my head. "Never, Christine. Having you as my wife means more to me than anything in the world. I want us to be happy, but it seems nearly impossible. I can't bring you happiness, I can't even give you a child. It makes you miserable, Christine, I can see it. I feel as though you look down on me because of it."

"Never, Erik. But please, please say you'll escort me to the doctor's tomorrow? Please say that you will sit beside me and take in whatever information he has to say with an open mind."

I nodded, and lifted my angel's hand to my lips.

"Always, Christine… I will do whatever I can to make you happy. We can be happy again, can't we?"

Christine nodded. "Now, could you please come upstairs and help me find my ring?"

I smiled and stood to my feet. "Of course, Christine."

After standing to my feet, my angel interlaced her hand with my own as we walked up the stairs to our room.

"You know, Christine, perhaps we could try again tonight?"

"That would be wonderful, Erik."

And with that, we went on with our night, hoping that tomorrow's trip to the doctors would solve all our problems, so that I could finally give my angel the baby she hoped for.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And if ANON is reading this, to answer your question about how I published my book, I did it through Createspace. It's amazon's publishing company. Thanks again, everyone!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Erik's POV**

I didn't wish to wake the following morning. I was warm and curled up within Christine's embrace, still naked from a night of making love to her. My angel must have woke before me and maneuvered herself out of my arms. Usually, we made love in the dark and I would be dressed five minutes later. But there was something about last night that changed everything, something that put aside my fear of making love to her, something that made me want to stay within her embrace.

"Erik, wake up."

When I heard my angel's voice, I stirred, rolling over to find Christine dressing.

"Did you forget about escorting me to the doctor's today?"

"Of course not." I sat up and ran my fingers through my sparse locks of hair, reaching over for my wig. "Just let me get dressed and I'll walk you there."

I was pulling the trousers up over my waist, when a knock occurred at the door. Quickly, I pulled my shirt over my shoulders, hurrying to button it as I headed towards the door.

"Yes?" I asked, before opening it. "Who's there?"

"It's Mr. Alberetz."

After hearing his name, I pulled open the door to find my boss standing there, his clothes soaking wet.

"Mr. Alberetz, what's wrong?"

"Erik, I know it's your day off, but one of the basement's pipes burst."

"I…" I was about to tell him about Christine's trip to the doctors, when Mr. Alberetz cut me off.

"Please, Erik."

I nodded. "All right, Mr. Alberetz, I'll be down in a minute."

When I closed the door, I turned to spot Christine standing there with an angry look displayed across her face.

"I know, Christine," I said, finishing with dressing myself. "But what can I do?"

"You could tell him "no." Erik, you promised me."

"Christine, I'll be done in no time and then, I promise to escort you."

Christine made no attempt to reason with me. No, instead she grabbed her coat and swung it over her shoulders.

"Don't bother, Erik. I'll take myself."

When Christine was gone, I sighed, rubbing my temple in agony. Oh, I knew I had upset her, but what could I do? This job was all I had to keep us going and I couldn't risk losing it. Christine might have been first in my life, but work, for the time being had to come before her. I would make it up to my Christine, make it up to her.

**Christine's POV**

I was angrier than I had ever been with Erik. He promised me! He promised to be there for me, to come with me to the doctors. I wanted us to have our own place, I wanted us to get out of that theater attic. Erik reminded me that he was nearly there with having enough money to move us out, but I wanted it to be faster. After entering the office, I signed in and took a seat, awaiting my time to go back. I was nervous, especially without Erik sitting here beside me. He would pay for ignoring me, for putting his job before my own needs.

"Christine?"

I looked up to see a nurse standing there with a clipboard, calling my name to come back. Nervously, I rose and followed her to a small room, where she took my weight and height. It had been ages since I had last been in a doctor's office, and quite frankly, it made me uneasy.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. For a few more moments, I sat there on the metal table, wishing that Erik were here beside me. When the door opened again, I looked up to see an older man wearing a white coat entering. He turned and smiled, looking down at his clipboard.

"Christine, you've come here today because you can't have children?"

I nodded. "I've been with my husband for a few months now and we've been trying hard to get pregnant. Each time, it fails."

"Well, you're as healthy as an ox, Christine. Your weight it normal, and so is your height and physical features. Though, I will do some other tests just to make sure."

The doctor placed on his stethoscope and approached me, placing the object on my back.

"When was the last time you tried?"

"Last night," I nervously stated. "We've been trying really hard."

"Well, sometimes it's not always the woman's fault."

I pressed my eyes closed, knowing that I needed to tell the doctor about Erik.

"My husband is not a normal man."

"What do you mean?"

"He has a facial deformity. He's had it since birth…Would that interfere with getting pregnant easily?"

The doctor shrugged. "I don't think so. Is his body deformed as well?"

"Yes, but it's not by birth. He was abused as a child."

"It could possibly interfere with conception, but not all the time."

The doctor handed me an empty cup and pointed to a nearby room.

"Give me a urine sample. I'll be able to tell everything else from that. Though, as far as I know, Christine, you're perfectly healthy."

I nodded and did as the doctor asked, knowing in my heart, that I was not the problem…Erik was.

**Erik's POV**

When Mr. Alberetz mentioned that he had a leak in the basement, he forgot to tell me that it was a flood. When I stepped off the last stair, I took notice to the ground that was completely covered in water. I groaned and hurried to the leaking pipe that was beneath a water heater of some sort. I got down on the floor, my back and ass becoming soaking wet. The water was cold, but I managed, reaching beneath the contraption in order to stop the leak that was causing water to spill from the pipe.

"Tighten, you insolent piece of…"

"Erik, are you down there?"

I was about to curse at the pipe, when I looked towards the stairs that was on the other side of the basement.

"Yes. Lana, is that you?"

"No, it's Christine."

Oh, Christine…She sounded happy, but I wasn't sure why. She was supposed to be mad at me, wasn't she?

"How much more do you have to go?" she asked.

"Well," I looked around the mess that was currently consuming the basement. "I have a pipe to finish tightening and then about fifty gallons of water to mop up. I'm sorry about this morning, Christine."

"Could we perhaps go out to dinner tonight?"

I knew this could be one of the ways to make her happy, therefore, I agreed.

"Yes, I'll make it up to you, Christine. Anywhere you'd like to go…I'll take you."

"It's three now."

"Indeed." I said. "I should be done by at least six. After that, I'll shower and we'll be…"

I was caught off track, when I pinched my finger with the wrench I had been using.

"Damn it!"

"Are you all right?"

I stuck my finger in my mouth to cut off the pain.

"Yes, perfectly fine. I'll finish up as soon as possible and be up to take you out, angel."

I wasn't sure why Christine seemed so happy, but I didn't think twice, getting back to my work in order to finish faster. One thing was certain, I needed my angel to massage my back when this was all over. After mopping up, I stretched and headed upstairs, entering my room soaking wet and chilled to the bone. I wasn't sure where Christine was, but ran myself a hot bath and sank myself into it, my bones aching as I did so. I was already late for our date, therefore, I quickly washed up and stood to dress.

"I'm sorry about being late, Christine." I said, pulling a shirt over my shoulders. "I didn't mean for things to run as late as they did."

"It's all right, Erik."

I turned around as I was pulling my trousers up over my waist, turning to face my beautiful wife, who was dressed in a beautiful blouse and skirt. Her hair was pulled up and fastened by two of her diamond butterfly hair clips. Oh, she was an angel! Perfect and beautiful.

"You look breathtaking."

She blushed. "Thank you, Erik."

"And once again, angel, I'm sorry for not taking you to the doctor's today."

Christine smiled and buttoned up the top button of my shirt. Oh, she was supposed to be mad at me, but she was anything but. Deciding not to dwell on why she was happy, I donned my coat and placed my mask on, walking with my angel hand in hand as we descended towards the city. Yes, we could have eaten at the pub across the street from the theater, but I wanted to take Christine somewhere special to make up for what I had done earlier. We walked hand in hand, my angel making me feel like a normal human being.

"Christine, where would you like to eat?"

Christine looked around the strip of restaurants, looking back at me and pulling me towards a small café on the other end of the strip.

"Really, Christine?" I questioned. "Here?"

She nodded. "You know I like small places."

If this was where she wanted to eat, I would argue. I led her inside, approaching the host who was standing there.

"Two for a booth." I said.

The host smiled and motioned us to follow him as he led us to a secluded booth that was on the other end of the café. Our table was only lit by a small candle, shedding just enough light to set off the romantic setting. After helping Christine into her seat, I took my own, the host pouring us each a glass of water and handing us our menus.

"Christine, get anything you'd like." I said, opening my menu. "You deserve to eat anything your heart desires."

I looked back down at my menu and decided on what to eat. There wasn't much that caught my attention when it came to food, but the wine looked tempting. Deciding to settle with a salad and a glass of red wine. When our host came back, I motioned Christine to go first.

"I'll have the chicken marsala with broccoli and potatoes."

I smiled. "Hungry tonight, are we?"

My angel just blushed and shrugged her shoulders. Oh, something was most certainly up with her…something strange, yet wonderful. Perhaps she heard good news at the doctors. After ordering, I reached across the table for my angel's hand and lightly squeezed it with my own.

"And just why are we so happy this evening, Christine?"

Once more, my angel shrugged. "I'm just happy is all."

"I'm guessing the doctor told you good things then? If he didn't, I'm sure you wouldn't be as happy as you are now. Tell me, Christine, is it you, or is it me?"

"Well, it's not me." She said.

"Well, it mustn't be me either, or else you wouldn't be all smiles."

She shook her head. "No, angel, it's not you either."

"You seem as though you're the cat who has swallowed the canary."

"You really believe me to be that way?"

I nodded. "Indeed. I haven't seen you this happy since the night you and I danced together when we were with the gypsies."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Oh, I believe so, Christine."

"Well, maybe a little bit."

I smiled and took a sip of my water. "I thought so."

It was then, that my angel stood up and sat down beside me, whispering into my ear.

"I'm pregnant…"

My heart stopped within my chest. Pregnant? How could this be? She seen the doctor because she couldn't get pregnant…How had that changed in a matter of seconds?

Christine pressed a kiss to my cheek and moved back to her seat.

"How?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I went to the doctors today and he took some tests…I went because I failed to get pregnant and I was all along. A few weeks now."

"A few weeks?"

Christine nodded. "I'm due in November."

I sat there stunned, stunned and speechless. When our meal arrived, I ate in silence, my angel noticing that I hadn't said a word.

"You are happy about this, aren't you?"

"You wanted this baby, Christine." I said. "I hated seeing how disappointed you were. I know being pregnant was what would make you happy. It's happened, and therefore I'm happy that you're happy."

"Erik, don't be like this. What are you saying? That you were happy when I was turning up fine? Happy when I kept finding out that I wasn't pregnant?"

"Christine, don't make it seem like that." I argued. "I'm happy that you're happy."

For the remainder of dinner, we didn't say a word to one another. What was I to say? After finishing our meal, I paid and stood up to escort her home.

"I've disappointed you?" I said, after a while of walking in silence.

"No, Erik, you sadden me."

"Sadden?" I questioned. "Oh, Christine, don't be like this."

"Erik...just stop."

"What do you expect me to feel? I told the truth, angel, and yet I should have lied. I'll start now, angel, I'm happy, so, so happy that you're carrying my child."

I began to walk ahead, when my angel grabbed hold of my arm.

"Erik, stop."

"No, Christine. Is that what you want to hear?"

Christine stood in front of me and caressed my cheek.

"Don't do this, Erik. I want you to be happy…I wanted you to be happy about a child. Why wouldn't you be happy?"

"Is that such a complicated question?" I sarcastically asked. "Look at me, Christine."

"Oh, not this again, Erik. Don't feel this way…I would love this child no matter what it looked like. It's a part of us…"

"I only did this for you, Christine. Please, be content with that."

"Will you at least try to love this child? Will you try to be a father?"

"The truth, Christine," I said, leading my angel over to a nearby bench to sit down. "Is that I would rather you have me be nothing more than a family friend to this baby."

My angel's jaw dropped. Oh, I knew I had angered her, but what could I do? Could I possibly have a child constantly asking why his father wore a mask all the time? No, of course not! I refused…

"A friend?" she snapped. "A friend? Your its father! How could you expect me to agree to this!"

"To look at this child and see ugliness, and then to look at you and see disappointment, oh it would kill me, Christine. I can't…I can't stand to look at you and see anguish because I have given you an ugly child."

"I would never do such a thing." She swore. "Never, Erik."

"Oh, Christine," I ran my fingers through my hair, not really being in the mood to continue this. "My mind is made up."

"Erik, no…I refuse…I refuse!"

I stood to walk away, when my angel grabbed hold of my arm again.

"Don't do this to us, Erik."

"You're the one who wanted this, Christine."

"I wanted this because I thought it would make you happy too, Erik. I want us to happy, I want us to have children. Please say that you're happy too, please say that you can try to be happy about this."

"And why would it make me happy, Christine? Why would ruining you make me happy. I've ruined you, Christine, ruined you."

"You wanted to give me a baby…We've been trying for weeks."

"And I was crazy, Christine. I was crazy to think that giving you a child and making you happy would do the same to me. Yes, I was happy about it at first, but how can I be? When it wasn't real, I was happy, but now that it's here, I can't help but feel angry…angry at myself for letting this actually happen. I should have said no, I should have denied you this wish. You begged me to make love to you and I allowed that…That should have been enough…"

I pushed Christine away and stormed off again. What made things worse was when I heard her sobbing into her hands. Oh, woe to me…I only wanted to make Christine happy and I had done nothing but make her sad. Seeing her cry was worse than being away from her. I stopped up ahead, leaning over the railings of a nearby bridge, a small bridge that we needed to cross in order to make it home. I couldn't possibly be happy over this baby. I couldn't allow myself to become overjoyed about a baby that was coming from me. Anything my body created was sure to come out looking like a monstrosity. My hands, on the other hand, made beautiful buildings and music…My hands hadn't been the ingredient in making this child. No, my seed had. Damn me!

While wallowing in my sorrows, I peeked over to find Christine no longer sitting. She was standing by the road, seeming as though she were lifeless. And then, my eyes caught it…A flash of light heading right towards her. It must have been a vehicle of some sort…But my angel did not back away, instead, she stepped right out in front of the road. What in God's name was she doing! Without even thinking, I flew towards her on unsteady legs, screaming her name as the car's horn shrieked away at her to move. No, my angel was doing this on purpose, because I had upset her, because I had refused to love this child. My arms wrapped around her body, pushing us out of the way and just in the nick of time! Though, instead of scolding her, I let my angel sob uncontrollably into my shoulder. No, yelling wouldn't do the situation any good…We all make mistakes and my angel had done just that. I know she didn't mean it, I know she didn't want to kill herself…She was just confused. But we would get through this…I wouldn't have it any other way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Erik's POV**

If there was one thing that America had that France didn't, it was illness. As soon as the weather cleared and was replaced with warmer temperatures, an outbreak occurred in our section of the city. Workers and actors in Mr. Alberetz's theater became ill, vomiting and coming down with severe fevers. It spread like wildfire throughout the city. I had been lucky enough not to catch whatever it was, but my angel had not been as lucky. As soon as I noticed the entire city walking around with the disease, I took into action, keeping us locked away in our apartment to stay out of contact with the ill. Soon, the theater was closed down, vowing to stay that way until the epidemic passed. I was glad, for it kept the infection away from our sleeping quarters. I wasn't sure how such a disease was passed on, but when my angel came down with it, I realized that it must have been in the food. It was the only explanation, for I hardly ate. Though, now that my angel was pregnant, she ate almost every hour.

She had been pregnant for nearly two and a half months now, and I feared that this illness would take a toll on her body. Already eight people had died from it and left hundreds of others laid up in bed. To be safe, I boiled our water and held off from buying any freshly cut meat from the butcher. Now that the theater was currently closed, I stayed by Christine's bedside, attempting to scare off the illness that had taken over her poor, fragile body.

"Angel, you should drink this."

All color had been stolen from her body, leaving her pale and sweaty. I lifted her lifeless head and placed the glass of water up against her lips.

"Every drop, Christine," I cooed.

It was hard enough to get her to drink, but I forced it down her throat. The baby needed to be kept hydrated, the baby needed to be kept nourished. Yes, I still wasn't happy about her pregnancy, but I knew Christine wanted this child more than anything in the world. Therefore, I would care for the both of them until she was able to take over once more.

"I'm boiling some medicine for you to take," I assured, fixing the blankets that were tucked beneath her bed. "It will make you feel better."

My angel didn't say two words to me, only closed her eyes to rest. I had to think of something, I had to help Christine… If this virus were eating away at her body, it was most likely eating away at her insides as well. It could hurt the baby… But I couldn't send for a doctor, for I heard what they were doing to the ill. I heard that they were forcing the sick to stay together in one room so they wouldn't infect anyone else. No, I refused to have my angel treated like that! Whatever this was, wasn't contagious by breathing on someone…If it were, I would have been ill days ago. No, this infection was contagious by ingesting it. Oh, but those fools were too stupid to know.

"Erik, I'm…co..cold."

When my angel spoke to me, I rushed to her side, tossing another blanket over her body.

"Rest, Christine." I begged. "Everything will be all right soon."

I stayed by Christine's side for days, praying to her father most of the time to cure her. And just like everything has a beginning, it also has an ending. It was a long storm, but the calm finally arrived, leaving my angel well again. Though, the illness had weakened her…

"Christine, I believe you need to see a doctor." I said, placing my hand upon her forehead. "You're weak."

"I just need to rest is all." She replied. "I'll be fine."

"Everyone is well again, Christine. But you're not…Look at you, you're still dreadfully exhausted. Think about the baby, Christine."

"I'll be all right."

"In that case, would you join me tonight for dinner? I believe it's safe to eat at the restaurants again."

"I am a bit hungry."

"Good, I'll call a carriage if you're too tired to walk."

But my Christine stood up and assured that she were fine.

"Let's just stay in the area tonight." She said, pressing a small kiss to my cheek. "I don't wish to travel to the outskirts of town any longer."

"Agreed."

When we were both ready to go, I walked arm in arm with my angel outside. Oh, it seemed like we hadn't breathed in the fresh air for what seemed like decades. My angel begged me to open the windows at least every second of everyday during the epidemic. Though, I refused, being afraid that it would make her sicker.

"This is nice, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is."

My angel didn't have much to say, for I knew she was tired. Though, what I didn't know was that my worst nightmare was about to occur. I wasn't sure why it happened, but as we were crossing the road to approach the pub, my angel's body fell limp on the street. I gasped and scooped her up into my arms, wondering why and what was happening…

"Christine…"

As I held her, I felt something warm and sticky begin to drench my arm that was supporting her. When I looked down, my heart stopped within my chest when I noticed that she was bleeding. I didn't hesitate a single moment, carrying her at lightning speed to the nearest hospital. Christine was awake again and well aware what was going on…Though, she was complaining about pain, searing pain that was erupting within her stomach.

"Christine, it's all right," I frantically assured. "Everything is going to be all right…"

I ran through the hospital doors, calling for help at the top of my lungs. My angel was pulled from my arms as I was left standing there covered in her blood.

"She's been sick…" I cried to one of the doctors. "She's nearly twelve weeks pregnant…"

But it was as if no one were listening to me, for the operating room doors swung shut. Oh, how I stood there pacing back and forth, my sleeves stained in red from when Christine bled on me. Oh, what was taking them so long…I must have asked every doctor that emerged from the operating room about Christine, but none of them had any news or awareness on her condition. It was three in the morning now, three and nearly four hours after handing my angel over to them.

"Mr. Mulheim?"

When I heard my name, I turned to find a doctor coming through the doors.

"Yes?" I frantically stood to my feet and adjusted my shirt, waiting for the news on my angel.

"Could I speak with you in private?"

"Of course," I gulped, following the doctor through the operating room doors. He led me straight to an office, where he motioned me to sit down. Oh, I was on edge!

"She was sick with the virus two weeks ago." I confessed. "She had what everyone was catching in New York. I should have brought her here sooner. I…I only wanted to take her out to dinner tonight…I shouldn't have done it."

"Mr. Mulheim, I can assure you that your wife's fainting had nothing to do with the virus she had."

"What are you saying?" I gasped.

"Mr. Mulheim," the doctor looked down at his paperwork, a concerned expression displayed across his face. "The reason why Christine passed out in the streets tonight, was because…because she lost the baby."

My heart sank within my chest. "What?"

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but there is no easy way to put it."

"So it was because of me!" I growled. "I caused this…"

"I don't understand what you're saying…Sometimes things happen, Mr. Mulheim. Sometimes women lose their first child."

"Why? What caused her to lose it?"

The doctor shrugged. "It could have been a lot of things. Then again, sometimes, there isn't an explanation for these sorts of situations."

"So, it wasn't because of the epidemic?"

"No, not at all. This was going to happen whether she had become ill or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the doctor looked up at me once again. "I can't be one hundred percent certain, Mr. Mulheim, but it seemed as though the child had been deceased for a few days. A girl…though it looked as though she had some sort of facial deformity…Perhaps that is what caused all of this."

My heart was bleeding! Facial deformity? My child had been hideous! So hideous that it most likely caused an infection, one that killed it… I was heartbroken, heartbroken and disgusted with myself. It felt as though someone had taken a knife and tore out my heart.

"Your wife is going to live though… She will need her rest, but the good news is that she will pull through."

I stood up from where I was sitting, my insides screaming over and over again. I wanted to die! I wanted to kill myself for what I had done to my angel. I didn't deserve her…

"Come, I'll take you to her room. She can leave as soon as she feels up to it."

**Christine's POV**

I didn't remember much after passing out in Erik's arms. There had been a lot of pain in my stomach, but other than that, there wasn't much to recall. When I woke, my head was pounding, but there was something else as well…I felt empty…I felt as though there were something missing. My heart stopped dead in my chest the moment I placed my hand over my stomach to notice that it was flat again…Yes, I had only been a few weeks pregnant, but before I had passed out, there was a tiny bump…

"No," I mouthed the words over and over again as I sat up in the bed I had been placed in. No, I couldn't have lost my child…

"It's true."

When I heard Erik's voice, I turned to see him sitting in the chair beside my bed. He looked as though all life had been knocked out of him. He wasn't even showing any emotion…His face was so stiff, but his eyes were wet with tears.

"What are you saying?" I cried.

"I killed it…" he murmured. "I destroyed your child."

He slowly rose and turned to stare out the window.

"Erik, that's not possible."

"She was deformed…" he cringed. "Hideous…An infection! That's what killed this thing…My traits, Christine!"

A girl…I had been carrying a daughter…My daughter… Tears welled up into my eyes, hot tears burning down my cheeks as I sat there silently crying. Erik wasn't even sad…he didn't shed a tear for this child that we had lost. No, he stood there at the window, coldly blaming himself. A part of me had died, a part of me had been torn from my life.

"It had nothing to do with how ill you were two weeks ago. The doctor even mentioned that it's possible the thing has been dead for days, decaying in your womb…I'm sorry, Christine…"

He apologized so harshly, that it was as if he didn't even mean it, as if he were angry at me for even allowing him to give me what I wanted. And then, he said the words that sickened me to the core.

"I told you this would happen, and yet, you didn't listen to me."

Those words had hurt…it was as if he were blaming me, blaming me for something I had no control over. I wanted my husband to cry with me, I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything would be all right, and yet he left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. I was begging my husband for compassion, begging him for love, and he had none to give.

**Erik's POV**

I had been too soft, too soft and too caring. I had once been known as the "Trap Door Maker," in Persia. In Paris, every last patron and employee of the opera house were frightened of me. For Christine, I had put all my rage and coldness aside, but it had all gone to waste. No, I couldn't do this any longer. I couldn't be this loving and caring man…I needed to be harsh with her, I needed to be stern. The opera ghost was what kept Christine in line, and I would see it that things returned to that direction. Music was all we needed, and music was what we would have. Our marriage didn't need to extend another millimeter… I walked around our home, my heart bleeding and screaming out in pure hysterics over what I had done to Christine. But on the outside, I was like a turtle, my surface hard and immortal. Ever since Christine returned from the hospital, I already had it within my head that I needed to leave the theater. Working here was too much of a risk, therefore, I only planned on staying a while longer, just enough to make enough money to put a down payment on a small house. Afterwards, I would work on selling my music, perhaps even make an attempt to run my own theater.

"You've hardly said two words to me." Christine mewed as she approached my desk. "Ever since I came home from the hospital. You've been treating me like ice…"

"I've been treating you no different than the way you should be treated."

"Why are you blaming this on me?"

"Should I be blaming myself?" I coldly replied. "It is my fault, is it not? I caused that child to turn into a monster."

"Erik, please…"

Christine placed her hand upon my shoulder, but I turned and grabbed her wrist violently.

"Don't touch me, Christine."

"Erik, what's gotten into you?"

"No, Christine, it's what's gotten out of me. I'll tell you what… I've been soft, too soft with everyone including you. In Paris, I was the infamous opera ghost. Everyone feared me…But then, when I married you, I became this gooey lovable monster. No more! From now on, I will be the opera ghost, and you will like it."

"Erik, stop this…"

"Why don't you get back into bed." I growled. "You've been told about how you need your rest for the next few weeks."

"I married you because I loved the person that you have become."

"No, Christine," I growled. "You married me because we were arranged by gypsies. You didn't have a single say in any of it."

I heard my angel begin to cry, but I did not turn to face her.

"You'll come to like me this way, Christine."

Her crying did not stop for what seemed like hours. I believed that the only reason it did cease was because she fell asleep. I wasn't sure what time it was, but was knocked out of my trance by a knock at the door. I had been sitting at my desk for hours, the hour being foreign to me. Deciding to answer the door before it woke Christine, I pulled it open, only to find Lana standing there. I was about to open my mouth, when she placed her hand across it to shush me. Oh, I would have strangled her, if not for the loud voices occurring from downstairs. Curious, I walked to the stairwell and peeked over the side, seeing Mr. Alberetz speaking to someone…But wait, I knew this man…Blonde hair, handsome…Raoul!

"So, monsieur, I'm looking for that man." He replied. "Has he been around?"

"Usually Erik works during the day. I don't know where he goes to after that, but most of the time, he's upstairs in his room working."

Damn him! I hurried back into my room with Lana and closed the door gently, as not to make a sound.

"He just showed up out of nowhere…" Lana confessed. "He looks like trouble."

"He is the definition. He's here for Christine…"

There was a small wine cellar in my floor, and I knew it would be safe. Quickly, I removed the small carpet where the trap door was and pulled it open.

"Erik, what's going on?" my angel gasped as I lifted her off the bed.

"You need to stay quiet, Christine, as quiet as a mouse…" I warned.

"But, Erik…"

I didn't listen to her, only shut the trap door, before throwing the rug back on top of it. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs now, leaving me with only a few seconds to spare.

"Lana, don't let anything happen to Christine." I said, gripping her shoulders. "Don't let that despicable man near her…He'll hurt her."

Before Lana could say a single word, the door was forced open and in marched three men along with Raoul. They pulled me away from Lana as I fought against them.

"Ah, a whore?" Raoul cried. "I should have known better."

He gripped Lana by her shoulder and evilly smiled. "I spared you, woman…Consider yourself lucky."

"Let her be!" I growled. "Don't touch her."

"Where is Christine?" Raoul demanded.

"I told you months ago that I didn't know where she was."

"We'll see about that, monster…"

Raoul motioned his men to drag me to the door. Oh, I fought against them as much as I could, but they were too strong.

"Take the demon out back," Raoul ordered. "Find a nice wall to pin him up against, so that he doesn't have anywhere to run to."

Raoul pulled Lana by the arm as she fought against him. "Hush now, darling. I wouldn't dream of harming you. You'll want to see this."

And then, Raoul said the words that stopped my heart forever more.

"I know Christine is around here somewhere, but first, take him outback and shoot him."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN...Yeah, I know that was a lot to take in during a single chapter, but I promise that things are about to look up...<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Erik's POV**

"Take him outback and shoot him…"

The words ran cold against my heart as I was dragged out of the theater and taken into the back alley. There was no place to run to; no place to hide…This was it. I was dead for sure. Raoul's goons threw me up against the wall, Raoul handing one of his men a rifle of some sort. Oh, I was an animal…What a way to die! Shot like a helpless animal, trapped in a corner. If this insolent boy was going to shoot the grizzly, at least give him a chance to try and defend himself.

"Any last words, demon?" Raoul mocked. "Perhaps your last words should be about the whereabouts of my fiancée! I didn't travel all around the world to come up empty handed. Those gypsies talked, you know…They told me everything."

"Then you know that she is my wife…"

The first bought of agony occurred within my chest. It happened so fast, so fast, that I fell to my knees and reached for my chest. I couldn't breathe! God, I couldn't breathe! Blood was spilling from every inch of my wound... trying to breathe felt as though I were sucking air through a thin straw.

"Bad mouth me again, demon, and I'll make this last all night."

"Stop this!" Lana cried. "Don't do this to him…"

"Enough out of you, or else I'll let you all die together!"

There were a few moments of silence, and then, the sound of Raoul's voice again.

"So, I'll ask you again, where is Christine?"

Oh, I would go to the grave with my secret! I wouldn't tell him…I refused to hand my angel over to someone such as him!

"Christine?" Lana questioned. "I am Christine."

Raoul turned, disgusted over her answer. Oh, this only made him angrier.

"You disgusting pig! Violating women whose names are Christine?"

I heard him approaching me, but I was losing consciousness, for I couldn't breathe.

"Sh…She's n…not here…"

Raoul gave me a swift kick to the ribs, and oh, how it hurt! I was on the ground now, feeling death approaching me.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, monster!"

I felt the cool metal of Raoul's rifle up against my head. It was over…He was going to shoot me and everything was going to be done. I could only hope that heaven had a spot for me.

"Write me a postcard from hell; let me know if it's hot enough for you."

But just as the safety was pulled back, I heard someone running up behind Raoul, shoving him away and causing an explosion. The bang from the gun was so loud, that I lost all capability of hearing anything after that…But that's not all, the bullet that was meant to be shot into my skull grazed me instead. Oh, the pain was too much, and therefore, I blacked out.

**Christine's POV**

I wasn't sure what was going on, but emerged from the wine cellar when the commotion stopped. I had heard Raoul's voice, my heart pounding against my ears as I rushed down the stairs of the theater. I wasn't even to the back door, when I was grabbed from behind. I was weak, but I fought against whoever was holding me back.

"Christine, it's me…"

Quickly, I turned to see Nadir standing behind me. What was he doing here?

"Nadir…"

"No time, Christine, we have to save Erik."

Nadir pulled me out the backdoor, where we saw Erik lying lifelessly on the ground. Nadir told me to stay put, running up behind Raoul just as he was about to shoot Erik in the head. Nadir pushed Raoul out of the way, causing the bullet to graze Erik's head and for Raoul to fall over. Oh, how horrible it was to stand there and watch Nadir and Raoul wrestling over the rifle…His other thugs scattered like roaches and when the fight was over, it was Nadir, who had won.

"If you know what's good for you, boy," Nadir growled. "You'll wallow back to Paris with your tail between your legs. Christine isn't here…It's time to stop chasing shadows of the past."

"I will find her, Persian! And when I do, by God…"

"By God what?" he mocked. "She's gone!"

When Raoul left, I waited for a few moments, before emerging from my hiding spot. Afterwards, I ran towards Nadir, who was lifting Erik's lifeless body up over his shoulder. Oh, my angel had to be dead, he just had to be.

"Nadir…"

"Come with me, Christine, Erik needs help."

Lana caressed my shoulders, as we stayed out of plain view, following Nadir across town to a town house of some sort.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"My home." Nadir said, opening the door. "I arrived here a few weeks ago when I found out Raoul was on his way over here to search for you. I've been keeping an eye out for the past week or so, waiting for him to attempt something like this."

Quickly, Nadir pushed everything off his kitchen table and laid Erik down.

"Nadir, shouldn't we get him to a hospital?"

"Raoul's probably waiting there, hoping to see you at his side. No, I shall have to be his doctor for now. I know a thing or two about medicine…Back in Persia, I was a doctor for the soldiers."

"Is there anything I could do?" Lana asked.

"Yes, get me some hot water…It's going to be a long night."

My angel was hardly breathing, blood covering every inch of his body. When Lana brought back the basin of hot water, Nadir started surgery on my angel…

"He has a cracked rib," Nadir stated. "And a bullet lodged into his right lung."

"Will he be all right!" I gasped.

"We shall see. The only thing I can do is remove the bullet and stitch him up. Though, he was lucky about the bullet to his head. A graze to the skull is easier than a bullet lodged into it."

When Nadir was finished stitching Erik up, he lifted my angel into his arms and carried him to another part of the house. It was a small bedroom with a fireplace up against the wall. After lying him down, I covered Erik up and supported his head with a few pillows. Oh, how painful his bandages seemed, but at least he would live.

"Christine, I'm going to escort your lady friend home. Afterwards, I'll be back to check on Erik."

I nodded, and Lana hugged me. "Keep an eye on him, Christine. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Lana, I will."

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't breathe…It was like sucking air through a straw. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was lying in a strange bed, the room dark and only lit by a dull lit candle. My chest was killing me, so much, that I cringed the moment I opened my eyes.

"Erik," when I heard my angel's voice, I turned to see her sitting at my bedside.

"Ch…Ch…"

When I tried to speak, my angel hushed me, running her fingers gently against my bandaged head.

"Don't speak, Erik, just rest."

I couldn't argue with that, for I was feeling so weak. Deciding to try again later, I closed my eyes and fell into a fitful slumber, one that was filled with pain and horrible nightmares. My unsteady breathing woke me countless times, causing everything around me to spin. Oh, how my head was killing me, how my body ached with a dull throb, one that made my skin crawl. When I opened my eyes again, the room was still dark, the stars glistening outside my window. It was still night, still dark and late.

"Here, Erik," That voice…I knew it, but for the life of me, I couldn't determine who it was. When I turned my head to the side, my angel was gone, leaving Nadir sitting at my bedside. Nadir? What was he doing here? I struggled beneath the blankets, working on sitting myself up, when he gently pushed me back down.

"Rest, Erik." He instructed. "Christine is all right. I sent her to bed."

Nadir placed a glass of water up to my lips and helped me drink the cool liquid that was inside of it.

"What are you doing here?" I panted. "Why are you here?"

Nadir fluffed the pillow that was behind my head. "I've been keeping an eye on you for a few days now. When I heard that Raoul came over here to search for Christine, I didn't hesitate a single second."

"You should have stayed there."

Nadir chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "Erik, you never change."

"So, what am I, at your house?"

Nadir nodded. "It's nice; you'll like it, Erik."

"When have I ever liked anything of yours?"

Once more, Nadir laughed. "You have jokes, monsieur. That's what I have always loved about you, Erik. No matter the agony you're in, you're always joking."

"That wasn't a joke…" I wheezed.

"Oh, your breathing sounds horrible, Erik. That bullet deeply injured you."

"Don't remind me…"

"But, enough about all of this how is your marriage with Christine?"

I groaned and rolled over, not being in the mood to talk about it.

"What? We're alone, Erik. Talk to me."

"It hasn't been a patch of daises…If anything, it's been a bush of thorns."

"Why, Erik? I thought Christine was all that you ever wanted."

"Nadir, I wanted a living wife, one to take walks with on Sundays, one to cook and play music for. I never wanted a wife for what other men want a wife for."

"That being?"

"That disgusting abomination, that you men call sex…"

"Erik, you can't be serious? What's wrong? You can't surely mean that, man… It's such a beautiful thing. To have someone to lie next to, to kiss and take their body with your own. Come now, man…"

"Enough with your poetry, Nadir. Christine wanted it…Begged for it, actually. I gave her what she wanted, but was that enough? Of course not. After that, she begged me for a child. So, like the idiot that I am, I agreed and we tried over and over again for a baby. A few months ago, she got what she wanted, but was that enough? Of course not…A few days ago, she lost the baby. It's my fault, Nadir."

"And just how was it your fault? Allah, Erik, my wife lost her first two children before giving birth to Reza… It happens."

"The child was hideous, Nadir. A girl, she was… The doctor told me that she was deformed."

"Erik, tell me, do you even enjoy when Christine makes love to you?"

"I never really thought about enjoying it…I always believed that it was a duty and nothing more. But never again, Nadir. I won't ever do that to Christine again. Any child from me would be an abomination."

Nadir rose from where he was sitting and patted my cheek with his hand.

"Erik, don't do this to Christine. It's not your fault, man. Christine deserves to be happy and if she wanted a child from you, then she would know the risks. But, for next time, try to enjoy making love to her instead of believing it to be nothing more than a job. Always about your work…"

When Nadir left, I pressed my eyes closed and snuggled into my pillow. My breathing was labored, so labored, that I decided to sleep in hopes of waking in the morning and felling ten times better.

**Christine's POV**

I woke early the following morning, walking across the hall to peek in Erik's room to find him breathing heavily in his sleep. I quietly approached him and placed my hand against his bandaged head, feeling unbearable heat against my palm.

"Mon ange…" I cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. When he didn't wake, I tiptoed out of the room and down to the kitchen to start breakfast. Though, when I got there, Nadir was already cooking.

"Good morning, Christine, or as we Persian's say "Sobekhayr."

"Does Erik know how to speak your language?" I asked.

"Oh, very fluently, Christine. Sometimes, he scares me with how good he is. If you didn't know any better, you would believe him to be from there with how well he speaks."

"I never knew that about Erik."

"Believe me, madam," Nadir said, turning to the stove to remove the tea kettle from off the burner. "There are lots of things you probably don't know about Erik. Most of those things are better left unsaid. He hasn't been an angel his whole life, you know."

I nodded. "I understand. I know Erik hasn't lived a lovely life, but I try to make it better for him. Strange, how he acts as if I am no better."

Nadir shrugged as he poured me a cup of tea. "Nonsense, Christine. I assure you that Erik knows one hundred percent how good he has it. He just has a very strange way of showing it, is all. The poor man believes it is he, who has caused your unfortunate miscarriage."

"I know." I pouted. "And in my heart, I know that it wasn't his fault. Things happen all the time, Nadir, but Erik believes otherwise. I want to try again…for a child. I want to start over, but I know in my heart that Erik will become upset if I dare to ask him."

"Christine," Nadir placed a steaming cup of tea down beside me and patted me on the back. "I know it isn't any of my business, but how often do you and Erik make love?"

"I wouldn't even call it that. Every time we do it, I have to be the one to ask…and when, or if he even agrees, we have to do it in the dark. Then, right after we're finished, he hurries out of bed and gets dressed in the same darkness we had made love in. We never make love just to make love…We were only doing it because I wanted a baby."

"And what does he do when you're in bed with him?"

"What do you mean?" I nervously asked.

"What does he do to make love to you?"

"Nothing…" I cried. "He doesn't do anything."

"Christine, please, don't cry…"

"I don't feel beautiful." I sobbed. "I try to be beautiful for him, I try to make him want me, but he doesn't want anything to do with me in such a way. I try to make love to him in the light, but he's never interested. Sometimes, I believe that he's only making love to me because I request it and not because he wants to feel pleasure."

"Don't blame this on you, Christine. Erik is a strange man…I don't understand what he feels at most times. Though, I hardly believe that he thinks you to be hideous. You, my dear, are exquisite. I'm sure Erik thinks the same. He has a very low self-esteem, Christine, any lower and he would be able to feel the fires of hell."

"I just want him to want me. I want to come home and have him take me by surprise, I want him to beg me to keep the lights on, beg me to touch him. I beg him to do the same, but he ignores me."

"Well, you'll be staying here with me for some time." Nadir assured. "And you are welcome to. I'm sure spending some time alone will be healthy for the both of you."

"That's not all, Nadir." I said. "He's been treating me different lately…Ever since I lost the baby. He acts as though he doesn't care, acts as though I am nothing more to him than his soprano. It's like he's acting like the Phantom again, before I agreed to be his wife."

"Erik can be a cold person, Christine." Nadir confessed. "I'm sure he will come around when he's ready."

"One could only hope."

"Here, take this to him."

Nadir placed a tray in front of me, a tray consisting of some sort of eggs and meat.

"Erik's favorite Persian breakfast."

"Thank you, Nadir."

"There's enough for you too."

I carried the tray up the stairs, and placed it on Erik's night table. Once more, I placed my hand against his burning forehead, fearing that he had contracted a nasty fever.

"Erik," I softly called his name, causing him to weakly open his eyes. "Angel, I have breakfast."

"Do…do you have a lung to give me?"

"Oh, I know it hurts, ange…" I mewed, rubbing the side of his sore chest. "It'll heal, just like everything always does."

"I don't want to eat…"

"Oh, but you must, Erik. You need to eat in order to take your medicine."

I held the cup of tea up to his lips and helped him drink. He coughed as the burning liquid went down his throat. I patted him on the back, and laid him back down. Afterwards, I placed a forkful of food up to his lips, waiting for him to accept it.

"Mon ange, please eat."

"No, Christine," he weakly replied. "No…"

"Then I can't give you your medicine."

Erik groaned, and opened his mouth, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Good? Nadir made it."

After two mouthfuls, my angel stopped accepting the food and snuggled his face into his pillow.

"Angel, do you think you and I will ever be together again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I did lose the baby, Erik, but that's no reason why we shouldn't try again."

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" he snapped, coughing afterwards.

"Erik,"

"Leave me, Christine." He snapped. "Go away…I'm in no mood for such rubbish."

Knowing that I wasn't going to get a word out of him, I approached the door, my eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Erik…"

And it broke my heart, when he didn't say it in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Erik, poor Christine...Maybe Nadir can shed some light on this situation...Stay tuned!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Erik's POV**

Oh, the agony! That's how my body felt as I laid there beneath the blankets of this strange bed in Nadir's home. My body's temperature rose for what seemed like hours, only stopping when it had reached its max. I was shivering, so much, that I couldn't get warm no matter what I did to attempt to stop it.

"Erik," Christine stayed by my side through the entire night, even after all the mean things I had said to her. She placed me in my robe, wrapping it tightly around my body, and tucking the blankets beneath me to keep in the warmth.

"You're shivering." My Christine replied at one point, wrapping her arms around me. By midnight, I had every blanket within Nadir's home draped over my body. My heartbeat was pounding against my ears as my breathing intensified.

"Christine, I've done my best to help Erik." Nadir replied. "He's gravely ill."

"Nadir, you have to do something!" Christine gasped. "He's in dire agony and he can hardly breathe. Can't you do anything to make it easier on him?"

"Sadly not, Christine," Nadir continued. "His lung was extremely damaged. It will have to heal on its own. The best thing we can do for Erik at this time is to let him rest up. It's going to be a rough recovery, but he can pull through. He's pulled through worse situations, Christine."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just keep him comfortable, Christine, that's the best that can be done. If he's comfortable, he'll be in less agony than he is."

It hurt to keep my eyes open in the lamp light…Oh, why was everything hurting me…What made matters worse, was that there was an annoying ringing in my head, one that I simply couldn't get rid of. I had noticed it when I woke from my injury, but it was getting louder now, much louder and much more agitating.

"Erik, is everything all right?"

"No," I growled, sitting up and placing my hands over both of my ears. Oh, why wouldn't it stop…

"Erik, what's wrong?" Christine placed her hands against my back.

"This infernal ringing…" I cursed. "Oh, make it stop, make it stop!"

Christine quickly ran into the hall, screaming for Nadir, who came to my aid in a matter of seconds.

"He's complaining about some sort of ringing in his ears." Christine hysterically stated.

Nadir attempted to move my hands away from my ears, my fists flying in every direction.

"Erik, enough!" Nadir cursed. "I only want to help."

The ringing was getting worse now, so worse and so loud, that it was causing a stinging sensation within my eardrum. Oh, it hurt me so…What made matters worse, was that the ringing was beginning to interfere with hearing what Christine was saying. Yes, I could hear some of the words, but not all of them…No, all I could hear was this ringing!

"It's possible that the loud bang from Raoul's gun put a strain on his eardrums."

Nadir laid me back down, covering my body as he continued to speak with Christine. Oh, but all I could make out were his final words about going out for some kind of eardrop that would help. The gunshot? That had caused my eardrums to hurt like this? Oh, it couldn't be so…For the last thirty years I had pounded out my sorrows on my pipe organ…If anything, I would have thought the loud thunderous music to damage my eardrums before a single gunshot would.

"Nadir is going to fetch you something to help with the pain, Erik." Christine said, brushing her fingers against my neck. "Just lie still."

Once more, her lips began to move, but the ringing was so loud, that I couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"Stop…" I groaned. "I can't hear you!"

My angel instantly stopped speaking, her eyes filling with tears. Why? Why was she crying?

"You can't hear?" she nervously questioned.

"Not all the time," I assured. "Only when the ringing becomes too loud."

As the ear curdling sound took over my head once more, I pressed my hands flat against my ears, biting down on my lip to stop the pain. I was exhausted! Exhausted and feverish…I didn't need this agony!

"Erik, you're drawing blood…" the sound faded enough for me to hear Christine's warning. "Stop biting down on your malformed lip."

"Easy for you to say!" I bitterly snapped. "Oh, Christine, it hurts so, so much. Besides that, breathing is like trying to suck air through a straw."

"I know, love, but just try to relax. Nadir should be back soon with your medicine."

I lied still for the longest of time, as each wave of ringing came and went. Sometimes, it was so loud, that I believed that my head were going to explode. When the Persian man returned, he placed the new containers out on my night table alongside the vials of medicine that was already there. I wasn't sure what he was doing, for I was too exhausted and in agony to care. Though, at one point, I felt him take hold of my ear, and hold it open, a few drops of some sort of cool liquid entering it within seconds. The liquid settled inside my ear, leaving me feeling more pain than I had felt before. Oh, I could only pray that it would rid me of this annoying ringing, but so far, it had done nothing.

"Rest, Erik," Nadir cooed. "And try to stay in that position so the medicine can sink into your ear." He then turned to Christine. "I need to talk with you in the kitchen when you have a few moments."

Christine nodded and covered my chilled body tightly with my blankets.

"Erik, try to close your eyes and rest. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

And with that, she pressed a kiss to my lifeless cheek and turned down the lights, leaving me to fight my battle alone once more.

**Christine's POV**

There was something about the way Nadir asked me to join him in the kitchen that made me worry. Usually, he would tell me something flat out without asking me to join him somewhere, but I obeyed, and after turning out the lights in Erik's room, I headed towards the kitchen. Nadir made haste, pouring us both a cup of tea and setting it down on the table.

"Please," he motioned to an empty seat, a look of worriment displayed across his face. "Sit, Christine."

"Nadir, what's wrong?"

I took my seat and looked towards Nadir, who was pacing the floor like an expecting father.

"Christine, there is something deeply wrong with Erik."

"What do you mean?" I frantically asked. "You're a doctor…You need to fix him."

"Christine, I am no miracle worker. I'm simply a man with only half of the experience a certified doctor should be certified in. I can fix wounds, I can sew cuts closed….Erik, there is something more to his injuries than what I can see."

"How so?"

"I have seen this sort of affliction in Persia, during the war. Many men at the hands of guns suffered ringing in their ears, Christine." Nadir swallowed hard. "It drove many men insane. Sometimes it's only temporary, a strained eardrum caused by the loud gunshots."

I sighed in relief. "He'll be fine then?"

"Christine," Nadir reached over and touched the top of my hand. "Most times it's permanent."

My heart stopped within my chest. Permanent? Oh, Erik would surely die…The noise was driving him mad now, and it had only been a few minutes.

"Nadir, what are you saying?" I gasped. "That Erik might have to suffer with the noise for the rest of his days?"

Nadir nodded. "That is exactly what I'm saying, Christine. Once a part of the ear is damaged by a loud noise, sometimes, it never returns to normal again."

"But what about the earaches and the pain? Will that go away in time?"

"I doubt it, Christine. We can only hope for the best with Erik, but I'm warning you now."

"Why not warn him? Doesn't Erik have a right to know?"

"It is best that we keep this away from him, Christine. It will drive the man insane. He's only been living with it for a few moments, when in reality, he could be suffering from this for the rest of his life. He shall come to terms on his own with this…Besides, Erik needs all the rest he can get right now with his lung and ribs being in the condition that they're in."

"Could he lose his hearing, Nadir?" I nervously asked. "Could he lose part of his hearing due to this?"

"Some men did, Christine, but I don't believe Erik's condition is so bad that he would lose all of his hearing."

"He said he can't hear me when the ringing overpowers everything."

"The ringing will come and go with different ranges in volume. We should just try to be patient with him."

"And what will happen when he starts writing music again? What then, Nadir? When he's sitting at his piano, playing, only to find that the ringing has caused him to miss a verse. He'll go mad…"

"Like I said before, Christine, patience…"

I didn't have the stomach to finish my tea that evening. No, I was too worried about Erik. Instead, I rose from where I was sitting and walked to his room to check on him. I had hoped to find my husband peacefully sleeping, but instead, I found him lying in a fitful slumber, his head moving from side to side as sweat began to pour down his face.

"Erik," I rushed to his side and placed my finger to his neck, his pulse racing against it. "Erik, wake up…"

I shoved his shoulder gently, but still, my angel did not wake. It was then, that he began to gasp for air, his chest rising from off the mattress, as if he were suffocating.

"Erik," tears were falling down my cheeks as I tried to wake him. When I realized I was wasting time, I ran into the hall and screamed for Nadir to come quickly. The man darted out of his bedroom and to where I was standing; my voice choking as I tried to explain what was going on.

"Oh, Allah!" Nadir rushed to Erik's side, pulling out his small stethoscope and moving it to Erik's wounded side.

"Nadir, he's choking…" I cried. "Do something!"

"He's not choking, Christine," Nadir threw the tool aside and went rummaging through Erik's night table, bringing out a scalpel and a small tube of some sort. "He has blood in his lung. It's trapping any air from getting where it's needed."

Nadir worked quickly, making a small incision in Erik's side and feeding the tube into my angel's body. Moments later, blood began to flow, my angel's breathing become easier as each drop was released from his body.

"That's it, Erik," Nadir encouraged. "Relax…"

When the last drop of blood was drained, Nadir removed the tube and moved to stitch him up. My angel's breathing was labored, but it was better than it had been.

"He'll need to be watched overnight, Christine," Nadir stated. "To keep an eye on his breathing. Sometimes, when your lung is wounded, it can take on blood. One could suffocate in their sleep without supervision. He should be all right now, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Of course, Nadir."

"I'm going to give him something for the pain, but if he wakes and starts complaining about the ringing in his ears again, the eardrops are on the night table. Two drops into his left ear…No more and no less than that."

I smiled. "Thank you, Nadir…"

"For what?" Nadir asked, turning from the door to face me one last time.

"For saving Erik's life."

Nadir chuckled. "I highly doubt Erik would appreciate you spreading such rumors. The man loathes me with a passion."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Seeing is believing, Christine…Erik has a cold way of showing friendship…He treats me terrible sometimes, but then again, that's Erik." Nadir turned to face the door again. "Goodnight, Christine, may Erik rest peacefully tonight."

I interlaced my hand with Erik's. "Indeed."

**Erik's POV**

Oh, the ringing was worse when I woke…The agony was intense, and the noise extremely loud against my eardrums.

"Erik, angel…"

I felt Christine's hand brushing my own, but instead of facing her, I pressed my eyes closed.

"Where does it hurt, Erik?"

I didn't answer her, only laid there with my eyes closed. The medicine Nadir had given me hadn't worked, for the ringing was still as clear as day. What hurt worse was my side, for it felt as though it had been cut. When I brushed my hand against it, only then, did I notice a bandage wrapped tightly around it. Oh, what was going on?

"Mon ange, can you breathe easier?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but found that I couldn't. Oh, the pain was too much!

"Just rest, Erik. You'll feel better in a few days."

But things didn't get any better…When I was able to get up and move about, my ears rang with a ring so loud, that it gave me a headache. I woke early one morning and made my way downstairs to make myself some tea, the ringing being as loud as ever. Oh, it was driving me insane! It was hard enough standing on my own two feet while I was feeling this way, let alone having that infernal ringing blocking all sound! I clasped my bandaged head, pressing my hand against my ear as a loud ringing took over, aching the inside of my ear.

"Dear god!" I cried. "Would you just stop already!"

"Erik,"

When I heard Christine's voice, I spun around, finding her entering the kitchen in her night attire. She grabbed hold of my shoulders and tried to guide me out of the kitchen. I pressed my eyes closed as she led me to Nadir's office, placing me down on his couch. Even as I sat there, the ringing continued, racking my skull with a terrible headache. My eardrums were aching tremendously, leaving my body feeling exhausted by the time the ringing calmed.

"Erik, drink this." Christine placed a chilled glass into my hand, the cold water making me feel slightly better than I had been.

"You should sit, Erik." Christine assured. "Sit here for a while. You shouldn't even be out of bed in your condition. Remember what Nadir told you."

"I don't care what that man told me to do, Christine!" I shot to my feet and stumbled out of the room. I needed fresh air, and by God, I would have it! I hurried out the back door and leaned against the railings of his deck, taking in the cool air of the morning. It was still a little dark, giving me the comfort I so needed.

"Erik, you're going to catch your death out here." Christine placed a blanket over my body, wrapping it around my shoulders. "You just got over your fever a few days ago, angel. I don't want it to come back. Come inside, and I'll give you your ear drops."

"I don't want that being put into my ear any longer!" I angrily snapped. "Those drops have done nothing but make my ears hurt!"

"Erik, it's your medicine."

"It's not helping! The sound keeps getting louder as each day passes. Oh, why hasn't it faded, Christine, why! Why!"

My angel looked down at her feet, and then, back up at me. She knew something that I didn't, and she was keeping it from me for a reason.

"Why, Christine!" I had tears in my eyes now. Oh, all I wanted was for the ringing to stop!

"Erik, Nadir said that when the gun went off, it damaged your hearing…" My heart stopped within my chest. Damaged my hearing? "He said it might be permanent."

Permanent? Permanent? Was I really to live out the rest of my days with this ringing constantly plaguing my mind! Oh, I would die! How could I ever expect to go on living like this? To never hear whole conversations, to never be able to play my music again like a true composer…No, I would rather die! I was so sickened by the whole thing, that I simply rose and walked away.

"Erik, stop…"

My angel was chasing after me, but I didn't listen to her. No, I simply walked upstairs and locked myself in Nadir's music room, plopping down at the piano bench and staring at the ivory keys. My entire life flashed before my eyes, that life consisting of pain after pain… My mother hated me, society hated me, and now, I even hated myself. My hearing was what kept me going, for without music, there was no life within me. I placed my hands against the keys, pressing down on a random cord, the sound echoing throughout the room and sending waves of agony though my head. It stung, much like the sting of a bee…I grasped my ear, pressing my hand against it until the sound from the piano died off. Oh, to think that music would ever hurt me! Music had been my only friend, and now, it had become my worst enemy…Nothing in life loved me, not even my music, for it had turned on me, just like Christine. And as my anger tore through my body, I stood up and wreaked havoc on the piano, pounding my hands against the keys, punching the keys with my fists, the angry echoes and notes causing searing agony to erupt within my skull. But I didn't care! Pain was all I had ever known, and now, pain was all I would ever have…If music were to be the death of me, so be it…


	38. Chapter 38

**Erik's POV**

That night, I waited until Christine went to bed before emerging from the destroyed music room. I couldn't stay any longer, I couldn't bear to be in her presence. She deserved better, and therefore, I would give her better…I would leave for good. After donning my jacket and tiptoeing down the stairs, I reached out for the doorknob, when I heard Nadir's voice.

"Going on a midnight stroll, Erik?"

I lowered my hand from the doorknob and turned around, the ringing in my ears still as annoying as it had been a few hours ago.

"Yes, Nadir." I growled. "What's it to you?"

"I know your famous midnight strolls, Erik." said Nadir, leaning forward in his chair. "Your so-called midnight strolls are really midnight getaways."

"So what if they are?" I snapped. "I only do what's right."

"Right?" Nadir questioned. "Running away from your marriage will not make things right."

"This is no official marriage, Nadir. There is no paperwork, no documentation to prove that Christine and I are truly married. The gypsies bound us together before the very eyes of God."

"And did you not kiss her to seal that bond before the eyes of God, Erik?"

I nodded. "So what if I did?"

"Then to God, you have bound yourself to Christine. You are married to her, Erik. You can't just get up and run away again to start a new life elsewhere. This is your new life, Erik."

"Christine deserves better."

"I saw what you did to my music room, Erik."

"And?"

"And I believe you're being childish. You believe you can just walk out on Christine, and start a new life elsewhere? I thought you wanted Christine more than anything in the world! You spoke of it every day back in Paris!"

"I used to believe that's what I wanted, but now that I finally have her, I don't know what to do with her. I'm a monster, Nadir, a monster who doesn't deserve love. She wants a child, and I can't give that to her…She doesn't know this, but it kills me inside to know that I disappointed her, that I had been the cause of her child's demise. I can't be around her any longer, for I only ever inflict damage upon her soul."

"Erik, you can't truly believe that you make Christine miserable?"

He stood up and approached me, motioning me to take a seat beside him. Yes, I didn't want to sit, but my legs were killing me.

"Erik, you can't keep calling yourself a monster. You know, when Reza died, I thought for sure that I had let my wife down. She had begged me to look after little Reza before she died and I vowed to do just that. Only, I couldn't protect him from what wasn't simply meant to be. He got sick, Erik. For years, I beat myself up, blaming myself for allowing illness to take him away from me. But, I finally came to terms with life and knew that my wife would never blame me for something I had no control over. You need to do the same. At first, I believed that Christine loathed you, but now, when I see her sitting beside you, I know that she loves you with her whole heart. She loves you, Erik, and I can't just let you walk out of her life. No more lies, man, no more running away."

"You probably understand that I only heard a fraction of what you just said." I cringed, placing my hand against my ear. "The ringing…"

"Erik, you can't dwell on these things. You need to lift your head high and be thankful for the happiness that you do have in your life. Christine loves you, man…I can see it. It's time that you start acting like her husband, and not of her child."

Sometimes I loathed Nadir so much, but other times, he knocked some sense into me. Christine had always and always would be all I ever wanted. How could I just run off into the night without a single goodbye and expect everything to be all right? It couldn't be done. It would not only break my heart, but probably hers as well. Oh, I could never leave her…Yes, sometimes I wanted to, but I knew I couldn't. But, Nadir was right. I needed to stop pitying myself and tend to Christine's wants and needs. I was still weak from my injuries, but breakfast would most certainly be a start. From there, I would make it up to her… I needed to start acting like her husband, acting like a man… Husbands were supposed to watch over their wives and be the responsible one, and yet, here I was acting like a child. No, come sunrise, everything would change.

**Christine's POV**

When I awoke the following morning, I tiptoed to Erik's room and opened the door, praying that I would find him in bed. I had waited outside the music room, waiting long and hard, hoping that Erik would emerge after a while. Though, he never did…Which is why I was hoping to find him lying in bed fast asleep. Only, when I opened the door and found the bedroom empty, my heart stopped within my chest. What if he hurt himself? Quickly, I hurried down the stairs, hurrying to the music room, when I stopped in front of the kitchen. Erik was standing in front of the stove cooking… Curious, I walked inside and approached my husband.

"Erik?"

When he heard me calling his name, he spun around and pulled out a chair for me.

"Sit, Christine."

I did as I was told to do, only to have a plate of eggs and potatoes placed down in front of me.

"You cooked breakfast?" I questioned.

He nodded and took a seat as well. "I was hoping to speak with you this morning."

"How is the ringing in your ears?"

"Still as loud and as painful as ever, I suppose."

I ate in silence, watching Erik sitting there staring me in the eyes. He did seem as though he were in pain, but I didn't bring it up again.

"I know you're wondering what I'm going to do for money, Christine. A husband should keep a steady job, and I have failed."

"You didn't fail, Erik."

"But I have. I can't return to the theater because Raoul knows I have worked there. It's over…But, I often thought about music, and was thinking that I could sell it to different theaters and perhaps even Coney Island. I won't be able to leave here for a while anyway, seeing that Nadir believes I should stay indoors due to my condition."

"I could get a job as well, Erik." I vowed. "I could help. It's not right that you should be the one always having to work. You need your rest, ange…"

"I'll rest when I'm dead, Christine. For now, I will work on selling my music. I do have money in the bank, but that money is to go to a new home for us, like planned."

Deciding not to argue with Erik, I nodded.

"Christine," he reached his hand across the table and squeezed my own. "I do apologize for the way that I've acted the past couple of days. Forgive me…"

"I do forgive you, Erik, you are my husband."

My angel was about to smile, when he placed his hand over his ear and stood up, nearly stumbling to the counter.

"Erik, ange," I tried to stand, but he motioned me to sit back down.

"I'm all right," he cringed. "Just sit and enjoy your breakfast. I'm going to go lay down."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded, and made his way into the hall. Not trusting him, I peeked out of the kitchen doorway and watched as he walked up the stairs, only letting my guard down when I heard the door to his bedroom close. After eating my breakfast Erik had cooked, I washed the dishes. I was just putting the last dish away, when I heard a knock at the door. Curios, I headed to the doorway and opened it, only to find Lana standing there with a steaming cup of tea in hand. I smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

"How are you doing today, Christine?" she questioned.

"Very well, thank you," I closed the door behind me and locked it. "I guess you came to see Erik?"

She nodded. "Yes. I must apologize for not coming sooner. It's hard for me to sneak out of that theater without being spotted. Raoul's men have been keeping watch over it. I still think they believe Erik is going to somehow come back."

"It's not a problem at all." I said. "And Erik won't be returning there. He's much safer here. I don't need them harassing him any longer about me."

"Christine, what does that man want with you?"

"My hand in marriage." I confessed. "Though, I refuse to ever give him that. Erik and I are married, and that's that."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to face him."

"I know, but I need sometime. Right now, he doesn't know where I am, and I wish to keep it that way."

Changing the subject, Lana held up the cup of tea. "I brought Erik his favorite. I was hoping it would cheer him up. How has he been doing?"

"Not as well as I hoped." I pouted. "He's having trouble with his hearing and it's upsetting him."

"What do you mean?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"When the gunshot went off, it damaged his hearing. He's been getting this constant ringing inside of his ears, a ringing that's been causing him extreme pain. You just missed him, actually. He made me breakfast this morning, but couldn't find the strength to stick around. He went to his room to nap, I suppose."

"That poor man," Lana said, placing the cup of tea down on the counter. "I do hope he starts to feel better. The journey here from the theater isn't a short one. I really was hoping to see him today."

"I'm not sure how long he'll be resting, but if you like, you could stay for supper? I believe Nadir is going to be cooking alfresco tonight. It is such a beautiful day out there."

"It is, winter is slowly coming to an end. But, I would love to stay for dinner."

For the remainder of the day, Lana and I conversed while Erik slept. She told me about her abusive husband, and I told her about Raoul. When the sun began to set, Nadir started dinner, while Lana and I set some places on the table that was outside on Nadir's porch. When dinner was nearly ready, I left Lana to head upstairs to warn Erik about the time. I entered his room, to find him sitting at his desk. With one hand, he was pressing on his left ear, and with his other, he was holding a pen and writing on some parchment.

"Erik," I gently called his name, and placed my hands against his shoulders. "It's nearly time for dinner."

Erik pressed his eyes closed and placed down his pen. "I'm not hungry, Christine."

"Perhaps you should eat something though, Erik. It would make you feel ten times better."

"I doubt it, love." He cooed. "I just wish to sit here."

"Lana is here to see you." I said, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "She's been waiting to see you all afternoon."

"I'm hardly in the mood for visitors, Christine."

Once more, he pressed his eyes closed and held onto his ear. "Oh, there it is again."

"Erik, you should really start using the eardrops again." I insisted. "You can't go on like this."

Erik stayed silent until the ringing passed, rising to his feet and going through the drawers of his wardrobe.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a second, Christine."

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, I'll be with you soon."

And with that, I left Erik to his privacy.

**Erik's POV**

If there was anything I didn't want to do, it was join Nadir for dinner. The ringing in my ears was getting worse as each second past, leaving me drained and in need of sleep. Though, Lana had traveled all the way here, and therefore, I would be a gentleman and join her for dinner. After freshening up and placing on a new shirt, I headed downstairs, leaving my mask and wig on my night table. I couldn't possibly bear to wear either garment, not while I was so sore and exhausted. How relieving it was, to actually be able to sit down at a dinner table with other people and not have them scream at my face. It felt good to be treated like a regular human being.

Christine pulled out my chair for me, and I took a seat beside her.

"Are you all right, Erik?" she asked. "Comfortable enough for you?"

"A little hard on my back," I cringed.

Christine rose from her seat, walking inside and coming back with a pillow, one that she placed behind my back.

"Better?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Erik, you're looking better." Lana said with a smile. "It's good to see you up and around."

"Yes, I try to be as energetic as possible."

Moments later, Nadir came walking out carrying pots of steaming food.

"Ah, Erik, good to see you up and about. I do hope you're hungry, I've made your favorite Persian dish, raisin rice and chicken skewers."

Nadir placed some food down in front of me. Yes, the man could cook, but at the moment, all I wanted to do was drink.

"Christine, could you pass me the red wine?" I asked.

Christine was about to hand me the bottle, when Nadir grabbed hold of it.

"I don't think so, friend. No alcohol for you."

Oh, Christ, Nadir…" I groaned. "Don't do this to me, man…I need it."

"Water, Erik," Nadir said, taking the liberty in pouring me a glass. "You can't consume alcohol and expect your medicine to work."

"May I remind you that the medicine isn't working!"

"Erik, don't get angry with me."

I slammed my fists down on the table, causing the kitchenware to rattle. I pressed my eyes closed and felt Christine's hands upon my back.

"Nadir, perhaps one cup would make Erik feel a little relieved. He is going through some rough pain."

"Sorry, Christine, but I can't do that. In order for Erik to keep up with his pain medicine and the eardrops…"

"Eardrops?" I snapped. "You mean the acid that you bought off a gypsy cart? Is that what you call eardrops, you Persian fool?"

"Erik," Christine gently called my name in order to calm me down, but it was impossible.

Nadir placed two capsules down in front of my glass of water.

"Take those, Erik," Nadir instructed. "They'll help with your pain."

"Just like the eardrops were supposed to help?"

I brushed them off the table with a swipe of my hand, taking a sip of water to calm me down.

"I don't want any more of your so-called pain medicine, Nadir. From now on, I'll medicate myself, thank you."

I feverishly reached across the table for the bottle of wine, when Christine stopped me.

"Erik, stop this," she softy pleaded. "Please."

For her, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, sipping on my water as the awkward silence continued.

"Erik," Lana replied after a while. "I have a friend in theater who just opened his own place. I was talking to him the other day and he told me that he is looking for some new music to have performed. I mentioned you, and he said he would love to see what you have for him."

"And just what do you suppose I do?" I bitterly snapped. "Walk right out this door and show my face to him?"

"Erik," Lana interrupted. "Just write some music and hand it to me. I'll see that it is given to him and that you're paid for it. I know you could use the money."

Yes, I was in a foul mood, but I couldn't burn my bridges with Lana. She had gotten me a job, and therefore, I would accept her offer and be thankful. If I ever wanted to get out of this place, I needed all the money and work I could get.

"Thank you, Miss Phillips." I said.

"Nothing you wouldn't do for me. It's a start, Erik, and with a new wife, I'm sure you could use the work."

"Oh, thank you, Lana." Christine thankfully replied. "This means a lot to me."

"It's nothing really." She went on. "Erik can work at his own pace and hand me whatever he wishes. I'll see to it that he gets paid a princely fee."

For a while more, I sat there listening to Christine and Lana going on about things men could hardly care about. When I couldn't bear to sit there any longer, I rose from my seat and bid Lana goodnight.

"I'll try to stop by in a few days." She promised. "I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," I said, as Christine interlaced her arm with my own.

"Here, let me help you to bed."

My angel walked me up the stairs to my room, where she sat me down on my bed.

"I'm going to help Nadir clean up, Erik, but when I'm finished, I'll find something to help with the pain your ears are in."

I nodded, and began to exhaustedly unbutton my shirt.

"Christine?"

She turned, when she was standing in front of the doorway.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I love you…"

My angel smiled, her cheeks, lighting up bright red.

"I love you too…"

And when she left, in my mind, I knew when she returned that I would make our marriage right again. I would give her what she wanted, perhaps even beg her for it…Tonight, I would make things work.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Happy Chapter! (Nadir takes a bow)... Please review..<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Erik's POV**

I waited endlessly for Christine. I sat there on the side of my bed, desperately attempting to stay sitting up, but it was nearly impossibly, when my back began to hurt. It was only then, that I allowed myself to lay down.

"Erik," my angel slipped through my bedroom door sometime later, closing it behind her before attending to me. "Oh, angel, you look like death."

"Is that a compliment?" I moaned, pressing my hand firmly against my ear. Oh, how the infernal ringing was beginning to agitate me once more. Christine, being the angel that she was, removed my hand and held my ear open.

"What are you doing?" I desperately questioned.

"Giving you something that will hopefully help."

I wasn't sure what she poured into my ear, but whatever it was sizzled and hurt my insides.

"Christine," I cringed and tried to pull her hand away, but she wouldn't let me.

"Erik, don't move."

"What is that stuff?"

"A thick brandy. I found it in Nadir's closet."

When the alchohol had drained into my ear, I sat up, rubbing it to stop the pain.

"That should help, Erik."

Not quite satisfied, I reached out and pulled the bottle of brandy out of her hands, tipping the end of it towards my mouth to take a swig.

"I'm a complete mess." I murmured, placing the bottle onto the night table.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really, Christine."

Christine didn't say a word, only turned to the wardrobe and pulled me out a clean night shirt to change into.

"You should rest, love." She warned. "You're so pale."

Indeed, I was, for I stood up and approached a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Perhaps it was because I was so tired. I hadn't slept in days due to my illness and the ringing in my ears. After changing into my shirt, I turned to face my angel once more, brushing her cheek with the back of my hand. I knew it was now or never…

"You know, Christine," I began. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

My angel blushed, a small smile forming across her mouth.

"Thank you, Erik."

"But really, you are. And I need to apologize to you, for I haven't treated you like the angel you are. I've been harsh and cruel. I guess it is because I haven't yet forgiven myself for the loss of the child."

"Erik, please let us not dwell on the past. Besides, it wasn't your fault."

"I feel as though it is of my fault, Christine. The girl had a face much like my own. I feel guilty for your sorrows lately."

"What do you mean?" she asked, making eye contact with me.

"You think that I cannot see the sorrow you walk around with, Christine. You think that I cannot sense when something is wrong. I've seen your face, and your actions. You're hurting deep inside."

Christine looked down at her feet, and shrugged. "I guess perhaps it's because I want a child of my own terribly. I have looked out the window each morning and seen mothers passing by with their children, hand in hand and smiling. I guess I want that for myself."

"And you have every right to want it, Christine. I just don't know if I could bring myself to hurt you like that ever again. But, if it is a child you yearn for, I just want you to know that I would do anything in my power to give you that."

Christine's eyes widened. "You would really do that for me?"

I slightly nodded. "If that is what you really want, Christine. You know I can't say no to you."

Christine took a seat on the side of my bed and smiled.

"You know, I really do want a child, Erik. All my life I knew I wanted to marry and have children. I want to be a mother so badly. I was so excited when I was pregnant…I just hope that when I do become pregnant again, that it works."

Tears began to slip down her cheeks and I ran to her aid, brushing my fingers over them.

"Christine, what's wrong?"

"We had a daughter, Erik."

"I know, Christine. But, as you've said, we can't dwell on the past. I'll try to make that child a reality Christine…Now, if you wish?"

Christine gasped. "Erik, you couldn't possibly be suggesting such a thing with your condition."

I shrugged. "Why not? I have a little energy left within me…"

Christine seductively smiled and placed her lips against my own. Oh, what a way to start things…I groaned, running my fingers through her curls and lying on top of her. Christine's fingers brushed over my shirt, her fingers trailing down each button in order to release the fabric from my body. Though, halfway through, she reached over for the lamp to turn it off.

"No, darling." I said, brushing my lips up against her hand. "No more darkness."

"Really?" her eyes turned to my own, a look of surprise displayed across her flawless face.

I nervously nodded. "I'm certain. Let's try this…"

It was as if this had made her want me even more, for she flipped me over and began straddling my lap. I never thought in a million years that watching her body move on top of my own would be so amazing, but it was just that! Her naked body before my own sent shivers down my spine, for she was absolutely perfect! We made love that night, moving against one another, her hands brushing every scar I had plastered among my back. It was truly amazing and beautiful…Oh, life was indeed changing for the better. I had a wife and I was her husband, a husband who was finally taking his part as he should be. And tonight was purely beautiful…

**Christine's POV**

I woke the following morning in Erik's bed, reaching out for him when I came to. Only, when I reached out, I felt blankets. Curious, I opened my eyes, sitting up to realize that Erik was nowhere to be found. Worried that something had happened to him, I reached out for his robe and slipped it on, walking down the hall, searching for any signs of him. When I heard a low groan emerge from the bathroom, I made my way there, turning the corner to find him standing against the sink hunched over, his hands clasping the ends of it. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, but I wasn't sure why. Yes, making love to him last night wasn't the best idea on my list of things to do, but it seemed so right.

"Erik?"

As soon as I said his name, his hand shot up to his ears. He didn't even answer me. Oh, what was wrong with my poor angel?

"Erik?"

"Stop!" he gurgled. "Just stop talking."

I wasn't sure what was wrong with him and therefore, I kept quiet. He ran straight past me and hurried to his room, slamming the door closed. I couldn't let this end like this…We had such a wonderful night, and now, I wasn't sure what was going on. Curious, I slipped into his bedroom to find him lying in bed, covering both of his ears and whimpering softly into his pillow. To keep away his anger, I approached his side and crawled on top of the mattress. Keeping quiet, I brushed my fingers over his hand that was covering his ear. He seemed to be in so much pain, and I could only wonder why?

A few moments later, Erik rose from laying down and began to frantically rummage around his desk that was across the room.

"Erik-…" I stopped as soon as he lifted his hand to his ear again, for I finally knew what was wrong. The noise was hurting him. I stayed quiet after that, watching him frantically scribble away on a piece of parchment he had come across. After placing it into my hands, I looked down at his writing and read what he had written me.

"_Everything hurts. Every noise this morning is causing pain in my ear. The noise causes the ringing to get worse. I feel nauseous and cannot sustain my balance."_

I placed the piece of paper down and looked up at my poor, poor angel. Oh, his illness was getting worse! Worried, I forced him to lay down, motioning him to stay put. Without another thought, I ran down stairs and found Nadir, who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Nadir, Erik is very sick this morning."

"Sick?" he turned to me with an odd expression displayed across his face. "Food poisoning?"

"No," I gasped. "Every sound is hurting him. I called his name this morning and he cringed. He wrote me something on a piece of parchment, telling me that every noise hurts him."

"He's ill, Christine. I told you that his hearing was going to be damaged. It's just taking its toll is all."

"Isn't there anything you could do for him?" I asked. "Please, Nadir. I've tried everything."

"Christine, there isn't anything to be done. The only thing that can be done to make Erik feel better is to keep him comfortable. Everything will turn out within time. He just needs time to heal is all."

"I really think he needs to see a doctor." I worriedly replied. "His fever has risen again."

"Christine, taking him out of this house will do him no good. Raoul is searching for you and it would be dangerous to take him to a doctor."

"Nadir, Erik is sick!" I cried. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? His hearing is going and he has a terrible fever. I don't know about you, but I care about the well being of my husband. Now, you stitched him up, but Erik needs a real doctor, one who can prescribe him something for his pain."

"Just let him sleep, Christine."

"And what about the air, Nadir?" I questioned. "The smog surrounding the city can't possibly be good for his healing lung."

Nadir turned to me, a look of anguish displayed across his face.

"What are you suggesting, Christine?"

"Nadir, Erik needs to go someplace else. Living here isn't good for his health."

"You would take him away again?" Nadir questioned, raising a brow.

I nodded. "If that meant Erik getting better, then yes. If Erik needs a doctor, I won't hesitate a single moment in getting him one. I would even move us if that's what it meant."

"Out of the city, Christine? You can't be serious!"

"But I am, Nadir." I growled. "Erik needs help and if he doesn't start to look a little better within a few days, I'm going to take him away."

"You're crazy, Christine. You would never survive out there alone…"

"I wouldn't be alone." I assured. "I have Erik."

And with that, I stormed away to Erik's room. Erik needed help, and if I couldn't get it here, I wouldn't stand to stay another moment. No, I would move us away, move us someplace safe where we couldn't be found. America was huge, and had plenty of space to spare…If it was fresh air my angel needed, I would be sure to get him just that. Erik was indeed in need of help. His fever had risen terribly overnight, and every sound was beginning to bother him. If needed, I would move us away and find a job to support us until Erik was well again. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my Erik, for he was my husband until I parted from this very world. Through sickness and in health…I would see to his every whim, this was my promise.

**Erik's POV**

Every sound, every voice, every creak in the floor hurt my body. Just the mere sound of the tiniest creak pained my ears.

"Erik," I cringed at the sound of my name being called. Oh, how it hurt me.

"Mon ange, if your fever doesn't go away soon," she whispered. "We're going to be leaving the city."

She was whispering, which was making me feel a little better. But to leave? Oh, how could we possibly leave? No, we couldn't…I was too weak to move and Christine didn't have any idea on where to go. No, we couldn't!

"Ch…" I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when the sound of my voice hurt my ears.

"No, Erik," she cooed. "We're leaving soon. We can't stay here, not while you're gravely ill. We'll go to another town, buy a home…I'll get a job if I must. The most important thing now is your health, and by the looks of it, angel, you need a doctor."

My fever barely faded away during the next few hours. Christine began to worry, so much, that she even began to pack up our things.

**Christine's POV**

That night, I began packing. My angel had not improved within the past few hours and I knew I couldn't stay any longer. Nadir wasn't doing anything about the state of Erik's health, therefore, I decided to take things into my own hands. While Erik slept that evening, I quietly packed his things without Nadir knowing. I needed to leave, and before Nadir tried to stop me. When I heard a knock at the door, I ran to answer it before the noise woke Erik.

"Christine," I was surprised when I saw Lana standing there. It was the middle of the night. What could she be here for?

"Lana, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yes," she assured. "I just needed to take a walk. Could I come in?"

I moved aside and let her in, closing the door behind me. I led her up the stairs to my bedroom and let her inside, closing that door behind me as well and tended to continue emptying the wardrobe.

"Are you going on a trip, Christine?" she asked.

"We're sort of leaving." I said. "Erik isn't doing well. He has a terrible fever, and his breathing isn't getting any better."

"You're leaving?" she pouted. "How could you be leaving? Erik and you are both like family to me."

I sighed and finished folding my nightgowns. "Lana, I know. You're like family to me too. But at the moment, Erik needs the fresh air. Besides, Raoul is hanging around the city."

"Where will you go?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. Perhaps the countryside. It would be better for Erik."

"What will you do for work?"

Once more, I shrugged. "I don't know. I'll find something until Erik is feeling better."

Lana ran over to where my vanity was and took a pencil and began writing on a piece of paper.

"Here," she placed the paper in my hands. I looked down at it to notice that it was an address. "When Erik is feeling better have him write some music and send it to that address. I'll be sure that it gets to my friend. From there, I'll wire you the money Erik will be paid."

I hugged Lana and thanked her.

"Send me letters as well, Christine. I wish to come and visit as soon as possible."

"I will."

I finished packing, and placed down my suitcase.

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning, hopefully."

"Do you need help carrying the luggage?" she asked. "I'll help you to wherever you need to go."

"I was thinking about taking the train, but I'm afraid it would make Erik ill."

"If Raoul caught you on the train, he could stop it. I think it's safer traveling by horse. That way, you could stop whenever you needed to."

"I don't have a horse, Lana. Erik used to have one, but that was before we decided to come to America."

"Mr. Alberetz has two in a stable near his house. I'll borrow one for you. I don't think he'd object. All he's been asking about ever since Erik's accident is how he's doing."

"All right," I said. "But you can't tell Nadir. I can't let him now that we're leaving because he might try and stop us."

"Agreed. I'll come by tomorrow night around ten."

Before Lana left, I gave her one final hug and walked her to the door.

"I won't let you down, Christine."

"I know."

I waited until she was gone, before closing the door. I was about to turn around and head back upstairs, when I was startled by Nadir's voice.

"Going somewhere, Christine?"

I spun around to spot Nadir standing in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in his night attire and seeming utterly displeased.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard everything, Christine. I wasn't a spy for the shah of Perisa for no reason. I have ears like a hawk."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I assured. "Lana just stopped by to check on Erik."

"Oh, which is why she's bringing a horse here tomorrow evening at ten? Is that why, Christine?"

I was about to go upstairs, when Nadir grasped onto the collar of my robe to hold me back.

"Just know, Christine, that I am renting this house and can leave at any time. As for you and your husband up there, I do hope you know what you're doing. Remember, if it wasn't for me, he would have been dead a few nights ago. I'm the only one who can protect him."

When Nadir let me go, I headed back up the stairs, turning one final time to face him.

"Sometimes, Nadir, I believe you to be jealous."

"Jealous?" he scoffed. "Madame, I have no need to be jealous."

"Of course you do. You used to be all Erik had, and now, he doesn't need you anymore."

"Poppycock! You, Christine, are the one getting yourself into harm's way! You're trying to sneak behind my back."

"I only care about Erik's wellbeing, Nadir!" I cried. "And I will do everything in my power to see that Erik is kept safe and healthy."

And with that, I turned to continue walking up the stairs, Nadir's cold and harsh words haunting me for the remainder of the evening.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Madame. The world out there is not for the faint of heart, or the ugliest of people. Humanity is cruel and humanity will kill."

Oh, I would prove him wrong…I had already taken care of Erik once on a journey through Europe. Surely, America would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Another journey is about to begin! Please review...<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Erik's POV**

I wasn't sure what was going on, for my fever had risen overnight. Though, when I felt my angel dressing me, I knew something was going on. She wasn't just changing me into a new pair of pajamas…No, she was changing me into a pair of regular clothes; my best, actually. A white dress shirt, black vest, overcoat, even a pair of my finest trousers. What was going on?

"Christine," I ached, as she stood me to my feet. Oh, it hurt so much, especially in my chest. "Christine, stop…"

"Shhh," she cooed. "We need to be silent, Erik."

I hadn't left my bed lately due to the fact that I was extremely ill. Though, it was nighttime, and Christine was moving me towards the stairs.

"Christine," I tried to find out what was going on, but she simply shushed me and kept a firm grasp upon my body as we stepped down each stair, heading towards the back door. By the time we reached it, I was so exhausted and out of breath, that I felt the need to sit down.

"Almost there, Erik," Christine assured, opening the door and leading me outside where a black stallion was waiting. Oh, what was going on? All of our luggage was attached to his saddle, and Lana was standing there with the reigns in hand.

"Ready?" she asked Christine.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I tried to open my mouth, tried to speak, but I was too weak. I was tired that Lana had to help Christine maneuver my body onto the saddle of the stallion. Before I could fall off his back, Christine hopped up behind me and rested my body against her own.

"He looks so ill, Christine." Lana replied. "His head is extremely hot as well."

"I know," Christine cooed. "I'm going to hopefully get us out of the city and to an inn before sunrise, so he can rest. He'll feel better once he's out of the city."

"Please write me, Christine." Lana begged. "And don't forget to send me that music when Erik is well enough to work on it. It's a pay…"

I pressed my eyes closed and shifted painfully, as the horse began to trot away. Oh, everything ached! I couldn't take this ride, for it was utterly uncomfortable. My lung hurt enough without having to be bouncing.

"Ch…" I was slurring my words now, slurring my words because I could hardly concentrate on speaking. I wanted this ride from hell to stop…I wanted my body to be back on a comfortable mattress…Oh, but Christine wouldn't listen to me.

"Stay relaxed…" she told me, wrapping her arm firmly around my chest. "Everything is going to be all right, Erik. We're going to get you out of the city, we're going to get you help. I can't let you die…"

Oh, how the trotting was killing my ears, how the ringing was causing a terrible headache to wrack my skull!

"Christine…Please," I begged. "Please, stop…"

"Not until we're out of the city, Erik." She argued. "In a few hours, I'll stop."

But I knew that I wouldn't last three hours…I knew I would surely die before then.

**Christine's POV**

I managed to escape Nadir's home without him noticing that we had left. I wasn't sure how he would react come morning, but our trail would be stone cold by then. For a while, Erik grunted in agony during the ride, for I knew it was extremely uncomfortable for him. I tried to ease his pain by humming to him, but it wasn't working. My plan had been to get us out of the city and then, to find an inn to spend the night at. Though we had gotten out of the city and were currently trotting along a dirt road that was alongside the woods. I tried to stay away from them as long as I could, for I didn't know what danger it held. But sometime after trotting along the road, a crack of thunder occurred and rain began to pelt our bodies. My angel had a terrible fever and I knew staying out in the rain would do him no good. Therefore, I steered the stallion we were riding on into the woods and hopped down off the saddle. I tore the small tent I had stolen from Nadir's home off the saddle and began working at setting it up between two trees. Oh, I was soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was getting us a warm place to take shelter from the storm. Before the rain could soak our belongings, I moved them into the makeshift tent before carrying Erik's body off the saddle and into shelter.

My angel was soaking wet and his body was violently shivering. I worked quickly at pulling blankets and pillows out of our luggage and spreading them about, as the rain continued to pour. I wrapped a patched up quilt around his skeletal form, rubbing the warmth around his wet body. Though, when he continued to shiver, I began to remove my wet clothes and threw them aside. I knew what I needed to do in order to preserve Erik's body heat, and I would do just that. When I was nearly naked, I removed the blanket from my angel and began tearing away his clothes as well, moving my body up against his own. He shivered, but I wrapped the blanket back around our bodies, sealing in any warmth I could savor. Oh, my angel's flesh was so hot…So hot, that I believed that if he became any hotter, he would surely die.

"Stay with me, Erik…" I cooed, pressing a kiss to his neck. "You're going to be all right, angel."

"Ch…Christine…"

He softly called my name, his eyes pressing closed as he moaned in agony. I knew the rain hitting the tent's surface was agitating his ears, but there was nothing to be done about that. I stayed by my Erik's side all through the night, pressing my body against his own in hopes of warming him. I wasn't sure what time I had fallen asleep, but when I woke the following morning, I rolled off of my angel's body and sat up to stretch. Though, something was terribly wrong with him…He was being too quiet, too quiet and too still.

"Erik," I gently shook his shoulder, but he didn't move…My heart began to race within my chest as I began hitting him even harder.

"Erik! Erik, open your eyes!"

Not knowing what else to do, I rolled him onto his side, finally getting a reaction out of him. His He was gasping for air, not being able to breathe properly.

"Erik?"

His breathing was labored and rough, his voice whimpering as he did so. The first thing that came into mind was that he had blood in his lung again. Oh, he was suffocating and there was nothing I could do…or was there? Quickly, I threw on my blouse and skirt, hurrying out of the tent and to the stallion, who had our belongings strapped to him. I began rummaging through a bag I had packed with some medical supplies and pulled out a tube and a knife I had stolen from Nadir's medical cabinet. After hurrying back into the tent, I felt around Erik's side, knowing that I could probably kill him by doing this, but if I didn't do something soon, he was going to die of suffocation.

I had watched Nadir perform the very same procedure just a few nights ago…I had remembered everything he had done, and now, I would do it on my own. My angel wailed in pain as I cut open the stitches Nadir had sewn his flesh with, and reinserted the tube. It was sickening, but I kept my stomach strong, allowing the blood to seep out of his lung. I felt horrible for him, so horrible that I brushed his bare shoulder and gently shushed him.

"It's almost over, love…" I cooed. "Just stay calm."

When the blood stopped flowing, I pulled the tube out of my angel's chest. Once more, I hurried out the tent and over to the stallion, pulling a long hair out of his mane.

"Stay still, angel," I cooed, sewing my husband's side back up.

His breathing had finally calmed, and he was no longer gasping for breath. After placing a bandage over his wound, I pulled out a clean pair of clothes and began to dress him, lying him back down.

"I'm going to make us something to eat, angel." I said. "Just rest."

**Erik's POV**

My side was throbbing, my flesh burning hot to the touch. When I managed to open my eyes, everything was quiet…Oh, so quiet. Oh, but the moment I opened my eyes, my heart stopped within my chest, for there, standing at the end of my feet, was my gypsy master! I grabbed hold of my blankets, whimpering, because I couldn't speak. He was standing there with his whip, looking over my body and smiling evilly.

"Ch…Ch…" I tried calling out for Christine, but I couldn't speak.

I closed my eyes once more, getting the horrible image of my master out of my head. He couldn't be here! I killed him…He was long dead. Christine must have heard my whimpers, for when I opened my eyes again, she was at my side, her hand caressing my cheek.

"Erik, it's all right, darling."

Her voice was causing my ears pain, but it was better than being alone. My master was still standing at my feet, his evil smile still as clear as day. My eyes widened, causing Christine to turn her head towards where I was looking.

"Erik, what's wrong with you?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Though, I just closed my eyes and pressed my feverish head into my pillow.

"Erik, your fever is extremely high. I don't want to risk moving you, for its chilly and wet from the rain."

I felt a cool compress being applied to my forehead, causing me to groan.

"I'm not sure where the next town is, but I need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible. Oh, you're so hot…"

But I couldn't answer my angel. Oh, how I wanted to speak with her, how I wanted to tell her how crummy I felt…But I simply didn't have the strength to do it.

"Tonight, angel, when darkness is upon us, I will find you a doctor. We'll travel all night if we must. I won't let you die, Erik. I promise you this."

Yes, I wanted to believe her more than anything in the world, but I couldn't, for I could feel my life slipping away with every breath that I took.

**Christine's POV**

Moving Erik was the last thing I wanted to do, but I didn't have any other choice. As each hour passed, his fever rose, leaving him at death's door. I would have stayed camped where we were for a few more days if not for how ill he had become. What made matters worse, was that I believed he was hallucinating. That was a sure sign of death, for if his fever rose any higher, his body would surely start to shut down. When the sun began to set, I packed up camp and helped Erik back onto the saddle of our horse. He was weak, so weak, that I had to keep a firm grasp around his body while we rode. It was to a point, where he couldn't even hold his head up. I wasn't sure what town we arrived in, but it was small and consisted of just a few houses and tiny shops. Surely, they couldn't have a town without a doctor. It was late, extremely late, for it had been dark for hours now. The homes were in darkness, but at the end of the road, a small building caught my attention…It was lit by a dull light, giving me a sense of hope. Even if this wasn't a doctor's office, I was still going to knock and find out where I could find one.

After tying up our horse, I hopped down and approached the door, knocking and then taking a step back. It took a few moments, but the door opened, an old man standing there in a waist coat and trousers.

"Can I help you?" he kindly asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm from out of town. My husband has become extremely ill and is in need of a doctor. Do you know where I could find one?"

The old man stood there, befuddled as to why someone such as myself would be standing before him at such a late hour.

"I'm sorry, monsieur." I pleaded. "I didn't mean to disturb you at such a late hour. My husband is dying…"

"The town's doctor is away, tending to family in Pennsylvania."

Oh, I was surely going to lose my Erik now…He couldn't afford to stay on that horse until we came across the next town. I wasn't even sure when there would be another one along our journey.

"But," the man continued. "I'm filling in for him and wouldn't mind taking a look at your husband."

Oh, how I wanted to kiss this man! I was relieved, so relieved that I pulled him by his arm out to our horse, where Erik was lying hunched over the saddle. I tried to help him down, but the older man simply scooped Erik up into his arms like a small child. It surprised me, for I would have never expected a man his age to be able to lift someone like Erik. Not that Erik was heavy or anything…He couldn't possibly have weighed anymore than eighty pounds.

"Oh, he's a sick one for sure." The man replied, lying my angel down on a surgical table that was in a separate room of the building. "You got him here just in time."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

The man began changing into his white coat and preparing his medical tools. It was apparent that he wasn't expecting anything like this tonight.

"He has a few broken ribs." I stated. "And his lung was injured as well. A few nights ago he was attacked. I thought it best to leave when his condition didn't improve."

The man took his stethoscope and began moving it around Erik's chest.

"He has fluid in his lung…" he mentioned, moving the end of it around his back. "His heart is racing abnormally."

"Abnormally?" I questioned.

He nodded. "His body is probably getting ready to shut down from the fever. There is a lot of pressure on his chest, most likely due to his ribs."

The doctor spun around to his medicine cabinet and began rummaging through some bottles, coming back with a syringe filled with some sort of substance.

"I believe it's better if he sleeps through this one."

"What are you going to do?"

"He needs to be drained of the fluid in his system."

After shooting the morphine into my angel's forearm, the doctor turned around and wet a cloth with what seemed to be cholorform.

"This should knock him out for a while."

My angel didn't struggle against the doctor as he held the cloth up to his mouth. I knew my husband was already halfway dead.

"I'm going to work on your husband." The doctor said. "I think it's best if you wait in the next room. If his health changes, I'll come straight out and notify you."

"Is he going to be all right?" I cried. "I'll pay you everything that I have, just please, help him."

"He is in God's hands, Madame. The best I can do is give him a fighting chance. The rest is up to the big guy in the sky."

I nodded and approached my angel's side, lightly squeezing his hand.

"Don't leave me, Erik." I cried. "Fight…I love you, more than anything in the world."

Before leaving, I looked the doctor in the eyes and motioned to my husband's mask.

"You don't seem like a man that would be frightened easily, but my husband is deformed."

"Deformed?" he questioned.

Knowing what I had to do, I pulled my angel's mask and wig away from his face. The doctor's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't shy away, not even for a single moment.

"He was born with a facial deformity," I said.

"I…I can see that." The doctor took a deep breath and pushed aside his fright. "But, I must get to work now."

Knowing that Erik was in good hands, I left the room and took a seat in the one across the way, lying down on the sofa. I was so tired, so tired and exhausted over the past few hours. I was cold, hungry and in need of a bath. But, as of now, all I cared about was Erik's health. I couldn't imagine life without my angel, and I didn't want it to become a reality. And as I laid there, I placed my hand over my queasy stomach and smiled…A baby… I had to be carrying Erik's child. It was a mother's intuition. Yes, it took forever to become pregnant before, but now, I didn't have to think about trying to get pregnant with Erik's child, for I knew I was. I just had to be! I needed this child more than anything in the world, I needed this to keep me going. It was going to be a long journey, but in the end, everything would be worth it. And as I closed my eyes, I prayed to my father, prayed that he would not only watch over my angel, but also that he would send me an angel…an angel made from both Erik and myself, an angel that would grow within me and be born before the end of the year…I prayed for a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Christine's POV**

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was shining through the window. Curious, I sat up and remembered that Erik had been in surgery.

"Oh no…" I gasped and stood up, only to hear the soft voice of the doctor.

"Calm down, Madame. I didn't think it would be right to wake you. You seemed so exhausted."

I spun around to face the man that was sitting at a nearby table drinking a cup of tea.

"How is he?"

"He'll live. He's going to need a lot of rest though. If you want to see him, he's still on the table in the next room. I would have moved him to a bed, but I believe it be best to have him stay put for now."

Quickly, I hurried into the room my angel was in and found him asleep on the table he had been operated on. He was still pale and seemed uncomfortable, but he looked much better.

"Erik," I squeezed his hand and smiled, knowing that he would somehow survive. Suddenly, my angel took a deep breath and opened his eyes. I sighed, for it was a wonderful feeling to know that he was awake.

"Mon ange, how do you feel?"

My angel pressed his eyes closed and sighed. I knew he was uncomfortable lying on this table, but he needed to be still.

"We'll leave here as soon as we can, Erik." I cooed. "I promise you this."

Deciding to let my angel rest, I left him alone. The doctor offered me breakfast, and therefore I accepted.

"So, your name is Christine?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and my husband is Erik."

"Well, you should be able to leave tonight if you wish." He said. "I'll give you some medicine to take with you."

"Thank you," I said. "I'll pay you anything you require."

"No," the doctor raised his hand in protest. "Being born with a face like that is enough punishment for one man. I'm sure he hasn't had an easy life. I realized that when I saw all the scars on his body last night. No, it will be my gift."

"Thank you…"

"No, Christine, don't thank me…It's the least I could do."

All throughout the day, I let Erik rest, only waking him that evening. From his luggage, I removed a clean pair of clothes and approached his bedside to dress him.

"Angel, come on," I cooed, gently touching his shoulder. "It's time to go."

My Erik opened his eyes and I sat him up. He ached with every movement he made, but I went easy with him.

"Your fever is nearly gone," I said, gently placing his shirt over his chest. "That's a good sign."

My Erik raised his hand and covered his ear. It was then, that I remembered about his hearing and how his ears were bothering him. Deciding not to continue speaking, I dressed him in silence and helped him to his feet. My angel clutched his side as I held onto his body…I knew he was in dire agony, but it wasn't good to stay put in one place for long, especially with Raoul most likely lurking around.

"Grab hold of the saddle." I said, boosting my angel up onto our horse. It took every ounce of strength that he had to get onto the saddle, but once he was settled, I went back inside the office to bid the doctor goodbye.

"Here," he handed me a brown sack and I curiously peeked inside to notice that he had given me some cheese and bread. "You'll be needing it for your journey."

"Thank you." I said, giving the old man a hug.

"I also packed you some medicine to give your husband. God knows he's going to be in pain for weeks to come. If he gets agitated riding on that horse, stop and rest for the night. Check his stitches whenever you can, and make sure he takes his medicine."

"I will…" I was about to leave, when I remembered about Erik's hearing. I didn't want to leave without any advice about it, therefore, I turned to give the doctor one last word.

"Erik has been having extreme ringing in his ears." I stated. "It hurts him…He was close to a gun when it went off…He hasn't been able to hear things clearly since…."

"There isn't anything you can really do, Christine." He said. "If he's in dire agony, try pouring alcohol into his ears. It will soothe the ringing temporarily."

With that, I hopped up onto the saddle, and set off with my husband. I vowed to get as far away as possible, far away so Raoul couldn't find us. We were going to be safe…This was my promise…

**Erik's POV**

Oh, I had such a wonderful wife. She was taking such great care of me! The surgery I had done left my body achy and weak. To make things worse, my hearing was bothering me once again. I knew Christine wanted to get as far away from the city as possible, and for the longest time, I tolerated it…But when the moon was at its fullest, my body began to protest. Like the man that I was, I kept it to myself, biting my lower lip to hold in the pain. But soon, pain began shooting through my lower back and up into my shoulders…Oh, that was agony!

"Ch…Christine," I cringed. "Christine, I…I can't…"

Christine pulled on the reins of our horse, causing him to come to an abrupt halt.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't take it any more…"

"All right," Christine gasped. "We'll stop for the night."

Instead of running, Christine kept our horse at a steady trot. I knew she was searching for someplace to rest, but we weren't near any town, and the only things surrounding us were trees.

"I can't possibly lay you down in our tent." She said. "You're too weak to withstand something so uncomfortable."

I knew my angel was right…I couldn't lie on the ground. We trotted along for what seemed like hours, finally coming across a small abandoned cabin. Christine hopped down from the saddle and approached the door, opening it and peeking inside.

"There's no one home, Erik."

I moved my body off the saddle and climbed down. My angel ran to my side, grasping my body before I could weaken at the knees.

"Oh, Christine," I pressed my eyes closed, holding back my pain. My angel led me inside the cabin, closing the door behind us. The inside was a one room area, a bed and a kitchen all rolled into one. My angel leaned me up against the wall, promising to be back in a few seconds. I wasn't sure where she ran to, but when she came back carrying our things, I knew she had went outside to unload. Oh, I felt like a terrible husband! I was the one who was supposed to unpack…

"Here, Erik," my angel made up my bed, throwing down a few blankets from our luggage. "Lay down."

Oh, lying down never felt so good. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes, already feeling sleep approaching me. My arm fell limp at my side the moment I drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eyes again, I heard a crackling in the hearth, only to look over and see that the fireplace was lit and Christine was sitting in front of it.

"Christine…" I shifted my body, but cringed as I moved my legs. When Christine heard my cry, she came rushing to my bedside.

"Angel, stay still. The doctor said you need all the rest you can get."

"Lay with me?"

My angel didn't hesitate a single moment and sprawled out beside me. Oh, she was such a wonderful woman.

"Erik," she snuggled her head into my chest, a small sigh escaping my lips.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I've been feeling queasy for days, love…I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure it wasn't an illness of some type."

"Is everything all right?" I asked.

"Of course, Erik…But, I think I'm pregnant again."

My heart stopped within my chest. Pregnant? My angel? Pregnant?

"You're sure?"

She happily sighed. "It's a mother's intuition."

"You should have asked the doctor to examine you before we left." I growled. "It's not good for you to be up on a horse so long if that's the case."

"Erik, calm down." My angel cooed. "I'm perfectly well."

"I just don't want you to become ill again, Christine. I care about your health…I care about the baby's health. Oh, it would kill me to see you go through all that again."

"Shhhh, sleep, Erik." Christine replied. "You need your rest. Don't worry about me…all right?"

I was about to answer her, when my ears began ringing again. So loud, that I pressed my hand against them.

"Erik…"

Oh, it was loud! So loud and so painful. I felt my angel shift off the bed, coming back with a bottle in hand.

"Erik," she pried away my hand and held my ear open, pouring some sort of liquid into it. Oh, it sizzled and burned, but the ringing was slowly coming to an end. When the liquid completely drained into my ear, she placed the bottle up to my lips.

"For the pain, love."

Alcohol never tasted so sweet against my tongue. I wasn't an active drinker, but with the way my body was feeling, it never tasted so good. After taking three swings, I handed her back the bottle and rested my head against my pillow.

"Better?" she asked, brushing her fingers through my sparse locks of hair.

"A little,"

"It's still late, Erik. Rest, and in the morning, if you're feeling better, we'll head out."

"My legs are killing me…"

"It's from the long ride and your operation."

Seconds later, I felt Christine massaging my sore legs, sending my body straight to heaven.

"Where will we go, Christine?" I murmured. "When will we stop running?"

"When I fell that it's safe enough to do so, Erik. We have enough of your money with us to buy a house. We'll go far, far away, love, all right?"

Before my angel could finish, my body began to drift away to sleep. I was still ill, but my strength would slowly return, and when it did, I would take my place as her responsible husband. Somehow in this world, I would make music no matter if my ears bled while doing so. I would make us money! I wouldn't stop until we were safe and secure…And oh, if my angel was carrying another child, my protection over her would only worsen. She needed me, and I needed her…Nothing would keep me from protecting her or the child she might be carrying.

**Christine's POV**

I sat at my angel's bedside for at least an hour watching him sleep. Even though he was starting to feel better, I knew he was still at risk for an infection or worse, death. His high fever had faded, leaving him with the chills and sweats. I covered him tightly with the blankets, keeping a few logs on the fire to keep the cabin warm. I knew it was extremely late and that I needed to sleep. Therefore, I spread a blanket out across the floor and laid down upon it, closing my eyes. Though, a while later, I was disturbed when I heard the front door opening. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, ready to face the man that probably owned the cabin, but instead, I was grabbed from behind, a hand coming across my mouth to shush me. My first reaction was to bite him, and therefore, that's exactly what I did. Though, when I heard the man yelp, I recognized the voice. Everything slowed down, and I turned to see Nadir standing behind me nursing his hand.

"Damn you, Christine!" he growled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nadir, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You should be glad I'm here…Raoul is on your trail, Christine. He saw you leave New York…"

I gasped…Oh, how could things possibly get any worse!

"You need to go." He warned. "You need to take Erik and get out of here before Raoul catches up."

"I can't move Erik." I argued. "He just had surgery last night. He needs to lie still…"

"There is an inn about fifty miles from here. You could make it there in two days, stop in the woods to rest if you must. But you need to leave now, otherwise, come morning, Raoul will be banging down this very door."

"Will you come with us?" I asked.

Nadir smiled. "I'm here now, aren't I? You should be apologizing to me, Christine…I told you not to take Erik out of my house and you did it anyway. How could you do such a thing!"

"Erik needed help, Nadir." I replied. "And I did everything in my power to see that he got what he required."

"And now you're in a heap of trouble."

"What about Erik, Nadir? I can't move him."

"We must, now wake him up."

**Erik's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, when I felt my angel shaking my shoulder. I tried to ignore it, but when she refused to stop, I opened my eyes.

"Erik, love, we need to get out of here now."

I pressed my eyes closed and snuggled my face back into my pillow. No, this had to be a dream, it just had to be.

"Erik, don't sleep now…"

Once more, I ignored her, only to feel a larger hand grasping at my shoulder.

"Come on, man, get up!"

When I heard the manly voice, I opened my eyes to find Nadir standing over my bed. What was he doing here?

"Chr…" I tried to speak my angel's name, but Nadir forced me to my feet.

"Easy with him, Nadir." Christine growled. "He's ill…"

"He's been through worse than this, Christine, this I can assure you."

I tried to fight the man, but he wouldn't let me go. Usually, I could beat him on any given day, but since I was ill, I didn't have the strength to do so. He simply wrapped my body in a blanket, and forced me out to our awaiting horses.

"Up you go, Erik…" the man boosted me back up onto the saddle, but I couldn't…

"Nadir, no…" I cringed. "I can't…"

Nadir was about to force me up onto the saddle, when Christine came running out of the cabin with our things.

"Nadir, Erik can't possibly ride! He's in a lot of pain…"

"Christine, we need to leave now or else you'll be dead meat in the morning. Erik can ride, he's been through worse pain."

I became weak in my legs, so weak, that I fell against Nadir's body. Christine gasped and came to my aid, holding me up so that I didn't fall to the ground.

"Nadir, Erik needs to lay down."

Nadir sighed and began rummaging through our things.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, but since your husband requires such things, I'll take the extra five minutes to roll out the red carpet for him."

**Christine's POV**

I watched as Nadir spread out a blanket before hurrying into the woods. He brought back two thick branches and began attaching them to both ends of the blanket with some rope we had in our bag. He then lied my angel down onto the blanket and tied one end of the makeshift gurney to the back end of his horse's saddle and the other end to the front of my stallion. Nadir was indeed a genius.

"If we leave now, we can get out before day light and keep us at a steady trot."

Agreeing, I hopped back up onto my horse and watched my angel as Nadir led the way. My angel was laying there on the blanket that was in between our horses, lifted a few feet off the ground and traveling comfortably as we slowly trotted along. Oh, my angel seemed so weak…he was so weak and tired that he lied there with his eyes closed.

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain, Nadir." I said.

Nadir looked over his shoulder and at Erik, who was lying lifelessly on the blanket that was being carried by our horses.

"He'll be all right, Christine. We'll stop once we get far away from here. Afterwards, we'll make camp and Erik can lay peacefully."

"Nadir, do you think Erik will be all right lying there for so long?"

"He's been in worse places, Christine. He once lived in a feces covered cage for nearly two weeks before escaping."

"Escaping?"

Nadir nodded. "Yes, he gnawed away the wooden bars with his teeth inch by inch. Erik is mysterious, Christine. Not only is he mysterious, he's dangerous."

"He's my husband."

"And he will survive."

Even if I didn't want to believe Nadir I did so. Though, my angel needed an angel watching over him, and so, while he slept I did just that, looking down at his form that was being carried by our horses. My husband needed and angel, and therefore, I would be that angel, always watching and never taking my eyes off of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Erik's POV**

I wasn't sure when we stopped, but when we did, I was glad. I was moved into a makeshift tent and laid out on a pile of blankets. Satisfied with not having to continue moving my body, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, only waking when I felt the need to relieve myself. I gripped my side and stood to my feet, waddling my unsteady body outside. There was a fire fading in the center of our camp, giving off just enough light to see a nearby tree. I leaned against it and reached into my trousers.

"Sleepless night, Erik?"

I was urinating, but when I heard that voice, I gasped and nearly fell to the ground.

"Whoa, Erik." I felt hands grasping my shoulder. When I turned to face the man, I noticed that it was Nadir! What was he doing here!

"Erik, you shouldn't be up. You need to lay back and relax."

I was about to argue, but I didn't have the strength. Nadir was trying to move me back towards the tent, when I stopped him and took a seat on a log that was placed beside the fire. I didn't want to lay anymore, I wanted to sit up, if only for a short while.

"You're so stubborn, Erik." Nadir growled. "It's going to be the death of you one day."

Nadir took a seat on the log that was beside my own and handed me a ceramic mug.

"It's tea. I couldn't sleep, so I thought tea would help."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Protecting you, of course, friend. Raoul is out searching for you and Christine. She left without telling me…How could I possibly let my friend leave without help?"

"Oh, Nadir, you're the best friend a man could ever ask for…"

"Really?"

"No, of course not. You're an insolent child to me."

"And he's back…" Nadir sarcastically murmured, taking a sip of his tea.

"Where's Christine?"

"She's in the tent sleeping. Poor dear, she's so exhausted."

"We all are." I said, standing to my feet. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to join my wife and sleep."

"I'll wake you in the morning, Erik. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

"Just like old times," I spat. "With you and me wandering around the desert, out on some crazy expedition. Only this time, Christine's with us and we're in the woods and not the desert."

"Good times, Erik."

"Oh, you must mean the time I filled your canteen with sand..."

"You did that to spite me! You were angry because I led us right into a sand storm…That wasn't my fault, Erik. I was just following the map that the Shah had supplied us with."

"If I do recall, Nadir, you took a wrong turn and tried to blame it on me."

"Oh, Erik, you haven't changed a bit."

"You navigate like you cook…"

Nadir shot to his feet. "Now that's a damn lie, man! You love my cooking…"

"Yes," I scoffed. "I love burnt chicken and rice."

And with that, I entered the tent and left Nadir cursing beneath his breath. After lying back down, I covered my angel's body with a blanket before covering myself. I was so exhausted, so exhausted and uncomfortable, but at least my angel was lying here beside me. The cover draping over her body must have woken her, for she rolled over and brushed her hand against my cheek.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired." I groaned, rubbing my sore side. "I had to relieve myself…"

"And did you?"

I nodded. "Of course, but who can piss in peace, when you have Nadir standing behind you."

Christine giggled and snuggled her body close to my own.

"I love you so, so much, Erik. You're the best husband in the entire world."

"Somehow I really doubt that, Christine. You deserve so much better."

"No, mon ange, I deserve you." She then took my hand and placed it over her flat stomach. "We deserve you…"

"Christine, you can't be certain…."

"I think I am, Erik…As I've told you before, it's a mother's intuition. I've been queasy these past few days…I never feel like that. I only ever felt like I do now, when I was pregnant with our last child. Please say that you're excited, angel…Please say that you will grant me this happiness."

"Christine, I don't wish to hurt you again, and a baby will do just that. I didn't get to see your daughter, but the doctor described what was wrong with her face and body, and from that description, I know that it resembled my own deformity. What if this one survives and looks just like me?"

"Then I would love it even more, Erik. This child is all that matters…I would give it all the love it could ever want. And I would love you even more for giving me a child, Erik."

"If that is what you wish for, Christine. I am only trying to make you happy in life, and if a child will make you feel that way, then I will try to be happy for you."

"I love you, Erik. And I know that you will be a wonderful father…You'll be the best father in the entire world, this I know."

"I don't want to count our chickens before they hatch, Christine. We're not even certain that you are with child. But, as soon as we arrive in the next town, I want you to see a doctor, just to be sure, all right?"

Christine nodded, and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Rest, love. You're not feeling well, and tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us…If you're still not feeling well enough to ride, our horses could carry you like they did tonight."

"We'll see once morning arrives. I can stand and walk for a few moments, but afterwards, it's more difficult than it seems."

"Goodnight, Erik…"

I yawned and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Christine…"

And with that, I fell asleep beside my wife.

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, I woke before Erik did and walked outside to find Nadir already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Nadir…"

I greeted him as I took a seat on a nearby log.

"Ah, Christine," he approached me and handed me a steaming cup. "It's not going to taste like the tea in my kitchen, but it will have to suffice."

"Thank you, Nadir."

"You're quite welcome. So, where is sleeping beauty this morning?"

I giggled. "He's not up yet."

"Yes, well he best get up. We have a long journey ahead of us and the last thing we need is a hold up."

"I miss New York." I pouted. "I loved it there…If only Raoul hadn't found me."

"Too late for that, Christine. Perhaps you can return, but not anytime soon. Erik, on the other hand needs to get well quickly. I ran into him last night on his trip to relieve himself. Though, I believe I scared the piss right out of him."

I giggled, causing Nadir to smirk. "He didn't appreciate my joke."

"When does he ever, Nadir?"

A few moments later, Erik emerged, walking with the assistance of his walking stick. He seemed unbalanced on his legs, causing me to rise to my feet and assist him. Though, like the stubborn man that he was, he raised his hand in protest.

"I'm perfectly fine, Christine."

I kept an eye on Erik as he took a seat on the log that was beside my own. He looked like he was extremely uncomfortable, but it was good to see him up and about.

"Erik, how lovely to see you this morning," Nadir replied, handing him a cup of tea. "Drink up, man…Your medicine is mixed in your drink."

Erik took a few hesitant sips before placing it down beside his feet.

"Are we anywhere close to being at the nearest inn?" he questioned, rubbing his temple.

"Barely, Erik." He replied. "Still a few days away. You'll have to deal with riding on your horse until then."

"I'd rather walk, thank you."

"Erik, you couldn't possibly." I argued. "You can hardly stand on your own two feet."

"Perhaps, but I'm not about to get back up on that saddle. I wouldn't be able to bear it, Christine."

"If you walk, you ungrateful ass, you'll be left behind!" Nadir scowled.

This angered Erik, for he shot to his feet and grabbed Nadir by the neck.

"You take that back, Nadir! Oh, how I could kill you…."

"But you won't!" Nadir grabbed Erik's arm and pried him away from his neck. I knew if Erik was in the right state of mind, he would have beat Nadir, but he was too weak at the moment.

"Come on," Nadir growled. "We need to pack up and head out. Raoul won't be far behind…"

While Erik rested on a nearby log, I assisted Nadir in packing up our tent. When everything was set, I helped Erik up onto the saddle of our horse and hopped up behind him.

"Christine, I won't be able to stand this for long amounts of time." He argued. "Trotting too fast will agitate my back."

"I'll keep him at a steady trot, Erik." I assured. "And when you need to rest, just tell me and I'll stop so you can stretch your legs."

After a while of trotting, Nadir began to pick up the pace, that pace being at a quick jog. The moment I began to pick up the pace on our horse, my angel began to ache in discomfort.

"Nadir!" I called out, halting our horse and slowing him down to a steady trot once more. "Nadir, stop!"

My warnings didn't stop the man, for I couldn't find him. When we came to a roaring river, I halted our horse and looked across the rushing water to find Nadir already halfway across. He was up to his thighs in water, and wasn't slowing down for a single second.

"Christine, I don't know about this…That water is probably cold."

"Perhaps, but we can't keep Nadir waiting."

With that, I led our horse into the water, its freezing temperature engulfing every inch of my legs. The current made it hard to stay on the saddle, but I held onto Erik's body for support as we began our journey across the river.

"Damn that man!" Erik cursed, his teeth chattering. "He's going to give us all nothing but consumption."

We were nearly there, when a passing tree branch hit my angel in the side, causing him to fall off the saddle and into the water. I called for Nadir, but he wasn't listening…Oh, what to do! I held out my hand to Erik, but the current was too rough for him to reach.

"Christine!" he screamed. "In the saddle bag…There's rope!"

I worked quickly, reaching behind for the saddle bag, nearly losing my balance as I did so.

"Keep your balance!" he warned, pushing his way through the currant. "Don't fall off the horse!"

I was so frightened about losing Erik, that my hands fumbled against the saddle bag, pulling out the tattered rope and swinging an end towards my angel. When he grabbed his end, he ordered me to lead the horse to land.

"Hold on, Erik…."

"I'm bleeding!" he called, pressing his eyes closed and grasping his side.

"Oh, no…" I murmured.

I worked quickly, getting our horse to land before hopping off and pulling my Erik to safety.

"Erik!" I rolled him over onto his back, taking notice to the red spot forming on his white shirt.

"We need to start a fire…" he gasped, sitting up. "We need to get warm…"

"Where did Nadir go?" I questioned, frantically looking around.

"Don't worry about that ass! We need to get warm!"

I never worked so fast, pulling our blankets off of our horse and collecting twigs and leaves from wherever I could find…My angel needed to get warm, I needed to get warm!

**Erik's POV**

When Christine got a small flame going on her makeshift fire, I worked at peeling away my shirt and nursing my wound. The branch that had came by swiped me in the exact spot of my stitches, causing them to tear open. I wasn't sure where Nadir had gone, but when he returned, if ever, I would give him a piece of my mind. When the flame grew, I glanced at my angel, who was shivering from head to toe.

"Christine," I cringed. "Come here…"

My wife obeyed me, approaching me with a large blanket in hand.

"Strip off your clothes and hang them out to dry." I ordered. "You need to get warm."

"And what about yourself?" she shivered. "You're soaking wet."

"I'll worry about myself as soon as I stitch my wound."

Her eyes went wide. "Your stitches tore!"

I nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

My angel disappeared for the slightest of seconds, returning with a long black hair and a needle.

"You won't be able to stitch your wound yourself." She assured. "I'll do it for you."

"I'd rather you didn't…"

But Christine didn't listen to me, for she wrapped me in a blanket and had me lay back.

"Nadir has our alcohol," she replied. "It's going to hurt terribly…"

"Can't be any worse than some of the things I've felt in this lifetime."

Oh, how the needle weaving in and out of my flesh hurt terribly, but I bit down on my lip and lightly groaned. It didn't hurt worse than being whipped or stabbed, but it hurt enough.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that man!" I growled, pressing my eyes closed. "Oh, how I am going to kill him!"

When Christine was finished, she bandaged my wound and wrapped her body around my own.

"I want to be at that inn so badly, Erik." She cried. "I don't like being out here in the wild."

I held her close to my body, running my hand along her bare and cold back.

"It'll be all right, Christine. You and I will get through this, and then, you and I can start our happy life together. If anything at the moment, Christine, you need to see a doctor."

She nodded. "I know."

"And you need to keep eating, for the baby's sake if you do happen to be carrying a child."

"I don't feel very well, Erik…"

I scooped my angel up into my arms and carried her to my horse.

"We won't be stopping here, Christine. We will continue riding until we find a town, one that has a doctor. If you are indeed carrying a child, we need to know for sure. Because if you are, I will do everything in my power to see that we settle somewhere quickly. It isn't good for a pregnant woman to be riding on a saddle for so long. It won't be good for the child…"

Oh, it hurt my back more than anything in the world to continue traveling, but I couldn't bear to wait another moment. And so, after distinguishing the small fire Christine had built, I held her close to my body as we rode off into the sunset, never daring to stop that evening. No, I rode all through the night, never stopping until I came across the nearest town, that being in some small area known as Huntingdon…There were only a few houses and shops, but it would have to do. They had a doctor, and that's all I cared about. Oh, how I got odd glares as I carried my angel into the small office, but I didn't care. Christine was cold and still shivering when I handed her over to the doctor, but everything would be all right now. While she was being examined by the doctor, I went across the street to the small inn and requested a room. I wasn't sure how long we would be staying, but we were finally safe, safe at last…Our room was small, a one bedroom flat on the top of the building. It didn't have much, but it did have a wonderful view of the town. We would stay here for now, and when I found Nadir, oh, he was a dead man! After unloading our luggage, I walked my way back to the doctors to find him waiting for me.

"Sir, your wife is going to be just fine." He assured. "A little cold, but she will survive."

"Thank you." I replied.

"And I wasn't sure if you were certain, but she is carrying a child…A few weeks to be exact."

My heart fluttered within my chest. Christine had been right! At first, I didn't want to believe her, but now that I knew for sure, I wouldn't be leaving this town for a while. It wouldn't be good for her to ride…Not good at all.

"When is she due?" I questioned. "Do you have a date?"

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to tell, sir…Though, I would guess next spring…"

"Spring?"

"Possibly before that, sir…The only one who has control over that would be the baby."

The doctor patted me on the back. "Good luck."

I would protect Christine with everything I had. She needed a husband and I would be there for her. This baby meant the world to her, and therefore, I would play papa bear, taking every precaution there was in protecting not only her, but this child as well. It might be a part of me, but I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to accept it as my own. It was hard enough to accept the fact that I had a wife. But for the time being, we were safe, and that's all that mattered. Huntingdon, that's where we would call home for the time being..Huntingdon…our temporary home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Christine's POV**

After being released from the doctors, my angel led me towards the room we would be staying in. It was a second floor bedroom, small with a wonderful view. My dream had come true, that dream to be carrying Erik's child. For the first few days, Erik and I rested ourselves from the journey we had endured. If there was anyone who needed rest, it was my Erik, for he was in so much pain. We needed money, money for food, money for rent, money for everything that life consisted of. Yes, Erik was supposed to be writing music and sending it away, but at the moment, he couldn't even move out of bed. Therefore, I knew it was going to be up to me in order to support us.

Early one morning, nearly four days after our arrival, I decided to search for a job. After dressing, I turned to face my husband, who was curled up beneath the blankets of our bed fast asleep. His side was indeed bothering him, and he was enduring daily back spasms due to the long horseback ride. Oh, but to make matters worse, his hearing was still bothering him. If only I could take the ringing in his ears away, if only I could take away every ounce of pain he was feeling. Deciding not to wake him, I pressed a kiss to his distorted cheek and left, knowing that I would return when I found a job.

Huntingdon was beautiful, oh, so beautiful. It was small and colorful, complete with every shop you would need. There was even a theater in the town's center. This was the perfect place to stay hidden for the time being. Children laughed and ran up and down the sidewalks, women scoped the fresh produce stands in their Sunday dresses…Oh, this town was indeed lovely. But where was I going to get a job? Yes, there was an old lumber factory on the other end of town, but that was a man's job. As I passed the lamp posts, I noticed advertisements seeking out men to join the mine shafts, but that wasn't nearly a suitable job for a woman. No, I was with child, and therefore, whatever I decided to do had to be stress-free and safe for myself and the child growing within me. But, besides dancing and singing on a stage, what could I do? Working at the opera house had been the only experience I had. I had never sewn a dress, or swept a floor. Most women were brought up learning how to be the perfect housemaid, but I had been raised by my father. My mother died giving birth to me, leaving my father to raise me. I came from a musical background, my father doing nothing but teaching me how to dance and sing while the housework piled up day after day.

On the other end of town, there was a purple shop, with huge windows and colorful pastries on display. Curious, I entered, the mere smell of the place causing my stomach to growl with hunger. It was a small café of some sort, tables and chairs set up with a counter in the right corner. I was the only one there, and the store manager must have known, for he came running out from the back room, ready to take my order. He was an older man, bald with a slender body. In a way, he sort of reminded me of Monsieur Reyer…if this man had hair. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest, a white apron covering his front.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I was just curious and came in. It smells amazing, sir."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I was hoping you could help me. I'm looking for a job and was wondering if you knew anywhere that would hire a girl like me?"

"And what is it that you know how to do?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "My husband is very ill, sir. He is a musician, you see, and can't work at the moment. I'm with child, and can't do anything that would put myself in danger. I just need something that can hold my family over with money until he is back on his feet. I'll do anything that needs to be done."

"Like taking orders?" he questioned.

"Of course."

"Well, you're hired then."

My heart stopped within my chest. Hired? I didn't even know this man was hiring.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I need me a waitress. It's easy work, really. All you have to do is take the orders. I sell tea, coffee and breakfast pastries. I open at five and close at three… It would be a good job for you, miss and it would be helping me greatly."

"And just who are you?" I asked.

The man came out from behind the counter, and held out his hand.

"Forgive me, miss, I'm Andre Cabaret, the owner. My wife used to run this place with me until she died a few weeks ago. It's been extremely hard being the one to not only bake and cook, but being the one to have to take orders and serve the customers as well. Please say you will take the job…I will pay you three dollars an hour."

Satisfied, I agreed, and shook Mr. Cabaret's hand.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Christine," I said. "Christine Mulheim."

"Well, miss Christine, now that you're my new employee, let me show you around the café. You will start tomorrow morning, if that's all right with you? Be here no later than four thirty…"

"That's perfectly fine with me." I assured.

And with that, I followed Mr. Cabaret around his business, being taught how to run the small cash register and remembering the items he had available to be purchased by his customers. Oh, I was thrilled and couldn't wait to tell Erik the wonderful news!

**Erik's POV**

I was woken when my ears began to ring. I shot up in bed and pressed my hands against my ears, pressing my eyes closed until the terrible ringing passed. When I could hear again, I took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves and laid back down, taking notice that Christine's side of the bed was completely empty. Where had she gone? And what time was it? Frantic, I reached over on the night table for my pocket watch, revealing the time as nearly noon. Oh, had I really slept that long? If so, I couldn't help it, for my body ached with a terrible throb. Ever since that horrible horseback ride, my back has been enduring spasms that have done nothing but exhaust me. Still curious as to where Christine was, I rose from my spot and hobbled to the bathroom in order to relieve myself. I was flushing the toilet, when the ringing in my ears occurred again. With one hand, I pressed it firmly against my ear, and with the other, I blindly felt my way to the kitchen cabinets to fumble around for the bottle of alcohol that would sooth the ringing. My hand was nearly on the bottle, when I heard the door slam shut. Oh, that was it! My ears were in so much pain, that I angrily shouted.

"For Christ sakes, is a little silence too much to ask for?"

"I'm sorry, Erik."

When I heard my angel's voice, I opened my eyes to find her standing beside me and reaching for the bottle of brandy.

"Here, angel…"

I didn't even say hi to her…No, I took the bottle and walked across the room to where a small desk was placed against one of the bow windows.

"I'm sorry that your ears are bothering you this morning," Christine pouted. "If I could take it all away, I would."

I raised my hand in protest. "Don't come to me this morning with your words of pity."

With shaking hands, I dowsed a cloth in the substance and pressed it to my ear, letting the alcohol drain.

"It's not pity, Erik," Christine assured. "It's me trying to be a faithful and loving wife. I know you're agitated when you're in pain, but please don't turn against me."

There was a long pause of silence, and then, my angel's voice again.

"I have good news, Erik." She happily replied. "I got a job."

Job? A job? My pregnant wife got a job? No! How absurd! Never! I spun around so fast that I nearly fell out of my chair.

"How dare you get a job, Christine!" I furiously spat. "We will be doing just fine with the music I will be sending away! You're pregnant, Christine, pregnant!"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "You wish to give birth to a healthy baby!"

"Erik, enough!" she cried, pushing me away. Oh, but I refused to release her! I was furious over the whole situation. When I refused to let go, Christine shoved me once more, and this time, when she did so, I was flung back first into my desk. The mere contact the hard wood had with my lower back caused a heavy spasm to shoot up my spine. I grasped the frame of our bed and leaned over while Christine scolded me.

"What's happened to you, Erik? You're like this angry monster anymore…You didn't ask me about this job, or what it even entails…No, your first reaction is to yell at me about it! You believe this job is bad for my health, when in reality it is you who is causing me stress! We need the money! You can't even get out of bed half the time…I'm taking control over us, Erik, being responsible and trying to make this marriage work. It's not a dangerous job…It's standing behind a counter and serving pastries to paying customers!"

I was boiling, so much so, that I blew up on my angel once again.

"Fine! You want to work, go ahead and do so…But mark my words, Christine, when the little bastard comes out stillborn and five months early, don't come crying to me!"

This brought my angel to tears, for she didn't have anything to say…No, she simply ran away from me. It wasn't until I was alone and calmed down that I had realized what I had done. All my life, I had said things to people without considering the damage they would do. I had done so, because I didn't care about anyone…But even now, as I stand before my own wife, my old habits still come out hard and heavy, that habit being the one where I say things I really don't mean. Why I say these things is beyond me, but the hardest part of it all, is attempting to gain her forgiveness after the fact.

Though, I know what I needed to do, I needed to apologize for my angry outburst. Oh, I needed to start acting like the husband Christine was beginning for, act like the adoring man she needed. Though, when one spent his entire life as a phantom, it was hard not to be…Quickly, I dressed and placed on my mask, exiting the inn and heading towards the streets. I wasn't sure where my wife had gone to, but I would search and apologize to her no matter what it took. If only I thought about these things before I said them. What had possessed me to call her baby a bastard? Oh, Erik, you truly are a monster! This was your wife that you were talking about, this was your world and angel…I could only hope that there was a possibility of making things right again.

**Christine's POV**

After running away from Erik, I found myself under the town's white gazebo. Sunday in Huntingdon was filled with soft music and children playing in the park. It seemed so happy and yet, I couldn't be. I knew Erik didn't mean most of the things that came out of his mouth, but being the Phantom was just his nature. Why did I ever believe that marrying the phantom would be so easy? It was filled with constant fights and arguments. In his heart, I knew Erik loved me, he just had a hard time showing it, for he hated humanity.

"Christine,"

I looked up to see Erik approaching me at a steady pace. I turned away from him and faced the small pond that was on the other side of the gazebo.

"Christine, please," he knelt down at my feet and took my hands into his own. Oh, I wouldn't look at him, for I was extremely upset.

"Christine, I didn't mean to call your child a bastard." He assured, pressing a kiss to my hand. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm in so much pain, ange…so much that I don't know what I'm thinking half the time. You know I just want the best for you and the baby…I hate seeing a frown upon your angelic face, mon ange…"

"You say cruel things, Erik." I cried. "You say such cruel things to me."

"And I hate myself for it…Please, I can show you how much I love you…This monster is a demon, Christine and unfortunately he lives within me, always waiting to get out. You can take the Phantom out of his lair, but not the Phantom out of the man…I try, really, ange, I do."

When I didn't answer him, Erik pressed a kiss to my knuckles once more and stood me to my feet.

"Christine, please forgive me, one last time…I promise to try my hardest to never treat you in such a way ever again. Oh, Christine, I never mean to yell like I do and say the things that I do, but I am the Phantom of the Opera….It's hard to speak to you when I'm angry, when my entire life, anger has been the one thing to set me off. Please, ange…Please…"

I wiped my teary eyes and faced him. "Will you let me work at my new job?"

"I don't like it, Christine, but if that is what you wish, then I will not argue."

"It's a safe job, Erik. It's just me serving a few hungry customers. We need money…We have another mouth to feed coming our way, angel. I promise that I will not stress myself out."

"All right, Christine," he agreed. "I'll let you do this as long as you stay healthy…"

My angel wiped my tears away with the back of his hand and pressed a light kiss to my lips.

"I love you," he softly proclaimed. "I love you, Christine. Without you, there is no me, no life, nothing worth living for…I know I can be unbearable at times, but it's a horrible habit, angel, one that I promise to work at breaking."

When I nodded, Erik wrapped his arm around my hip and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we dance?"

"Dance?" I questioned.

He nodded. "The music is playing, is it not? I wish to dance away your sorrows, mon ange…We always were happy when we danced."

I giggled as Erik began to playfully sway my body about the gazebo. Oh, this was the husband I always wanted! This was the husband I always needed…Erik swayed my body about and smiled. Oh, how I loved him.

"This is the way I want things to be, Christine…" he assured. "Always…"

"Remember when we danced in front of the gypsies?" I asked. "When we were married…"

"Oh, ange, how could I forget that? It is the night I married the woman of my dreams. Oh, Christine, you are everything I could have ever wanted. I love you, Christine."

Erik twirled me around before pressing his chest up against my own.

"Forgive me?"

I nodded and pressed my lips up against his own.

"Of course, Erik. Just please try to be the man you should be…"

"And it's a promise, Christine, a sure promise. Oh, how I love you with all that I am."

When the song ended, Erik hugged me tightly…Oh, how it felt so wonderful.

"Ah, Erik, there you are…"

We were interrupted by a familiar voice. Erik quickly broke away from me and we both witnessed Nadir standing before us with his luggage in hand. All the happiness and calmness I saw within Erik's eyes faded, replacing it with red hot anger.

"You!" Erik rushed towards Nadir and grabbed him by the neck. My angel might have been ill, but his strength was most certainly back. "You have a lot of nerve coming here after leaving us! We nearly drowned and then froze to death!"

But Nadir wasn't weak…He fought back, grabbing Erik by the neck as well, and then, striking him in the chest.

"Nadir, no!" I cried, warning him to be easy with my angel. Oh, how could he treat Erik like this?

Erik backed away like a hurt animal and grasped the exact spot where Nadir struck him.

"Nadir, how could you?" I caressed Erik's body and faced Nadir.

"He should know better than to have grabbed me like that. He knows I am not weak…"

"He was angry!" I spat. "I'm angry over what you did. You left us, and yet, you have the audacity to show up nearly a week later!"

"We got accidently separated!" he assured.

"Is that what you call it?" Erik growled.

"Erik…"

"No, Persian! We are friends no more…"

"Erik…" Nadir tried to grab a hold of my arm, but Erik pulled away.

"Come, Christine, let us return home to rest."

"Erik, don't be this way!"

"It's going to be no way, because we are no longer friends! Come near my wife and I again and I won't think twice about killing you."

And with that, my angel and I started our journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! More to come soon...<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Christine's POV**

I worried for my Erik once we arrived home. I knew he was weak, and yet, I knew he was angry over Nadir overpowering him. My angel liked to be tough, and I knew he loathed himself when he couldn't be. What made matters worse, was when we arrived home and he began kicking chairs aside and pushing everything away in his path. I followed behind him, picking up the fallen chairs and attempting to reason with my husband. Finally, he plopped himself down at his desk where a chess board was set out and looked up at me.

"I should have killed him," he murmured. "He deserves it, does he not?"

I took a seat across from him and fingered the bishop chess piece. It was a distraction, a distraction to keep my mind off of everything. Yes, what Nadir had done wasn't right, but I didn't think he deserved to die.

"Look at us," I murmured, changing the subject. "We're still running from our past…That past being Raoul. We're like nomads."

"And is Christine displeased?"

Erik sat back in his chair and rubbed his sore chest. His mismatched eyes were fixated on me, oh, so deeply…Was I displeased? I guess not, for my husband was just looking out for the best of me, but if anything, I wished Raoul would stop looking. I wasn't sure if we would ever come face to face with him again, but running for the rest of our lives would do us no good. Running was not happiness. I wanted to plant roots somewhere, start a family and live a happy life. And yet, here I was, married, pregnant and still running from my past problems.

"Christine," Erik reached across the desk and caressed my hand with his own. "I'm sorry that I have displeased you. Though, that is all I ever do."

Erik quietly rose from his seat and wallowed to the kitchen. What could I possibly say to make the situation any better? My angel was reaching into the top cabinet, when a knock occurred at the door. Curious, my husband opened it, only to find Nadir standing there. Erik didn't even give the man a chance to speak, for he slammed the door closed in his face, but not before Nadir stuck his foot in the way and pushed it open. Oh, Erik was so angry now…so, so angry!

"How dare you barge in here, Persian!" he snapped. "This is my home!"

Chaos ensued, Nadir grabbing hold of Erik's neck, and Erik doing the same to him.

"Stop!" I cried. "Stop!"

Nadir slammed Erik against the wall, causing my angel to cringe in agony. Oh, but my angel didn't give up. He grabbed Nadir and forced him towards the other wall of our room, the both of them stumbling and landing against the sofa. Only when they were both on the floor, did they release one another and lay there, gasping for breath.

"I'll let you win this round," Nadir breathlessly gasped.

"Damn you, Persian…"

Erik stood to his feet and I assisted him.

"Erik, how long has it been since our last argument?"

Erik took a seat at his desk and ran his fingers through his wisps of hair.

"One year…"

"Well, we were due for one."

I was confused over the entire situation. Erik had told Nadir to stay away, and yet, he was here now, and after another bought of anger, they were now calm and talking to one another.

"I thought Erik told you he never wanted to speak with you again?"

Nadir chuckled. "Oh, Christine, do you truly believe this was our first argument?"

I nodded, causing Nadir to chuckle once more.

"Christine, Erik and I have been arguing once a month ever since we met."

"Are they always so violent?" I growled.

Erik nodded. "Of course. Then again, when you get two violent people together, there is no telling how calm an argument will go."

"We've never had civil arguments, man…" Nadir argued. "There is always fists flying and furniture being broken over our fights."

"So you're still friends?" I asked.

Both men nodded.

"Of course, Christine," Nadir replied. "We are inseparable…"

Even after Erik and Nadir made up, it still confused me, though they two men were mysterious in their own ways. Nadir rented out a room on the other end of the inn, giving Erik and I our privacy. Though, it was finally nice to have my husband to myself and after Nadir left us for the evening, Erik and I took a seat on our sofa, cuddling as a happy couple at last.

"Erik?" I had my head on his shoulder, but looked up after calling his name.

"Yes, Christine?" he asked, brushing his fingers through my curls.

"What do you think we'll have? A boy, or a girl?"

My angel shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to say, Christine. I personally don't care what the sex of this child is, as long as it's healthy."

I yawned, agreeing with my angel of music.

"You should rest, Christine." Erik said, lifting my body into his arms. "You have work in the morning, as do I. The baby needs rest just as much as you do."

Like the loving husband Erik was, he placed me down into bed and crawled in beside me. Yes, I did have work in the morning, but it would all be worth it when I received my pay. Erik and I had expenses coming up within the next few months, those expenses being the baby and hopefully buying a home. I wasn't sure how much longer we would be staying in Huntingdon, but I wouldn't mind living here, for it was a small yet wonderful town. Though, I knew Erik wanted to be back in the city where music and theaters were, and for him, I would do anything.

"Goodnight, my angel…" he cooed, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Goodnight, my Erik."

And with that, I closed my eyes.

**Erik's POV**

I didn't want to wake the following morning, but I knew I had to. Christine was already gone for the day, making me feel distant and lonely. The ringing in my ears was irritating this morning, but I had to work. After rising, I approached my desk and took a seat, looking down at the parchment and pressing my hand to my ear. How was I to make music when the ringing in my ears was irritating me?

"Oh, Christine," I pressed my eyes closed and waited for the infernal sound to cease, praying that it would be soon so I could get to work. In my mind I heard melodies pure and unearthly, but I couldn't seem to get them down onto paper, not while I had this horrible problem. I dealt with it for a few more moments, before rising to my feet and grabbing the bottle of brandy from out of the cabinet. I didn't like to drink, but alcohol was the only thing that took away my pain. I felt like a failure as a husband, for I was supposed to be the one supporting my family, and yet, I wasn't doing it. My Christine was out working and heavy with our child, while I was here, writing music…or at least that's what I was supposed to be working on.

I racked my brain for what seemed like hours before finally giving up and deciding to take a walk. A walk would surely clear my head of things, and perhaps a walk would do me good.

**Christine's POV**

Nothing made me happier on my first day of work, when Erik came strolling through the door. I pretended as though I hadn't seen him and went on with serving the other customers while he took a seat in the back of the café and spread his work out along the table. I wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but something inside me told me that there was indeed something wrong. The night before, he had told me that he was going to work on his music to send to Lana, which made me wonder why he was here now instead of back home? Though, being the sly woman that I was, I strolled over to him like I would do with any other customer and greeted him.

"Well, handsome," I teased. "What brings you around this neck of the woods?"

My angel looked up at me, but he didn't smile. He seemed to be experiencing some discomfort, which worried me. I was the pregnant one, and yet, I worried more about him than I did of myself.

"Erik, is something wrong?"

"I needed to get out for a while," he replied, rubbing his ear. "It's bothering me again."

"Are you going to be all right?" I asked.

He nodded and looked back down at his work.

"Don't worry about me, Christine. Everything is going to be fine. If this ringing ever stops, it will be a miracle."

"Would you like some tea?" I asked. "It would make you feel ten times better."

Before my angel could answer, I raced over to the kitchen and made him a cup of tea the way he liked it. When I returned with the steaming cup, I placed it down in front of him and smiled.

"It's on the house, angel."

"No need to tend to me, Christine," he said, staring down at his work once more. "Your Erik will be all right. A change of scenery might do me some good."

"I hope so."

"How is your first day going?"

I smiled. "Wonderful. My boss says that I am doing a wonderful job here. He even mentioned giving me a raise. Do you believe that, Erik? A raise on the first day of work… I've never had a job before. It makes me feel happy in a way."

I knew my Erik was about to say something, but was interrupted when the door swung open and a customer walked in. I had to get back to work now, but I knew once my shift was over, I would have my Erik all to myself once again.

"I get off at three," I replied. "I'll see you then, Erik."

"Don't work yourself too hard, Christine," he warned.

Oh, my Erik, always caring about me. He cared about me more than he cared about himself. Perhaps that's what a loving husband was supposed to do…It might have taken months, but it seemed as though I finally had the loving husband I always wished for. Life was simply coming together at last, and I knew things could only get better from here.

**Erik's POV**

How time flies. I would prefer not to blink, for life will simply pass you by. I couldn't believe that Christine and I had been married for nearly six months already. Six months! I could remember marrying her like it was yesterday. To me, it was just that! We had been married in the snow, and now, it was the humidity of summer. Summer days here were not as simple as they would seem, for the heat was unbearable at times. I could only thank the lord above that my angel was not yet heavily pregnant. Christine might not have been keeping count of the days that we shared together, but I was. I counted each and every one, and when our six month anniversary rolled around, I knew I was going to make it a special day. As her husband, there wasn't much that I had done to show my Christine how much I deeply cared for her, but things would certainly change on that day. For nearly a week, I put aside working on music in order to plan everything out. Though, I wasn't a romantic when it came to planning such outings. At first, I was only going to purchase her white roses, but that's when Nadir objected.

"It's your six month anniversary!" Nadir cried. "You've been married six whole months, man! Be a little more romantic than that. You could get her roses any time you want. This is an anniversary we're talking about."

I wasn't sure why the annoying Persian insisted on visiting me every single day that Christine was at work, but he did. I didn't mind it at first, but as each day passed, it began to get on my last nerve.

"Well, if you're such an expert," I growled. "What would you do?"

"Erik, when I was married, I did nice things for my wife all the time. On our anniversaries, I cooked her dinner and we did our favorite things."

"Which was what? Walking along the Persian desert hand in hand?" I sneered.

"Now you're being cruel, Erik. You know how I hate when you're like that. If you wish to please Christine on your anniversary, you need to do things that she enjoys."

I sighed and placed my face into my hands.

"And what is the matter with you?" Nadir barked. "You act as though you don't know a thing about the girl."

"Because I don't, Nadir! I'm married to her, and besides music and knowing what her favorite flower is, I haven't got a clue on her likes and dislikes. Strange, is it not?"

"Oh, you're being foolish, man." Nadir assured. "You know everything about Christine. You might think that you don't, but you do."

"Perhaps, but nothing strong enough to please her on our anniversary."

"Pleasing Christine is the easiest thing in the world, Erik. Hell, I could even please her if I wished to do so."

That angered me. So much, that I stood up so that I was overpowering the man, my haunting eyes staring into his very soul.

"If you even dare to touch her, Nadir, by god, I swear…"

"Erik, calm down, man…It was only a statement. I was trying to make a point. Believe it or not, I still love my wife and only my wife. I swore on her grave that I would never love another."

"Good. Christine is my wife and soon to be mother to my child."

"You haven't brought that up in a while," Nadir replied. "Having second thoughts are we?"

"I may be disappointed about the entire thing, but it is what Christine wishes for. She wants a child and therefore, I will give her a child. I'm on edge every single day, for I know in my heart that it will turn out to look like me in some way, shape or form. Christine may be anxious for the birth, but I'm not."

"Just because your mother nearly died giving birth to you, Erik, doesn't necessarily mean that Christine will suffer the same fate."

"I told you about her daughter, Nadir…I told you what the doctors told me…How the described her child as being one of a demon. Christine lost a child, a child that resembled me. I fear that the one she is carrying will suffer the same fate."

"And so what if it does? I'm sure Christine would love it just the same, Erik. You worry too much about things. I know you want nothing but the best for her and this child, and that's all you can do is hope."

"I wish she didn't want children." I murmured, running my fingers through my hair. "Things would have been better off that way."

"What wife doesn't want children, Erik? It's a natural instinct. Girls become ladies, who then become wives and then mothers. It's a way of life. And with Christine being in town all day working, I'm sure she gets excited seeing other women with their children. You can't blame her for wanting the same in life."

"I was going to pay someone, Nadir…I never said this to anyone before, but I can't hold it in any longer."

Nadir's eyes widened in confusion. "Pay someone for what?"

"When Christine begged me for a child, I gave in and tried to give her just that. Though, when she wasn't coming up pregnant after several attempts, I was going to go out and find a handsome man to give her what she wanted. I had it planned out in my mind, for I knew any man would have loved to make love to Christine. The man would have gotten what he wanted, and Christine would have gotten her wish…She would have had a handsome child."

"Erik, get that nasty thought out of your mind!" Nadir snapped. "Do you actually believe that Christine would have agreed to have sex with a stranger just to get pregnant? I swear, the way you think sometimes churns my stomach to no end."

"It was a reasonable thought, Nadir! Only, before I could mention it, she wound up pregnant…And look what happened! She lost the baby, Nadir…And now, she's carrying my child once again."

Nadir stood and patted me on the back.

"You have a ways to go, Erik before the baby is born. For now, concentrate on your anniversary tomorrow. Make Christine feel like the loving wife she really is."

"Easy for you to say. I'm supposed to be writing music to send to Lana Phillips in exchange for money, and yet, I have failed to complete a full score."

Nadir shrugged. "Don Juan wasn't written in a day, Erik. Especially with your condition. Christine does not feel shame in her husband. She adores him in every way…Which is why you need to make this an anniversary she will never forget."

Nadir was right. Christine was such a wonderful wife, so wonderful that she needed to be treated like a princess if only for one day. Yes, this would most certainly be an anniversary she would never forget. I wouldn't have it any other way. I would surprise her tomorrow when she returned from work, surprise her with a wonderful evening filled with love and passion, the very passion I felt for her and her alone…My Christine, my angel, my wife and soon to be mother of my child.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone! <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Christine's POV**

For the first time in my marriage, I was surprised, when I woke one morning and didn't see Erik anywhere. It was strange, because my husband was always beside me when I woke. Before we were married, Erik never stayed by my side, but now that we were inseparable, he couldn't stand to be away from me for more than a few minutes. What made me worry was because I had work again today, and the sun hadn't even come up yet.

"Erik?"

I sat up and looked around our room, worrying that my angel was ill. Though, a few seconds later, he emerged out of nowhere with a plate in hand.

"Good morning, Christine," he smiled and pressed a loving peck to my cheek. Oh, how different he was being, so different, that it scared me. He made me breakfast in bed. It was wonderful, yet eerie, because Erik never did such a thing before. I wanted to question his actions, but decided not to due to the fact that I didn't want to anger him. This was a wonderful moment, and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Erik, you made me breakfast in bed," I smiled.

He nodded. "It's the least I could do for my wife, Christine."

Erik sat himself down beside me and handed me a fork. My Erik sat there watching me eat, a look of satisfaction displayed across his face. He seemed so happy this morning, and I hadn't a clue why. Had I done something to make him feel this way?

"Erik, everything is delicious," I said, biting into another forkful of pancakes.

"Your Erik is glad you like everything, Christine. I wanted to do something nice for you before work. You are eating for two now, angel."

"Indeed. I am a bit hungrier than usual."

"I'm sure it will only worsen in time."

When I was finished with my meal, Erik took away my plate and stood up, leaving me to dress for the day. I needed to be at work within the hour and I wouldn't be late.

"Does Christine know what today is?"

I could only smile, for Erik sometimes snapped back into speaking in the third person without even knowing it. Those were the things I loved deeply about him.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, Erik. Do tell me what today is…"

"You really don't know what today is, Christine?"

I thought for a moment, but still, I didn't know. After brushing my hair, I grabbed my scarf and headed towards the door.

"I'm not sure what today is, Erik."

My husband's smile slowly faded as I pecked him on the lips. After saying a simple "goodbye," I left him for the day, vowing to return in the late afternoon when my shift was over. What did my angel mean by asking me what today was? I wasn't sure…It seemed like any other day, for it wasn't my birthday, and it wasn't my Erik's…Though, I never asked him what his birthday was. Erik hated telling me about his personal life, therefore, I never really brought it up. But, even if it was his birthday, why would he have made me breakfast in bed? No, something wasn't adding up.

After arriving at work, I hung my scarf up and proceeded to start my daily chores. Usually, the first thing on my list at the café was to go around and clear off the tables before opening. After grabbing a washcloth from the sink, I happily bustled around to each table and wiped it clean before heading to another. Though, when I arrived at the back table, there were six red roses placed there. Curious, I picked one of them up and held the petal to my nose, inhaling its fresh scent. Six roses? Why would there be six fresh roses placed on one of my tables? But six roses wasn't all, placed on top of them was a letter. Strange…Strange, yet wonderful! I quickly unfolded the letter, revealing a poem, but in my Erik's handwriting. I'd know his childish chicken scratch anywhere.

"_Six red roses to have and to hold,_

_Six red roses to extend to your nose._

_Soft, yet real, these six flowers are_

_Representing the love that we have shared so far…"_

My husband had to be just being spontaneous. Why would he give me six red roses? This didn't make sense. I carried the beautiful flowers to the counter and placed them in water, brushing my finger over the softness of their petals.

"A gift?" my boss questioned, coming out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of brownies in hand.

I nodded. "Yes, six roses from my husband. He's mysterious sometimes."

"Mysterious, how?" he asked.

I shrugged. "He got up this morning and made me breakfast in bed. He's never done that before, nor has he ever left me roses lying around in strange places. Six red roses, to be exact."

"Perhaps it means something…Maybe he's hiding the meaning behind the number of flowers he has given you."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't make sense."

"I'm sure by the end of the day you will know what it means."

Taking one last glance at the roses, I went back to work, opening the café and bouncing around from customer to customer, always wondering what my angel had meant by giving me roses and breakfast in bed. Perhaps I finally had the husband I had wished for. I wasn't sure, but it was all so wonderful. That's when I remembered that Erik had given me six pancakes this morning on a plate…There was that blasted number again! Six! What did it mean? Six what? There was something that had to do with the number six, it just had to be… I couldn't wait to get done work, so I could investigate this further, though, the mystery was the best part of all, for Erik was playing a game with me, a game that I was seemingly enjoying.

**Erik's POV**

My plan throughout the day was to keep Christine wondering. I left her six roses at work, leaving her a poem I had personally written. It made her happy, oh, so happy. My angel smiled as she waited on her customers, and it made me smile. All throughout the day while she worked, I secretly watched her from a far, waiting for my next move. Before making my escape home in order to prepare our night, I left a folded note lodged in the doorway. the note was short, but it told her of the love I held for her. After slipping home, I quickly set the table and pretended that I was making dinner, when in reality, I was planning on taking her out. If there was one thing I enjoyed, it was making my angel wonder. The mere thought of wonder made me smile, and when I played such a trick on Christine, it erupted a smile from her as well. The ringing in my ears was truly bothering me, but today was our wedding anniversary and I refused to be frustrated.

When everything was set and ready, I took a seat at my desk and worked on my music. In my mind, I heard melodies, and so, I decided to spend the remainder of my night writing them down until my angel returned home from work. She was working and keeping food on our table and a roof over our heads, and I had to start doing the same.

When I heard the door open, I stayed with my back turned, listening to the pitter-patter of my angel's footsteps entering our room. A few moments later, I felt Christine's arms wrap around my neck from behind. Oh, this wonderful feeling lifted my spirits so much! It was strange, because my entire life, never had I ever felt compassion and gentle touches. Christine and I have been married for nearly a year, and yet, we didn't have the normal marriage that most couples shared. Mostly because of me….Everything that occurred on a day to day basis was because of me. I was the say when it came to hugging; I was the one who had control over our kisses and caressing. Usually, in a marriage, those things were not asked of, because they were bestowed for no apparent reason, that reason being love and nothing more. Yes, I loved Christine, but I couldn't help but feel unworthy of such a thing. It felt like a sin when she hugged me, it felt like a sin when she kissed me. But right now, I didn't care, because she was happy and I was trying to be the same way.

"I take it you had a wonderful day?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side to take in my angel's wonderful, yet warm smile. And it was for me! All for me!

"More than wonderful." She said, pulling the small bouquet of roses from behind her back.

"And just where did you get those?" I questioned, raising my brow.

Christine slapped me on the shoulder. "Erik, don't tease. You know how I got these. It's so like the infamous Phantom to mysteriously leave six roses on a table in the café where I work."

"Too predictable?" I questioned. "I still have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen those roses in my entire life."

To tease her, I let my smile fade, my face turning to one filled with seriousness. Christine's smile faded as well, and then, she gasped in fright, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh, God!" she cried backing away from me. I shouldn't have teased her, for I forgot about Raoul, and how he was still out and searching for Christine. Tears began forming in my angel's eyes, as she dropped the roses and ran towards the kitchen. Great, Erik…You've really done it now. If there was one thing I always knew how to do, it was ruin a special moment…

"Christine!" I stood to my feet and scooped the roses up from the floor. "I'm jesting with you, angel… I gave you these roses, this I swear."

Christine sighed in relief and wiped her tears away. "Why did you do that to me, Erik? You know how I'm constantly on edge because of Raoul."

"We're safe, Christine, this I swear." I reassuringly pressed her body against my own and kissed her forehead. "I promise. Your Erik just wanted to make a joke is all."

"It was a cruel joke."

"I didn't think about Raoul. I'm sorry, Christine. But believe me when I say that I am the one who left those six roses for you with the poem. It was me…"

She sighed. "I believe you, because I didn't tell you about the poem. It was sweet, Erik. But why did you give me six roses today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "No reason, Christine. Does there have to be a reason every time I do something?"

Christine raised her brow. "Usually there is, Erik."

"Would you like to go out?" I questioned. "I want to take you somewhere."

When my angel agreed, I stood and donned my waistcoat. Yes, the weather was warm, but that didn't stop me from wanting to look my best for my Christine. My angel disappeared for a few moments, remerging wearing a beautiful sundress. The child within her was certainly beginning to grow, for I could notice a small bump in her stomach. It didn't matter to me, because she was still the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

"Shall we?" I questioned, extending my arm out to her.

Christine giggled and latched her arm to my own. Oh, tonight was certainly going to be a night to remember.

**Christine's POV**

Things were indeed strange. First the roses, and then, the note that was left in the doorway of the café…It said "I love you" over and over again. Nothing more, nothing less, just "I love you." I knew Erik did, even though he had a terrible temper at times. Tonight, he was having a good night, which made my insides leap with joy. I wasn't sure where he was taking me, but after leading me to a small diner on the other end of town, I realized that he was treating me to dinner. Why? Why was Erik treating me to all these things today? Had I missed something? He gave me six pancakes, six roses and now, dinner.

"Erik?" I questioned him as we took a seat in a booth that was facing the window.

"Yes, Christine?" he asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What is today?"

Erik handed me a menu and looked at me filled with confusion. Oh, he had to be teasing me… I wanted him to stop playing dumb with me and confess.

"I don't understand what you're staying. Can't a husband be nice to his wife every once in a while?"

"I'm not arguing." I said. "But one thing I can't seem to fathom is the fact that you gave me six pancakes at breakfast and six roses at work. And now, you're treating me to dinner."

Erik smiled and reached across the table to caress my hand in his own.

"On this very day six months ago, angel, you and I became husband and wife."

Damn me! How could I possibly forget such a day! I hadn't been keeping track of the days since our wedding, which was exactly why I didn't know what today was. I felt like a horrible wife, because I didn't even get my Erik a card or a gift…I didn't even say happy anniversary to him!

"I'm sorry," I placed my head down and felt tears rushing to my eyes.

"Christine?" I felt Erik's fingers brush my chin. "Why are you sad? Tonight it supposed to be a special night, angel…We've been married six months…"

"I feel like a bad wife, because I forgot what today was. I haven't been keeping track, Erik. I'm sure you feel horrible inside, horrible that I didn't acknowledge the day."

"Erik feels nothing but happiness, Christine. It made me happy to give you those roses today. It made me happy to leave you love notes at work. Celebrating our anniversary made me feel like the husband I should be. Don't you feel the same?"

"I feel something," I said. "But it's not the feeling I should be feeling. I was happy when I received those roses, but that was before I found out why they were given to me. I should have known! I should have figured it out, but I guess I was too foolish to understand."

"Foolish?" Erik squeezed my hand. "Nonsense, Christine. Please, no more sadness. I want tonight to be a happy one, angel."

"Well," I looked up at my Erik and tried to smile. "Happy Anniversary, Erik."

"And that's all you need to do, Christine. There is no need to purchase your husband gifts, for he already has the greatest gift the world could offer him. The moment he married you, his life became complete."

This made me smile even wider. "You're a wonderful man, Erik. I love you so much…"

"And I love you too."

"More than anything in the world."

"You know, Christine, if there was one thing I wanted to do, it was get you a gift. Yes, I was able to purchase some roses, but I've come to learn over the years that a piece of jewelry would have been more sufficient for an anniversary."

"No, Erik." I assured. "You didn't have to get me anything. We're struggling just to keep a roof over our heads. Yes, my pay is helping, but we're in no boat to waste money."

"I have enough money to put a down payment on a house, Christine." Erik exclaimed. "I want to buy us a house. I'm tired of moving from inn to inn. I wish to settle down and purchase the two of us a home. We're going to need more room for when the baby arrives."

"I know, Erik." I said. "But for now, I'm content with living where we are."

"As long as you are happy, Christine."

I smiled. "I am, Erik. More than you can ever imagine."

When dinner was over, Erik took me to the town theater. Though, it wasn't a theater that performed operas, it was something known as a movie theater. I wasn't sure what we were going to see, but it was exciting, yet strange to see a screen with a projection being played on it. Black and white it was, and silent. Erik and I sat there watching the entertainment of the new world, my hand interlacing with his own. It was wonderful…Yes, people stared at my husband's white mask, but I didn't care. I held him closer to me, pulling him in tight as we sat there watching the movie. When it was over, Erik and I walked hand in hand along the lamp lit sidewalks, discussing the movie we had just seen.

"Strange," Erik replied. "That's all I can say. To think that we can now go to theaters and watch projections instead of actual people on stage."

"I liked it."

"I thought you would, angel…"

Tonight had been a wonderful night, so wonderful, that when we arrived home and walked up the stairs that led to our room, I stopped my angel.

"Erik?"

He was unlocking the door and turned to face me. "Yes, Christine?"

I was speechless…Speechless and feeling wonderful, so wonderful that I closed my lips around my angel's, passionately kissing him. He groaned the moment I took him by surprise, cupping my cheek and pushing us through the door. Erik kicked it closed with his foot and moved us against the wall, enjoying kiss after kiss as our hands roamed along one another's bodies. I didn't want to stop, I wanted it all and therefore, I would have it.

When my angel tried to pull away, I grabbed his wrist.

"Don't stop…" I breathlessly gasped. "Not tonight, Erik…I want it all."

And when my Erik pressed his lips against my own again, I knew that I had gotten my wish.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I thought I would leave you all on a happy chapter before I broke the news to you. Sadly, I shall be leaving for vacation and won't be back until next sunday night. But, that's not the sad part...Where I'm going has no WIFI! I'll be in the woods and enjoying campfires. Sadly, I probably won't be able to update...But, if I do come across an area that does have it, I shall suprise you all! Anyway, if you really need something of mine to read while I am away, I just published a book titled "The Escapades of Augie Atwell." It's available on all Amazon. com stores. When I do get back, I shall be working on wrapping this story up in the next few weeks and posting another one that I have already started writing. It's a total twist on a sequal to Phantom, where Erik actually grows hard and emotionless over the years and comes to hate Christine for what she has done to him. Anyway, Please review and I shall be back soon...Hold on! <strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Erik's POV**

It was a wonderful anniversary, the best I could have ever asked for. My angel and I made sweet, passionate love late into the night, falling asleep beside one another like husband and wives would do. I felt like a man, I finally felt normal for once in my life. That evening, the heat had been so terrible, that I cracked the window to let in some air. After making love to Christine, I fell asleep beside her, my chest aligned with her own. Though, later that evening, I woke to a terrible pain in my ears. I cringed and shot up from within the blankets, pressing my hand against my head as I rushed to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink, the terrible ringing sensation hurting my ears like never before. When the feeling began to pass, I took a deep breath and sighed. Oh, it was going to be a long night.

"Erik?"

I felt terrible, for I must have woken Christine. The poor dear was pregnant, and needed her rest. The last thing I wanted to do was deprive her of rest, especially since she worked a job.

"Erik, are you all right?"

"Yes," I called, leaning over the sink and pressing my eyes closed. "Just go back to sleep."

I waited a few moments, before walking out into the kitchen and rummaging through my cabinets. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not without a cup of tea. I was placing the kettle on the stove, when I felt two hands brace themselves upon my shoulders.

"Erik, you don't look well. Is everything all right?"

I spun around to find my Christine standing behind me, wrapping within one of my robes. I always loved seeing her like this, for it make everything ten times better. No one ever wore my clothes, and to see her standing before me now doing just that, made my heart leap with joy.

"I'm all right," I assured. "My ears are hurting me again is all."

Christine dashed to the counter and pulled out the bottle of brandy that we had been specifically using for my pain and wet a wash cloth with it.

"Here, Erik." Christine placed the soaked article into my hand and pulled out a chair for me. "Just like we've been doing. Press it against your ear."

I knew Christine believed that the brandy was helping me, but it wasn't doing a thing. Nadir believed himself to be some sort of miracle worker, that miracle being that brandy would simply take away all my pain. To make Christine feel better, I pressed it against my ear and sat there, the alcohol burning into my achy ears.

"Christine, stop rushing around." I begged, watching her rush around the kitchen like a mad woman. "You're carrying a child."

"I know, Erik," she began. "I'm just worried about you is all."

"Don't be." I assured. "I'm perfectly fine now."

I put down the cloth and tended to the stove, pouring myself a cup of tea.

"Would you like a cup, Christine?" I exhaustedly questioned.

When she nodded, I placed her cup down and sat across from her.

"And to think that we'd be sitting here at two o clock sipping on tea." I stated, taking a sip of my drink.

"It's too hot to sleep anyway, Erik." Christine replied. "Way too hot."

"If you're too uncomfortable, Christine, I could always pull the quilt off the bed. I understand that being pregnant can be rather uncomfortable, especially during the warm weather. My mother used to go on about how hard it was to carry me during the summer months. She even told me that it was so humid on the day of my birth, that she felt as though she were going to die. Though, I'm certain it was due to the fact that she was giving birth to a demon."

"You were born in the summer?" she questioned, raising a brow.

I never spoke of my mother to anyone, let alone my birthday. Birthdays in my home were forgotten about, especially my birthday. They were supposed to be happy days filled with joy, but who could be happy about my birth?

I nodded. "Yes, I was born in the summer, Christine."

"What day?"

I ran my finger down the ceramic cup. "The sixth."

"The sixth of what?"

I nervously gulped, for I didn't know the exact day of my birth. Would you believe that! My birthday was never celebrated…It was only celebrated once, and I never wanted to celebrate it again, for it was the day I first saw my face. My mother never allowed mirrors in the house, Christine knew this from when we spent the first few nights together in my mother's house. On my fifth birthday, my mother pulled me to her room in an angry rage and showed me my face. Though, I never kept track of the days when I was a child, which was why I never knew what day I was born on.

"Erik, the sixth of what?" Christine repeated.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I faced my angel, too embarrassed to answer her.

"I…I don't know, Christine. I don't know what day I was born on. Your Erik's birthday was never celebrated in his house. His mother never told him. She only told him that it was unbearably hot."

Christine's hand reached across the table and caressed my hand. But even her touch wasn't enough to bring me happiness.

"I'm sorry, Erik."

But instead of looking at her, I simply walked my cup of tea to the sink and pushed in my chair.

"I am feeling ill all of a sudden." I began. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Christine."

And with that, I left my angel sitting there alone. But how could I face her? It was embarrassing to bring up my past and childhood, especially because I was the boy without a birthday. What human being didn't know the day of their birth? Only monsters were unaware of their birthdays.

**Christine's POV**

I knew Erik's birthday was June 25th, for I had read about it in his mother's journal during our stay at his house. I hated when Erik felt this way about himself. I hated when he felt as though he were nothing. It hurt my heart. The end of June was closing in, and I promised myself to give Erik the birthday he deserved. As each day passed, my child grew within me. My stomach went from being flat to a small bump. It was strange looking at myself in the mirror, but at the same time, it felt amazing to know that within a few months, I would be a mother.

"Gazing at yourself again?"

I had been standing in front of our bedroom mirror, smiling and running my hands over my stomach, when I saw Erik standing at the doorway in his waistcoat. He crossed his arms, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I would hate to think that you're feeling ugly."

"Of course not," I argued. "I guess I'm feeling big is all."

"Beautiful, is what you are."

He stood beside me and wrapped his arms around my front, his hands placed over the plumpness of my belly. Never had he ever felt my stomach before, at least not while I've been pregnant. I knew Erik was just as nervous about becoming a father, as I was about becoming a mother. Though, I knew deep down that he would be the most loving father there was.

"When are we going to purchase a house, Erik?" I questioned.

Erik pressed a reassuring kiss to my neck and smiled. "Soon, love. I sent my first score to Lana. Hopefully we will have our first pay soon enough, and then, I promise to start looking."

When my husband released me, he adjusted his waistcoat and headed towards his desk.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. When I return tonight, you and I can have a lovely dinner."

My angel gathered up some paperwork and placed it into his bag, before heading towards the door.

"I've come to learn that sitting by the river gives me inspiration." He replied. "If I sit at my desk, the ringing in my ears becomes a burden."

"Be careful, Erik." I warned.

I knew my angel would be just fine. I had other things on my mind, for tomorrow was Erik's birthday and I wanted to make it a special day for him. For the past two weeks, I had saved some money out of my pay in order to purchase him a small gift. It wasn't much, but I knew my angel had never received a gift before, and I wanted to make him feel special. Therefore, I had scouted around the shops, coming across a small violin that screamed Erik all over. It was old and the varnished was chipped. The shop owner had told me that it had been played by a well known musician back in Germany, before being pawned after his death. A relative or something like that had come to America and sold it. The instrument was tarnished, but I knew Erik would take it and make it his own. My angel was good for taking hideous things and making them beautiful again, for I knew deep within me that he wished he could do the same with himself.

Yes, the violin would be a wonderful gift, his first… After wrapping his present in some old newspaper and fastening it with a red bow, I sat it aside and tended to dinner. Tonight, I would prepare Erik's birthday meal and save it for tomorrow. Oh, how surprised my angel would be, when he woke and realized that I had planned a birthday for him. His eyes were sure to grow wet with tears, and his breath would surely leave his body. It was reactions like that, that made me love him. He was like a child, trapped within a man's body. The poor man never had a real childhood to begin with. If there was anything I wish I could give him, it would be a real childhood. I would rush him back twenty or so years just to give him what he deserved. But I couldn't, therefore, dinner and the violin would have to do…It was a start, a start at pleasing and loving my husband and soon to be father of my child.

**Erik's POV**

I had spent most of the day sitting on a bench writing music to the sound of the water rushing in the river. It was a peaceful sound, one that gave me not only peace from my horrible earaches, but inspiration for my music. Writing music was all I ever wanted to do, and now that I was being given that chance, it was all I wanted to do. My first pay would surely be coming in soon enough, and then, I would spend the rest of the year tending to Christine and working on purchasing a home. A home…Oh, to think of such a wonderful place sent my heart racing in joy. A home, our home…The home where Christine would raise our child, the home where I would have a room dedicated to my music, a home where my angel and I could make love while gazing out upon the stars at night. Yes, it was a wonderful place, a place that would soon become a reality. Huntingdon was a quiet and peaceful place to plant roots, but not just any roots, the roots of my family for years to come. The town's people kept to themselves, which was a must needed quality…Yes, if Christine wished to live here, then I would buy us a house right in this very town.

I was knocked out of my train of thought, when I heard some commotion occur from a short distance away. It was loud talking, talking that I couldn't ignore. Frustrated that I had been knocked out of my train of thought, I rose and packed up my documents, ready to walk home for the evening and greet my angel with open arms. But my world was anything but joyful the moment I spun around and saw Raoul walking through the park. My heart skipped a beat and in my mind, Christine and my future in Huntingdon went up in flames. The bastard was still trailing us! Oh, how could this be! I was certain that we had escaped his wrath and that everything would be all right. I dashed behind a nearby tree, watching the man as he walked along the park with his hands folded behind his back. I knew what he was doing, I knew he was acting like a normal civilian; a relative of Christine's who had come to town in order to surprise her. That would be his tactic…Who wouldn't remember a man walking around town in a white mask? I was the only one, which was why I needed to hurry home. I never ran so quickly in my entire life…Well, I couldn't run do to my bad leg and needing the assistance of my walking stick, but I hobbled as fast as I could, hobbling right into the inn we were currently staying in and up the stairs to Nadir's room. I pounded on the door with my fist, demanding that he open up.

"Man, what is your problem?" he growled, pulling the door open.

"Nadir, we need to leave here right now." I breathlessly gasped.

"And why is that?" Nadir questioned. "Who have you killed now?"

I didn't enjoy Nadir's joke. Not one moment did I enjoy it! I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"This is no time for joking, man! I was in the park and spotted Raoul. It's only going to be a matter of time before someone points out where the masked man and his wife are living…"

Nadir immediately turned serious and nodded. "I'll be ready to leave in ten minutes. Go to Christine and get her ready. I'll gather up the horses and meet you in the back of the inn."

Satisfied with his plan, I hurried up the stairs to our room and burst inside. I wasn't sure what my angel was doing, but the room smelled wonderful. That was the least of my worries at the moment, for we would only be sticking around for another few seconds. I hurried to our wardrobe and began pulling out our belongings and packing them up.

"Erik, what has gotten into you?"

I heard my angel's concerned voice, but didn't dare face her. I knew what I was about to say was going to shatter her world once again.

"We're leaving, Christine." I replied, stuffing a sack with my shirts.

"What are you talking about?" Christine tried to grab my arm, but I spun around and pushed her away.

"Raoul is here!" I cried. "I saw him in the park."

How agonizing it was to stand there and watch my angel silently cry. But this was no time to cry, we needed to hurry before the bastard found us.

"We can't leave…" she pouted. "We just can't!"

"Oh, but we must." I replied, throwing our bags over my shoulder and grabbing her arm. "Come along, Christine…"

My angel broke away from me, dashing over to the bed and pulling out some sort of strange item wrapped in newspaper.

"I'm not leaving without this…"

"Very well," I said. "I have one more item to pack. Take these bags downstairs and towards the back of the inn. Nadir should be there waiting with the horses."

Christine did as I told her to do and hurried down stairs. I watched her from the doorway, making sure that she made it outback safe and without any hassle. It would only take a second to gather up my papers, and then, we would be on the road again, running away like a small band of nomadic gypsies. I counted each musical score as I placed it into my leather folder, making sure that I wasn't leaving any behind. Though, my heart instantly stopped beating the moment I spun around to make my leave and noticed Raoul standing in the doorway. He smiled widely, stepping slowly inside as he did so.

"Fancy seeing you here…" he replied.

I was speechless, as I backed up against the kitchen counter.

"I was pretty sure I killed you back in New York, but I guess I was wrong."

"I suffered from it…" I scowled. "You should know that I am immortal by now."

"I'll make this simple," Raoul replied, picking up a knife that was sitting out on the counter. "Tell me where Christine is, and I'll make your death a quick one."

I sighed, for Raoul hadn't found Christine. I must have sent her outside just in the nick of time.

"Well?" he growled. "Do we have a deal, or not? I don't have all day to kill you, but you know how I enjoy making you suffer."

It was apparent that Raoul had come alone this time. Usually, he had his men here to help him take me down. But now that it was just one on one, I wasn't about to back out of a fair fight. I was the Phantom! I was unstoppable, and now, I would prove just that.

"I don't know where, Christine is…" I growled. "She's most likely laying in a ditch somewhere."

"You lie, demon…You're hiding her, just like you always do." Raoul pointed the knife's blade towards me, his steps quickening with every word that he spoke. "I've been extremely generous the past few times of trying to kill you, but by god, I won't be leaving this time until your heart has stopped bleeding."

I chuckled. "Insolent boy, there will be no deaths today….at least when it comes to me."

"And why is that?"

"Because," I replied, reaching behind me to grasp anything available to make my escape. "It's just you and I today…And I plan on walking right out this door."

And as Raoul charged towards me with his knife in hand, I was the one who found nothing to fight him off with. But then again, the Phantom was always known for suprises…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back, folks! It was a nice vacation and I'm even back two days early due to rainy weather. Can't go boating in the rain. Anyway, please review! Thanks again! Oh, and if you haven't checked out my new story "The infection which poisons our love," check it out. It's the story I'm switching over to when this one is done. See ya there!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Erik's POV**

There I was, standing there before Raoul, who had a knife in his hand. I wasn't backing down this time, nor was I going to easily give up. No, I was going to fight tooth and nail to get away from him. The only problem was that I didn't have a weapon to fight him off with. Now that my hand was finally healed, I was able to fight him man to man. He charged at me, the blade of his knife pointed straight at my stomach. With one hand, I quickly grabbed his neck, and with the other, grasped the handle of the knife to force it away from my body. With one hard shove, I pushed him away, causing his back to land up against the stove in our kitchen. He grunted, but lunged at me again. I darted from side to side, staying as far away from the mad man as possible. I could tell he was becoming frustrated with this game of cat and mouse, especially when he missed me for the third time. I hadn't an actual plan to get away from the man, but one thing was certain, I couldn't lead him to my Christine. I was relieved, when Raoul threw down his knife, but I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Faster than lightning, he picked up one of the wooden chairs that were sitting in the kitchen and swung it against my head. The leg had made contact with the exposed area of my skull that was hiding behind my wig. Oh, how it hurt, but I caught myself before I could fall.

"Why do you want Christine so badly?" I growled. "She's living her life."

Raoul managed to grab hold of my shirt as we plummeted to the floor, wrestling like two monsters.

"She is my wife!"

Raoul held me by my neck, but I managed to flip him over and squeeze his neck with my own fist.

"She married me…" I confessed. "We were married before the gypsies nearly six months ago."

This angered Raoul, for he found some buried strength within him and flipped me over. What happened next, knocked the wind straight out of me, for he began banging the back of my head against the floor. I stayed calm, knowing that I couldn't allow the bastard to take the upper hand. Yes, I had a bad leg, but that didn't stop me from kicking him hard enough to get him to roll over. When I sat up, I felt extremely dizzy from the constant blows to the back of my head, but I had finally gotten the bastard off of my body. I wasn't sure where the fop had gotten to, but when I heard a growl occure from behind me, I spun around to spot him rushing towards me with another chair in hand. He nearly hit me, but missed when I jumped out of the way, causing him to stumble forward and trip, causing his body to hit the coffee table that was placed in the center of our family area. Oh, I was never so relieved to find that he had hit his head on the hard surface. There was blood seeping from his wound, and I even moved forward, curious to know if the man were dead, or just passed out…Though, when I placed my finger against his neck, I felt his heart still beating. The fop was alive, alive and breathing! Yes, I could have killed him, but I was no longer a killer…No, I couldn't kill this man. I would spend the rest of my days running if I had to, but I wouldn't bring myself back down to the Phantom's level. This was my perfect chance to escape, and therefore, I did just that, running down the stairs with my bag of belongings, and hurrying out the doors. My angel was waiting there on her horse with Nadir on his. My Christine seemed worried, but I didn't say a word and hopped up onto the saddle with her.

"Erik, your lip is bleeding!" Christine gasped.

"I fell down the stairs, Christine." I lied. "I'm all right."

Little did I know, that I was anything but all right…

**Christine's POV**

I was on edge every second as we rode off into the sunset. I had hoped Huntingdon was going to be my permanent home, but it was obvious that God had other plans for me. We rode for hours, riding until the sun went to sleep. We ended up in the woods somewhere, finding a small site to stop for the night. I missed our room, I missed my job, I even missed the small theater Erik and I had spent our anniversary in. But that was the past, and like always, I needed to look to the future. While Nadir set up a small tent, I went around collecting wood for a fire, taking notice to Erik out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't been worried about him during our ride, but ever since we stopped for the evening, I couldn't help but notice that he was acting strangely. He was currently helping Nadir set up the tent, but he couldn't even keep his balance as he did so. I feared that he would fall at any given second, but he never did, only stumbling around as if he were a toddler taking his first steps. After collecting the wood, I placed it down near the tent and entered, to find Erik sitting on a pillow, rummaging through his music scores.

"Erik?"

When I called his name, he didn't even look up at me. This never happened before, for he always looked up after I called his name.

"Erik?" I called his name once more, and this time, he looked up at me, seeming spooked, as if I had frightened him.

"Are you feeling all right?" I questioned.

He paused before nodding. "Why wouldn't I feel all right?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing, nothing, only…You seemed a little unbalanced when you were outside helping Nadir."

"I was?" he questioned. "Oh, Christine, you couldn't possibly believe that. I'm just tired is all."

I didn't want to anger him, due to the fact that I didn't want to go to bed angry. Tomorrow was his birthday, and I wanted it to be a special day. With that, I left my angel and went outside, spotting Nadir sitting around a small fire.

"Don't feel bad about today, Christine." Nadir replied. "Life moves on."

I nodded and sat down beside the man. "I know, Nadir. I guess I just want what's best for me and the baby. A home would be nice…"

"Someday, Christine." Nadir assured. "This I promise you."

I yawned, and Nadir patted me on the back. "You've had a rough night, Christine. You should go to bed, for the baby's sake."

I knew tomorrow would be another long day, therefore, I rose and headed inside the tent, taking notice that Erik was laying there with his eyes closed. His mask was removed, and so was his wig, making him seem comfortable. After changing, I lied down beside him and curled my body up against his own.

"I love you ange…" I mewed into his shoulder. "More than anything in the world."

But my angel did not respond. I knew he was exhausted and decided to let him sleep, knowing that I would have all the time in the world tomorrow to wish him a happy birthday. The following morning, I expected to wake and find my angel still curled up beside me, but to my surprise, he wasn't. Believing nothing to be wrong, I smiled and rose, changing into my daily attire before emerging from the tent to find my beloved birthday boy.

"Erik?" I gazed around the perimeter of our campsite, expecting to see him sitting on a log, or cooking breakfast, but the only thing I saw were the smoldering ashes of last night's fire.

"Christine, there you are." I spun around, expecting to see Erik, but instead, I saw Nadir coming towards me with a bundle of wood in hand.

"Nadir, have you seen Erik this morning?"

Nadir placed the wood down and stood up to dust off his shirt. "As a matter of fact, I have. When I was going into the woods to collect wood, I spotted him dashing off in the opposite direction. I'm guessing he had to relieve himself of some urine."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes ago."

I didn't hesitate a moment longer and hurried in the direction Nadir had told me Erik had run off in. It didn't take me long to find my husband, for after taking twenty steps into the woods, I came across my angel. He was hunched over with one hand firmly clutching the bark of a tree, while his other was grasping hold of his stomach. It devastated me to see him standing there vomiting uncontrollably like a sick child with the stomach flu. But why was he throwing up? We hadn't eaten anything since our journey, and the heat wasn't that unbearable…If the humidity was going to make anyone ill, it was me. I was carrying a child…

"Erik," I caressed his back as he continued to vomit. When his spout was over, he gasped for breath, and stayed in the hunched over position. Though, my breath left my body the moment I saw five large bumps on the back of his skull. How had he obtained such an injury? The moment my fingers grazed over them, my angel cringed, making it clear that they were indeed causing him pain.

"Angel," I pulled him to his feet and looked him in the eyes. Oh, his mismatched orbs looked so strange. I couldn't put my finger on it, but his eyes were not the same as I remembered them being. He also looked exhausted, making me wonder if he were really all right, or if he was just lying to me.

"Erik, come on," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and helped him back to camp. I would have laid him down in our tent, but by the time we arrived back, Nadir had already taken it down.

"Nadir, I need you to have a look at Erik."

I placed my angel down on a nearby log, calling out for Nadir to help him. I wasn't sure Nadir understood what I was talking about, but came to my aid.

"Is he all right?" Nadir questioned after getting a good look at my poor Erik.

"He was vomiting in the woods, Nadir. Last night I saw him stumbling around…And then, just now, I found these…"

I pulled Nadir behind Erik, showing him the bumps on my husband's head.

"Dear Allah," Nadir gasped, running his fingers over the bumps. "It looked as though he was attacked, and just recently."

"He told me yesterday that he fell down some stairs."

"No, Christine." Nadir assured. "These bumps aren't from a fall. Someone had to have smashed his head into the floor over and over again. I'm guessing it was your beloved Raoul."

"Is Erik going to be all right!" I cried. "He doesn't look well."

Nadir looked over my angel, giving him a full examination.

"It's possible that he's just woozy from the accident he had yesterday, Christine. But, if his head was pounded into the floor, like I think it was, there is a possibility that he might have a concussion."

"But he'll be all right?" I asked.

Nadir nodded. "Yes, he might just be disoriented for a while. I would stay here, but due to the fact that Raoul might be out lurking, I believe it's best that we move on. We'll stop for the day when we cross the river. We'll be out of harm's way by then…"

"Come on, Erik," I cooed, helping him towards our horse. "You'll feel better soon enough."

My angel simply nodded, and exhaustedly climbed onto the horse's back. When I was up behind him, I kept a firm grasp upon his body, never letting go…But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel as though his birthday had been ruined, and all because of me.

**Erik's POV**

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but I assured my angel that I was perfectly well. Yes, I had thrown up back at camp, but I couldn't help it. Throughout our entire ride, my head pounded, especially as the hot sun began to beat down upon my shoulders.

"Christine, we need to stop," I groaned, rubbing the back of my head that was covered in bumps. Already, I could feel the vomit climbing to the top of my throat once more. Christine didn't seem to be listening to me, but I couldn't stand to be on this horse any longer. From her grasp, I pulled the reins, bringing our horse to a screeching halt. From there, I quickly hopped down off of his back and ran towards the nearest opening in the woods. Though, I only made it two steps when I leaned over and threw up. I clutched my stomach in agony, allowing my insides to spill out among the ground. I couldn't trek on like this, not now, and not anymore today.

"Erik," Christine gasped and embraced my shoulders, helping me through my spout of illness.

"Erik, we're nearly to the river."

"I'm done for the day, Nadir," I gasped, standing straight again. "I can't ride anymore today."

"Perhaps you would enjoy walking then? If we stay down here, there is a possibility of being seen by Raoul."

Nodding, I took the reins of Christine's horse and followed Nadir, walking behind him as I led the horse Christine was on by its reigns.

"Ange, are you all right?" Christine asked, after a while.

I was beginning to get weak in the knees, but I trudged on, trudged on right until we reached the river. After we arrived, I took a seat on a nearby log and rested my aching legs.

"Here, Erik," Christine handed me her canteen, and forced the open nozzle up to my lips. "Drink this."

The water inside of it was warm, but I drank the liquid, hoping that it would settle my uneasy stomach. While Nadir was setting up the tent, Christine pulled me up by my arm and assisted me as we walked. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I didn't want to walk anymore.

"Christine, I really need to sit." I groaned. "My head is really hurting me."

"Somewhere that will make you feel better."

When we approached the river, my Christine sat me down by the water's edge and began pulling off my shoes.

"Put your feet in the water, ange…" she cooed. "It will make you feel better."

Oh, and that it did. The chill from the water immediately cooled off my unusually warm body, soothing my achy body and head. What made me feel ten times better, was when my Christine soaked a cloth in the liquid and pressed it against my bumps on the back of my head.

"Better?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Much, thank you."

It was quiet between my angel and I, quiet until Christine spoke once again.

"Erik, is it true that Raoul did this to you?"

I didn't want to say anything to make her feel uneasy, but I couldn't lie to her. And so, I nodded.

"We fought, Christine." I confessed. "He smashed my head into the floor over and over again. I tried to have the upper hand on things, angel, but it was no use. But, he lost the fight. He ran towards me with a chair in hand, ready to smash it over my head. But I moved out of the way and he hit his head on the coffee table."

"Did he die?" Christine gasped.

I pressed my eyes closed. "I…I should have killed him, Christine, but I couldn't. Ever since I married you, I haven't had that demon within me. I pressed my fingers against his neck, to realize that he was still living. I should have killed him, but I didn't have the heart to do so. You must believe me to be weak…"

Christine rubbed my hand and smiled. "Of course not, Erik. You are a wonderful man."

I was about to speak to her, when I cringed in agony and rubbed the back of my head. Oh, I had such a headache.

"Nadir said you might have a concussion. Maybe you should go back to camp and lay down for a while."

I nodded, for it was the right thing to do. After placing on my shoes and rising to my feet, I headed back to camp, entering our tent and lying down. My brain was throbbing from within my skull, and the worst part of it, was that we didn't have any medicine. I wasn't sure how long I lied there awake, but when the sky outside became pitch black, I noticed the door of our tent opening, and Christine entering.

"Christine?" my voice was groggy, but I managed to turn and face her. Her arms were folded behind her back and she was smiling. What was she up to?

"I wasn't sure how you were feeling today, so, I didn't want to say anything. But, at the river, I knew you were coming back to reality."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

I lied flat on my back, with my head propped comfortably on my pillows. My angel leaned over me, her angelic smile never fading. And then, she removed her arms from behind her back, producing the item I had seen yesterday, the item that was wrapped in newspaper.

"Do you know what today is, Erik?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "I…I'm not certain."

"It's June 25th, Erik, your birthday…"

My birthday? How did she know the exact date, when I didn't? I was taken my surprise, her lips quickly placing themselves against my cheek.

"Happy Birthday, my love…"

And at that moment, my heart leapt in joy…a birthday, a real birthday…My first. Oh, how Christine made me the happiest man in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing, everyone...I uploaded early becuase of all the reviews. Thanks again! There is about another ten or so chapters left of this story, so if you haven't switched over to "The infection which poisons our love," do so...And if you're looking for an actual book, go to amazon and look up "The Escapades of Augie Atwell," it's my first published novel for children. Been really busy with that as well. <strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Christine's POV**

The look upon my angel's face when I wished him a happy birthday was priceless. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sat there looking me in the eyes.

"No one has ever wished Erik a happy birthday." He cried. "No one,"

He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sobbed. I placed his gift down and wrapped my arms around his body, lightly squeezing him.

"Oh, Erik, please don't cry. I want tonight to be a happy night. I want you to have a happy birthday."

Erik grasped hold of my hands and pressed tiny kisses to them.

"Oh, Christine has made today the best day in his entire life…" he paused. "Well, second best day. The first is when you and I were married."

"When we were staying at your house, Erik," I began. "I read your mother's diary. The reason I know your birthday, is because she wrote about it in one of her logs."

"It was only once, Christine, and yet, it was the most miserable day of my entire life. Not only did I cut myself on glass after she showed me my reflection, but on that same day, I realized that no one would ever love me."

"I love you, Erik," I assured, pressing a kiss to his tear stained cheek. "I love you more than anything in the world. Which is why I got you this."

I then placed the wrapped up violin into Erik's lap. His eyes widened at the very sight of it, more tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"Christine, you have given me the most special gift in the world. Wishing me a happy birthday was enough. You didn't have to get me anything, especially since our funds are tight right now."

"I saved for a few pays, Erik. This gift didn't come out of our weekly funds."

Erik ran his fingers over the newspaper that was wrapped around his present.

"As kind as it is, Christine, I can't accept this gift."

"Nonsense, Erik. Everyone deserves a birthday present. As poor as my father was, he always managed to buy me my favorite candy bar."

"But this is larger than a candy bar, Christine."

I nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to get this for you, Erik. Now please, just open your gift."

My Erik smiled and began peeling away the paper like an excited child on Christmas morning. He peeled away each piece of paper, getting closer to the gift. When it was completely unwrapped, he stared at the black case as if he didn't know what to say...

"You bought me a case?" he questioned.

Once more, I had to giggle, because Erik certainly wasn't the smartest when it came to gifts. Yes, he was a genius, but his smarts came with music and mathematics, not guessing presents.

"Open it," I said with a smile.

My angel placed the case down in front of him and opened the top, his eyes widening the moment he saw the violin sitting there in front of him.

"Christine…" he paused, more tears pouring down his cheeks. My angel pulled the violin gently from its case and examined every crevice of its tattered surface.

"Do you like it, Erik?"

Erik pressed the violin to his chest, as if he were hugging it.

"It's been so long since I've had a violin. This…this means a lot to me."

"You'll be interested to know that it once belonged to a famous violinist from Germany. When I went to the music shop, the owner told me that a relative pawned it to him…"

"It certainly wasn't taken care of." Erik stated, running his fingers over the varnish.

"Can you repair it?"

Erik nodded. "It's fixable. It might take me a while, but with a fresh coat of varnish and some polish, she'll be as good as new."

"Well then, will you play for me?"

Erik smiled and placed the end of it beneath his chin.

"It's been so long," he murmured, placing the bow against the tarnished strings.

"Play something for me, like you used to do when I was a little girl."

Erik closed his eyes and began to play. The tune was soft, yet slow and I knew Erik was making sure that he didn't work the violin too hard, fearing that the strings would break. The song was beautiful and most likely straight out of Erik's mind. The most important thing was that I had made him happy, happy and whole again.

"That was wonderful, Erik."

My angel placed the instrument down in the case and smiled back at me, more tears falling from his face.

"I love you, Christine," he pleaded. "So, so much."

It was then, that my husband wrapped his arms around me and laid us down on the blankets we had spread out. His lips pressed against my flesh, as his hands ran over my body. I loved him…More than anything in the world.

"Oh, Christine,"

I ran my hands down to his trousers and groped him, causing an erotic sigh to escape his lips.

"Oh, I need you, Christine. So, so much."

"Me too…" I breathlessly gasped, tearing away his shirt.

I kissed every inch of him. I kissed his scars, his shoulders, his chest, his belly…Everything I could get my lips on. Erik did the same, and when we couldn't take another moment of being without one another, my angel joined us.

"Oh, Erik…" I cried out his name over and over again as he pleasured me. His lips kissed my neck hard as he thrust into me with an animalistic need. Yes, when we first started making love it was awkward and strange, but now that we knew each other's bodies, it was always amazing. When we were finished, my husband and I fell asleep within one another's arms, my lips pressing small kisses to his bare and scarred chest.

"I love you, Erik," I cooed as I slipped away to sleep.

But my Erik was already soundly asleep to reply…

**Erik's POV**

I jolted upright in bed, gasping for air like a madman. I had a nightmare…Oh, and a horrible one. Usually, my nightmares consisted of my days with the gypsies, but tonight, my nightmare consisted of Persia, and the abuse I took from the Shah's wife. I dreamt about the time she locked me away in one of my torture chambers that I had built just for her own amusement. The mirrors had caused so much heat to consume my surrounding, that I nearly died. On the other side, she sat laughing away, telling me to beg her for my life. I have never begged for anything, and I refused to beg her for my life! When I had been with the gypsies, I always begged my master to stop whenever he would pin me down and do horrible things to me, but he called me weak and would continue. From that moment on, I realized that one should not beg for anything. If something hurts, hold in the pain, if something is bothering you, keep it locked away…Those were things that always made my marriage a disaster, but I couldn't help it, for I have lived a hard life.

My angel was still sleeping soundly beside me, and oh, what an angel she was. Knowing that I would have trouble falling back asleep, I pulled up my trousers and slipped on my shirt, keeping it unbuttoned as I left our tent. I wasn't sure how late it was, but took a seat on a log that was set around our campfire.

"Ah, the king has risen from his hall of chambermaids."

I turned around to spot Nadir walking towards me with a stack of wood in hands. He placed it down beside the fire and began to place a few logs into the dying flames.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I growled, running my fingers through my sparse locks of hair.

"What?" he chuckled. "Just because you're in a tent, doesn't necessarily mean that the fire won't cast shadows in the dark. I saw what you and Christine were doing in there. Your shadows painted a pretty clear image."

Yes, I would have yelled at the man, but I wasn't in the mood. If there was anything I hated about Nadir, it was his horrible and dry humor. Well, two could play at this game.

"Jealous are we?" I questioned.

"Oh, come now, Erik," he growled. "You're being rather sore this evening. That's the last thing I expect to come out of your mouth."

"I know how strange it must be to see someone such as myself making love to a beautiful woman."

"Erik, I was only jesting when I mentioned what I saw. Do you really think I would have stayed around and watched the shadows casted among your tent? I'm more decent than that…I took a walk to give you and your wife some privacy."

"Oh, you mean just like the time I was sent those numerous virgins in Persia? I'm sure you took a walk on those nights as well."

Nadir took a seat beside me. "Erik,"

"No, Persian! I know you were peeking into my room each and every single time a virgin was sent to me. Why? Why did you find it necessary to watch me? Was it because you wanted to witness a monster taking a virgin beneath him by force? I know you wanted to see how I would react around a woman….I know it would have fascinated you to see how my virgin body would react…"

"Erik, I had to do my best to protect you back then. I owed you one for taking away Reza's pain, and therefore, I wanted to protect you. You lied to me on several occasions, and denying any gift given to you by anyone in the palace was considered an insult. I wanted to see if you really were enjoying your gifts like you were supposed to be doing. You told me that you were, but I didn't believe you, so I had to see for myself."

I pressed my eyes closed and hugged my knees to my chest, remembering their faces each and every single time I tore away my mask.

"I couldn't, Nadir. They screamed in my face after gazing upon my hideous appearance."

"You could have enjoyed them with your mask on."

"Oh, yes," I snarled. "Because it would have been so comfortable to wear it while trying to please myself…Come on, Nadir…You know how uncomfortable it is to wear my mask."

I wasn't wearing it now, and Nadir was looking at me as if it didn't bother him.

"I've seen your face countless times, Erik. It's something one has to get used to seeing. Yes, it isn't beautiful, but it is you…You still caused yourself pain by showing those girls your face."

"I had to…Oh, Nadir, I only wanted to make love to a woman who could smile upon my hideous features. Some wished for death, Nadir…Do you know how it made me feel to know that someone would rather die a painful death than to bed me?"

Just thinking about it caused tears to rush to my eyes.

"And then, to be forced before the Shah's court to face my punishment…Oh, Nadir, I tried to heed your warnings, tried to outsmart the Khanuman, but it didn't work."

"She was catching on, Erik," Nadir patted my back. "She knew you were rejecting her gifts. And on that final night, you thought you outsmarted her by cutting yourself and bleeding on the sheets. You thought that was going to solve all your problems."

"And yet, you let them torture me…" I growled. "Do you think I wanted to be brought before the court and stripped of all my clothing? Do you think I wanted to see one of the virgins dead and laying in front of the court…"

"Erik, stop this…"

"Do you think I wanted to be forced to penetrate her dead, cold and lifeless form…Oh, my stomach is churning just thinking about it!"

"Erik, there was nothing I could do…I would have been killed if I would have stopped it."

"And do you remember what the Khanuman said to me!" I cried. "What did she say, Nadir? You should know, because you were standing over me when it happened."

"She said…she said that you were rejecting her gifts, because…because..."

"Because why!"

"Because a corpse only makes love to a corpse…"

"Yes, Nadir…That is why our friendship has never been the same. How can I ever trust you again, after you let those fools force me to penetrate a corpse… The Khanum thought it was so amusing…"

"And yet, the following night there was a price on your head, and I was the one sent out to end your life…I warned you and put you on a boat, Erik…I saved you."

"One last act of pity was all that was!"

I rose to my feet and headed to the tent, when Nadir stopped me.

"Erik, you shouldn't be acting like this. You have a concussion."

"I'm perfectly well, thank you…" I scowled. "Goodnight, Nadir…"

And with that, I plopped down beside my angel and closed my eyes. The following morning, Nadir and I said two words to one another while we packed up. Yes, my head was still bothering me, but one thing was certain, I wasn't getting back up on that horse. My back couldn't take another spout of bouncing up and down for endless hours. Therefore, I decided to walk with the reigns of Christine's horse in hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right to walk, Erik?" Christine asked me. "It is unbearably hot today…"

"I'll be all right, Christine." I assured. "You need to stay up there for the baby's sake."

"I think it's a girl," Christine said, after a while.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked, leaning against my walking stick as we journeyed behind Nadir's horse.

"Well, maybe it's a boy…I'm not really sure. What do you think, Erik?"

"Too early to tell, I think." I said. "But the sex of the child is the least of my worries, Christine. As long as it's healthy, that's all that matters. After what happened last time, I don't think we should be discussing this."

"But why, Erik?" she whined. "I'm sure everything will work out with this child."

"Yes, and look what I did to your daughter, Christine."

"Erik…"

"Enough!" I growled. "Enough, please…"

I didn't mean to yell at her, but some of last night's anger between Nadir and I was still alive inside of me. Oh, why couldn't I just be happy over this child like Christine was? I guess it was because my life was filled with disappointment…Everything that has taken place in my life was always filled with sorrow and horrible outturns. I guess I was expecting the same with this child.

We trudged on for most of the day, the sun beating down upon my back with a wrath that weakened me. Even in Persia, the sun wasn't kind to the likes of me. Even though I was wearing a white shirt, my flesh still ached and burned as if I were bare.

"Erik, perhaps you should take a break?" my Christine suggested. "You need to drink something."

"I'm all right, Christine," I assured. "We're going to stop soon enough. The sun is nearly setting, love."

When Nadir's horse came to a halt, I stepped beside him and wondered why we were stopping. This surely wasn't a good enough place to camp for the night.

"And just why are we stopping?" I barked.

"The mud…"

In front of us, was a lake of mud. It couldn't have been any deeper than one's knees, making the trek across simple.

"And what about the mud?" I questioned. "It won't even come up to the horse's ankles. Even so, we could try to walk around it."

"The path around the mud is too narrow, Erik, believe me. The horses would topple over."

"I'll lead us across then." I replied, taking both of the horse's reigns into my hand.

"Erik, that isn't a good idea."

I held up my walking stick.

"I have my staff, Nadir. I'll put it in front of me before I take each step. How else are we going to get across? The horses need to be guided through…"

Without another word, I stepped into the mud, having it coming up to my knees. I trudged along, slowly leading the horses behind me. I knew they didn't like it, but what choice did they have? Before taking each step, I placed the end of my staff on the exact spot where I was going to step next, making sure that it was safe.

"Almost there…" I said, trudging my way through the mud. There were only a few steps left before I would be back on dry land again, but the next step I took was my last. I maneuvered my left leg to my next step, preparing myself to lift my right leg, when something clung to my left ankle. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was so tight and so sharp! I wailed out in pain, attempting to move my leg, but I was trapped.

"Erik, what's wrong!" Christine cried, attempting to hop off of her horse.

"Don't!" I warned. "Stay there…"

"Erik, can you move?" Nadir jumped down from his horse and rushed to my aid.

"I'm caught…" I cringed, the searing agony continuing to dig at my ankle. "It feels like wire."

When Nadir attempted to lift my leg, I felt whatever was attached to my leg, continuing to dig deeper into my flesh.

"Stop, stop…" I gasped. "You're going to sever my foot…"

"Try to stick your hands down there and release your leg…"

I did just that, sinking my hand down to my ankle, feeling around until I came across what was attached to my leg. I was right, it was a wire, lassoed around my ankle, but it had dug itself so deep into my flesh that it was nearly impossible to pull off. No, I was trapped by some sort of snare. This trap had been set up for a reason, whether that reason was to catch me, or someone else, I wasn't sure, but one thing was certain, I wasn't escaping this one easily…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Please review! <strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**Erik's POV**

My foot was stuck, and there was no way of getting it loose. At one point, I even had to stop moving because of how deep the wire was digging into my ankle.

"It's no use, Nadir," I cringed. "I can't get it off of me."

Nadir darted back to his horse and pulled out a knife.

"I'll get you free, Erik."

Nadir approached me and sunk his arm down into the mud, feeling around for my leg.

"It's a snare of some sort," he explained, pressing the blade of the knife against the end of the snare. "Now stay still, Erik. I don't want to cut your leg."

I stayed as still as possible, holding in the searing pain of Nadir pulling on the wire to cut me loose. It took a long time, but at one point, I felt my leg pull loose from the snare.

"Dear god…" I cringed as I nearly fell into the mud. I couldn't stay standing, not anymore. Nadir quickly grabbed hold of my body and helped me to dry land, setting me down beneath a tree. My entire legs and waist were caked in mud, so much, that I couldn't even tell where I was injured.

"We can't stop here," Nadir replied. "We need to get to the nearest town before sundown."

"We can't go any further, Nadir!" Christine cried. "Erik needs to have his foot looked at."

"Perhaps we could find an inn…" he stated.

"Nadir, we are out in the middle of nowhere," Christine replied. "The nearest town could be miles and miles away. Erik is bleeding and in pain."

"Christine, we really need to carry on. Erik needs a doctor."

Without another word, Nadir helped me up onto my horse's back with Christine. Yes, my foot was throbbing, but I held it in, riding with Christine for a few more hours. It didn't bother me at first, but after three hours of riding, my body began to weaken.

"Nadir…" I weakly called out his name, begging the man to stop. "Nadir, it's getting dark…We need to stop."

Nadir must have known I was right, for he halted his horse by a nearby stream.

"We'll camp here for the night. Though, I don't think it's going to be the best decision. Go to the stream with Christine and wash up. I'll set up camp while you're doing that."

Nadir helped me down off my horse, but I couldn't bear to stand on my injured foot. Christine held onto me as we trekked to the edge of the stream. From there, I sat down and began to unbutton my trousers. My entire body was caked in mud, making my flesh nearly impossible to see. Like the angel Christine was, she untied my shoes and began taking them off, my leg throbbing the moment she touched my left shoe.

"Easy, Christine…easy…" I warned.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Christine pulled off my shoe and placed it aside. From there, she gently rolled off my sock.

"The wire…" she gasped, taking hold of the snare that was still wrapped around my ankle. "Oh, ange…"

"Oh, Christine," I grasped her hand to stop her from unraveling the piece of wire from around my ankle. Oh, the wire cut into my flesh so deep, that it was too painful to remove. I plopped back into the grass behind me, feeling utterly exhausted from all the pain I was in.

"Just relax, Erik," Christine told me. "I'll wash you up and then, we'll take care of the wire."

I did as I was told and relaxed, at least as much as I could. When I was clean, Christine fetched Nadir to help carry me back to camp and into the tent.

"Oh, this is exactly why I wanted to go find a town." Nadir replied. "His leg needs tending to."

"You fixed him before, Nadir," Christine said. "Just try to do it again until we find a town."

Sweat poured down my face as Nadir pulled the wire loose from my foot. Afterwards, my ankle took on a heartbeat of its own, sending waves of pain down my spine. If there was ever a time I wanted to pass out, it was now. The Persian poured brandy onto my bleeding ankle, the alcohol instantly burning my flesh. What made matters worse was the fact that we didn't have any pain medication packed with us. After Nadir wrapped up my ankle, Christine propped it up on some pillows, but that didn't pacify my aches. Oh, where was my morphine when I needed it? A shot of morphine would have taken away every ache and sent me into a comfortable sleep. But no, instead, I was stuck inside a tent during one of the hottest nights of the summer with a throbbing ankle.

"Christine," I murmured her name, as my angel rubbed my sore, bare foot. Even now, as she did so, it didn't pacify my pain. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and to make matters worse, the ringing in my ears was starting to occur again. I was a broken body, one with so many aches, that I felt as though I were sixty instead of forty.

"Erik, just rest."

I pressed my hand against my ear, attempting to drown out the painful ringing. Oh, I didn't need this now!

"Why did you go into that mud today, Erik?" Christine cried. "You always go against what I say… You put yourself in danger."

"I am danger, Christine. It calls to me…"

"But what about me? What about the baby? What will I do if you die? I'll be left to raise a child alone."

"Don't speak of such things, Christine. I'm not going anywhere…Your Erik is here to stay."

Christine laid down beside me and pressed a reassuring kiss to my twisted cheek.

"I love you, Erik. I just want what's best for you."

"And everything that I do, Christine, I do it for you and the child…"

**Christine's POV**

The following morning, when I woke, my Erik was still lying beside me. He looked ill, but I didn't dare move him.

"Are you ready to go, Christine?"

Nadir came walking into the tent, taking notice to Erik.

"Nadir, I really do think we should stay here for the day."

"Nonsense," Nadir chuckled. "Erik will be all right. We need to move, otherwise, Raoul will catch up. We're nearly off the beaten trail, Christine."

I was about to argue, when I felt Erik's hand interlace with my own. When I turned to face him, I noticed that he was looking at me, and half-smiling.

"How do you feel?" my voice was filled with worriment, and I knew Erik could sense it.

"Your Erik shall be all right, Christine. Yes, his foot is still hurting him, but he will be all right. Nadir is right. We need to move, otherwise, Raoul will indeed catch up."

"How much longer, Erik?" I groaned. "How much longer are we going to have to move? I want to wake each morning in a bed, I want to wake in your embrace, in a house that we will spend the rest of our days in. Oh, Erik, please say that day is coming…"

Erik pressed a kiss to my cheek and rose, using his staff for support. My angel hobbled out of our tent with his hand in my own, his face turning to look at me once more.

"Christine, I promise you that everything is going to stop soon. As soon as I find the right spot, you and I will build our home."

"Promise?"

Erik nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Your Erik promises…Now, let us be off."

Like Erik promised, we rode for nearly two weeks, camping in the woods and staying out of sight. I wasn't sure where we were, but one morning after our long travels, we ended up on the outskirts of some little town, a town where mountains could be seen in the background, and the railroad running through those same mountains. We didn't stay in town, but as we rode twenty minutes away, Erik pointed towards an opening in the woods.

"Right there, Christine." He assured. "That is where Erik will build his wife a home."

My Erik always had big dreams, but this dream soon became a reality. For weeks, my angel woke each morning and worked on building our home. We camped on the exact same spot of land that Erik was building our home on, sleeping in a tent during the harsh summer months, with Erik waking each morning to continue building. Like the dotting wife that I was, I brought him water and food to ease his exhaustion, my angel always working until the sun went down. Erik told me time and time again that he was a master mason, but I never believed it up until now. Every day, he laid bricks and mortar, promising me that we would soon be living in a beautiful home, and what a home it turned out to be!

As the fall air began to blow in, Erik finished our home. It was beautiful and ours…He had made everything from hand, including the porch that was attached to the front door. I was so excited with our little home, that all I wanted to do was sit upon the porch swing and gaze out at the night sky.

"Christine, wouldn't you like to come inside?" he questioned, pulling me along.

Like the excited wife that I was, I followed Erik inside and let him show me the remainder of our home. There was a living room with furniture all built from my husband's hands, a kitchen, a washroom, even a master bedroom that was on the other side of the hall.

"Do you like it, Christine?" Erik asked, turning to face me.

I nodded and through my arms around his neck. "More than anything in the world, Erik!"

"Your Erik is glad."

"What's upstairs?" I questioned, gazing towards wooden staircase.

"My music room." He replied. "I'm going to purchase a piano as soon as we are settled."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, Christine, it certainly is…"

**Erik's POV**

Living in our new home made me the happiest man alive. This was our home…our home. No more running, no more tents, no more wilderness! We had everything we ever needed, a town, stores, running water in the stream behind us. It was everything…The day after I moved Christine into our new home, Nadir left. Of course the man wasn't going far, he moved himself into town…which was a relief. Yes, Nadir was my friend, but I didn't want him living with us. No, this home was for my wife and I.

"Erik, Erik,…"

I had been asleep, but woke, when I felt my angel lightly shaking my shoulder. I was laying in my marital bed beside her, my arms and legs wrapped around her own. It was a wonderful feeling, one that I would never tire of.

"Erik, please…"

I opened my eyes, taking notice that it was still dark outside. Oh, what could be wrong with my angel? Why did she want me up at this time?

"Christine?" I rolled over to face her, finding that she was smiling. "Christine, it's…" I reached over on my night table for my watch, finding that it three in the morning. "It's late, angel…"

"Erik," she grabbed hold of my hand and placed it against her pregnant stomach.

"Christine, what's wrong?" I gasped.

"It kicked…" she exclaimed. "It kicked."

"What kicked?"

Before my angel could answer, I felt a small vibration from my angel's stomach. It frightened me, for I never felt this before.

"Christine, you're hurt…"

"No…" she gasped. "The baby kicked, Erik…This is supposed to happen."

Her smile grew even wider as each second passed.

"Our baby kicked, Erik…it kicked."

I pressed my lips against her own, and smiled.

"Oh, I was so worried…"

"No need to be worried, angel."

"But I am worried, Christine, more than you know."

"Erik," Christine caressed my cheek within the darkness and pressed her lips against my own. Oh, I loved it when she and I were like this. Nothing was better than having her here beside me.

"I wrote to Lana today," I replied, changing the subject.

"That's wonderful, Erik. Perhaps she could come in for a visit sometime…I do like her."

"Christine, you know that wouldn't be such a great idea. We're safe here, and I want things to stay that way. You know that Raoul is after us, and the last thing we need is to bring unwanted attention to our home. I only go into town in order to send away my music, and that's the way it needs to stay."

Christine's smile slowly faded away, leaving her with a content expression. I knew my wife wanted a life filled with friends and loved ones, but for the time being, it needed to stay the way it was.

"Lana is our friend, Erik."

"And she must stay as our pen-pal for now, love." I pressed a kiss to her hand. "I promise, Christine, that once everything passes, I will personally send for Lana to come stay with us for a week or so. I miss her as well…"

"I want her to meet our baby…"

I smiled and pressed another kiss to her hand. "Christine, she will. Besides, there is plenty of time left before you are to give birth. It's only October, love…You're not due until the end of February…That's what the doctor said, anyway."

"I feel so fat…"

This made me chuckle. Fat…Oh, there wasn't such a word. Christine looked exquisite no matter how large she became.

"You look wonderful, Christine. You are the meaning of beauty."

"I don't want to imagine how much larger I will become, Erik. My ankles and back are already killing me."

"Which is why you should stay off of your feet during the day, instead of cleaning our already clean home."

"It's not just cleaning, Erik." Christine argued. "It's washing clothes. I can't expect you to wear the same pair of clothes twice. You sweat when you work, you know that…"

"And just how do you know that I sweat, Christine?"

"Because the pits of your shirts are always covered in sweat after you finish playing the piano."

"It's mostly because of my ears, Christine. They are still bothering me…"

Christine rubbed my earlobe lovingly and sighed. "I'm just thankful that you haven't lost your hearing, Erik. I don't know what I would have done in that case."

"Sometimes, I believe it would be better if I had lost my hearing. The agony I feel from the constant ringing pains me beyond words."

"Don't say that, Erik. You know you would hate yourself if you could no longer hear. You are music, and without it, you would be beyond miserable."

"You know I can't bear to play most days because of the ringing. You know that some days I wake and every sound irritates my ears…"

"You should thank God that it's just some days and not every day."

"I know, Christine…"

Yes, I could have closed my eyes and went back to sleep, but usually, when I'm up, I'm up. I knew there wasn't any way I was falling back asleep now.

"Erik, where are you going?"

I placed on my robe and turned to tie the center sash. Most nights, it was my Christine who wore this robe, usually, after long hours of making love. I loved it when I would wake to find her wrapped in the garment. Nothing sent shivers down my spine like seeing Christine wearing my clothes.

"To get something to drink," I said. "Then, perhaps work."

"Work?" Christine sat up and reached over for my pocket watch. "Oh, love, it's only three thirty in the morning. You should be sleeping…"

I chuckled. "You should be the one sleeping, Christine. You're carrying a life."

"I know that, Erik. I just worry about you sometimes."

"Christine, dear, I've always worked this early in the morning. But first, a cup of tea, and then, upstairs to my piano. I do promise to keep the noise level down for you, love. I promise not to play a single note until you wake in the morning."

"You know, Erik, I just got a craving for tea…"

My Christine was about to budge off the bed, when I stopped her.

"No you don't, love…Stay here. I'll go make us some tea and take it in bed with you."

"I'd like that, but I don't want my normal tea…"

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "You've always taken your tea with cream and two lumps of sugar…"

"I know, but for some odd reason, I'm craving it with honey instead of sugar."

"My dear wife, that's the way I take my tea…"

She nodded. "I know."

"As you wish, Christine."

"You know, Erik, perhaps this child is already like you…"

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well, since when do I crave tea with honey? I believe your son is already like you, monsieur Phantom…"

"Son?" I gasped. "And just how do you know?"

"I don't…Why? Do you believe me to be carrying a girl?"

"I don't know for sure, Christine. I certainly don't care what this child will be, as long as it comes out healthy."

"Don't worry yourself, Erik. I know that everything will be all right."

Before leaving the room, I bent down and pressed my lips against Christine's.

"I shall be right back with your tea, Christine. Extra honey instead of sugar."

Before I could move, Christine had her hands grasping the sash of my robe.

"Don't be gone for too long, Erik. You know how I enjoy our late-night tea times in bed. Remember the last time we had tea in bed?"

I devilishly smiled and headed towards the door. "How could I forget, Christine? You ravished me until the wee hours of the morning. I don't believe we got to drink our tea that night…"

Christine smiled back. "Only because I was too busy drinking up your body, my love…"

And with that, I hurried to the kitchen, making haste at making our tea so that I could return to my wife…Oh how she made my blood boil! No one has ever given me that feeling before, no woman nor creature…Surely, I must be in heaven, for there was no other explanation…And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...Still a few more chapters left of the story... I believe the next chapter should be exciting. <strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Christine's POV**

"Play me another song," I begged.

Erik chuckled. "Christine, your Erik's fingers are tired."

I had been too ill to get out of bed that morning, but my Erik, being the wonderful man that he was played me a few songs on his violin. Song after song, I begged him for more, and my angel did just that, lifting the instrument to his chin and playing away. It was nearly the afternoon now, and my Erik was growing weary of playing.

"Lana sent me my pay today, Christine," Erik replied. "Her friend has begged her for more of my music. I believe I should probably work on that instead of sitting here playing away for you."

I rubbed my growing tummy and sighed. "If you must."

Erik nodded. "I must, Christine. Money will not find its way here without music. I promise to make you some lunch in a little bit though, angel. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

I nodded and snuggled back down into the blankets. The fall weather was most certainly here, soon to be followed by winter. With every day that past, my child grew. My child was still a few months away from being born, but already, I was as big as a house. Most mornings, I woke and found myself too ill to budge from bed. This made Erik a bit uneasy, but I promised him day after day that I was all right.

"If Christine would like, she and her husband could take a walk later on, before it gets dark."

"I would enjoy that very much, Erik."

My marriage has gotten a lot better since we moved into the house, but there were times when Erik would go into a fit of rage. Though, that was to be expected from someone such as himself. But things were most certainly better than they were.

"Erik, do you think you and I will ever go back to New York?" I asked, glancing his way. My Erik was placing his violin back into his case, when he stopped and looked my way. I knew this must have angered him, for he shot to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Christine, please don't ask your Erik such a thing. You know that we cannot return to the old life that we have lived. For the rest of our lives, it is going to be just this house and our solitude. But, like promised, I will invite Lana to stay for a while once the baby is born."

"I guess I miss having company is all…"

"You have me…" he stated. "Isn't that enough?"

"Of course, Erik, but sometimes, I do like the company of others. Don't you miss it?"

"Christine, I have you and that's all I need. Then again, we have Nadir around to keep us company…if one could call it that. The man is always showing up when company is not required. He's always been like that. Now, you must excuse me, love…I have work to do. You rest, and like promised, lunch will be arriving shortly."

My Erik took hold of his violin case and left the room, leaving me alone with just the window for entertainment. Yes, I loved living in our comfy home, but sometimes, I wished for company. I wanted friends and other women to talk to. Erik had lived his entire life in solitude, therefore cutting off the remainder of the world and its company. I had grown up with Meg and the other ballerinas, making solitude a tough thing to get used to. But soon, I would have a baby to care for. My baby…the words just brought a smile to my face. I always wanted a child of my own, and soon, I would have one.

"Someday," I said, rubbing my stomach. "You and I will have lots of fun. We'll play in the back yard and bake cupcakes together. Then, when you're old enough, your father will teach you how to play music. Then again, you will probably be born with a natural talent."

In my mind, I imagined a beautiful child, one that looked like both Erik and I. Perhaps our child would be born with my nose, but with Erik's mismatched blue eyes. Yes, that would be perfect. If there was one thing I loved about Erik, it was his eyes. I had never seen orbs like his before. One was an icy blue color, but the other was cloudy, yet still beautiful. I never told Erik this, for I was afraid about what he would think. It was hard enough to keep him from leaving his mask alone. Oh, how I would love to burn the garment, but knew that he would never allow me to do so. That mask was his security blanket, one that would always be around. Whenever he was frightened, he clung to the mask and placed it over his malformed face. Sometimes, I believed that he thought I would become frightened by his appearance one day. I was just glad that my Erik finally started allowing us to make love with the lights on. It took so long, but my husband finally came to his senses.

I was not disgusted by him, and until the day I died, I would never be disgusted again. I was suddenly caught off guard, when I felt a strike of pain from within my stomach. I stopped thinking about Erik and placed my hand at my stomach, wondering why I was feeling pain. I thought that I was cracking up…until the pain occurred again.

"Ouch…" this time, the pain was so strong, that I clasped the blankets to cut off the scream that wanted to escape my lips. Yes, I had gotten used to my child kicking, but this wasn't like any kick I had ever felt before.

"Erik!"

Finally, I called for my husband. Something was wrong, something wasn't right…

"Erik!" I called him again, this time a little louder. But when the next bought of agony occurred once more, I felt something sticky around my legs, only to glance down and see blood pooling around my thighs…No, this couldn't be happening! Not now, and not again…

**Erik's POV**

My music was a success…That's what Lana had told me. Her friend was so happy with what I had sent him, that he had requested more, promising a higher pay next time. For the first part of the morning, I had been playing the violin for Christine. My poor wife had become ill, so ill that she begged me for music. Oh, to think that my angel begged me. If there was one thing I loved, it was when she begged me for anything. No one had ever begged me before, and when Christine did it, I became weak. Though, I had only been working on my music a few moments, when I heard her calling my name from the downstairs bedroom. I had promised the woman lunch, but that wasn't for another hour or so. Deciding to see what she wanted, I put aside my music and hurried downstairs.

"Christine, lunch isn't until the next hour." I said, approaching the closed door. "I told you that I had work to do."

Agitated, I pushed open the door, ready to scold her for disturbing me, when I noticed the puddle of fresh blood soaking into the sheets of our bed. My heart stopped within my chest the moment I saw her laying there full of blood. The worst popped into my mind, that worst being that she lost the baby…No! If she lost this child, I would never be able to forgive myself. She was nearly seven months along! Seven full months, with only a few left to go. The baby had cooperated with her for so long. Without another word, I hurried to her side and began to sop up the blood. I knew what I had to do, I had to get a doctor. Without one, Christine would be in danger.

"I need to leave you," I cried. "But I promise to be back as soon as possible."

My Christine didn't want me to leave, but I assured her that everything would be all right. Quickly, I hurried out the door and to the stable where my horse was waiting. I hopped up onto his back and hurried off into the forest, headed towards town. There weren't many times when I had gone into town, but this was a matter of life or death. My angel needed help, and I wouldn't stop at nothing until she got just that. It was twenty minutes to town, twenty hole minutes! If there was anything that frightened me, it was the thought of returning home to find my wife dead from the amount of blood she had lost. Just the mere thought of it sent shivers down my spine. When I arrived in town, the first place I stopped at was Nadir's apartment. I hopped off of my horse and pounded against his door.

"Nadir! Nadir, open up, man!"

Within a matter of moments, the door to Nadir's apartment swung open and the both of us came face to face.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." He replied. "You never come knocking upon this door. Usually, it is the other way around."

"This is no time for jokes!" I grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him close. "Christine is bleeding…I need a doctor, Nadir."

Nadir's smile instantly faded and he hurried out the door beside me.

"Go back to her, Erik!" Nadir warned. "I'll get us a doctor and be at your house as soon as possible."

Obeying Nadir's commands, I hopped back onto my horse and hurried home. I didn't even care about placing my horse back in his stable once I was inside of our yard. No, instead, I jumped off of his back and hobbled inside.

"Christine," I called her name as I ran down the hall, praying that she was all right. I pushed in the door and ran to her bedside. She was still sweating and fresh blood was still pouring out of every inch of her body.

"Christine," I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Erik…I'm in so much pain."

"Nadir is coming with a doctor." I assured. "Just hold on…"

"What about the baby…" she cried. "I want the baby."

"And you will have it, Christine." I promised. "Everything is going to be all right."

Before I could say another word, the door was pushed open again, with Nadir and another man entering. He took one look at my angel and his face began turning into one filled with false hope. I knew that this child was most likely dead…there was no other way.

"Monsieur, I believe it would be best to step outside." He said.

"But my wife, she's in pain!" I exclaimed. "I need to be with her. I refuse to leave…"

"Please, leave…"

Nadir had to drag me out of the room, for I refused to leave. Even when the door was closed again, I paced around in a constant circle, never wanting to be parted from my beloved wife.

"Nadir, I need to be in there," I growled. "My wife is in there and I need to be with her…Oh, Nadir, this is all my fault…I shouldn't have given her a child! I should have refused her wants and needs."

"Man, calm down." Nadir assured, pressing me into the couch. "Your wife will be all right."

"And what if she loses this baby, Nadir? What then? I would never forgive myself, I would never forgive her."

"And why would you not forgive Christine?"

"Because she wanted this! She wanted everything, Nadir…And yet, I have caused her nothing but pain. I am not a man, I am a demon and demons are not meant to mate. Anything given to the world by a demon is nothing good. And yet, Christine has begged for everything."

"And is it a crime to want everything, Erik?" Nadir questioned. "Man, you have a beautiful wife and soon you will be a father."

I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing that in truth, I would never be a father. I never had a father of my own, so how was I to be everything a child needed? I wouldn't…I knew once this child was born that I would be nothing more than a donor. I have done nothing but donate my seed to Christine, and in return, I had caused her pain. Pain! I had caused my wife pain! Before I could say another word to Nadir, the door popped open and the doctor stood there, looking down upon Nadir and I.

"Monsieur, your wife is going into premature labor…"

"What?" I gasped shooting to my feet. "And what of the child? She's nearly six weeks early, monsieur…"

"Perhaps, but I have examined her, and her water has broken."

My hands shook as I approached the man. No, Christine couldn't be having this child now. Oh, this was all my fault…I should have never given her a child.

"And is the child alive?" I gulped.

"I'm not sure…It could be already dead, but it needs to be delivered now before she bleeds to death."

"No," I gasped. "Don't do this…Save my wife! Do you hear me, save my wife!"

"I am going to try to do just that, monsieur, but either way, this child is coming."

I looked at Nadir, wondering what to do. I didn't want my wife to die…If God was going to take anyone tonight, it should be the child and not her. Without another word, I hurried into the room accompanied by the doctor and rushed to my angel's bedside. Oh, she was weak, oh, so weak and pale. I squeezed her hand tightly as the doctor took his position at the end of the bed.

"Erik…" my angel weakly gasped. "The baby…"

"Hold on, Christine," I pleaded. "Everything is going to be all right."

"The baby…"

I knew my wife was in pain…I knew she was on death's door as well. She couldn't die, she just couldn't!

"Save my wife!" I ordered. "Don't let her die…"

"I need to deliver the child, monsieur. Your wife is losing blood quickly."

"Get this damn thing out of her body this instant!"

Already, I hated this child. How could it dare bring my angel such pain! Only the devil himself could do such a thing, and that it was. I had created this demon and set it loose on my angel's body. Oh, damn me for doing such a thing…

"Push, Christine," the doctor ordered.

I held my angel's hand as she weakly forced herself to push. She was so weak, so tired and so weak…How was she to ever deliver this baby without dying in the middle of it?

"Push, Christine," the doctor ordered once more. "Push…"

"For me, Christine." I cooed into her ear. "Push, ange…"

Once more, my angel pushed, failing to continue after a few seconds of doing just that.

"I can see the head…" the doctor replied. "Push, Christine, you're almost there…"

Once more, my angel pushed, long and hard this time…

"That's it…" he replied. "You're doing great, almost there…"

But suddenly, my angel's hand went limp and her breathing became shallow. I stood up and held her body close to my own, calling her name and lightly slapping her cheek.

"Erik,…" My angel wheezed. "I…I can't breathe…"

"Help her, damn it! Help her!"

The doctor was too busy fidgeting with whatever had emerged from my angel's body.

"The child isn't breathing, monsieur." The doctor worriedly replied.

"Help my wife!"

"No," came Christine's breathless voice. "The baby…"

My angel had tears in her eyes. Why? Why did Christine want this child to live? Why did she find it more important than herself?!

"Damn you, man!" I grabbed the doctor by his shirt and pulled him towards my angel's body. "Help my wife! She can't breathe…"

"But, monsieur, the baby…"

"My wife!"

I had been so preoccupied with yelling at the doctor, that I didn't even hear the sudden cries that emerged from a blanket that was on the other end of the room. The sound was odd, for I had never heard something like this before. The cries of a child were foreign to me…But, as foreign as it was, it still made me extremely curious. After taking one final glance at my wife, I began to tiptoe very quietly over to the rubble of blankets. In my mind, I prayed that this child would be perfect, that it would be perfect for my wife. But, if my wife were going to die, I wish it would die along with her. The child was early, nearly six weeks to be exact. Surely something that early couldn't possibly live…I had been early, but not as early as this child was. When my feet were right at the rubble of blankets, I bent down and stretched out my shaking hand, moving it towards the blankets. Oh, I couldn't bear to look at it…But in my mind, I knew that my curiosity wouldn't settle until I laid eyes on the very being I had created.

Slowly, I wrapped my fingers around the blanket and pulled it away from the child, closing my eyes until I knew the blankets were uncovered from the baby. But would this thing really be a baby? Or would it be a demon? It was now or never…My eyes opened, and then, I stared down at the very being I had created, and what I saw amazed me. There, lying in the pile of bloodied blankets was a child, no larger than a loaf of bread, a child with pink flesh and tiny toes…A boy…Christine had given birth to a son! At last, my eyes met with his face and from that, my heart stopped within my chest, for the child had inherited my destroyed cheek. His eyes and lips might have been Christine's, but this boy had the same twisted cheek as I had…And from that moment on, I knew that life would simply never be the same again…

* * *

><p><strong>Poor poor, Erik...Please review!<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Erik's POV**

As much as I wanted to love this child, I simply couldn't. Because of him, my angel nearly bled to death…Because of him, my angel's body would never be the same again. The doctor had managed to save Christine, but in the mix of it all, I was told that she would never be able to bear children again. It devastated her, for I could see the disappointment in her eyes. Christine had wanted a perfect life with a broad of perfect children, and instead, she was landed with Gustave. Gustave; that's what she decided to name the little boy. What made matters worse, was when she held him for the first time. My angel looked down upon the boy, her smile growing as each second past. She smiled at him…SMILED! His cheek was a monstrosity, and yet, she still found it deep within her heart to accept him. She acted as though he were perfect, as though he were normal…but I knew the child would never be anywhere near it. She had wanted to name the boy after me, but I refused…can you believe it? I refused! Nothing deserved to be named after me…nothing.

"But you're his father." Christine kindly argued. "He should carry on your name."

"I refuse to let you name this boy after me."

And so, Christine named him after her father…

I was instructed by the doctor to keep Christine calm and in bed for a few weeks. She needed all the rest she could get, and therefore, I was the one who needed to care for the boy. Oh, I couldn't even bear to look at him. Looking at his twisted cheek reminded me of myself…Christine had begged for a perfect child, and yet, I had given her anything but. To keep her happy while she was ill, I cared for the boy like any mother would. While doing so, I tried to have as little contact with him as possible. Thankfully, he spent most of his time sleeping and only woke when he was hungry or needed to be changed. And yet, two weeks after his birth, I was still wishing it were just Christine and I…Why did she want a child? Why did she feel the need to expand the life we were living by one more mouth? I knew in my heart that I would never come to love him like a son, for I couldn't even bear to look at him. In Christine's mind, she envisioned him and me playing music together and going to the park for picnics, but how was that to ever be?

No, I was not father material. I never had a father of my own to raise me, and I wasn't even sure how to go on raising a boy…For Christine, I acted happy, but inside, I was anything but happy over this child.

"Erik?"

I was sitting in my music room nearly a month after Gustave's birth, working on more music to send to Lana, when I heard my name being called from downstairs. I ignored her and continued running my fingers along the keys of the piano, when my name was called even louder.

"Erik!"

I angrily pounded the keys and rose from my seat, pulling the door open to gaze down the stairs.

"I'm working, Christine," I barked. "I'm on a deadline."

Christine was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Gustave in hand. The child was wailing out like a hurt animal…Oh, I hated when he cried!

"Your music is keeping Gustave up from his nap, Erik." She explained. "Could you come downstairs for a while so he can take his nap?"

"Absolutely not, Christine…I've been away from my music long enough. I just started working, and now, you expect me to leave it in order to put the child down for a nap…He might as well get used to hearing music, because his life is going to be filled with it!"

"Erik, he's only a baby…" Christine began. "He doesn't understand."

"Then get him to understand."

"Erik! Stop being so cruel…"

The child began to scream louder, causing my ears to ring. I embraced my ears with my hands, pressing them hard against them. Oh, damn this child!

"Take him away, Christine…" I ordered. "Take that thing away from the stairs…"

"Thing?" Christine cried. "Thing? He is not a thing, Erik, he is your son…"

And then, I said the words I had been trying hard not to say. I had kept it in the last few weeks, keeping it buried deep within my very core. But now, I was so upset, that doing so was nearly impossible.

"He is not my son!"

I wanted to turn back time, turn back time to where Christine and I were married, back to the point in time where she begged me for a child. I would have refused! I would have denied it all…And there, at the bottom of the stairs stood my Christine, her eyes soaked with tears as she simply carried Gustave's crying form away. I knew I had upset her, but what more could I do? I wasn't happy with this child, I wasn't happy with my life…Not since Gustave was born. I was no father figure, and I knew that I never would be. I was an animal who belonged in a cage, traveling from town to town to show off his face to paying crowds, not here, married and taking care of a boy who needed special care…When he grew up, he would hate me just as much as I hated him. He would grow to be like me, like the way I was around my mother, only this time, I was his father.

**Christine's POV**

I never cried so hard after hearing what Erik had said. From the moment I first held our son, I knew he was special. Our boy was beautiful, and yet, Erik shunned him. While I was ill, Erik took care of him, but I soon came to know that he was only doing it out of obligation. After I recovered, Erik stayed away from Gustave and never picked him up. When Gustave cried, it was me, who had to come to his aid, when he was hungry, it was me who had to feed him. And now, just as I stood below the stairs begging Erik to stop playing his music, he said the words that cut me to the core. How could he think such a thing? How could a father loath their own flesh and blood?

I didn't care that Gustave had a malformed cheek. I didn't care that he wasn't perfect…To me he was just that. Perhaps he wasn't the perfect blue eyed and blonde haired child that the world would see as perfect, but Gustave was my child and I loved him more than anything in the world. I knew the risks of marrying the Phantom, but thought that a child would perhaps break his cold heart. This would be the only child Erik would ever have, because I couldn't bear anymore and I wanted him to love this child. When Erik finally stopped playing, I was able to place Gustave down for his nap. Yes, Gustave might have been taking his nap, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. I was heartbroken, heartbroken over the hurtful words Erik had said. I sat out on our porch swing, trying to rid myself of tears. When I heard the front door open, I didn't even glance that way, because I knew Erik was there and I wasn't yet ready to face him. Any normal woman would have taken their child and left for good, but I wasn't a normal woman…I was married to Erik.

"We need to talk, Christine," were the firm words that I heard. Talk? He wanted to talk? Talk about what? The fact that he hated our chid…Oh, I would never forgive him if he brought up such a subject. If he did, I would surely take Gustave away and never return. Yes, I loved Erik, but I would not bring the child up in a home where his father loathed him.

"I don't wish to talk to you, Erik," I sobbed. "Just go away…"

"Christine, I really do need to speak with you." He assured. "Just for a moment."

Without even asking, Erik took a seat beside me on the swing. He didn't try to touch me, nor did he wrap his arm around my back to comfort me. And frankly, I was glad that he didn't. I was mad enough as it was…the man didn't deserve to touch me, not when this argument was over something he did.

"Christine, I can't bear this tension between us," he began. "I know you expect me to be this loving father figure, but the truth of it all is that I cannot be that man."

"And why not?!" I snapped. "Why can't you be that man? We have a child together, Erik…A little boy!"

"Christine, I never wanted any children of my own. It was hard enough when the first child died…I believe it's even worse now, having a child who looks just like its father. Death would have been a better choice…"

I struck Erik in the face, causing his mask to fly across the porch. He deserved it! How could he say such cruel things about our beautiful boy…

"And did your mother throw you in the garbage just because you were born looking like a monster, Erik?!" I cried. "No, she didn't!"

"I wished for death, Christine!" he cried, rubbing his sore cheek. "My mother even asked the priest if she could abandon me…She asked for permission to kill me. The only reason she didn't, was because she didn't want to rot in hell. Oh, death would have been a blessing to me, Christine."

"Gustave is not anywhere as deformed as you are, Erik. He does not have an exposed area of his skull, he has a nose, and his lips are perfect…Just because he has a patch of twisted flesh on his cheek does not give you or anyone else the right to say that he'd be better off dead. He is beautiful, Erik, beautiful…"

"Perhaps in your eyes, Christine, but in the eyes of others he will be nothing more than a freak."

"No, he will not. He is beautiful, Erik, and I want you to stop acting as though you upset me. You have done anything but disappoint me, ange…You have given me a beautiful blessing of a child, and for that, I thank you. But when you say those cruel things about him, it makes you a horrible person."

"Christine, I am a horrible man. I've killed people, I've manipulated others to get what I wanted…I am no father. The only reason I gave you this child, was because you begged for it. I don't believe that I shall ever be able to call him my son. And that is the truth…Please, for me…don't push this on me."

"He needs a father…"

"No, Christine," Erik brushed my cheek with his hand. "He needs his mother. You will be everything in his life, everything…"

"Do you love me, Erik?"

Erik nodded. "More than anything in the world, Christine."

"Than for me, try to love this child like I do…try to be its father."

My angel took the longest time answer, but when he did, he did so with a nod. It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but it was a start. I loved Gustave, and therefore, I wanted him to do the same. Was that so much to ask? To love our child? I knew that Gustave would grow up to be just like Erik and so, I wanted Erik to be there every step of the way for him.

**Erik's POV**

Agreeing to love this child was the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew this meant the world to Christine…I knew that this child meant everything to her. For the first time in my life, I put aside my anger and tried to work alongside Christine with raising Gustave. Not that I helped out much at first…When he cried, Christine would lift his small form up and rock him while I stood there beside her watching. I guess standing beside her was better than not being there at all. It was strange, because the doctor told me that Gustave wouldn't live past his first night because of how premature he was, but he lived through that first night and was now nearly a month old. And, as each day passed, he grew more intelligent.

I might have tried to stay away from him, but that still didn't stop my eyes from realizing what was going on around him. By the middle of his second month, he was sitting, but his third month, he was standing…The child was just like me in every way, and that sort of fascinated me. When I was his age, I was already walking…He might not have been able to take his first steps yet, but it was strange to see someone who was following in my footsteps. It might have taken a while, but for the first time since our marriage began, Christine and I were happy with one another. We no longer fought after that conversation on the swing. Ever since I started trying to be there for Gustave, everything had gotten better. I might not have loved the child like a father should love their son, but my feelings had certainly grown for him.

"Christine?" I was sitting at my piano one afternoon, when I walked out into the hall to find Gustave crawling up the stairs. It worried me, because he couldn't yet walk and the last thing I needed was to have him fall. Yes, I could have picked him up, but I had a stack of musical scores in hand and couldn't place them down in fear of them becoming unorganized.

"Yes, Erik?" my angel asked, approaching the stairs.

As soon as she saw Gustave halfway up the steps, she scooped his body up into her arms, causing him to cry. This wasn't his first attempt at climbing the stairs; for ever since he began standing he had tried to crawl his way up into my music room. I didn't find anything wrong with this, but just a few weeks ago, the child had lost his balance and hit his head on the stair. Therefore, to prevent any further damage, I decided that climbing the stairs wasn't something he should be doing yet. At least not until he began walking.

"Here, Erik, could you take him?"

"Christine," I looked down at my full arms and staggered about. "I have scores that need to be packaged up for Lana..."

"He was climbing those stairs for a reason, Erik." Christine assured. "He wanted to see you."

"Just place him down on the floor in my music room," I said. "I'll be there in a second."

Without another word, I hurried into my closet for some envelops to pack the scores away in. After sealing up the filled envelope, I came back into my music room to find Gustave sitting on the floor beside a toy piano I had built him. It wasn't much, but the keys did make a sound when his tiny fingers pressed against them. For some odd reason, when his tiny fingers made contact with the keys, his face would light up and his smile would grow widely.

"You need to stop climbing up those stairs," I told him as I sat there on my piano bench. "You're going to give your mother a heart-attack."

Gustave sat there pounding the keys with his tiny fingers, and giggling afterwards. He might have only been a few months old, but by the way his hair was growing in, I could already tell that he was going to have Christine's wavy, brown locks. Turning away from him, I leaned down to write the address on my envelope, only turning back around when I heard Gustave begin to whimper. Thinking that he hurt himself, I spun my body around only to spot him rubbing his twisted cheek with his hand.

"What are you doing?"

Curious, I scooped the boy up, noticing that his cheek was red and agitated…It was strange, because my cheek only ever bothered me when my mask rubbed against it for long hours. And when I was a child, it bleed because I had outgrown my infant mask and my mother refused to make me one that would fit. When Gustave tried to lift his hand to touch his cheek again, I grabbed hold of it before he could make contact with his flesh.

"Don't rub your cheek, Gustave. You're only going to cause yourself pain."

But my child wouldn't stop whimpering in discomfort, and when I refused to let him rub his cheek, the child began to cry. His crying had caused Christine to come running up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"He's rubbing his cheek raw, Christine."

Christine lifted Gustave up into her arms and patted the child on the back.

"Perhaps tomorrow we should take him to the doctor's, Erik. He might have an infection of some sort…"

In my heart, I knew that I had been the cause of my child's discomfort. Everything that happened with Gustave was because of me…and now, his twisted cheek was bothering him. I could only hope that when Gustave grew, everything would be all right and some way, somehow, he would be able to forgive me for everything. I had not taken off my mask in front of him, and I had no plans on doing so, for the child would surely scream if I did…It was hard enough for me to accept him as my own, but to be rejected now, would simply be the death of me…

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Erik, Poor Christine, and yes, poor Gustave. Please review!<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Christine's POV**

"Oh, sweetheart, stop touching your face," I sat there in the family room attempting to rub some lotion over my child's irritated flesh. I had taken him to the doctors to have him looked at, only to find out that the deformity my child carried would cause him irritation forever more. The town doctor didn't look upon my child with easy eyes, and that was something that simply irked me. My little Gustave was beautiful, beautiful and special. Now I knew how Erik felt every time he had someone look upon him. I was trying to rub some soothing lotion on Gustave's cheek, but he simply wouldn't sit still. And to make matters worse, every time I tried to touch his flesh with the medicine, he would move away. My Erik was upstairs working, but when he heard Gustave's whimpers, he came walking down the stairs.

"So, what did the doctor say?" I heard him ask.

"He has a rash," I explained, while still attempting to rub the lotion into Gustave's cheek. "One that must be kept moisturized."

"This is all my fault." I heard Erik reply. "If not for me, the child wouldn't be in pain. Now look at him…"

"Erik, don't put this on yourself. Your face isn't infested with rashes."

"But he does bear my deformities, Christine."

Knowing that I wasn't going to win the argument, I spun around and placed the bottle of lotion into Erik's hand.

"Be as it may, Erik, I have some grocery shopping to do in town. We are in need of milk and bread. I was going to do it after leaving the doctors, but Gustave was beginning to get fussy. Be an angel and watch over him while I'm gone."

I had never left Erik alone with Gustave before, but I needed to run into town for a few hours. Knowing that Gustave would most likely lay down for a nap, I decided to leave him in Erik's care. Erik's body tensed up the moment I told him I was going into town.

"And just what am I supposed to do with a baby?"

I knew that Erik hadn't the first clue on how to care for a child, but I knew he would learn fast. Over the past few weeks he had watched me closely. Even if he hardly participated in caring for Gustave, I knew that he had the skills needed to do so.

"Erik, he is your son." I reminded him. "He shouldn't give you any problems because it is close to his nap time. I've filled a few bottles and they're in the ice box. Heat one up and feed it to him. Afterwards, put him down for a nap in his cradle."

With that, I lifted Gustave up into my arms and handed him to Erik. For some odd reason, my husband seemed frightened by this, but I knew he would be just fine.

"I promise to be back within the next two hours, Erik."

And after pressing my lips to his own, I donned my cloak and left.

**Erik's POV**

There weren't many things that frightened me, but being left alone with a child was one of them. Yes, I had cared for Gustave over the past few weeks, but Christine was always right there beside me. But now, I was left alone… I felt horrible for Gustave, seeing that his twisted flesh had turned into an irritating rash. I knew that could drive any infant mad, for it had happened to me when my child mask became too small for me to wear. Oh, how my flesh bled and itched constantly…It only stopped when I ran away from home and made myself a new one out of leather. I was pulled from my train of thought when Gustave began to whimper. Oh, what did Christine tell me to do? I thought for a moment before remembering that I was to feed him his bottle.

"All right, Gustave," I carried the boy into the kitchen and sat him down on the floor. Afterwards, I began to rummage through the ice box, searching for the so called bottle my angel had told me about. After finding one, I placed it on our wood-burning stove to heat it up, only to turn around and find Gustave attempting to climb one of the kitchen chairs.

"No," I dashed to his aid and lifted him up. Oh, Christine would surely kill me if the child came upon any injury while she was gone.

"You really do have it in for me, don't you?" I scowled, carrying the fussing child over to the stove. When I noticed that the milk was beginning to boil, I lifted it from off the burner and placed the end of the bottle up to Gustave's mouth. The child seemed calm, but as soon as the milk touched his mouth, he wailed out like a hurt animal. I was standing there juggling between holding a crying baby and grasping a bottle…It was impossible! How was it that women did this all the time? Once again, I tried to stick the end of the bottle into Gustave's mouth, when his hand smacked it away, causing a few droplets of milk to land on my wrist. Hot! It was burning hot…I nearly dropped the child upon being burnt…Oh, no wonder he was crying. Damn me! Damn Christine for leaving an infant in my care. I apologized to the boy over and over again as I hurried into the family room to sit down in my arm chair. Acting out on basic instinct, I rocked him in my arms for several minutes until his cries has ceased. By then, the milk had become cool enough to drink. Taking care of a child was exhausting…the most exhausting thing in the world…

Though, I was thankful when Gustave finished his bottle and began to close his eyes. I waited a few moments while he slept, before rising to my feet and placing him down in the cradle that was in the corner of the family room…asleep at last. I could only hope that he stayed that way until Christine returned.

I sat down at the desk in the family room to keep an eye on him, when all of a sudden a knock occurred at the door. I cursed beneath my breath, hurrying to answer the door before it woke Gustave. When I pulled open the door and saw Nadir standing there, I stepped outside.

"Erik, aren't you going to invite me inside?"

"You fool, I just put Gustave done for a nap…Do you want to wake him?"

"Where is Christine?"

"She's out, man…" I growled. "Shopping."

"Would you let me in?"

"If you promise to be quiet…"

When Nadir agreed, I walked back inside and took a seat on my couch. Nadir sat down beside me and looked towards Gustave's cradle.

"So, how did the doctors go?" he asked.

"All right," I said. "Christine said that he has an infection in his face. I can't help but feel as though it's my fault."

"Erik, it's not your fault…You blame yourself for things that have nothing to do with you."

A few seconds later, I heard Gustave whimpering in his cradle, causing me to shoot to my feet.

"Damn you man, look what your loud mouth did."

"That's not a normal cry, Erik."

I approached Gustave's cradle and scooped him up into my arms, only to have him continue with his whimpering.

"And just how would you know?" I growled.

"He's feeling discomfort."

"And what are you, the baby whisperer?"

"Haha, Erik." Nadir sarcastically growled.

I sat back down on the couch with Gustave in my arms and rocked him in my arms, hoping that this would calm his whimpering. But as the moments continued, Gustave continued to cry.

"Oh, for god sakes, man," Nadir growled. "Give him to me…"

"And just what are you going to do?"

Nadir lifted Gustave out of my arms and began patting him on the back. A few moments later, Gustave burped, causing his whimpers to cease.

"Damn it, man…" Nadir barked. "The child had gas pains."

"Gas pains?" I questioned."What are you talking about?"

"Erik, did you feed this child?"

"Of course I fed him," I scoffed.

"And did you burp him?"

"What?" I questioned. "Do what to him?"

Nadir rolled his eyes, something that angered me. Oh, I hated it when he treated me like a child!

"Erik, when you feed a baby, you have to burp them."

I shot to my feet and paced around in a constant circle.

"I don't know why Christine left me alone with the child. I don't know how to take care of myself half the time…I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"Erik, it was one little mistake."

"And I caused the child pain…"

"He's not in pain now…"

Nadir was right, Gustave was no longer whimpering, he was sitting on Nadir's lap smiling and giggling.

"Now that he's up from his nap…Oh, Christine will surely kill me when she finds out that Gustave hasn't taken his nap."

"I highly doubt that, Erik," Nadir replied, bounding Gustave up and down on his lap. "Not when she sees how happy he is."

I retook my seat and lifted Gustave out of Nadir's arms.

"I'm a horrible father, Nadir."

"Nonsence, Erik. You are getting much better…And look, he's smiling. Would you ever think that a child would be happy to be around you?"

"No," I confessed. "But I only wonder what will become of this happiness once he knows what I am. I haven't removed my mask, and I dread the day that Christine forces me to."

"Erik, you are his father. You should be showing him your face now…that way, he grows up understanding."

"I'm ashamed, Nadir. I couldn't possibly remove my mask and expect life to go on. No, I can't…I'm not ready for that."

Nadir shrugged. "It's all right, Erik. But, look how happy Gustave is now."

I looked down at the boy and saw him smiling at me. He was even reaching out for my mask…I knew he loved touching the chilled porcelain.

"Look at his sore face, Nadir. I know it hurts him…He may be happy now, but as soon as his medicine fades, his sorrow will return. You should have seen him this morning; you should have seen his fight with Christine when she tried to rub the lotion into his sore cheek."

"He will get used to it…" Nadir scooped Gustave up into his arms and smiled. "Isn't that right, Gustave? Isn't that right…"

"Oh, don't talk to him like a child, Nadir…You're going to lower his intelligence…"

Nadir rolled his eyes. "You would say that, wouldn't you? I talked to Reza like this all the time when he was a baby and he still grew to be an intelligent child. I miss him; you know…I miss my boy more than anything in the world. Though, having Gustave here makes up for it."

"He's my child, Nadir, not yours…"

"Jealous are we?" he teased. "Oh, come now, Erik. You're the one who didn't want to be a part of his life. Having second thoughts, are we?"

"No," I replied. "But my feelings are stronger for him. He can stand, you know…He stands and crawls over everything. Just this morning I found him climbing the kitchen chairs. He's only a few months old and he's already standing. I'm curious to see when he will take his first steps."

Nadir placed Gustave down on the floor, only to have him stand on his infant legs. Oh, he could stand so quickly.

"Come on, Gustave," Nadir coaxed. "Take a step…come on…"

But Gustave didn't move, he simply stood there like always.

"Enough, Nadir," I growled. "He's going to fall and hit his head. When he is ready to walk, he'll walk…"

But Nadir wouldn't give up, he simply sat there and continued to coax him…Suddenly, the door swung open, causing the loud sound to spook Gustave. From there, he fell on his butt, causing a loud cry to emerge from his lips.

"Now look what you've done, Persian!" I cried, scooping Gustave's crying form up into my arms. "The child isn't ready to walk."

Christine, who was walking inside carrying a bag of groceries, dropped them and came hurrying to my side.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, handing her the screaming child. "Nadir thought that it would be fascinating to see Gustave take his first steps."

"Oh, come on, man…" Nadir growled. "You're so sore at times."

The moment my angel lifted Gustave into her arms, he stopped crying.

"He's cranky, Erik," Christine replied. "Did he take his nap?"

"Unfortunately not, Christine."

"Erik," Christine barked. "I told you to put him down for his nap…He gets cranky when he doesn't take his nap."

I eyed Nadir, causing him to move towards the door.

"I'm going to get going, Erik…Nice seeing you again."

When the annoying man left, I picked up the bag of groceries and carried it into the kitchen. My angel was standing there rocking Gustave in her arms, obviously angry that he had not taken his nap.

"I had him down in the cradle, Christine," I assured. "He woke when Nadir came knocking."

A few moments later, Christine placed Gustave down on the floor in order to unpack the groceries she had purchased. While she did so, I stood there keeping an eye on the child. He was sitting there, reaching out for the kitchen chairs. I knew that any moment now he would be standing and attempting to climb them once again.

"I bought some milk and bread," Christine began. "Also, a roast. I was thinking that you and I could cook dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan, Christine."

When my angel was finished unpacking, she spun around to face me, her face filled with sorrow.

"Ange, I was thinking that perhaps Lana could come and stay with us for a little while…You did promise me, Erik."

"Christine, now is not the time." I replied. "Not while Gustave is going through what he's going through…"

"What are you talking about, Erik?" Christine snapped. "You promised me that after Gustave was born you would write Lana and invite her here."

"Christine, she doesn't need to come," I assured.

"Is this about Gustave's appearance?" Christine cried. "Is that what this is about? Erik, why are you acting this way?"

"He doesn't need to be judged, Christine."

"Erik, Gustave is beautiful! There is nothing wrong with him…Judged? Has Lana ever once judged you? She has never once judged you."

"Christine," I pressed my eyes closed, turning to face my child once more. I didn't want to be seen as a monster…I didn't want Lana to see the damage I had caused the child. It was embarrassing enough to look at him and know what I had done to him. And yet, even now as I stood there looking down upon him, he was once again touching his face.

"Gustave, stop," I reached down and pushed his arm away from his rash. "Don't touch your face."

This only caused Gustave to start whimpering. Oh, why! Why was it that I always made him cry?

"Erik, don't be so forceful with him." Christine said, lifting his body up into her arms.

"He's going to hurt himself." I scowled. "He's going to worsen his distorted flesh."

Christine sat Gustave on the counter and reached for his medicine.

"The doctor said that lotion needs to be applied to his flesh every few hours, Erik."

My son's whimpering seemed to stop as soon as the lotion was applied to his cheek. Afterwards, his eyes became heavy, most likely due to the fact that he hadn't taken his nap.

"I don't know how to care for a child, Christine." I confessed. "Those two hours that you were gone were the worst two hours of my life. I don't want to be left alone with him ever again, do you hear me…"

Christine placed Gustave down in his cradle and turned to face me, her face seeming utterly disgusted.

"Don't say that, Erik…" she barked. "You did just fine…"

"Barely, Christine. I don't feel comfortable being alone with him. That is final…I don't want to be left alone with a baby. At least when you're here, I have help if I need it."

"You're being ridiculous, Erik."

I grabbed hold of Christine's shoulders to get my point across. No more…I didn't want to be left alone with the child any longer. She was lucky I was even agreeing to be in his life.

"I'm serious, Christine…No more, do you hear me?"

"Then you must do something for me, Erik. I want you to write Lana and invite her to come and stay with us for a while. She's been asking me about Gustave in her letters and I think it's time that the two of them finally met. We haven't seen her in months and I miss her. She has, after all, been sending us money in exchange for your music. Besides, I think it would be nice to have a nice dinner together…We'll invite Nadir too."

Oh, I didn't want to invite her here. I didn't want to show her our child…It was bad enough when she had to take him into town in order to see the doctor. No, the child was safer locked up and away from the world. But, if writing Lana a letter to invite her into our home was what it took to insure that I wouldn't be left alone with the child again, so be it. And so, I took a seat at my desk and began writing the letter that would be sent to Lana while Gustave slept in his cradle a few feet away…Finally sleeping and silent, that was the best time of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, only a few more chapters left and starting next chapter time is going to go ahead a little bit. Please reivew! Thanks everyone...<strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**Erik's POV**

Three miserable years I had spent in this very home. I felt like an animal, trapped and enclosed, an animal who couldn't go anywhere but the perimeter of his property. Most days, I spent endless hours in my music room, composing music to send to Lana's friend. I was a musician, and yet, the only composing I could do was in the comfort of my own home. I missed New York, I missed the city…I even missed the theater. As I sat there staring out the window of my music room, I heard footsteps, and when they stopped, I knew it was Gustave who was standing at my door. The child might have only been three, but he was constantly bugging me, and always mimicking my every move. Though, along with that, he was also extremely brilliant…Three years old and already talking as if he were five.

"Ewik…"

The child had yet to call me "papa," or "father." Frankly, I was quite glad, seeing that he feared me. He was afraid of my mask, and every time he would see me with it, he would hide. Oh, I couldn't imagine what he would do if he ever saw my face. No, instead of calling me papa, he always called me by my first name. Yes, I could have corrected him, but I believed him to be frightened of me, which was the reason why he called me by my first name instead of papa…Gustave was too smart not to know that I was his father, especially when Christine called me that in front of him. Oh, what a tangled web we weaved. She and I might have been a happy couple, but when it came to raising the child together, we butted heads several times.

"Gustave, I'm a little busy at the moment," I said, continuing to write on my piece of parchment. "I have work to do…"

"Mama isn't back yet."

I spun around to see my boy standing at the doorway. He was only three feet tall, but I knew he would one day grow to be as tall as me. He had inherited my angel's chocolate locks, for his hair was naturally curly and it came down past his ears…As for his face, everything was perfect, except for his right cheek. The poor boy had been living with a terrible rash, one that caused his flesh constant irritation. Sometimes, it even made his eyes hurt. The boy needed constant medical attention due to his flesh, but I was always there to give it to him when needed.

"Mother went into town to shop," I said. "She'll be back soon enough."

When the child lifted his hand to his raw cheek, I shot to my feet and grabbed his hand.

"How many times have I told you about touching your face?" I warned, scooping him off of his feet and carrying him downstairs. "You're going to make things worse."

"But it hurts," he cried.

"I know," I said. "But touching and rubbing it will do you no good."

I carried Gustave to the bathroom and sat him down on the sink, turning to his medicated lotion and squeezing a good sum of it into the palm of my hand.

"I don't wike the way I wook," he pouted, his eyes tearing up as he stared at me.

I paused for a moment, before rubbing the lotion into his raw cheek, gently.

"And why would you say that?"

"Mama doesn't have a cheek that wooks wike mine," he whimpered. "And uncle Nadir doesn't either."

Oh, where was Christine when I needed her? I was never too good with dealing with Gustave, and now, I was speechless. What was I to say to him? Was I to tear away my mask and blame it on me? It was hard enough living day after day, knowing that it was me, who had caused his suffering.

"You're just different is all," I calmly replied. "It's good to be different sometimes, Gustave."

"I don't wike the medicine," he cried. "It makes my face hurt."

"It takes away your irritation."

I lifted my child from off of the sink and walked out into our family room with him.

"Your mother should be back soon," I said. "Then, she'll make lunch."

"Could you pway with me?"

Now, this was something the boy had never asked me to do. Usually, it was Christine who played with him. Yes, I could have said "no" and went back upstairs, but I was his father and a little time away from the desk wouldn't kill me.

"All right," I said, sitting down on the floor with him. "What shall we do then?"

Gustave shrugged his shoulders. "Mama usually takes me outside."

"Well, it's nearly too hot for that," I said. "We shall have to settle for something inside for today."

Gustave crawled over to his wooden toy chest; the very toy chest I had built for him when he was only a few days old. It was made of oak, with music notes engraved into its wood. The child opened the lid and pulled out a red ball, bringing it back over to where I was sitting and rolled it to me.

"Mama and I wike this game."

"And just how does it work?"

"You just roll the ball…"

"Pointless, really." I said, rolling it back towards him.

"Mama and I wike it…"

I was never happier, when Christine came walking through the door carrying a bag of groceries. I hurried to my feet and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling the bag from her grasp.

"I have it, love…" I assured, carrying the bag into the kitchen.

Christine excitedly scooped Gustave up into her arms and spun him around while he giggled.

"And just what have you been up to, pumpkin?" she asked.

"Pwaying with Ewik…"

"And just what have you been playing with papa?"

"Ball."

"Oh, that must have made you so hungry," Christine replied. "Why don't you clean up your toys and I'll make us some sandwiches."

When Christine entered the kitchen, I handed her the vegetable that needed to be put away.

"It's nice to see you spending time with him today, Erik."

"Christine, the boy's face is hurting him again," I began. "He's complaining about the medication."

Christine shrugged. "Erik, he's seen three doctors in this very town. They've all done what they can…That medicine is all there is to make him feel better."

"I hate seeing him suffer, Christine," I growled. "How is it that I never had irritated flesh like he does? How is it that he was born with worse flesh than me? I am his father!"

"Erik, don't shout…You'll upset him."

I spun around to face my angel, my frustration getting the best of me. I only wanted what was best for the child, but no one was helping.

"There has to be something better than the lotion, Christine," I assured. "You've seen him in his worse state, especially when his eyes become irritated."

"The doctor said to keep him out of the sun and in where it's cool. Besides the lotion, Erik, there is nothing to be done. Believe me, if there was something to be done, I would have already discovered it by now."

"It's ruining his flesh, Christine. The right side of Gustave's face is losing muscle and cartilage… Soon, the flesh will be drum tight over his cheek bone."

I saw a few tears escape my angel's eyes as she put away our groceries. I hated seeing her cry, but what could I do? Just pretend that this didn't exist? Pretend that my child's face was perfect? Oh, it wasn't…it was like my own, only worse.

"I'm sorry, Christine," I said, pulling her close to me. "I just want to help. I don't like seeing my child in pain. He is in pain, Christine. His face constantly bothers him. And yes, I know I should be thanking God day after day for sparing him other features of my hideous appearance, but what he has is bad enough."

"I just want him to have a normal childhood, Erik."

I nodded. "I know, Christine. And he will…"

Christine and I broke away when Gustave entered the kitchen.

"Mama, you're cwying…"

"No, I'm not," she assured, wiping her eyes. "The sun got into them, is all."

She then turned towards the counter and pulled out a fresh loaf of bread.

"What would you like for lunch, sweetheart? Grilled cheese?"

Gustave nodded.

"All right, love, I'll have that made up for you within a few moments. In the meantime, why don't you and your papa go play in the other room?"

I knew Christine didn't want Gustave to see her cry, therefore, I took the small child by the hand and walked with him back up into my music room.

"Ewik, why is mama sad?"

I took a seat at my desk and turned, to see him sitting on the floor.

"She's not sad, Gustave," I assured. "She's just happy that you're her son is all."

"I heard you and mama tawking…She was cwying over my face, wasn't she?"

"Never, Gustave, you're perfect."

"I don't think I am…I wook different than you and mama…"

"And I'll say it again, boy; being different is a good thing. I'm different…"

"Your face is white and cold wike snow…"

I nodded. "Exactly. See, I'm different and I'm doing just fine, Gustave."

When my child pulled his knees into his chest, I sighed and spun around to face him once more.

"Gustave, don't be sad. You are perfect in our eyes."

Tears escaped my child's eyes, tears that hurt me to the core. Three years old and he was already crying about his appearance. Oh, I didn't want to see the day when he would be teased by other children or rejected by girls. Life was cruel, and I knew that Gustave would most likely follow in my footsteps. The only difference was that he would have a mother and father who cared for him.

"You know, Gustave," I said, picking the child up and placing him on my piano bench. "When I was your age, I didn't think about being different."

Gustave wiped his tears away with his arm. "You didn't?"

I shook my head. "No. I was too busy playing and writing music."

"Music?" he questioned. "What's music?"

I chuckled and placed one of my scores in front of him. "That, is music, Gustave."

It was rather strange to see Gustave staring at the music notes the same way I once stared at them. When I was introduced to sound and music, I was confused, confused and amazed, really.

"Why is it called music?"

"Because it is beautiful, Gustave. These notes, turn into a beautiful sound."

I pressed my fingers down on the piano keys, causing a loud sound to enter throughout the room. Gustave covered his ears, and pressed his eyes closed.

"I don't wike music…"

"Oh, nonsense, Gustave," I said. "It may sound horrible now, but that was only because I wasn't playing a song."

From there, I began to play one of my pieces, and seconds later, the boy's hands came off of his ears. He sat there amazed and smiling at the song I was playing. Why wouldn't he? He was, after all, my child…He had two musical parents, and soon, he would be playing just as well as I did, if not better. Music was the only thing that got me through my tormented childhood, and now, music would do the same for him.

"Could I twy?"

I chuckled and lifted his small for onto my lap. "Of course, Gustave. I shall teach you everything I know."

And that was a promise…He would know everything.

**Christine's POV**

I never seen my son smile the way he did when I walked up those stairs and seen him sitting on Erik's lap in front of the piano. My child's life was filled with constant pain and agony, agony that I couldn't stop. But the moment I saw Erik teaching him how to play the piano, my heart melted. Yes, Erik wasn't the greatest father at times, but it was times like these that made me glad to have conceived a child with him. Erik was a better husband than he was a father, but I couldn't blame him, for he never had a father of his own to teach him things. Erik lacked the fatherly love that he should be bestowing upon our child, but each day, he tried, and that was all that truly mattered to me.

"I feel as though I haven't slept in days," Erik said, as he came walking into our bedroom that evening. My husband had been hard at work, composing more melodies for Lana's friend. His job was the only thing keeping money on the table, for I couldn't work, not with having to care for our child.

"Why don't you get a bath, love?" I suggested. "I'm going to tuck Gustave in, and then, I shall return."

My Erik removed his mask and placed it on the night table before reaching for his pajamas.

"Sounds good, angel."

After walking down the hall, I entered Gustave's room to find him lying in bed with his stuffed bear. I began tucking him in and took a seat at the side of his bed, ready to tell him a bedtime story.

"You had fun with your papa today?" I questioned.

Gustave nodded. "Yes, he taught me how to pway the piano…I'm not very good at it, but he said that I'll get better."

"And you will, Gustave. Your father is a wonderful composer, and I know that you have it in your blood too."

"Mama?"

I looked down at my beautiful child and stroked his sore cheek. Oh, Erik was right…the child's cheek was losing all muscle and softness to it. I could even feel his cheek bone. My poor, poor baby…

"Yes, darling?"

"Ewik said that I'm diffwent…he said that it's good to be diffwent."

"You're not different, Gustave, you're my special little boy. There isn't anything wrong with you."

"But what about my cheek?" he asked. "What about that? You don't have the same one as me…"

"I know," I said. "But sometimes, God makes us have things like that."

"Is it a mistake?"

"Never," I assured. "God doesn't make mistakes, love. If he gave you that cheek, he did it for good reason."

"Then why does it hurt? Sometimes, my eyes hurt too…"

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his distorted flesh, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. I had to be strong for our boy, I had to be strong and not cry in front of him.

"I know, love, but the medicine we give you should help it a little. The doctor says you need to stay out of the sun and out of the heat."

"But I wike the sun…I want to go outside and pway…"

"I know, Gustave, but you can't…Just for now, anyway. Can you do that for mama? Can you be a big boy and stay strong for her?"

"Awwight…"

I gave my child one final kiss, before rising to my feet.

"Get some rest, Gustave. Tomorrow, you and I will make papa breakfast together. Would you like that?"

My son nodded. "Yes…"

"Get some sleep."

And only when I closed to door to our child's room, did I allow the tears to fall from my eyes. I was trying my best at being a mother, I was trying my hardest to give him a normal childhood, but my child was anything but normal. He was three years old, and already, he knew about adult situations and could tell when there was something wrong. He knew when I was sad and he knew why I was feeling that way.

"Christine, what's wrong?" I hadn't even been in our bedroom five minutes, when Erik came walking in from taking a shower and took notice to my teary eyes.

"Nothing," I assured. "It's nothing."

"What did Gustave say now?" he asked.

I wiped away my tears and faced my husband. "His face is hurting him, Erik…All I want it to take away his pain, and I can't…He wants to go outside, but I'm the one who has to keep him locked up in the house."

"Christine, there is a solution to that. I know how Gustave could go outside, but I know you wouldn't like the idea."

"What?" I questioned.

From the night table, Erik leaned over and picked up his mask. Oh, no…I would never allow him to wear a mask. What would Gustave think when we forced him to place a mask over his face…No! God…no…

"Christine, this is exactly what I was talking about when we were discussing about having a baby. You promised me that you wouldn't be sad…You promised me that you would love this child no matter what."

"And I do!" I exclaimed. "More than anything in the world, Erik…But I don't want him to suffer. I don't want him to walk around wearing a mask and feeling hideous. I've thought about nothing but him in everything, these past three years."

Erik sighed and walked over to window to gaze upon the night sky.

"I know you have…You've done nothing but think of the child every second of every day…"

"Erik, what's wrong?"

Erik spun around, a look of sadness displayed across his face.

"These four walls is what's wrong, Christine. I feel as though I am enclosed... Four walls is all I have had these past three years, and even though, you too were with me in these four walls, it still didn't feel right… it still doesn't…"

Erik slipped on his robe and walked to the door, his look of sadness never leaving his face.

"Erik, please speak to me…"

"You've ignored my feelings these past three years, Christine and I can't blame you. The child needed you more than I did…"

"I would never ignore you, Erik."

"No, you didn't ignore me, you were preoccupied with caring for a baby. I've tried my best to hold back my true feelings for this place, but I can't any longer…How can one be happy behind four walls, Christine?"

"What are you saying?"

"I want more, Christine…I deserve that, don't you think?"

Was it me? Did Erik not love me anymore? No, it couldn't be that…But as the silence continued, my angel pressed his eyes closed and sighed.

"Right, you wouldn't understand…You've been able to come and go as you please, and yet, I've been trapped inside this building…"

And with that, my angel left. I tried to chase after him, but I lost all sight of my angel. For the past three years, my Erik had lived beside me, faking smiles to make me happy, and pretending that life was perfect, when in reality, he was hurting inside…Oh, what have I done…

* * *

><p><strong>Only a few chapters left! So, if you haven't already switched over to "The Infection Which Poisons Our Love" Hop to it... That will be the story I shall be switching over to once this one is done. Happy readings! <strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Erik's POV**

"Erik,"

I was sitting at my desk, when I heard my angel's voice calling my name. Oh, why was she calling my name? I wanted to be left alone, but she just didn't seem to understand it. I was hurting inside. Hurting and all because of my life…

"Erik, please say something to me, ange…"

I spun around to face my angel. "How do you expect me to say something, Christine? I'm hurting inside, ange…"

Christine took a seat beside me and placed her hand over my own.

"Erik, I know we've been through a lot these past few years, but believe me when I say that everything will be all right."

I snatched my arm away and ran my fingers through my hair. Everything wouldn't be all right, for I wasn't happy. I wanted to live in New York City, I wanted to make music…Oh, my Christine just didn't seem to understand.

"What would you have me do, Erik?" she pouted. "Leave this house? Return to New York? I know you wish to live around music, Erik, but we can't…"

"I miss the city, Christine," I replied. "I miss everything about it. We've been living here for far too long. If we lived near Lana, I could personally deliver my music to whoever I send it to. I could hear it being played before an audience…Don't you think that I deserve that much?"

"And what about our past, Erik?" Christine questioned. "What about everything we've fought for over the past three years? Do we not deserve peace? Do we not deserve privacy? If we move back into the city, trouble will surely be waiting for us. And what about Gustave? Doesn't he deserve a normal childhood?"

"You mean locked up behind four walls?" I snapped. "Is that what the child deserves? Christine, our marriage has been wonderful, but I must give you a choice. I can't be here any longer, angel, and therefore, I will be leaving this place. I wish to move back into the city, and so, I shall do just that. I would really like it if both you and Gustave joined me."

"So, this is how you make decisions?" she snapped. "You're married, Erik! You're not single and seeing me as a girlfriend. You and I are married! We have a child together, which means that all decisions should be made as a couple. I love you, but I refuse to let you act in such a way."

"So, you mean that it's your decision that overpowers all! I've done everything for you, Christine. I've given up a lot…I want to spend the rest of my life working for theater…If I have to spend another day here, working on music to simply send away, I shall go insane. I've been brokenhearted for a while, and moving back into the city will fix that. Please say you'll join me…"

Christine sat there looking down at her feet for the longest time, before looking back up at me with tears in her eyes. I never meant to make her sad, but I couldn't stand living here any longer. This was only supposed to be a temporary solution, and already, it's been three long years. I wanted the city, I wanted the music, I wanted to step inside a theater again…Oh, to live life without it was simply unbearable. Yes, Christine sang for me sometimes, but it didn't fill the hole in my heart.

"Christine, I'll buy us a home," I promised. "It will be a beautiful home. It will be right outside of the city. You and I can go to all the theaters at night…Oh, it would be wonderful, don't you think? I miss our outings, Christine. They mean the world to me. It may take several days to get back to New York, but I promise you that I would do anything in my power to make the three of us happy. Please say that you'll agree to move back. It's killing me inside."

"Erik, I know that you're hurting inside, but I've given up a lot in my life too. We're safe here, and that's what matters. We have a child now, Erik…I don't want to risk our family's safety. Don't you understand?"

I was so angry, that I threw a glass at the wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Please, Christine. In all the years we've been married, when have I ever asked anything of you? You asked me to marry you, you asked me to make love to you, you even begged me for Gustave. I gave it all to you, Christine!" I grabbed her shoulders. "I gave you everything, without a single qualm…I never asked you for any gift, but I'm asking now…Please. I can't bear to live here anymore. There's nothing around town to do. I hardly leave the house. Yes, perhaps that's fine with you, but to me, I need to travel…I need to see things. I've been cooped up my entire life, Christine and by pushing me behind these four walls has done nothing but hurt me. I did it for you…I moved here to keep us safe. But three years later, Christine, I believe that we are out of harm's way. Do this for me…Do this for us. Please…"

To insure that I was telling the truth, I got down to one knee and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Please, Christine….I'll never ask anything of you ever again. Just please allow us to move back into New York. I need music. I need life! This is not life…I have become a family man and nothing more. I need to hear an opera…I want to see the ocean. Please, mon ange…If you love me, you would do this for me."

"I do love you, Erik," Christine said. "But as hard as it is to say this, I don't believe moving back into the city would be good for us."

"And as much as it hurts me to say this, Christine, I will be leaving, with or without you."

**Christine's POV**

Erik and I didn't speak for days after that. It angered me that he was leaving, but what could I do? Erik and I had been through so much over the past few years, so much and yet, he was willing to toss it all away. I knew he was angry. I knew he was heartbroken, but did he truly have to leave me? For days he packed, for days, he prepared himself for the journey that was to come. If there was one thing that he wasn't, it was happy. Yes, I knew he wanted to go to New York, but I knew in my heart that he would never be happy without me.

"Why is he packing?"

I was standing in the kitchen making lunch, when I heard my child's voice. I looked down upon my small child and tried to smile.

"Don't worry, Gustave, everything is going to be all right."

"Is Ewik weaving?"

"Of course not, sweety…" I lied. "He's just cleaning is all."

Yes, I knew Erik frightened our son sometimes, but I knew Gustave would be sad without him.

"If Ewik is cleaning," Gustave replied. "Then he's throwing out all of his things."

But I didn't say a word. What could I say to our child? I knew I couldn't bear to lose my husband, and I knew he couldn't stand to lose me either. After making Gustave his lunch, I walked up to Erik's music room alone to find him packing up his music notes. Erik and I had not spoken since our argument, and to be honest, I missed it.

"When will you be leaving?" I choked.

"Tomorrow," were his harsh words. "In the early morning. I've already contacted Lana and she knows I'm coming. She's rented me a room across the way from the theater I've been selling my music to."

"How many days will it take for you to get there?"

Erik shrugged. "Not sure. Three if I go straight through. Five, if I stop to rest along the way."

There was a long bought of silence as I stood there watching my Erik pack. Silent tears were streaming down my cheeks…Oh, I didn't want my Erik to leave. I wiped my eyes, and approached him, pulling off my wedding ring.

"Erik?"

He glanced up at me. "Yes, Christine?"

"Here," I placed the ring into his hand, causing him to stiffen.

"Christine, what is this?"

"This is what you want," I cried. "You're leaving. I'll never see you. It's better this way…"

"Never," he said, grasping my hand and placing my ring back over my finger. "Don't be this way."

"What am I supposed to feel?" I cried. "You're leaving. We'll never see one another…You're leaving me, you're leaving your son. He's upset… What am I supposed to tell him, Erik?"

Erik slowly took a seat at his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you wish me to do, Christine? I am going to New York and you refuse to join me. This is what I want to do…Yes, I love you with all my heart, but I can't bear to stay here any longer."

"Don't leave me…" I sobbed. "Don't leave me, Erik."

Erik stood to his feet and pressed tiny kisses to my cheek. "Come with me, Christine! Come with your Erik. You know he can protect you from anything in the world. I love you, angel, I love our boy. Please…"

I knew I couldn't let Erik leave alone. I knew I couldn't allow him to walk out of my life. Therefore, I slowly nodded. When I did so, Erik pressed his lips against my own.

"You won't regret this, Christine," he assured. "This I promise you. I want you beside me until the day I die, do you understand me?"

I nodded and pressed my face into his shoulder. "I could never be away from you, Erik. I just want us to be safe. I love you more than anything in the world. Gustave would be devastated."

"Well, I'm here now, Christine and tomorrow we will be leaving together."

I nodded and embraced my husband.

"Go on, Christine," Erik said. "You have a lot of packing to do. I'll help out as soon as I finish packing myself."

I nodded and hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to tell Gustave the news. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table eating his peanut butter sandwich.

"Gustave, I have something to tell you," I said, taking a seat beside him.

"Are we going outside to pway?" he excitedly asked.

"No," I said caressing his hand. "We're going to be moving away."

"Moving away?" he gasped. "Where are we moving to?"

"New York," I said. "It's a bright city filled with music and lights. Your papa needs to work, and therefore, we're going to live there."

"I wike it here," he whined. "I wike wiving here, mama…"

"I know," I said. "I like living here too, but it's always good to try new things. We'll move to New York and that's where we'll live. Your papa is going to make music for theaters."

"He makes music now," Gustave replied, sitting his head on the table.

"Honey, don't be like this. You'll really like the city. And, they have lots of places to play…"

This brightened my son's spirits, for he smiled and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Plus, all of your toys can come too."

"Weally?"

"Of course, Gustave. Now, come along, we'll pack together…"

With that being said, Gustave and I walked down the hall to pack. Yes, I would miss this house too, but in the morning, we would be traveling to New York, and we would be traveling as a family…That's all that truly mattered.

**Gustave's POV**

I didn't want to weave my house. It's all I ever knew. From the day I was born, all I ever knew was our home. I didn't want to weave, but my mama told me that we would be moving to some place called New York. I wasn't sure where that was wocated, but I knew I didn't have a choice. The fowwing morning, my papa woke me bright and early. Before leaving my room, I looked around one final time, cwutching my teddy bear to my chest.

"Don't worry, Don Juan," I said to my bear. "Mama says we'll wike our new home."

As I walked out of the house, I made a memory in my head, that memory consisting of my home. Outside, Ewik was waiting with two of his horses loaded with our bewongings. I didn't want to weave, but before I could protest, he stood in front of me. Yes, his mask frightened me, but he was all I had ever known. I might have been afraid to acknowledge him as my papa, but I knew he was just that. I wasn't sure if he was my real daddy, but he was the only man I had ever seen around my house.

"You've never ridden on a horse before," he said, staring down at me with his white mask. "Today, you shall learn how to do just that."

Before he could even wift me up, my mama came running out of the house carrying my brown overcoat. Oh, how I hated the contraption. I was never allowed outside much, but whenever I did step outside, my mama wouldn't let me without wearing the overcoat. My face looked different than both my parents, but my mama insisted that I was special. If my face hurt me so much, how was it considered special? I never thought something that was supposed to be special could hurt…But it did.

"Gustave, how many times have I told you about wearing your coat? If the sun hits your cheek, it could hurt."

My mama slipped the jacket over each arm and pulled the hood up to protect my cheeks from the sun.

"I don't wike it, mama…" I barked. "I don't want to wear this."

"Gustave, enough," Erik growled. "You have a serious condition. You don't want your face to start hurting you again, do you?"

I shook my head and looked down at my shoes.

"Now, about that ride," Ewik wifted me up onto the saddle and handed me the reigns.

"You know, Gustave, I rode my first horse at your age."

"Reawy?" I asked.

He nodded. "Every Mulheim learns to ride at an early age. You, my boy, shall learn today."

When my mama was ready to go, she took one wast wook at the house before hopping up onto her horse. Ewik rode with me, sitting behind me as we rode off into the woods. I had never ridden on a horse before, and found it quite fun. Not that I had a lot of fun in my wife… I wasn't awowed outside most of the time because of my face. It hurt awot, and sometimes, it bwed. I didn't wike it when my face weaked a red liquid…Awot of times, my face bwed during the night. I would wake crying and run to my mama's room, onwy to have her wake and gasp in fear. I didn't wike scaring my mama, and when my face bwed, it did just that.

"Hold the reigns tightly, Gustave," Ewik replied, clasping his hands around my own. "Keep up with your mother."

"Ewik?" I asked. "Is uncle Nadir coming with us?"

Ewik shook his head. "He'll visit, Gustave, but he lives here…He has a job in town."

"When will he come visit?"

"Soon, Gustave," Ewik replied. "As soon as we're settled."

"How wong will it take us to get to New York?"

"A few days," he replied. "Probably longer, since we have to stop and camp."

"Camp?" I questioned. "What's that?"

Ewik chuckled. "It means that we will be sleeping outside at night."

"Sweeping outside?"

He nodded. "You'll like it. I always did when I was a boy."

"I miss our house."

"Gustave, you'll like our new home. It may be small at first, but it will come to be home. I know how hard it must be moving into a new place, but we'll be all right. We're together and once we settle, your new room will be looking like your old one."

We rode for what seemed wike hours, only stopping when the sun went to sweep. I was cold, tired and just wanted to eat. Ewik set up a tent, while my mama cooked something over a fire.

"Here you are," Ewik wrapped a bwanket around my small body and took a seat beside me. "That will keep you nice and warm."

"I'm hungry," I replied.

"Your mama is cooking something now," he replied.

"I'm scared…"

Ewik pulled me close to him and smiled. "Nothing to be frightened about, Gustave. It's just the dark, and we're here together…If you'd like, I could tell you a story?"

My mama brought me a cup of soup and took a seat beside me.

"There you are, Gustave," she said. "Drink up."

"Are we all going to sleep in the tent?" I asked.

Ewik nodded. "Of course, Gustave. We'll all sleep in the tent as a family."

"My face hurts, mama."

My mama pulled back the hood of my jacket and brushed her fingers across my sore cheek.

"You're not bleeding," she confirmed. "But your skin is agitated."

She got up for a second and came back with my wotion.

"This will make you feel better, sweetheart."

My mama rubbed the wotion on my sore cheek, the medicine making me feel better. Afterwards, I snuggled into Ewik's chest and cwosed my eyes.

"Could you tell me that story now, Ewik?"

"Of course," Ewik replied. "And then, afterwards, I'll tuck you in for the night."

"And will you sweep too?"

"Of course."

And as wong as I was with my mama and Ewik, I felt safe…they were my everything and my protection from the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the mix up... I've been so busy with promoting my book the past few days that I haven't been sleeping alot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter... Please review!<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Erik's POV**

We traveled for days, camping at night and traveling by day. When we finally arrived back in New York, I felt a sense of relief. The room Lana had led us to was nothing more than a one bedroom flat, but it would do for now. While Christine set up the kitchen, I situated the couch for Gustave.

"You'll sleep here, Gustave," I said, spreading some blankets out along the cushions.

"I don't wike it here," Gustave whined. "I miss our owd home."

"This is just temporary," I assured. "Until I get a feel for the city again."

I lifted Gustave up and placed him on the couch. My child was feverish, for he had been the way ever since our second night camping.

"I don't feel so good, Ewik…"

I placed my hand against his forehead and sighed. "Just rest, Gustave. Mama is going to make you something to help with your fever."

"My face hurts too…"

"Just close your eyes and in a little bit, I'll get you some of that lotion for your skin."

I waited until Gustave was situated before entering our small kitchen and pressing a kiss to Christine's cheek.

"The stove takes forever to heat up," Christine replied.

"We'll only be here for a short time, ange…" I assured. "A house is in the near future."

"How is Gustave?"

"Ill, Christine," I said. "He's not feeling well. He is still feverish."

"I don't understand why is feverish, Erik. He was perfectly healthy just a few days ago."

"It's the sun, Christine," I said. "You know what it does to him."

Christine handed me a bowl of broth and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Feed this to him, Erik. I'm going to make us something to eat. It's been a long journey, ange…"

"Christine, that's what we need to talk about," I said. "I think it's time we spoke about Gustave's face, and what should be done about it."

"What do you mean, Erik?" she gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Christine, you know Gustave can't be seen around New York without something covering his cheek. Think about what the other people would say about him… No, Christine, we need to protect him."

"What would you have me do, Erik?"

"We'll think of something. For now, let us enjoy our first night back in the city."

My Christine nodded, and I carried the broth out to the couch to feed it to Gustave.

"Here we are," I said. "Dinner."

My child sat up within his covers and took the broth out of my hands.

"Thank you, Ewik…"

"I have your lotion here too."

While he ate, I rubbed the lotion into his sore, feverish cheek. Only when he was finished eating, did I tuck him in and brush my fingers through his dark locks.

"Get some sleep, Gustave."

"Where's Don Juan?"

I reached over into his luggage and grasped the small stuffed bear.

"Here he is," I said. "Now, get some rest."

"Ewik?"

I was about to get up, when I heard Gustave calling for me.

"Yes, Gustave?"

"Mama and you say that I am special…Why is it that no one else wooks wike me?"

"No two people look alike, Gustave. That's what makes us all unique."

"But why am I special?"

I brushed my fingers through his locks of hair once again and smiled.

"Gustave, you are very special. You make your mama happy all the time. She is glad that you are her son. Now, get some rest."

"Why does my cheek wook twisted, Ewik?"

"God made you special, Gustave. End of story….Some people are born with no arms, others are born with no legs. God makes no mistakes, Gustave."

"If you say so, Ewik…"

I smiled. "I know so. Now, get some rest and in the morning, hopefully your fever will come down."

"I don't wike fevers, Ewik. It makes me feel bad."

"I know how you feel, Gustave. But, the best thing to cure that medicine is rest. See you in the morning."

When Gustave closed his eyes, I stood to my feet and entered the kitchen once more to find Christine placing dinner down on the table.

"He's asleep," I said.

"Good," Christine replied, taking her seat.

When I was seated, I reached across the table for her hand and lightly squeezed it.

"You know, Christine, perhaps I don't say this enough, but you are my life… The day I married you was the best day of my entire life. I wouldn't do anything to endanger our family…I just want you to know that."

Christine nodded. "I know you only want to do the best for us, Erik. I never want to lose you, angel."

"And you never will. You and I are together until death, and that is a promise I intend to keep."

"I'm exhausted," Christine replied, sipping on her soup. "That was an extremely long journey."

"It was," I assured. "But you and I will have plenty of time to rest. Someday, you and I will be in a house, Christine. I promise after I meet with my new boss, we'll start looking for a home. I will keep searching until I find the best one."

"I hope Gustave is feeling better in the morning."

"He'll be absolutely fine, Christine. He's just a boy. Children always heal faster than adults. He hasn't been ill much, ange…He's bound to get ill once in a while."

When dinner was over, I washed the dishes and Christine dried. Afterwards, she and I approached our new bed and crawled beneath the blankets.

"My body is so tense from riding on that horse for so long," I said. "You know I have a terrible back…"

Christine ran her hands up my spine, lightly squeezing my sore muscles.

"Feel good?"

"Heavenly, Christine."

"Only for you…" she giggled. "Anything for you, Erik."

"You are indeed an angel straight from heaven."

"If you say so, Erik."

I closed my eyes and rested, Christine's hands massaging my sore shoulders.

"I love you, Christine."

"I love you, Erik…"

And with that Christine and I fell asleep within one another's embrace. The following morning, I awoke when I felt Christine shaking me. I groaned and placed the pillow over my head, not wanting to wake. The ride here had been so exhausting that I only wanted to sleep.

"Erik, wake up," Christine replied.

Finally, I rolled over onto my back and faced her.

"Christine?" I ran my fingers through my hair and sat up, reaching out for my mask. "What is it?"

"Someone is knocking at the door."

I nodded and rose to my feet, slowly creeping to the door to open it. I was still extremely tired, but I pulled open the door, only to be faced with Lana.

"Erik!" she excitedly cried and wrapped her arms around my frame. This wasn't the first time she had ever done something such as this. Three years ago, she did the same thing when I had invited her out to the house.

"Woman, could you please get your hands off me?" I growled.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Oh, it's been so long. Where's Christine?"

I stepped aside and the woman ran to my wife, wrapping her arms tightly around her as well.

"Couldn't this have waited until noon?" I questioned, running my hands through my hair.

"No, it couldn't have waited," she said, turning to me. "I have something to tell you….Some great news!"

Before I could question Lana, Gustave came running over to her and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Aunty Wana…"

"There's my handsome nephew!" she cried, lifting the boy up into her arms. "You've grown so much, Gustave."

"Lana, what is it that you need to tell me?" I impatiently asked.

"Oh," she placed Gustave down and smiled. "My friend, the one you've been selling music to…I told him that you were going to be staying in New York from now on and he wants to meet you today in person."

"Really?" I questioned. "Today?"

Lana nodded. "Yes, he says that he wants to meet the man who has sold out most of his shows. Get dressed…I'll introduce you to him."

I quickly hurried to our wardrobe and pulled out a pair of my finest clothes. No one had ever wanted to meet me for an interview. No one ever truly cared about my music or what I could do. No, all they ever cared about was my face.

"Ewik, where are you going?"

I was standing in front of my mirror adjusting my bowtie, when I heard Gustave's voice. He was sitting on my bed, asking about what I was doing.

"I'm going to meet some very important people, Gustave," I said. "You stay here with your mother, and I shall be back soon. How are you feeling?"

"My face really hurts…"

"Does it now? Well, have mama put some more of that special lotion on your cheek. I'll be back later."

"Could we pway music waiter?"

"If you're feeling up to it."

With that being said, I hurried back out to towards the door, turning to face Christine.

"You look absolutely dashing, Erik," Christine said, adjusting my bowtie for me. "You'll win his heart for sure."

I pressed a kiss to her lips. "Mind Gustave, would you? His face is hurting him again."

Christine turned to Gustave and then back to me. Oh, I hated when I brought my angel such sorrow. "I will…"

"I shall be back soon enough, Christine. Then, tonight, perhaps we could cook together."

"I'd like that."

"Come on, Erik, I'll take you to him."

I gave my angel one last look, before following Lana down the theater lined streets. Time had most certainly changed New York. Before, the theaters had been small and lined with makeshift lights. Now, the theaters were decorated in the colorful new lights that had been invented. I loved the theater district and would never tire of such a wonderful, breathtaking place.

"Here we are," Lana said, holding a door open for me. I looked up at the theater, taking notice that it resembled the opera house back in Paris. I loved everything about it…the columns, the stone statues, the posters…Everything! Inside, the floor was lined in red carpet, and the walls were covered in beautiful wallpaper.

"This way, Erik," Lana said, motioning me down a dark hallway. Everything was quiet now, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. We came to a closed door and Lana knocked. My hands began to sweat as I stood there waiting. Oh, I was so scared about what the man would think. I had always been different, and if this man laughed or gasped at the mere sight of me, I would simply die. Suddenly, the door was pulled open, and before Lana and I, stood a man no taller than my knee….Strange, for I had never seen a man this small before. He was a middle aged man with dark hair and kind eyes. All of my fright seemed to slip away at the point, for the man was just as strange as I was.

"Lana, long time no see…" he replied in a strong, British accent. "Do you have more music for me?"

Lana smiled. "No, I have something better."

She stood aside and pointed to me. "This is Erik…"

The man's face turned to one filled with curiosity. "I told you I didn't need any more talent, Lana…No more singers, and no more dancers."

The man strange little man hurried back over to his desk, leaving me standing with Lana at the door.

"Mr. Davis," Lana approached the man's desk. "You don't understand…"

"I understand completely. I know what you're trying to do, Lana…I know you're trying to save these freaks from Coney Island and have them work here, but I have enough staff on my hands at the moment."

Oh, this cut me to the core! Freak? How dare he! Oh, I wouldn't take this, not at all! I marched straight into the man's office and picked up the first chair I could get my hands on and tossed it across the room.

"How dare you talk about me in such a way!" I growled. "Look at you…You're no taller than a toddler."

The man stood up onto his chair and looked me straight in the eyes. "I didn't work my way up from the slums of Coney Island to be insulted in such a way…What's your affliction? Let me guess, that mask…Burned were you? Everybody has a story, man…You're still not getting the job."

"I don't need a job from an evil leprechaun," I growled.

"Mr. Davis!" the man was about to strike me in the face, when Lana grabbed him by his black vest and held him up to her height. "Mr. Davis, this is Erik…"

"Erik who?" he growled.

"The one you've been receiving music from. The one who's been creating the scores for your theater…"

Everything got silent and I knew the man felt like an ass after that moment. When Lana put him down, he jumped down from his seat and dropped to his knees.

"Erik…Oh, how could I not have known your name? Please forgive me for saying such cruel things about you. I just never knew anything about you these past five years."

"So, I am a freak to you?" I ignorantly questioned."If so, I will take my business elsewhere."

"No, no…" the man grabbed my feet and pleaded for my forgiveness. "You must forgive me, sir…I don't take kindly to strangers. I've worked too hard to get this theater and don't like being insulted. A man of my size does not live an easy life, especially when he runs his own business. Dwarfs aren't supposed to run theaters, sir…They are supposed to join the circus. Forgive me for my ignorance earlier. If I would have known you were my little music maker, I would have jumped into your arms right then and there…Let's start again, shall we?"

The man stood to his feet and held out his hand. "I'm Mr. Davis…Warwick Davis…"

I shook his tiny hand. "Erik Mulheim."

"I've never seen you before, Mr. Mulheim. I was expecting you to be a little shorter and not as thin…"

"You most certainly thought wrong."

"Mr. Davis, I wanted to bring Erik over here and introduce him to you. From now on, he'll be delivering his music to you himself."

"I have a better idea," Mr. Davis replied, grabbing a ring of keys. "Come this way…"

The man hurried down the hall to another door. "How is this?"

He unlocked the door with a key and pushed it open to reveal a small room that had a piano sitting in it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your new office. Please say that you'll work here and make music? It would be easier to work beside you rather than away from you. I could describe my ideas to you and you could make music from those ideas."

"I've never really done that before, sir," I replied. "I've always just made music for myself."

"I'll double your salary, Mr. Mulheim. Please…You've sold out more of my shows than of any theater in town."

Knowing that the money could do Christine and I some good, I nodded and shook the man's hand.

"Great, you'll start tomorrow morning…"

**Christine's POV**

"Sweetheart, stay still."

I was sitting across from Gustave and attempting to rub some of the medicated lotion onto his cheek. I knew his flesh was irritating him greatly, for he was flinching every time I tried to place my finger against his cheek.

"I don't wike the way you do it, mama…" he cried. "Ewik always does it better."

"Well, your papa isn't home right now. If you don't let me put this on you, you're going to start bleeding."

"I don't wike bweeding…"

"Then stay still."

I was never so relieved when the door opened and my Erik walked in. He seemed happy and I couldn't wait to find out why.

"And how is the patient doing?" he asked, taking a seat beside Gustave. My child buried his head into Erik's shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't feel good…"

"You don't look well, Gustave. Here, why don't you lay down for a while. When you're feeling better, you and I will play some music."

Erik placed our son down onto the couch and covered him with a blanket. Afterwards, he motioned me into the kitchen.

"How did everything go?" I asked.

"Great," he said, pulling some tea out of the cabinet. "I got my own office…"

"He wasn't afraid of you?"

Erik chuckled. "No, not at all…Though, I wouldn't expect him to be frightened of me."

"Why?" I curiously asked.

"The man is no taller than my knee…"

"What?"

"I'm serious, Christine. The man is small…He is what others call a dwarf. He's apparently from Coney Island. Worked his way to the top and to the theater district."

"And you got your own office?"

Erik nodded. "And my salary has doubled."

I was so happy at that moment, that I jumped into my Erik's arms and kissed him.

"Doubled?" I asked.

Erik smiled. "Did I stutter?"

"Christine, I am so happy…did I tell you that? Oh, ange…I want you so bad. You are my life and my world. Let us celebrate, angel…"

Erik put me down and pressed another kiss to my lips. "Let's go out tonight for dinner. I need to celebrate this wonderful day. You are my wife, and deserve everything in the world."

"Erik," I giggled. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," he assured, pressing another kiss to my lips. "I just love you so, so much. I want us all to go out as a family. I want us to celebrate…."

"I love you, Erik." I said. "More than anything in the world."

Erik pressed one final kiss to my lips. "And I love you, Christine Mulheim."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...Happy for now anyway...<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Erik's POV**

I was asleep beside my angel, when I felt someone lightly shaking me. Not in the mood to wake, I rolled over and pulled the blankets up over my head.

"Ewik…"

I opened my eyes, when I heard Gustave's voice, spotting him standing at my bedside.

"Gustave, what is it?"

"I can't sweep."

For days, Gustave had been keeping both Christine and I up due to the fact that the child refused to sleep. When he was a baby, he always slept, but now that he was a child, those horrible sleeping habits were beginning to emerge. Christine, of course, just rolled her eyes and mentioned that it was because he was my child. Yes, I carried on horrible sleeping habits, but that wasn't the reason why Gustave was carrying them.

"Just go lay down," I replied. "Close your eyes and go to sleep."

But saying those words, only made things worse for when the child would lay back down, he would continue talking to me. At work, my exhaustion began to show, for as I sat my office writing music, my eyes would become heavy. Sometimes, I even wound up slumping over my work.

"Mr. Mulheim…"

I jolted awake when I heard my name being called, only to look over and spot Mr. Davis standing there.

"What's wrong with you, man?" he questioned. "This is the third time I've found you slumped over your work. Am I working you too hard? We did discus a libretto, but I was sure that it wasn't that hard for you to write."

I shook my head. "No, my son has been keeping me up at night."

"If you can't finish the work here, Mr. Mulheim, then I suggest that you take it home. You need to finish that libretto by Friday."

I nodded. "I can assure you that it will get completed. I will work late if I must."

Mr. Davis smiled and threw me a pair of keys. "Lock up when you're finished, Erik."

"I will," I assured.

I worked until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and by then, it was extremely late. I yawned and locked up the theater, walking down the dark streets to reach my room. The night had started out clear, but after a rumble of thunder, it began to rain. I cursed from beneath my breath and darted into an alley, one that had become my shortcut home. It was faster, and kept me out of the sights of many eyes. Suddenly, I heard a loud blast and felt an agonizing pain in my chest. I stopped in place and gazed down at my shirt, taking notice that I was bleeding. I lifted my hand to the red substance, only to hear the loud blast again and feel another jolt of searing pain. This had caused me to lose my balance and land on my knees. Once more, the blast occurred, hitting me in the leg this time; my bad leg. I had lost my walking stick and couldn't even see it within the rainy darkness.

"I knew I would come across you sooner or later, Phantom."

As I lay there bleeding all over the alley, I felt myself being turned over onto my back, coming face to face with Raoul. I had not seen him in so long, that I didn't recognize him at first. The years had not been friendly with him, for he looked older than I was, when in reality, he was nearly fifteen years younger.

"They all said I would never find you, but the other day when I saw you enter that theater, I knew they were wrong…"

The man grabbed me by my blood stained shirt and smiled, his scruffy face smelling of brandy.

"I followed you home too, Phantom," he sneered. "I'm going to Christine next. I know she lives up there in that room with you…I can sense it. I've spent years sitting here in this very city, waiting for your return so that I could personally kill you."

I could feel my life slipping away as each word was spoken. I was losing blood, oh, so much blood that I could hardly keep my eyes open any longer. The man flipped off my mask and held the nozzle of the gun to my deformity. Oh, this was it…My poor wife, my child…They were doomed, and all because I wanted to return to the city. I thought Raoul would have perished…I thought he would have stopped searching for Christine and I, but I had been wrong. And now, I was going to die at his hands.

"Do…don't harm her, boy…" I weakly begged. "Just let…he…her be."

"She is going to be my wife! I am going to take what I have rightfully deserved, monster! Because of you, she left me! Because of you, my life has been a living hell!"

"…S…we…h..have a family…"

This only enraged Raoul, for he took the end of his gun off of my cheek and fired another shot into my foot. Oh, it hurt terribly, but I stayed strong and awake…I couldn't let myself fall asleep, for if I did, I was sure to die.

"You have nothing, demon!" he growled, slamming my head into the pavement. "You have nothing! Christine is mine! Do you hear me? Mine!"

Oh, this man was crazy! The years had made him mad…Mad! All these years and he still believed Christine to be his.

"It's time to die, monster…Your life is over and done with."

Raoul loaded his gun with another round of bullets and pointed it at my head.

"I am going to enjoy this…Especially what comes afterwards. Tonight, Christine shall be mine!"

And then, I heard the safety being pulled back.

"Have a nice afterlife, monster..."

**Christine's POV**

"Gustave, come away from the window," I said, staring at my son, who was sitting on the windowsill. It was way past his bedtime and the rain was coming down harder than I had ever seen it before. Though, it was the lightning that frightened me when it came to seeing Gustave sitting so close to the window.

"But Ewik isn't home yet. He's aways home before this time, mama…"

"I know sweetheart, but he's probably working late."

I pulled the child away from the window and placed him down on the couch.

"It's way past your bed time anyway. In the morning I'm sure your papa will be home and then, you can spend time with him."

"But mama…"

"No buts, Gustave. Now, go to sleep."

When my child finally closed his eyes, I did the same myself. It had been days since I last had a good night's rest and tonight, I was going to see that I got that rest. That wasn't to say that I wouldn't lay awake and wait for Erik to return home. I just hoped he returned soon, for he too had not slept well in days. I laid awake for at least an hour before my eyes became too heavy to keep open. I had just shut them, when all of a sudden, I heard a loud bang, causing me to jolt up in bed. The bang had caused Gustave to wake as well, for he was now crawling into my lap.

"What was that?" he cried.

"I'm not sure…"

Suddenly, the same noise occurred again, only this time, my door had been kicked in. Gustave screamed, but it was too late, for there, walking into our room was Raoul! I tried to hurry to the other side of the room, but he was quick and pinned me down to the bed.

"There you are, Christine!" he laughed.

This was not the sweet, loving Raoul I had grown up loving. No, this was a monster…But as I looked up into his mad eyes, I saw blood smeared all over his face. Oh, why was he covered in blood?! Tears welled up into my eyes as he pinned me down to my mattress. My child was screaming and crying, but that didn't scare Raoul away.

"I've been looking all over for you, Christine. I've come face to face with your monster every once in a while, but sadly, there was no sight of you anywhere…And now, I have you in my grasp…You look well."

"Raoul, please…" I sobbed. "Don't do this…Erik is on his way home."

Raoul smiled, before throwing something bloody and white on my lap. My teary eyes stared down at the object, taking notice that it was indeed my angel's mask! No…No, this couldn't be happening to me.

"A wedding present, my dear…"

My heart exploded within my chest the moment I looked down and saw Erik's bloodied mask.

"Might I say that he suffered greatly."

"Mama!"

Raoul's head spun around the moment he heard my Gustave crying for me. His jaw lightly dropped, but the sight of our son didn't seem to surprise him.

"See what marrying your demon has done, Christine!" Raoul snapped, pulling me up by my shirt. "Your child is completely hideous! Look at him…He's a monster! No, this certainly won't do. I'm going to have to simply kill him, just as I killed your monster."

From out of his pocket, Raoul pulled out a small pistol. No! I wouldn't let him kill my child! I fought Raoul with all my might, pulling him away from Gustave's body.

"Don't you harm him!" I cried. "He's my son! He's just a child!"

Raoul then turned on me, pushing me back down on the bed with all his might.

"Mama!"

"Gustave, run!" I cried. "Run, Gustave!"

But my child didn't move.

"You know, Christine, I believe it's time I got what I deserved…"

I couldn't see much because of how hard Raoul was pressing me into the mattress, but I could hear him unfastening the buttons of his trousers.

"Raoul, please…" I begged. "Don't do this…Please…You need help. Please!"

"Help!" he barked, pulling me closer to his face, which smelled of alcohol. "I do not need help, Christine! You and I are going to be married once and for all. There is no getting out of it, do you hear me! I've been searching for you for years! Years, Christine! It's about time that I get what I deserve."

Raoul was pulling away at my dress now, pulling at my skirts and tearing my undergarments while my child screamed. I pounded my fists into Raoul's chest, pounded every ounce of my body against his own in an attempt to fight. But I failed…I failed and he took advantage of me as I kicked and screamed. I pleaded Raoul to stop…I begged him to stop raping me, but he didn't listen to me. I pressed my eyes closed and waited for this to be over, and as quickly as it started, it was. Raoul was pulled off me and I opened my eyes to spot Nadir standing behind him.

"How dare you touch her!" he growled. "It's over Vicomte!"

"It's never over…" he assured.

And then, Raoul began charging towards Nadir, only to have an officer come barging in and shoot him. I pressed my eyes closed once more as the numerous shots were fired. I wanted it all to be over, and when I felt Nadir's arms wrap themselves around me, it was.

"It's all right, Christine," he assured, pressing my head into his shoulder. "It's over now."

"Erik…" I gasped. "Where is Erik…"

"He's…he's in the hospital, Christine. I found him just in time."

I didn't care that I was frightened, I ran to my child and lifted him up into my arms.

"It's all right, Gustave," I said, pressing his body close to my own.

"Where's papa?"

"We're going to go to him right now."

I never ran so fast in my entire life. Yes, I was a mess, but I didn't care…I wanted my husband. Raoul was gone, and I needed my husband.

**Gustave's POV**

I didn't want to sit with my mama in the hospital, but I did. The entire time, she sat there sobbing while uncle Nadir held her in his arms.

"Mama, when is papa coming out?"

Nadir stood up from my mama's side and scooped me up into his arms.

"Come along, Gustave," he said. "Let's go find something to eat and give your mama some time alone."

I didn't want to weave my mama, but if Nadir thought that my mama needed some time awone, then I would go awong with him.

**Christine's POV**

When Nadir left with Gustave, I sat there shaking. My husband was in surgery, surgery and only a fifty percent chance of living. I didn't want to think about being alone with a child, but I knew it was going to come down to it. Hot tears were streaming down my cheeks as I sat there alone.

"Is there any word yet on Erik Mulheim?" I asked, approaching the nurse who was sitting behind the front desk.

The older woman looked down at her chart, and then back up at me.

"Not yet, miss. The doctors said it was going to be a long and grueling surgery."

Unsatisfied, I took retook my seat and continued crying into my hands. Erik and I had been through so much over the past few years, so much and yet, I wasn't yet ready to let him go. A few moments later, the doors to the emergency room opened, and Lana came storming in. She didn't hesitate on wrapping her arms around my body and hugging me tight.

"I heard what happened, Christine…" she cried. "Nadir told me. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's all right, Lana…" I cried. "I'm staying strong, for Erik's sake."

Lana wiped away my tears and smiled. "That bastard is out of your life, Christine. He's gone for good…"

Once more, Lana hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I just want him to be all right," I said. "I just want my husband. I can't raise a child alone, Lana…I need my husband."

A few moments later, Nadir came back carrying Gustave in his arms. My child was finally asleep, and for that, I was happy. I retook my seat and he handed me my sleeping baby. Afterwards, he hugged Lana and took a seat with her. It was odd seeing them sitting there holding hands, for it made me think they were something more than friends. But then again, Nadir told Erik time and time again that he would never love another.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine, Christine," Nadir replied. "He's a fighter. Always has been and always will be."

"What are you doing here, Nadir?" I asked, wiping my eyes. "I thought you were still living out in the country?"

"I wanted to surprise Erik tonight with a visit. I've been traveling for days."

"Why now?"

Nadir smiled. "Funny, I have a friend who has heard Erik's music. He told me he wanted to come out to New York and see him."

"Why?" I asked.

"He's into these things called films," Nadir said. "He makes them. They're moving pictures on a screen."

I smiled just thinking about the night Erik took me to a film in Huntingdon. Just thinking about how wonderful it was made fresh tears run to my eyes.

"Christine, what's wrong?" Nadir asked, reaching out to touch my hand.

I wiped away my tears once again and smiled. "Erik took me to one a few years ago. He took me out to dinner and then to a film."

"Well, these films have become popular over the country, Christine. My friend makes them, and he is interested in Erik's music to narrate them. They're silent films….Music narrates the entire thing. I told him I'd come out here myself and speak to Erik, and then, contact my friend. From there, he was going to schedule a meeting with Erik."

"Erik would have been so happy," I cried. "He would have loved to make music for films."

"Christine, don't talk like this," Nadir said, embracing me once more. "Erik is going to be just fine. He'll still be able to make music for my friend."

"Was he in pain, Nadir?" I asked. "When you found him?"

Nadir paused a moment, before shaking his head. "No, Christine. He was passed out. He begged me to find you first. He begged me to leave him there on the streets to die. I wouldn't…I refused to let him die in my arms, Christine. Instead, I found him help before running to save you."

"Why would he say something like that?" I cried. "Why would he beg you to save me first? He would have died, Nadir…He would have died if you would have come to me first."

"Which was why I didn't…I refused to leave him, Christine. I found him help and then, afterwards, I came running straight to you. He blacked out, Christine. And help arrived just as he did so."

"Take me instead," I prayed to my papa. "Don't take my Erik…Give him back to me. Keep him safe…" But it was obvious that my papa wasn't listening.

Before I could say another word, the doors to the operating room opened, and out walked a doctor. I instantly stood to my feet and watched as he slowly approached me, his face not looking too promising. And when he was standing in front of me, he lowered his head….My knees weakened, and Nadir caught me before I could fall to the floor. In my mind, I prayed that Erik was fine. I prayed that Erik pulled through the surgery, but by the look upon the doctor's face, I knew that Erik was either dead or in serious condition. It was only when he opened his mouth did my heart break into two pieces…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. There is only one chapter left...After that, if you all want to continue reading my stories, you shall have to switch over to "The infection which poisons our love." Thanks again everyone!<strong>


	57. Chapter 57

**Christine's POV**

"Your husband is in critical condition, Mrs. Mulheim."

Those words tore through me like a tornado as I sat there listening to everything the doctor had to say. My angel had lost a tremendous amount of blood, that loss weakening him. I didn't want Gustave to see his father like this…I didn't want him to see the horror of Erik lying on death's door. If my angel was going to die, I wanted to be beside him.

"It's possible that he won't make it through the night," the doctor continued. "Even if he does, it's going to be a rough couple of weeks ahead. He's going to need at least three more surgeries to repair the damage that the bullets have done to his legs and chest."

I nodded and scooped my boy up into my arms.

"You're going to go with uncle Nadir for a while, Gustave. I have to go see your papa…"

"But mama…"

"I'll come for you as soon as I can."

"Tell Erik to hold on," Nadir said, patting me on the back.

I nodded and walked through the doors with the doctor.

"He's in there, Christine," the doctor said, pointing to a closed door.

If there was one thing I didn't want to see, it was Erik's body lying lifelessly in that bed.

"Erik," I ran to his bedside and sobbed into his bandaged chest. "Oh, ange…Don't do this to me. Don't die…I need you…I need you, angel…"

But my angel did not respond to me. He was asleep, or so it seemed that way. He was laying there lifeless and breathing heavily. I would not leave his side. I would sit here and wait for him to wake, and when he did, I would be here.

**Erik's POV**

My head was woozy…oh, so woozy. My chest and leg hurt terribly, but when my blurry vision cleared, I saw my angel sleeping at my bedside. My throat was parched and I couldn't speak, but I was alive…At least for the time being. I lightly sighed and pressed my exhausted eyes closed. I didn't remember much, but I did remember being shot by Raoul.

"Erik, how are you feeling, ange…"

When I heard my Christine's voice, I weakly opened my eyes, causing her to gasp.

"Erik! Erik…" she wrapped her arms around my body, causing me to groan in discomfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ange…You're awake…Oh, angel."

But I couldn't bear to stay awake any longer and wound up passing out once again. It took time, but I did pull through, and I did survive. When Christine told me that Raoul had been killed, I couldn't have been happier. My family was no longer in danger, and for that, I was grateful. I spent nearly a month in the hospital before I was released. Surgery after surgery, I pulled through, feeling weakened after each one, but Christine was there beside me and that's all that mattered. Even after I left the hospital, I had to spend eight more weeks in the comfort of my own bed. That wasn't to say that I didn't work during that time. Yes, Christine hated the fact that I wanted to work on music, but as long as I was in bed, she didn't argue with me too much. When I wasn't working, I spent my time in bed playing games with my son… I hadn't been very close to the boy over the years, but in those eight weeks, he and I bonded and became inseparable. I used to be Erik to him, but after those weeks of spending time with one another, I became papa…

"Checkmate, Papa…" the boy was sitting with me in bed playing chess. Yes, his face looked just like my own, but he was beautiful.

"You've beat me again," I teased, turning the chessboard around. "I've created a chess monster. No one is ever better at chess than me."

"I'm better now…"

"Yes, Gustave, yes you are…"

"Mama is making dinner," he replied. "Soup for you."

I lied back in bed and relaxed my aching shoulders. "Sounds lovely, I'm really hungry."

A few moments later, Christine came walking through the door with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Gustave, I need you to go out into the kitchen and set the table."

"Yes, mama…"

The boy crawled off of my bed and headed out of my room, leaving Christine and I alone. She approached me and removed the chessboard away from the bed.

"Has he been bothering you?"

"Of course not, Christine. If anything he's been entertaining me."

"Entertaining you? He's been taking you away from me. I have to say, Erik…I'm quite jealous."

"No need to be jealous, ange…I could use a massage later. My ankle has been killing me."

Christine removed the blankets away from my feet and gazed down at my bandaged foot.

"It looks so sore, ange…"

"It is… Hurts terribly…"

"Well," my Christine placed a kiss on my lips. "I'll take away your pain later. For now, you need to eat so you can take your medicine."

"I don't wish to take it any longer," I cringed. "It makes me tired."

"And the doctor said you should keep taking it. It's the only thing that's going to take away your pain. I'll bring you some soup and then, I'll give you your medicine."

"I feel as though all I do is sleep."

"Sleep is good, Erik. Don't argue with me."

"I need to get back to work, Christine. I'm tired of laying around in this bed."

"Erik, you have two weeks to go, and not a moment before that. The doctor said eight weeks, and that's what you're going to do."

"You're impossible, Christine."

"I'm not impossible, Erik. But, rules are rules, ange… I promise as soon as the eight weeks are over you'll be back at work again. You nearly died and I'm not about to take any chances with you."

"You took a chance with me the day you married me, ange…"

Raoul was indeed gone. After spending nearly eight weeks in bed, I was able to return to work. Though, when I did so, I was approached by a man who offered me a job on the side, one that was for making music for the new movies. Days flew by, and so did weeks. Soon, those weeks turned into years and the next thing I knew, Gustave was a young man. Not only did he grow up to be a handsome young man, but he turned out to be a brilliant musician as well. He took after me one hundred percent. During the years of his childhood, the first world war broke out, leaving many men wounded and scarred. Because of the substantial amount of wounded men, a mask was invented to cover burns and scars. It was a mask that was made to look like an actual face. News soon got out about the new contraption, that news being that it was so authentic that you couldn't even tell that it was a mask. I, of course already had a great paying job and no reason to purchase such a silly thing, but Gustave thought differently. He even frightened Christine when he came home wearing it one evening.

"I thought you were a stranger…" Christine shrieked as our boy came through the door after a long day at work.

Gustave chuckled and gave her a sly smile. "Is it really that hard to recognize me, mother?"

"Yes…I hate it."

Once more, Gustave laughed. "Mother, you just don't like anything new."

I didn't have an opinion about the mask, for it was strange yet wonderful for the boy. When he was a child, I had thought about placing a mask over the boy's face, but Christine didn't want it. So, we decided to let him grow up and decide for himself. When I retired from my job, Mr. Davis' son hired Gustave to replace me. Soon, my boy was moving out and into his own place. Not long after that, he had met a girl, the star of the theater Gustave worked for. Oh, how his life reminded me so much of my own. But then again, what did I expect from a child who looked like me? Our marriage might have started out rough, but over the years, it had gotten easier…Not only easier, but wonderful as well. The first grandchild came a few months after Gustave's marriage…A boy, who Gustave named "Charles." He was flawless and Gustave's world… Not only was he Gustave's world, but he was mine as well. After Charles, Sierra arrived, followed by the twins Pierre and Caleb.

Christine and I loved our grandchildren and spent numerous hours with them beside the piano. And at the end of everyday, I would kiss my angel of music tenderly, for she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Yes, her brown curls might have gone grey and her skin wrinkled, but to me, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. Life couldn't be any sweeter,for my love for Christine and my family shall never die.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. That's all she wrote! I hope you enjoyed the story... If you still wish to read more, switch over to "The Infection Which Poisons Our LOve." Thanks again for all of you who have read and reviewed!<strong>


End file.
